From Dusk Till Dawn The Series Plot 2
by fabs909
Summary: "Do you know what you're doing?" Seth asked his eyes looked deeply into hers and Kate noticed how much he was actually freaking out and decided to help him. Drowning the last of her drink she turned to him and put a hand on either side of his face and looked from his lips to his eyes. "You're not very good at taking hints." Kate smiled and pulled his head forward and kissed his
1. Chapter 1 Plot 2 “The Perfect Score”

(Plus size Model Carla Trujillo as Regina)

Everything was happening so fast that Regina couldn't keep her eyes open. Gun shots, that's all she heard. She started panicking and wanted to curl up in to a ball and hide away from the chaos around her.

"Let's go!" She heard a man say. "Bring one!" 

Regina's heart threatened to beat out of her chest as a large hand grabbed her arm hoisting her up against a well muscled body and she was forced to open her eyes. A younger woman with red hair was pointing a gun in the direction of the woman behind the teller counter. 

"Hurry up!" Regina turned her head to hear the same voice of the man who ordered she be grabbed by the door. 

"Move it." The man behind her pushed her forward towards the entrance of the bank. "Come on, faster!" He commanded in her ear and Regina shivered but she moved faster with the man too close for comfort behind her. 

"Thank you for your cooperation." The redhead said as we passed her towards a black GTO with the other man on the driver's seat. 

"Get in." The man holding her pushed her into the backseat and followed in behind her. 

"Hit it!" The redhead said as she got in the car and they sped off to the New Mexico desert. 

Regina tried to control her breathing and closed her eyes willing the situation to go away. After several deep breaths she opened her eyes to see shiny black leather of the back driver's seat; she took another deep breath closing her eyes again before sitting back. Regina cautiously opened her eyes to see the redhead take off her sunglasses and turn to her. 

"I'm sorry we had to bring you into all of this." She said with a guilty smile. "You will be free soon, my dear." This time she gave Regina a reassuring smile.

Regina didn't answer her but only stared back with a look of utter fear, ignoring everyone besides the redhead. The tunnel vision that Regina created kept her focus solely on the redhead and she had yet to see the face of the man sitting next to her. She was too afraid to even look. 

"I promise you will be all right." The redhead gave her warmest smile before turning her attention back to the road. 

Regina didn't say anything and closed her eyes again. 

'Please God; don't let anything bad happen to me. Keep me safe like you've always had. Please.' Regina prayed silently in her head with her eyes closed only focused on her breathing. 

"Make sure she's all right." The man from the driver's seat ordered but Regina kept her eyes closed. 

"Hey." The man next to her said gently to her surprise as he touched her shoulder which caused her to open her eyes and finally turn to him. 

Regina was not expecting the man to be so handsome. She wasn't expecting the plump lips, and beautiful blues behind horn-rimmed glasses. Nor was she expecting the worried look, making him look innocent and utterly cuter. 

She blushed, frustrated at his features. 

She was a sucker for blue eyes. 

"Are you feeling better?" He asked gently rubbing her shoulder looking into her eyes trying to read something in them for what seemed like forever before turning away. "She won't talk Seth." He said sitting back in his seat but Regina kept her eyes on him. 

The way his hair was immaculately quaffed and slicked back made his features more prominent. The high cheekbones and strong jaw made her want to run a hand over his face to make sure he was real. 

"Hey, lady!" Seth yelled and Regina jumped in her seat and closed her eyes again her face flushed. "You alright back there?" He yelled and Regina opened her eyes again to look into the rearview mirror back at him but she said nothing. Regina gave a small nod before looking down again. "She's good." Seth said nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry about him." The redhead said nodding her head at the driver who just scoffed in their direction. 

She shouldn't be checking out her captor. Regime had to pay attention to the situation. 

What the hell was going to happen to her? She felt the tension only within her; the three others seemed so comfortable as if this was just another day like any other. She felt it. 

Regina knew that these guys were professionals and it made her think of all the people they might have hurt in the past. She didn't want to be a part of that list. 

"Can you please tell me where we are going?" Regina gathered her courage to speak up but kept her eyes closed. 

"What?" Without opening her eyes she felt the man next to her move in his seat next to her. Regina could smell the cologne wafting off of him and she gulped. "What did you say?" He asked gently.

"W-where are you taking m-me?" Regina stuttered and mentally scolded herself. She was never smooth in front of men, it didn't matter the situation. 

She knew she would stumble all over herself especially in front of someone like Richie. 

"You will learn as soon as we get there." He replied almost as if apologizing but she could still smell the cologne which meant he was still close to her and she took small breaths through her mouth. 

"O-okay." Regina said but she kept her eyes closed. 

"Open your eyes." He coaxed softly and this time she felt his breath against her face. "C'mon." He coaxed again but Regina didn't budge. "Please?" He begged almost like a prayer and she felt a warmth encompassing her within, somewhere deep in her heart at the gentle tone and she opened her eyes.

Regina was startled by how close he was and she pulled her head back from him. He gave her a small scencere smile causing dimples to form on his handsome face. 

"See?" He asked smiling even wider now. "Was that so hard?" He grinned and sat back in his seat never taking his shimmering eyes off of her. 

Regina said nothing. She kept quiet and watched him but he seemed so at ease. Like this wasn't such a big deal. His eyes were kind but they were searching and smoldering.

"What's your name?" He asked casually with a curious smirk and the redhead in the front seat turned to her. 

"You don't have to tell him if you don't want to dear." She said before turning back in her seat but not before the man next her scowled at her and she shrugged in response. 

These guys had nothing on the redhead.

"My name is Richie." He said extending a hand to her.

Regina looked at his hand as if it was some foreign object she had never seen before and then back up into the searching blue eyes. 

"It's okay." Richie said trying to reassure her.

Regina knew she wouldn't be okay. If she told them her real name they would find out who she really was. She wasn't just anyone. Regina came from a long line of Spanish royalty; her father a Grandee of Spain. Then she would be in even more danger because that would mean way more money for these people. She had to come up with a different name. 

"My n-name is Christina." She stuttered but she didn't take Richie hand in hers and he let it down to his side. 

"Very nice." Richie said giving her a different type of curious smile and he licked his lower lip and then sucked it in between his teeth before grinning his eyes scanned her body. "Spanish or Mexican?" He asked in a lower tone.

"Spanish." She replied and finally looked down from his penetrating gaze. 

Why did she answer that?!

"It's a very Christian name." He commented. "It's also a name of royalty." Richie informed her a small smirk appeared on his handsome features. 

To say that Richie wasn't interested in the beautiful woman would have been an understatement. The moment he touched the skin on her palm he felt something in him click and then morph into a clarity he didn't know he needed. 

To say that Richie wasn't enjoying every bit of her discomfort would be cruel but he enjoyed the frustration he was causing the blushing girl with every look he was giving her. 

"I-I know." Regina said and Richie tilted his head to the side looking at her more closely than before. 

"You remind-" 

"Hey!" Seth yelled cutting off Richie from his seat making Regina jump in hers again. "Stop the chit-chat, Richie." He said with disinterest and gunned it down the old cement road faster. "Don't get all lovey-dovey back there; she will be on her own soon." He said with a smile that was meant to comfort her, Regina knew this but it still sent a shiver down her spine. 

Were all bank robbers incredibly good looking? 

Regina kept her flushed face down but she felt her backseat companion's penetrating gaze on her. She looked ahead trying to ignore him but she could still see him from her peripheral vision. He was looking at her as if he was trying to recognize her from somewhere. 

Richie kept his sitting position faced towards her ignoring his brother.His eyebrows shot up in recognition after a minute longer and a huge grin spread across his handsome face.

"Fuck." Regina muttered as she turned to look at him for a brief moment before her head fell in defeat, confirming his suspicions. 

"Don't worry." Richie whispered to her leaning in close putting his arm on the headrest of her seat. "We never harm the goods." He touched her shoulder drawing a small circle with his thumb and Regina froze in her spot. 

It felt so good through her silk blouse. 

"What did I just say Richie?" Seth questioned his brother to which Richie simply turned to him with the same shit-eating grin. 

"I think I have just found the perfect score." He nodded in Regina's direction but Seth looked confused and furrowed his eyebrows together scowling. 

"What the hell are you rambling on about Richie?" Seth sighed now, annoyed as he passed two trucks on the road.

The redhead was already looking at her and Richie with curiosity. 

"What is it Richie?" She asked and he wrapped his arm tightly around Regina's shoulders and she couldn't move with the strength of him but couldn't help the small sigh that escaped her lips at the tingles her body was experiencing so close to his while he sold her out. 

"This is The Missing Princess Regina de Alba, future Duchess of Alba, Spain." Richie said triumphantly, his smile never faltering. 

"Holy shit." The redhead said and turned to Seth to confirm with a nod and then looked back at her. 

"Don't worry princess." The redhead looked at her. "This will be smooth if you cooperate with us. We just want you safely back home." She gave Regina a reassuring smile once again but Regina knew she was full of shit. 

Why couldn't her life be normal? Why didn't Richie just slap her on the face or something to take any recognition away? She must be crazy thinking she would be better off if the man had hurt her. What the hell is wrong with her? 

"I hear your daddy is looking for you." Seth said from the driver's seat with a satisfied smile on his face. "He's also offering a great amount of money to whoever brings you home." He looked at the redhead and then turned to Richie. 

"Time to get the princess a hotel room befitting her status!" Seth announced with a smirk and the redhead pulled out a phone. 

"Let's see what's up ahead." She scanned up and down her phone with her thumb.

"Well," Richie began as he scooted closer to her. "I'm still curious." He adjusted his tie and looked down at her with a warm but sad gaze in his eyes but Regina was rigid in her seat and didn't make a single movement. 

Where could she go? 

"What's the daughter of a Duke doing in a New Mexico desert town?" He tilted his head back looking at her and she looked away. 

"Does it matter?" She answered the question with a question. 

"Yes, it does." She turned to look at the flash of concern in Richie's eyes. "What happened to you?" He looked genuinely worried now. 

"I'd rather not talk about it." Regina looked away and out the window. 

"Leave her be brother. " Seth instructed and Richie moved back to his side of the car still a worried expression on his face rubbing his lower lip. 

How can someone of her status not want to return to the riches of a royal family? Maybe they did something to her, Richie thought. 

"We must treat her with respect." The redhead said turning in her seat to look at Richie with contempt. "We will do our best to treat you with respect, right Richie?" She turned to him who just shrugged at her with a playful smile.

"Thank you." Regina believed her. She seemed genuine and a good person beneath it all. 

"Of course." She said turning back on the seat. "There is a nice hotel near the border. It's a Hilton." She frowned as if mildly impressed. "That should do." 

"Sounds nice." Seth said and the redhead gave him a warm smile. 

Something told Regina that something was going on between the two. Seth smiled back and the redhead blushed. Yup, Regina thought, definitely something up between those two. 

This changed everything. She had to be strong for herself and find a way to escape. There was no way in hell Regina would go back to her home. 

She had no need for it nor did they have a need for her. 

"Hopefully there is a pool." She heard the redhead say. "I want to swim." She said to no one in particular. 

"I knew there was a reason why I chose you." Richie said and turned her attention to him who seemed finally relaxed and not trying to read her anymore but the curiosity still burned in his eyes.

"You should try to get some rest." The redhead said. "It's at least another three hours until we get to the hotel." 

Regina only nodded and tried to relax. She knew Seth and the redhead wouldn't let anything happen to her. It was the brother sitting next her with a smoldering gaze directed at her that she was worried about. Richie seemed like a good man but there was a mischief in his eyes that scared her. 

No, she thought to herself looking away with her cheeks flushing at his gaze, it enthralled her like never before. No man had ever done that to her before. No man had ever made her heart race with a single look. But Richie, the man who did make her experience all those things, that man was her captor. 

Regina kept to herself and turned her back slightly to Richie and tried to settle in for the long ride. She needed some sleep. After an hour the redhead had fallen asleep in the front seat. Regina hadn't slept since she escaped from home. It's been two months and she still couldn't sleep. 

She was applying for a job as a bank teller when these people came in and held the place up at gun point. There was no reason for her to look up after they commanded everyone had their head down and lay on the floor. She did just that and never looked up until she was forced up. 

Regina felt something cover her and she was engulfed in the same cologne as before. She turned and saw that Richie had draped his suit jacket over her. He was adjusting in his seat and was lifting up his sleeves up half-way on his strong forearms, when he noticed her looking he just smiled. 

"Since you don't want to snuggle with me..." He trailed off and opened his arms as if inviting her but Regina rolled her eyes at him but held in her smile. 

"I'll stick to the jacket, thank you very much." Regina answered with a forced smirk. 

"Your loss, my body is a great heat conductor in this cold night." He wiggled his eyebrows and Regina stared at the strong arms and chest that looked entirely too comfortable. 

It would be nice to snuggle in with him, she thought. 

No! 

He did seem warm and those arms looked big enough that they would encompass her curvy figure fully. Richie looked very comfortable indeed. 

'What the hell is wrong with you? Richie is your fucking captor dumbass!' Her subconscious screamed at her making her awake from her daze. 

Regina looked up at Richie with scorning eyes and she decided that she would make something out of it. Fuck the past and her family. She didn't care what anyone thought anymore. If she was to go back home then she would try to have fun before she did. 

Richie thought she was going to take the bait and she let him believe it. If only for a little while. She thought laughing inside. 

"Arms' awatin'!" He whispered with a smirk and she gave him one in return. 

"All night?" She asked him in a whisper making sure no one else heard her and Richie gave her a relaxed shit-eating grin.

"They're available as long as you don't bite." He flashed a mysterious grin in the dark and she saw something in his eyes. Hunger. 

"But biting is so much fun." She countered inching closer to him with pursed lips and she heard his sharp intake of breath. "Ever tried it?" Regina asked pulling her knees under her with her hands on the seat's bottom on either side of Richie's thigh showing him an ample amount of her cleavage. 

What the hell was she doing? 

"Yes." Richie finally answered looking her in the eye with a tilt of his head.

He knew she was playing him but Richie didn't care, he was enjoying himself too much to care. 

"Did you like it?" Regina whispered letting herself inch closer to him her long dark brown hair cascading down her shoulders. 

"Hmm?" He hummed and Regina couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face as her body got closer.

Looking over to Seth, Regina made sure the other brother wasn't looking in their direction before she made her final move. 

"He won't care." Richie says keeping his eyes on her lips then down to her cleavage, his eyes hungry. 

Regina looked over to the redhead in the front seat to find her sleeping against the window with a jacket over her. No one was watching so she turned back to Richie who licked his lips, warning her of what was to come but she sat back in her seat and a look of confusion then hurt crossed his eyes as he seemed to come to.

"Richie..." Regina cooed to him in a whisper and despite her reservations and signaled him with her finger to come to her and he moved quickly to her. 

Richie kissed her softly on the lips before engulfing her in his arms and in a swift move Richie had picked her up from her hips and sat her on his lap with her legs resting along the back seat.

"Don't play with me princess." Richie whispered before claiming her lips again, this time with hunger and Regina gave in. 

She tangled her arms around his neck and his hands roamed her back down to her hips pulling her closer. Regina gasped and Richie took advantage deepening the kiss. His hand was working it's way down to the back of her knee cradling it in his large hand before squeezing and making Regina squirm but he held her tight. 

What the hell was wrong with her? This is not okay... Regina's thoughts fogged as Richie started to kiss his way down her chin to her throat.

"Rich-" She began to say but then the nibbling started and her mind clouded over again and her head fell to the side giving him more access a soft sigh escaped her lips. 

Richie's hand moved higher up her leg squeezing harder as he reached her mid thigh under her skirt. He felt the loose tie of her garter belt dangling under her thigh and he groaned lowly pulling on it. Regina knew nothing of what became of her, not even her subconscious could ignore that sparks that flew with the wrath of his lips on her skin. 

She needed this; it seemed Richie needed it too. She melted against him and forgot her surroundings and moaned against his head when he nuzzled his face on the base of her neck leading down to her now almost bare breasts. His other hand was around her torso pulling her impossibly closer to him. 

She had to stop, she knew it. This was wrong on so many levels but she didn't seem to care as she let Richie untuck her blouse from the back of her pencil skirt. Richie splayed his hand across the expanse of her smooth skin of her back and in an instant he unclasped her bra and her breasts flowed out of the confines of her now loose shirt. Richie kissed further down and she let her forehead rest a top of his as he kissed, tugged, and nibbled at the top of her chest teasing her. 

"Mmmm..." Richie groaned against her skin and she kept his head cradled against her and that's when she felt something pressing up against her bottom and she gasped as if awakened from the daze. 

"S-stop..." She tried pushing him away but he was stronger and kept her there and she tried to control her breathing as his hands groped her gently yet it felt like fire with every contact of skin. "Please." She begged and finally Richie let her pull his head back by the hair and his eyes searched hers for a moment before slowly removing his hands from her body and helping her clasp her bra back. 

"Thank you." Regina thanked when she realized what he did, with a grin Richie "Helped" her shirt which consisted of him basically touching her breasts and taking his sweet time in doing it but Regina let him and she felt the need in him to help her but also take advantage and she ended up slapping his hands away. 

"Thank you." Richie replied biting his lower lip looking up at her expectantly as she pushed her hair out of the way and tucked her shirt back in her pencil skirt shaking her head at him in feigned annoyance making Richie chuckle in response. 

Rolling her eyes at him she tried to push herself off of him but his arms wrapped around her waist holding her in the compromising position.

"You should sleep." He said reaching for his suit jacket on the cars floor and throwing it over them. "It's okay." He said to her for the second time and this time, Regina really did believe him and laid her head on his shoulder. Why did she feel safe? 

One Hour later.

"We are here!" Regina awoke to find herself still in Richie's embrace when Seth opened the door the lights came on and both Seth and the redhead looked back.

Seth chuckled and got out of the car and the redhead smiled with her cheeks turning red. Richie snickered but he kept her close not minding the attention. 

"Would you like to share a room with me?" The redhead asked with no hope thinking Regina would end up taking a room with Richie but she smiled at the girl and said yes. 

"I'll get going then." She got out of the car leaving her and Richie alone. 

"Okay." Regina said getting off of Richie's lap imeaditley felt the heat leave her body. With his jacket in hand; there was no way she was going to go out with just her silk shirt and skirt into the cold night. 

Richie followed her out and watched as she put on his suit jacket making her look smaller than she actually was. He grinned at her but she looked away blushing. 

"Come on love birds." Seth yelled as they walked to the lobby. 

"Oh God!" Regina said as she and Richie made their way across the parking lot towards the lobby in akward scilence. "Is your brother always so brash?" She asked.

"Always." He answered with his chin on his chest and smiled not looking at her. 

For once, Richie didn't know what to say. He was befuddled by it all. First and foremost was the fact that she was royalty, secondly, Richie thought eyeing her as they walked into the hotel lobby, she was incredibly beautiful. 

Not even Kisa mesmerized him so much of his own volition. With Kisa it all ended because he knew deep inside that he wasn't being purposely fooled or toted with. This was a woman, and like him she was also used. Richie right through her panicked looks in the car. 

Her body language and the way she expressed herself gave her away. She was proud in her dictation and had a certain grace about her. Richie knew something was wrong the moment he looked into her eyes. 

"This is nice." Regina said looking around the lobby. 

There was a big fountain in the middle that reminded her of home at the palace. She smiled and looked away towards the ding of the elevators where the redhead smiled at her and then at Richie with a bigger smile. 

"You look like you had a hell of a car ride." Seth said to his brother but Richie simply ignored him and looked straight ahead combing his now messy hair back with his hand a blush covering his cheeks.

They all got into the elevator and an awkward silence fell upon them as the elevator took them to the thirty-fith floor. It was an akward scilence but despite how tired Seth looked, he was the one itching to say something but thought better of it and kept his mouth shut until they reached their floor. 

"I got us all a nice suite with two bedrooms." Seth said walking out first and led them to double doors at the end of the hall. "Hope you girls don't mind sharing a bed." He smiled at that opening the door with a swipe of a card; the redhead glared at him but he just smirked.

The suite had two big couches as soon as you entered with a big flat screen over a large black marble fireplace. The carpet was grey and there was a little hallway that led to another area with a small kitchen and breakfast table. Around the breakfast table there were floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the back courtyard and beyond to the desert that surrounded the area. Regina knew it would be a breathtaking sight in the morning and, for once since she left home, Regina found herself looking forward to something and smiled. 

"This is our room." The redhead yelled softly snapping Regina out of her daydream of the early morning coffee in the garden of her home watching the sunrise.

Regina walked back towards the voice down the hall and Regina turned to the left and entered a room without looking up and started taking off her heels and tossed them to the side. 

"Well, if you wanted to share a room with me you could've just told me Princessa." Regina looked up to see an almost naked Richie in only his blue silk boxers with a smirk but Regina was too busy looking at the man up and down to even acknowledge what he said. 

"Hey!" Regina jumped when Seth brushed past her into the bedroom. "You can always share another room if you really want to." Seth laughed and Regina turned crimson and ran out of there quickly. 

"Oh my God!" Regina sighed aloud and let her head thump against the door and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. 

"Are you okay?" The redhead asked coming up to her with a worried expression. 

"It's just-", Regina didn't even know where to start and stared blankly at the floor. 

"You don't have to tell me." She said with a knowing look on her face before turning and opening the duffle bag that was on the big king sized bed, clearly embarrassed for her. "I have some clothes that you can use tomorrow and something to sleep in." She smiled sweetly laying the folded clothes on the bed for her. 

"Thank you." Regina said smiling gratefully at the younger girl. 

"No problem." The redhead said waving her over. "Here are these to sleep in and some shampoo and conditioner for your long hair." 

Regina accepted the offering with a small smile and headed to the attached bathroom and closed the door behind her, she let a loud sigh escape her lips. She was happy to see such a nice shower with a separate bath that was shaped like an egg and the floor to ceiling window that gave her a view of the New Mexican desert. Regina opted out of taking a long bath like she longed to do and took a very hot shower instead. 

When Regina walked out of the bathroom she looked at her wet hair in the mirror and began combing it with her fingers. She had all her makeup off noticed marks on her neck with horror. 

"Shit." She muttered under breath and tried to remember what her older sister had told her once. She said to take ice and set it on the hickie and it would go away by morning. 

'Now to get some ice.' She thought and combed her hair to the side to try to cover them but they were too big and purple, there was no way that she could cover them up without coverup. 

She had no choice; she would have to go out and find some ice. The kitchen, maybe in the freezer there would be ice. With that she made her way out keeping her hair down to one side. 

The television in the living room was on and she had to get through there to the kitchen on the other side of the suite. Regina wondered who it could be but in the end they probably wouldn't notice her any ways. Gently lying each foot like a feather she made her way around the hallway to the livingroom to find Seth in his wifebeater and sweatpants and Jordan Sandals on his socked feet. He was watching the news alone on the couch with a glass filled from the Jack Daniels bottle sitting on the coffee table and he turns just as she walked behind his couch. 

"Hello your majesty." He said taking a drink his eyes looked her up and down and smiled at her. "How has your night been going?" He asked with a smile and leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his large chest. 

"What do you think?" Regina immeaditley regretted her answer and turned into the kitchen. 

"I think that you have been having more fun than you should, as our hostage." He grinned and his eye sparkled with mischief.

Regina gave him her back as she opened the fridge and with glee to find out there was an ice dispenser in the freezer. She grabbed a handful and put them in a cup. 

"Somebody trying to get rid of some evidence, are we?" Seth asked eyeing her neck and he took another swig of his drink and emptied the glass. "What could you possibly be ashamed of?" He laughed but Regina ignored him as she closed the freezer door and walked by him with the fakest smile she could muster and headed back to her room. 

"Hey." Richie said right before Regina could run into him. "Whoa!" He grabbed her arm before she spilled the ice in her cup.

"Sorry!" She steaded herself and ended up closer than she thought. 

"Are you okay?" He asked dropping his hands to his sides and stuffing them in silk pajama bottoms with no shirt. 

Regina licked her lips as she examined the specimine of the man before her. My God! Regina thinks without blinking. He was a well built man, a man. The last man she dated was a skinny boy in her eyes; nothing quite like this man before her. She felt his penetrating gaze on her. 

She shouldn't have worn these shorts Kate gave her. They fit nicely on Kate, no doubt, but Regina was graced with a big booty and wide hips. Her waist was tiny and she was called the tall Marylin Monroe. In the tabloids when she turned eighteen almost six years ago now. 

"For fucksake woman!" Richie said lowly, grabbed her hand and the cup of ice dropped on the carpet as Richie led her to his room without one look back. Richie was experiencing "tunnel vision" as he led them to his and Seth's room. 

Regina was so lost until she was in another darkened room being pushed against a door and Richie finally doing what he wanted to do since they got to this damn hotel. He kissed her and let his hands do what they wanted to do. 

"Oh!" Regina said gripping onto his shoulders as he took hold of the backs of her thighs and hoisted her against the door, wrapping her legs around his well muscled torso hooking both ankles together to hold her place. 

The only light was coming from the bedside lamp on the far end of the room where Richie was changing earlier. Regina could see only so much before getting lost in his arms.

The END! 

Fuckers!

HA!

Totally fucking kidding you guys! (.) ;D

Suddenly she felt his arms tighten around her before he pulled away from her lips looking up into her green eyes. Time stopped, Richie held her tightly as he walked to the center of the room swinging slightly from side to side as if showing how light she was to him with a smile forming on his lips before looking down and laughing lightly.

"What's so funny guerito?" Regina asked curiously tilting her head to the side letting her palms lightly move to cup his handsome face inspecting it, tilting her head to the side leaning in as if she was going to kiss him but opted to run her thumb across his lower lip. 

"I've never felt like this for real." He let out a breath he was holding and Regina knew exactly what he was talking about and she didn't have to confirm it to him verbally; Regina pulled his face up to hers and kissed him softly. 

"I'm happy it's real." She smiled at him letting her hands run through his black hair, she didn't even realize before this moment what her friends talked about until right now. 

Running her hands through his hair was like telling them you will care for them and be there for them; he held her and that meant just as much. 

"I thought I was the crazy one!" She laughed throwing her head back, her hands falling to his chest and she felt his stomach muscles clench against her inner thighs and knew he was laughing too. 

"I am crazy!" He laughed full heartedly and she noticed he was scratching the back of his head and his other arm was holding her. 

"OH my God!" Regina stopped laughing and wrapped her arms around his neck scared of falling from three feet in the air. 

"I got you." He laughed fully this time. "Please understand," He said and grabbed her butt and lifted her effortlessly like a baby and she thought she was going to hit the ceiling above before he pulled her body to his again. "I am much stronger than I look." He kept his eyes on hers. 

"Well!" Regina sighed trying to catch her breath. "I believe you." 

"Good." Richie finally gave in and pulled her from the back of her head to his lips. 

Evyerhting turned into a perfectly tuned song as Richard let her slip slowly down his body holding her by her ample bottom. She looked up at him with dazed eyes and let herself go for the first time in her life. She didn't see her Captor, she saw a man much like her in many ways. Regina knew little about Richie but she saw into him so easily. A soul needs a soul to survive and sometimes the start of something meaningless can be the start of something beautiful.

Wordlessly, Regina took her top off and let her long semi-wet hair fall to the side exposing her neck and Richard looked at her neck curiously and raised his hand slowly grazing her skin up her back and his hand gripped the back of her neck letting his thumb run over the bite marks he left from before and he knew where to start. 

Richard was never lost when it came this activity but with Regina everything seemed to melt into place and he never felt so out of control in his life. The moment he really took a good look at her was when they were in the car and he saw everything she went through. 

Her life, fragments of it, told him she was ridiculed and judged in her own way. You could be a princess and but still live in a prison. He looked back from his bite mark on her neck and slowly pulled her smalled body against him. 

"Don't tease me." Regina warned playfully slapping his shoulder with a smirk. 

"I just really want to look at you." He stepped back to drink her in at arms' length: he was memorizing everything about her; every freckle, birthmark, and shadow of every plain on her smooth skin. 

Regina felt uncomfortable like he was looking beyond her, through her. 

" Beautiful." Richard sighed and then slowly wrapped his arms around her small waist and slowly brought them on the bed. 

"Oye!" Regina sighed loudly when he ripped the small shorts and underwear she was wearing. "Those weren't mine!" She slapped his arm playfully looking at torn clothing on the other side of the room and Richie wrapped her in his arms carefully pulling them fully on the bed. 

"Too bad!" He growled before roughly kissing her lips as his hands explored her body.

Pulling himself away he got off the bed to pull his pajama bottoms and boxers down to his ankles before stalking towards her on the bed. Regina looked away intimidated by him but he wrapped an arm around her small waist and pulled her down lower slipping his knee in between her legs. Not missing a beat Richie deepened the kiss only to pull away and kiss down to her throat and nibbled on her earlobe. 

Regina arched her back against him running her fingers through his raven hair holding him there for a bit before his mouth went further down nibbling his way down to her chest, tasting her. Her heart was racing and she didn't know why she was about to give the most precious thing she had left to give to him but she knew she wanted it to be him. 

"Please!" She begged as he worked his way down even lower and the heat bloomed from her lower abdomen to across her body as he went even lower to her core. "Dios mio!" moaned out load not caring who heard her. 

She felt the tension pulling within her like a rubber band that was about to snap within her. Regina kept her hands in his hair when he put her thighs over his shoulders and grabbed her ass and pushing her hips in the air holding her as he ate her out. 

Gravity was working against her because even with her hips in the air the heat from her core was about to explode and threw her arms back and pushed against the headboard. Regina looked up into sapphire blue eyes and that threw her over the edge and her body trembled and arched off the bed.

"Rich- I-Ah!" Regina let out a small scream before Richie could stop her. 

Richie waited for her body to stop trembling before gently letting her hips back down on. He reached over her legs and rested his hands on her hips and kissed his way up her flat stomach to the valley in between her breasts up to her throat enjoying every groan she made. He bit down on the sensitive skin right under her earlobe and Regina yelped out loud but Richie reached her lips quickly swallowing the rest of her yeling.

"So perfect." Richie sighed against her lips before she felt his manhood against her thigh.

"Huh!" Regina grunted and threw her head back when the pain shot up through her as Richie pushed himself into her with a strong thrust 

"Oh!" Richie looked down at her surprised but then quickly masked it and kissed her softly not moving, letting her body accept him. "Regina..." He looked surprised and at the same time relieved before kissing her and then down to her neck. "I will make the pain go away." He promised pulling back and began to slowly move within her.

"Uh..." Regina moaned out loud; more for the pain she was feeling. 

"Shh..." Richie whispered into her ear and continued to slowly whisper sweet nothings into her ear and kissing her everywhere he could. 

Regina began to feel the tension again in her core as he stole her breath with every slow torturous thrust. She finally felt like she could respond to him and she let her nails dig into his back and slowly wrapped her legs around his lower back. With the leverage she had now Regina moved her hips against his with every thrust.

"Ah fuck!" Richie groaned against her forehead letting out a large breath and began to move faster against her. 

Regina struggled to move against his much larger form and before she could stop trying Richie pulled her upright as he sat back on his legs and pushed up into her holding her by her hips, controlling every thrust. He looked up into her eyes before he brought his mouth down against her breast and sucked a pink bud into his mouth. 

"Guero!" Regina yelled and threw her head back; he, moving their bodies in perfect rhythm. 

Regina leaned down and sucked on his lower lip before letting her teeth bite him. Richie groaned against her lips and Regina reveled in the reaction she got out of him, pushing her to do more. Her lips trailed down his strong chin to his neck lightly kissing down to the base of his neck. 

"Te toca." She whispered against his ear and sucked and bit his skin right under his ear lobe and his grip on her hips tightened and he started to rock their bodies harder against eachother causing Regina to pull back and hold on for dear life.

"Ah." He grunted with every strong thrust. "Hold on to me." Richie warned her pulling her closer but his hands grabbed her ass and he began to thrust into pulling her body to him, as if she was made of air and Regina threw her arms around his neck and she started to fill the tension in her lower tummy again with every thrust. 

"Si!" Regina moaned against his neck. She watched as his focused on their interiwining bodies, taking controlling breaths, never breaking the rhythm. 

"Como?" He asked her in between breaths and she looked into his eyes and she felt the tension building up even more than before as he looked right through to her. 

"Asi!" Regina moaned breathless pushing herself faster against him but never breaking eye contact. 

Somewhere deep down inside of her she knew the man who looked through to her and those sapphire blue eyes held her in place and she started to moan louder and louder with every thrust. Richie brought them both down on the bed, Richie never missing the rhythm as he laid her down on the bed and pushed her arms over her head holding them there by the wrists with one hand while his other hand other wrapped around her hips.

"Richie!" Regina moaned as he increased the pace giving in. "AH!" She moaned out loud.

"Oh fuck!" Richie grunted against her lips before swalling her screams as he brought them both to climax. 

"Ha!" Regina threw her head back her body arching off the bed but Richie held her there reaching his own climax against her quivering body. 

"Hmm." Richie grunted before his body collapsed on hers, only momentarily letting his full weight on her, letting his head fall into her neck and Richie felt the need to claim her in a different way. 

Her rapid pulse was urging his beast within to sink his teeth into her neck and give her his venom. The strongest bond is formed like this between his beast and her own hidden one. And even if his beast wanted it he would never do that without her consent and with that he retracted his fangs and blinked away his beasts' eyes before pulling her on top of him as he laid back in bed, both of them trying to catch their breaths. Regina lifted her leg to rest over his torso and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders while his other hand was holding her thigh against him. 

"Guerito." Regina hummed against his chest and nuzzled closer needing more of him. 

"What does that mean?" He asked a little confused but Regina heard the slight hurt in his voice before she burst into a fit of giggles burying her face in his chest. "Tell me!" He commanded annoyed with a sigh. 

Regina had to control herself before she could look up at him. 

"It means you have a fair skin." Regina said kissing his chest softly and she felt him blow out a breath in relief. "You okay Guerito?" She asked lightly kissing his chest. 

"Yes." He sighed and moved his body lower and turning to face her on the bed. "A true anomaly is what you are and as weird as it sounds it's the most beautiful thing to me to know this." He huffed out a breath as if he just let a weight off his shoulders and Regina shuddered looking into his eyes that seemed open to her, vulnerable. 

She placed a hand on his shaven cheek and kissed the tip of his nose. "You are crazy!" She giggled but then she stopped and closed her eyes focusing on the words she wanted to say next. "Your eyes spoke to me." She laughed lightly afraid to look into his eyes, knowing she sounded abosultley ridiculous. "I saw something within you I've never seen in someone else but myself." 

"Can you name it?" Richie asked and Regina couldn't believe he was taking her seriously. 

"I still don't know." She looked into his eyes and they showed a hope in them she wanted to believe in too. 

"Me either, but..." Richie laughed and brought her to his closer before leaning down to grab the sheet and down comforter over them. "I think we still have time to find out." He said laying back down pulling her to his chest and she nuzzled against his warmth. 

"Sounds like a plan." Regina smiled and he kissed her forehead.

"How do you feel?" Richie asked as he pulled her thigh over his hip. 

"I feel great." Regina said trying to reassure him that he hadn't hurt her. 

"Good." He said pulling her hip against him and let his hand wonder in between her legs. 

"I-" Regina began but Richie cut her off kissing her and keeping her for himself until the early morning throwing away all the questions that could destroy the newfound connection. 


	2. Chapter 2 Plot 2 “Pushing Buttons”

"For fucksake woman!" Seth heard his brother aggetated and then the sound of something hitting the floor. 

"What the-?" Seth followed the sound and found a cup and ice on the carpeted floor, knowing that it was the Princess's; then heard a door slam. "Shit."

Seth ran to the now closed door of his and Richie's room dreading what his brother could be doing to the princess. Just as Seth was about to slam his hand on the door he heard a loud moan coming from a woman on the other side of the door. Seth knew that it was the princess but nonetheless he grabbed his hotel key and jogged down the hall, out the door, heading straight for the elevator. He knew his Kate would never end up with Richie but he still had his doubts because no matter how much he tried to forget that kiss he saw his brother and Kate share, Seth knew that they shared a connection too. Something that ran deep, much deeper than any lust or love, it was something dark. 

Seth paced the elevator trying to calm his breath as he waited to get down to the pool. Knowing full well that Richie was in bed with the princess but he still had to see Kate with his own eyes and away from his brother. Seth was never a jealous man but with Kate, it was different. He felt the need to protect her the moment he saw her adorable annoyed face in that old RV right after she slammed the brakes before running his drunk, at the time, ass. 

The elevator finally landed on the first floor and Seth ran as fast as he could in his Jordan sandals to the back of the lobby where the indoor pool was. His heart was racing knowing that he would see Kate. Knowing he was going to see her in a scanty bikini swimming in the middle of the night. He ignored his heart as he yanked the metal door to the pool area almost twisting the knob off in the process. 

"Good God!" He heard Kate gasp and turned to find her sitting on the edge of the pool by herself.

Seth let his breath catch up to him as he looked at the small girl and then lost it again when he saw her bikini.

'No!" Seth reminded himself as he looked back at Kate. 'She is definetly no longer a girl.' With that he started to approach her. 

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Kate held her hand to the top of her almost exposed chest. 

Seth let his eyes linger on her for moment, savoring the view he was getting. Kate was wearing a tight dark green two piece bikini that held her breasts tightly together before tying up and behind her neck. Her bottom piece went up to her small waist and had a criss-cross figure exposing some skin on the side of her hips accentuating her hourglass figure. Seth, with a rapid heart rate, watched as Kate got up from her sitting position and started to walk towards the lounge chair where her phone was laying next to a large red towel as Emmylou Harris crooned softly from a small speaker next to it. 

"What are you still doing up?" She asked with a sigh and laid down on the lounge chair. "Earth to Seth!" She said loudly and it echoed around them in the large area awaking Seth from his daze and snapped his head towards her blushing face. 

Kate knew that Seth was, no matter how much she tried to ignore it, perfect for her. Everything that they were put through together and the way he always wanted to protect her, despite his best efforts, that they brought them in tune with one another. Something so much more than just friends, it was something more, much more. Kate wanted to be anything to him as long he was in her life. 

Living the life in the fast lane with the Gecko Brothers had showed Kate a side of them that she had never seen before. They were the only two left in their family and it always warmed her heart to see them together laughing and telling stories about their youth to her. She used to be that way with Scott. She never missed someone so much as she missed Seth when he left to do a job on his own to "Cut off a loose end." He casually put it. 

Kate remembers that night as one of her worst nights ever. She couldn't eat, sleep, or even drink anything for two days until Seth came back with a bloody nose and missing two front teeth in his hand did she realize that she loved him much more than her own life and that was the last time that she gave in to her feelings and jumped in his arms as soon as he gave her a grin exposing the area on his upper gums where his teeth were missing. 

Kate couldn't remember something as adorable as Seth was in that moment. She fell in love, even before she knew what it actually was. Every time they were alone in a room together Seth would always gravitate towards her. She never felt safer in her life as when she was in his arms but he didn't seem to notice and would let go of her quickly whenever she hugged him or was in close proximity to him. It was almost as if he was checking himself.

Then the bruises started showing on his face regularly when he would get back to their home, which was wherever they were hiding or running from the police at the time. There was something off about him when he would come back drunk and beat up. And every time Kate and Richie would drag him inside and bandaged him up before putting him in bed. It went on like that for two months straight. Kate always tried talking to Seth, asking him what was wrong and that he could trust her. Richie wouldn't let Seth drink in front of Kate and he would always wake him up and tried talking to him whenever they were alone but to no avail. Not even when he arrived to their hotel a couple weeks ago with major bruises and his face almost unrecognizable from the swelling of a horrible beating. 

Seth didn't want to go back to the dark pit of pity. He hated hearing Kate cry after he would get back. He heard her cry every night he did that and he never really understood why. He always thought that he was like a brother in her eyes and that was the reason she cried. Until a score proved to be too dangerous and Seth's life was in danger. 

He could remember like it was yesterday and his heart ached just thinking about it. He remembered that early day as he and Kate were going to pull a score on their own without Richie who had gone to feed. They did the spiel and were about to leave when one of the security guards grabbed him from behind and pointed a taser to his neck and Seth went down. 

He yelled at her to go without him but she wouldn't budge and shot the security in the shoulder and while still pointing the guns at everyone else she managed to get two women to help her take him to their car. She didn't care about getting caught. She didn't even think twice about it. 

Even now, looking at the woman in front of him, somewhere deep inside of him he didn't care about the age difference, he just wanted, needed to be with Kate whatever that meant.

"I can't sleep." Seth replied before looking up from her legs to her eyes and he rubbed his eyes and pulled at his hair messing it up more than it already was in the process. "Why are you still up? I would have thought you asleep by now." He took a seat in the lounge chair next to her. 

Kate looked away as she tried to feel at ease with his smoldering gaze coming her way. Seth looked as if he wanted to say something when he walked in. He looked so relieved to see her that Kate thought it was bad until she realized he didn't have a gun in his hand and relaxed. Now he looked at her as if she was something to eat with scowling gaze as he feasted at the sight of her. 

Kate was starting to feel nervous and hot all over. Only Seth made her feel vulnerable while still feeling accepted. She never felt pressure from him on anything; if anything he was always trying to keep her in a cacoon and protect her as if she was a child. 

"You know I love to swim." She said never removing her eyes from her phone as she kept scrolling, trying to ignore his piercing blue eyes. 

"Trying to get away from it all?" Seth asked leaning closer with his strong arms hanging off his knees looking at her intensly.

"It's feels good to exert myself physically." Kate looked up and noticed his pupils dialate, surprised. 

Kate was over the whole embarrassing thing about wanting to sleep with him. She wanted Seth to be her everything. She wanted to give him anything as long as it meant she could be with him. Seth, Richie, and Scott were all Kate had left and spending so much time with him, Kate slowly became aware of her feelings for him. And she knew by the way he looked at her that he was trying to keep himself from making a move. Kate was going to have to drop the hint soon, she knew this and smiled to herself as she looked down at her phone again. It wouldn't be long by the looks he was giving her. Did she have the guts to pull it off? 

"I'm headed back in." Kate said casually throwing her phone on the lounge chair as she got up. "Want to join?" Kate asked with a hand on her hip as she waited trying to look relaxed.

"I uhh..."Seth looked away and then down to his hands that he rubbed on his sweat pants wiping away the sweat. "I don't have my swimming trunks." He looked so confused and wouldn't meet her gaze. 

"You can just go in your underwear." Kate said enjoying the discomfort she was causing him; it needed to happen. 

"Right." He finally looked up from his hands looking like he wanted to say something but decided against it. Hands clenching and unclenching slowly, his eyes scowled at her but it was a curious scowl that turned into a small smile and an eyebrow raised. 

Seth was going to call her bluff. Even he knew the girl who kissed his brother was no longer in front of him and she was ready, Seth was just waiting for her confirmation. He was a man after all, how could he not see the woman in front of him and recognize her for what she is? 

No. Seth thought pursing his lips and reached for the ends of wifebeater shirt to pull over his head and threw it on the lounge chair he was sitting on only a minute ago. Kate switched her footing and fidgeted with her hands as she watched closely. 

Seth removed the rest of his clothing only leaving his silk boxers on.

"You coming?" Seth asked with a smirk on his handsome face, his eyes trailing down her body biting his lower lip. 

"Yes." She replied stepping up to the edge of the pool and jumped in from the deep end escaping those freaking eyes of his.

"Hey!" Seth yelled jumping in after.

Kate swam quickly away from the second splash next to her in the pool. She would continue her exercize without any distractions unless he somehow gets the balls to try something. She knew he wouldn't, it was no secret that she was a virgin but it seemed like Seth was scared of the situation, which she understood. It was a big factor to him that he was twice her age but she saw beyond that. At least they made more sense to her then her and Richie. 

She thought she felt something for Richie in the beginning but quickly thought otherwise when he turned on all of them for Satanico Pandomonium. Even knowing he was under the Culebra's spell, Kate didn't like it. If she could survive the body possession of a demon much worse than Satanico than Richie could handle a little spell. But Richie wasn't as strong as she thought, he was a pure soul but he was also a lost soul. After what happened at the Twister, Kate felt nothing but friendship towards him. He was like an older brother to her now. 

"This feels pretty good right now." Seth said leaning back and let his body float with a contented sigh. 

"I love it." Kate said agreeing and let her body float as well closing her eyes. 

Seth kept his eyes on her as he stood and wondered what was making her feel so at ease with him. He used to be the guy parents worried about. He was the guy that women were afraid of not resisting and here was this young virgin woman totally unafraid and unaffected by his presence in a very vulnerable position and he couldn't make a move to save his life. 

Was he turning soft? Maybe so. When it came to Kate he wanted her to trust him. And she did, and a little too much for his comfort. 

Looking down at her floating body as it gravitated towards him he was fighting the urge to pull her to him and just give in for fucksake. He was pining over her for the last year now and he was getting tired of it. Not only that, she started wearing sexier clothes. 

Last week the three went out to dinner and Kate had dressed up in a dark blue dress that was just above her knees with a slit on the side exposing the soft pale skin and the low cut of the dress left little to the imagination. Seth couldn't get over it; it was the first time she dressed like an older, more sophisticated version of her. The first time she dressed like a woman. 

And here she was in all her glory and Seth stepped back just as her outstretched leg almost touched him. He leaned back on the edge of the pool and watched her. Just watched, wishing he could bring himself to do more than just that. 

"Oh Seth." Seth tore his eyes from her legs to her face that was watching him and he didn't say anything. "When are you going to make a move already?" Kate sighed and relaxed again as she threw the ball in his court and Seth just couldn't comprehend what she just said with a rapidly beating heart. 

"What?" He asked stupefied and watched as Kate began to make her way towards him with slow steps a smirk appearing on her maroon colored lips her eyes boring into his.

"Just make your move..." She said only inches away from his face. "Seth?" Kate asked for him as if in a distant voice. "Seth?" 

"I-" Seth couldn't breathe as he watched her lean in to his face. 

"Seth!" He heard her scream and all of a sudden he opened his eyes to find himself underwater with a worried looking Kate as she pulled him to the surface. "Seth?" Kate said slapping his face lightly to focus again. 

"What the fuck?" Seth coughed and rubbed his face as Kate cradled him near her in the water on the stairs that lead out of the pool. 

"Are you okay?" Kate said pulling away, her hands cupping his face and Seth realized how close he was and sat upright and away from her grasp. 

"Fine." He replied trying to calm down. "I think I passed out." He said with a laugh trying to put her at ease but Kate's worried expression never faltered.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She touched his arm lightly trying to get his attention and Seth turned to her to find her really close again and sucked in a deep breath and froze. 

"Yes." He replied frozen but Kate moved closer looking into his eyes only inches from his face moving her hand to his chin and up to the stubble on his cheek looking from his lips to his eyes, Seth leaned into her touch without knowing. 

"Good." She smiled sweetly and pulled back. "Lets head back." She said standing and walking out of the pool leaving Seth breathless and confused lying on the stairs of the pool and he felt like a complete fool. 

Did Kate just tease the shit out of him? What the hell is going on? Seth thought he should be the one close to breaking not her! 

"You coming?" Kate said with a laugh as she waited by the metal door of the entrance a smirk on her face. 

"Yup." Seth replied keeping his to the ground, he felt ashamed that she played him. 

What was he supposed to do now? Reciprocate? No. He couldn't do that to her. Maybe it was just an 'in the moment' type of thing. Maybe. 

"I'm so hungry and tired." Kate sighed but refused to look his way as they entered the elevator. 

"I could call for room service." He suggested as the elevator took them up to their floor. 

"That would be perfect, thank you!" Kate turned to face him with a small smile and Seth held his breath again looking into those eyes.

"Y-yeah." Seth turned his eyes back to the elevators' door with a scowl. 

He was pissed at himself. How could he let Kate do that to him? He was a grown ass man and this girl was making a blushing fool out of him! It wasn't supposed to be like this. Shaking his head Seth pinched the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat as the elevator dinged that they had arrived. 

Seth sighed with relief and walked ahead to the door of the suite. He opened the door for her and Kate gave him a grateful smile before she walked in and Seth rolled his eyes not falling for the 'nice girl' act. He knew better now, he learned his lesson. 

"What would you like to eat?" Kate asked grabbing the menu on the coffee table next to the Jack Daniels bottle and plopped down on the couch letting her towel fall around her. 

'You.' Seth replied in his head and threw the images rising in his head away to concentrate. He was getting delusional. 

"I feel like pizza." He said before turning away. He needed to get out of the wet clothes and change until he realized his clothes were in the room Richie and the princess were currently occupying. "Shit." He crumbled walking to half bathroom beside the kitchen. He would go commando. "I'll be back." He said aloud before walking into the bathroom.

"Oh! Me too!" Kate said jumping up and walked by him slowly to her room. 

"Jesus Christ." Seth sighed closing the door behind him, the woman would be the death of him; no doubt about it. 

"Sorry, I was in-" Kate stopped herself when she opened her room to find it empty. Where was the princess? 

Before she went to investigate Kate pulled an oversized white knit sweater that fell loosely around her small frame exposing her shoulder at the collar and some short black 'booty shorts'. Maybe this will some sort of reaction, she thought. 

Kate grabbed her phone and made her way to the living room to find Seth on the couch flipping through the channels, not noticing her enter but just as she was about to pass the door she heard a loud groan. 

"Richie!" A woman yelled out with an even louder moan. 

She found the princess, Kate thought and turned to see Seth looking in that direction as well and smirked before turning back to the TV. 

Oh fuck! What the fuck was she wearing? Did she not know how exposed she was to him and how close he was to losing his shit? Did she not understand the kind of man he was after almost two years of being in constant contact? 

Seth adjusted himself in his seat as he looked at the sweater that did little to hide the fact that she was completely naked underneath besides some black shorts that hugged her hips. What the fuck was she playing at? He could see all of her through the thin material. 

"Thought I was going to have to go out to find the princess." Kate thought out loud as she took the seat that had Seth's arm laying on the top edge of it. 

"Sorry about that." Seth apologized with a scowl. 

"Don't apologize!" Kate said adjusting herself so that part of her bare shoulder touched his arm. "They are doing what the body wants." Kate said lowly and Seth huffed out, a look of surprise flashed across his face before masking it with a scowl. 

"Let's order some food." Seth said removing his arm from behind her and grabbed the menu. 

Okay! Seth thought laughing in his head. He wasn't stupid. Kate was up to something and he just wished she would understand what she was getting into with him. He wasn't a very gentle man and Kate needed a gentle man. What was he supposed to do? Give in to her advances? He could control himself. Right?

Just a kiss. Seth thought. Just one kiss for them both to calm and finally confess. He could control himself with one kiss. He would. Seth decided but he wanted to see how far Kate would go in her advances.

"Pepperoni pizza and some nice red wine sounds good." Kate said and Seth watched her exposed legs as they made their way in front of him to the kitchen. 

"Sure." He said when Kate walked back in taking the same seat as before this time folding her legs underneath her as she snuggled back on the couch and Seth let out a breath as the skin of her thighs lightly brushed up against his sweat pant clad ones. 

"Good." Was all she said leaning back on the couch as she called and placed the order. 

"Thank you!" She hung up after what seemed like forever and turned to him with a small smile before turning to the TV.

A flash of exasperation passed through her eyes as she looked at the TV and Seth noticed her arms as they crossed under her chest and it enhanced them and exposed them even more. 

This was enough! He couldn't do this with her. What the hell was she thinking? Seth thought as tore his gaze from her to the TV changing the channel before he got to something that would distract him from her. He could control himself. 

Seth treated this mantra in his head so many times that he was almost saying it out loud. 

"Oh I love this movie!" Kate said and Seth set the remote down on the coffee table, getting up for another glass to drink some Jack Daniels. 

He needed something to take the edge off. 

"Where are you going with that bottle?" Kate questioned as she sat up looking after him but Seth didn't even turn although he was tempted to. 

"Just getting a glass." Seth replied over his shoulder and kept his pace unbothered to the kitchen. 

"Bring two!" Kate yelled and Seth grinned. 

Getting her drunk would defiantly calm her and God knows Seth needed for her to calm the fuck down before he did something he would regret. Taking two glasses from the cupboard Seth walked back into the living room and gave her a glass. 

Kate accepted the glass and waited for him to take his seat next to her. Seth didn't meet her eyes as he poured a shot in her glass but poured himself a half glass. 

"Hmmm..." Seth hummed after he took a long swing of his drink and began to relax against the couch feeing Kate's eyes on him. 

"This will keep me warm." Kate said knocking back the shot if the harsh liquid and coughed lightly afterwards. "That's strong!" She laughed at herself but Seth had a worried expression on his face that turned into a smirk. 

"Just take small sips and relax." He said trying to keep in the laughter that threatened to escape at her expense and refilled her glass.

"I'll be drinking like a pro in no time!" Kate laughed already feeing the affects of the alcohol and cleared her throat trying to calm herself. 

What was she doing?! She's supposed to get him drunk so that he could finally, at least confess how he felt for her. He's supposed to be the one drinking! 

"Just take it easy." Seth let out a small chuckle and sipped at his drink turning back to the TV. 

Kate watched his large figure relax, outstretching his arm behind her on the couch and set his ankle over his knee. He was wearing the wife beater shirt that left nothing to the imagination as her eyes traced the tattoos; and his dark blue sweat pants were stretched at his strong thighs and Kate licked her lips softly before taking another sip of the burning liquid giving her attention back to the movie. 

"What is this movie about?" Seth asked and Kate turned to look at the TV to see the couple in the movie disrobe and started to have sex. She forgot to mention to him that the movie was rated R for a reason. It was Fifty Shades of Grey after all. 

"It's about two people who love each other and are willing to make certain changes to be with one another." Kate replied feeling confident but Seth didn't turn to her because the woman in movie was completely naked now. 

"We need to talk." Seth said turning the TV off abruptly and drowned the rest of the liquid in his glass and turned to her with a scowl that turned into that of confusion and looked away as if thinking of what to say.

Oh shit! Kate thought feeling the blush creep her cheeks. She was being caught and Seth was about to call her out on it! Then a calmness spread over her when she realized what a breakthrough this actually was. But she didn't say anything.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Seth asked his eyes looked deeply into hers and Kate noticed how much he was actually freaking out and decided to help him. 

Drowning the last of her drink she turned to him and put a hand on either side of his face and looked from his lips to his eyes. 

"You're not very good at taking hints." Kate smiled and pulled his head forward and kissed his lips lightly. 

Seth was trying to regain control of the situation but Kate had other plans and he froze when their lips touched. What was he supposed to do now? He asked himself trying to process everything and then his lips moved of their own accord and kissed her back. 

"Finally!" Kate breathed out between kisses. 

He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. The taste of her was sweet and he groaned letting his hands slowly drag up the sweater to touch the warm skin on her back. 

He should stop. Seth knew this but his body was acting on its own and he didn't want to stop either. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he bit her lower lip asking permission to deepen the kiss. When she hesitated Seth pulled her hips against him and she gasped and Seth took advantage. 

Kate was so happy she never wanted it to stop. His lips felt like burning fire against hers and she gasped when he pulled her against him giving him a chance to slip his tongue against her own. 

Seth kissed lower from her lips to her chin and to her neck. 

"Seth!" Kate gasped when his tongue came in contact with her neck before biting down on it lightly.

Seth kept his hand on her hips and pulled her closer making himself groan and her purr against his neck. Then he felt himself getting more excited and stopped his kissing to look up into her green eyes. 

"About time." Kate laughed at him and he couldn't help it either and they both stayed in each other's arms in comfortable silence before Seth began to speak and she adjusted herself so she was sitting on his lap.

"I was waiting for you." Seth replied letting his head fall against her exposed shoulder and clasped his hands around her small waist and Kate snuggled closer. 

"Why were you waiting for me?" Kate laughed as if it was the most ridiculous thing ever. 

"You know why." Seth said his tone turning serious but expression soft as he looked into her eyes. "I want to do this right Kate." He confessed. 

"What's right?" Kate asked relaxing her arm around his neck and leaned back looking at her feet. "What do you mean?" 

Seth laughed lightly and kissed her exposed shoulder making her shudder. "I want you to have the experience of a real relationship." He smiles softly. "I want to be able to be do this the right way, the way I think is best." He pulled her hand to his chest. "I don't want to run the risk of hurting you." 

"It's always a risk." Kate said looking in to his eyes. "It's a risk every time we walk out the door." 

Kate felt exasperated. He wanted to take things slow? Why would he? They've already wasted enough time! They didn't have a future guaranteed like Richie did. They weren't going to live forever and in their field of work the odds of living through a job were small no matter how prepared they were. 

"Thats why I want to take my time with you." He said with pleading eyes to her lost ones that were on the edge of anger. "I've never done this the right way with someone and I want to change that because you are worth that and so much more to me Kate." He rested a hand on her cheek and Kate leaned into the small caress. 

"Okay." Kate conceded with a small sigh. "How long until we..." Kate trailed off kissing the tip of his nose with a smirk on her blushing face. 

"When you are mine." Seth said kissing her softly and pulled away to see her grinning at him. 

"I've been yours for sometime now." Kate replied and pulled him closer hugging him to her and Seth wrapped his arms around her and let out a deep sigh. 

"You know what I mean." He pulled back making sure to look serious when he looked into her eyes. 

"If we both know," Kate began keeping her arms hooked around his neck their faces only a inch or two apart. "Why wait?" 

"My god!" Seth groaned throwing his head back and Kate huffed in annoyance looking away. "You're killing me!" Seth groaned out. 

How could he get her to understand? He understood her though. Kate was a woman now and she had her needs, no matter how innocent. Seth understood but if this was going to be her first and only real relationship he wanted to do everything right. 

"Promise it won't be long?" Kate asked as she laid her head against his chest relaxing but his frame turned rigid as of just processing her words. 

"Jesus Christ Kate!" Seth slowly tried to calm his breathing at the realization that Kate was the one that was barely keeping it together. 

Seth couldn't believe his ears and for a fleeting moment entertained the thought about just giving her what she wanted he brought his hand up to the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him. This was Kate. He wanted to do this right, even if it meant he had to take certain measures to do so. 

How to calm her down he thought with a grin. He didn't have to necessarily have to have sex with her to give her some comfort. 

"I promise but you have to do exactly as I say." He warned in his chest voice and Kate shuddered a little. "Promise me!" He commanded and Kate pulled back to look into his eyes with a wide grin. 

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3 Plot 2 “I Won’t Go Back”

"Good morning everyone!" Kate walked into the kitchen where Richie and Seth stood by the counter but Kate didn't even look up at them as she made her way to the fridge.

"Sounds like someone had a good night." Richie grinned and looked up from his glass filled with cognac through his glasses at his brother but Seth rolled his eyes before turning to Kate who was still going about her business.

"Sounds like someone got royal treatment." Seth countered and crossed his arms over his chest, raising his thumb to his lower lip looking at his brother with curiosity before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Indeed." Kate agreed turning to Richie who frowned at her and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe." Richie answered trying to find a way out of the conversation when he noticed the dark purple and blue hickies on Kate's neck that were trying to be hidden under her hair and smirked at Kate. "And it looks as if the Preacher's Daughter strikes again!"

"Shut up!" Both Kate and Seth yelled at the same time and Richie finished his drink and set his glass down as if he was beyond the whole ordeal and shrugged again putting his hands in his pockets with raised eyebrows before turning away and walking away from both of them.

"Remember that you cant get rid of hickies!" Richie yelled over his shoulder before letting out loud chuckle and shortly after a door closing signaling he was finally out of ear shot.

Seth took advantage of the moment and rushed to Kate to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Good morning." He said letting his forehead lean against hers.

"Good morning." She smiled and pecked his lips again before turning away to get a couple cups from the cupboard. "Coffee?" She asked as she set two cups down.

"Please." Seth leaned against the counter and watched her move with ease around the small kitchen looking and finding things easily.

"Cream and sugar?" She asked as she walked around him to the fridge and pulled out a small carton of half and half out.

"Yes, thank you." Seth replied and couldn't help the smirk on his face and folded his arms over his chest a hand raised to his mouth trying to cover the full blown smile that was threatening to appear on his lips.

How could she go from being a total badass with a gun one moment to a completely normal person with the skills of a housewife the next? He feels so lost in a kitchen. 

It was baffling how easily Kate adapted to her surroundings. That's why she made such a good partner, it was easy for her to infiltrate and get information. She looked so innocent and pure but God knows she is much more than that. 

"I don't know that it's a good idea to wear such short shorts or uh..." Seth trailed off lightly pulling on the strap of her tank top as he stood behind her closely. "Such a tight shirt." Seth watched as her hand trembled when she stirred the coffee.

"It's too hot." She said turning to him with a cup of coffee, offering it to him.

"What is?" Seth stepped closer and Kate's pupils dilated before looking at his lips her own parted. "The weather, the coffee, or..." Seth let his gaze wonder down her now still body and then looking back into her green eyes. "You?"

"Th-the weather." Kate replied gulping and Seth smirked only to let his smile take over and Kate looked confused and then glared at him.

"Don't do that!" Kate slapped his chest before turning to retrieve her own cup of coffee she made her way to the bar.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Seth smiled innocently and sat at the table.

"What should we order for breakfast?" She asked walking slowly towards the table.

"C'mere!" Seth reaching out and pulling her hips to his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jesus!" She sighed loudly as Seth pulled her body closer to him. "Why do you insist on scaring the crap out of me?" She said still looking at the menu but shivered when he let his stubble run against her bare shoulder and neck. "Oh my God! Stop!" She laughed pushing his face away and tried not to drop the menu.

"You like it!" Seth said nibbling on her neck and before he began tickling her sides.

"If-" Kate laughed out of breath. "Stop!" She yelled as she squirmed in his arms tying to get away. "P-please!" She yelled and fell softly to the floor. and then laughed again but Seth was relentless as he continued while also dodging her punches and slaps.

"You really have got to stop that!" Kate gave him a glare trying to be mad. "Don't look at me like that!" She laughed at his puppy dog eyes and grabbed his chin pulling him closer keeping her eyes on his lips.

"You gonna kiss me or not?" Seth asked still pouting as she held his face closer.

Kate leaned back pinching his lips before pulling away.

"Let me get my food!" She huffed sitting in the chair in front of him and Seth glared at her.

"You're going to pay for that." Seth said in a voice so low Kate got goosebumps.

"Ooooo! Look how scared I am!" Kate waves her hands in the air as she looked down at the menu ignoring his exit.

"Do I have a plan for you!" Seth grinned at her knowing she hadn't heard and made his way to knock on his brothers door. "It's me Richie!" He knocked again hoping he wasn't interrupting his brother.

"Wait!" Richie yelled and Seth waited with crossed arms leaning against the door frame patiently waiting.

He heard the giggle of the princess and then a thud. Then the laughter got louder and before he could ask Richie pulled the door open quickly.

"Here!" A half naked Richie says in a haste throwing a bag at Seth before slamming the door shut again.

"Thanks bro!" Seth said sarcastically shaking the bag lightly before chuckling and headed to the bathroom in Kate's room.

He needed to shower and take the longest nap he could get.

"Nice bathroom." Seth commented and looked at the large egg shaped tub overlooking the afternoon desert sun. "That's a thought." He grinned imagining a nice long hot bath.

Would probably be better with some company. He thought as he took off his clothes.

Don't go there.

"Ahhh!" He sighed as the hot water relaxed his sore muscles placing his hands on the titled wall of the shower letting the scolding water beat down his back.

"How long will that take?" Kate asked the concierge as she took the large order from Kate.

"Fifteen minutes mam." The concierge answered happily.

Morning people. Kate thought with a grimace. She just wanted her food.

"Thanks." Kate said hanging up and went to read the paper to wait for the time to pass.

She heard water running and wondered where it was coming from. She didn't remember leaving the sinks' water on. As Kate reached her bedroom door it got louder and she walked into the bathroom only got step back out quickly.

There he was. Again Kate found herself helpless and utterly frustrated. Kate could see the silhouette of his body through the fogged glass of the large shower stall. He looked so fucking hot but she must refrain from what her body is telling her to do. Kate wanted to take off her clothes and join him but she knew that it would probably be best not to. Her logical and much more sane side told her.

Would it be so bad if she finally put herself in that situation? Would he go ballistic or would he give in?

Grinding her teeth together, she let out a deep breath and the water suddenly turned off.

Kate panicked and ran back into the room and to the other side of the bed crouched down like a mouse.

"Hello?" Seth asked but Kate stayed very still as she heard footsteps head to the kitchen and bounded up and ran to the living room.

She really didn't want to get caught spying on him. That would definitely kill her with embarrassment. She grabbed the nearest magazine on the coffee table and sat down on the couch almost missing and landing on the floor.

"Food here yet?" She turned to Seth but before she could answer the phone rang and he turned to go get it after two rings. "Hello?"

"Hello Seth." Carlos greets from the other line.

"What the hell do you want?" He hissed trying to lower his voice.

"Chill." Carlos began. "I'm just going to offer you a job that you might not be able to refuse."

"How is that?" Seth almost laughed.

Seth never wanted to get involved with those people again.

"It would set you and Richie up for life." Carlos laughed lightly. "Well it could offer you a comfortable life and Richie a good start to his."

Seth could see Kate sitting on the couch reading a magazine and sighed. He wanted to give her everything. He wanted to be able to finish this type of life and settle down somewhere.

"What is it?" Seth sighed again rubbing his eyes and turned away from Kate.

"Listen, you have to think about it in the sense of how much you need to actually prepare for a heist like this." Carlos cleared his throat.

"Just tell me before I lose my patience." Seth growled and breathed out slowly.

"Calamate Guero." Carlos laughed. "It's probably more than you can handle on your own so you might need to get in touch with some of your old outfit buddies."

"How do-"

"I make it my job to know these things Seth." When Seth didn't respond Carlos continued. "It's for a high security prison. I need the extraction of someone important."

"Extraction?" Seth laughed at that. "That's not what we do."

"It will when you find out the pay." Carlos says slowly and in a stern voice. He didn't even know why he was getting involved with the crazy Gecko brothers anyways.

"And?" Seth questioned.

"Ten mill." Carlos said nonchalantly.

"You're crazy." Seth laughs lightly. "How do you expect me to believe you after everything you have done to Richie and I?"

"Because I know that you need the money to make a better life for you and Kate." How the hell does he know these things?

"Aside from that." Seth began getting angrier than he should.

"I'm just offering an opportunity of a lifetime. And if you can't do it than please point me in the direction of somebody who can." Carlos asked not even wincing at the mans words. He just wanted the job done.

"I-"

"You have until morning to give me an answer." Carlos said before hanging up.

"Food ready?" Kate asked walking in the kitchen to see a semi-stressed Seth hanging up the phone.

"Yeah." Seth rubbed his hands on her arms smiling down at her. " Should be here soon."

"Good!" Kate says and moves away from him to get her cup of coffee from the table.

She needed to be a bit away from him. Touching was getting to be too much for her. If he wasn't going to do anything about it, she wasn't going to touch him anymore. Well, at least until he gets the balls to do something. Kate felt everything Seth did every time they touched, a gift courtesy of Amaru, and it freaked her out how much he actually wants to be with her which is why she didn't understand his attitude.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked but Kate kept her eyes in her coffee standing awkwardly next to the table.

"Dandy." Kate replied with a huff and walked by him to her bedroom.

How could he not see how unreasonable he was being? Why does he want her so much but refuses to act on his instincts and give in? She hated being confused over someone so important in her life.

"Okay then." Seth said with raised eyebrows looking at her retreating back as if he had just been slapped in the face.

Wondering what was wrong with Kate went to the side. Whatever was bothering her, he knew Kate would get over it. Now, he had to think about this new job. Would it be worth it?

"Did you talk to Kate?" Scott asked Carlos as he walked into the large office of the new and improved Jacknife Jed's.

"No." Carlos replied annoyed as he looked at the screen of his computer trying to figure out how the hell he was going to get the handle everything the lords left behind.

"She's with them." Scott said sitting on one of the large leather seats in front of Carlos's large black and white marble desk. " I just know she is." Scott continued. "Who else?"

"I'm sure she's with him too." Carlos replied and began to ignore him the rest of his commentary and focused on the task at hand.

"Jefe?" A light nick on the door made Carlos look up to see one of his men come in.

"Que quieres?" What do you want? Carlos asked and looked towards the door in annoyance to see Miguel, his newest enforcer.

"You have a visitor under the name of Christina waiting for you at the bar." He answered politely and looked between his boss and Scott.

"Who's that?" Scott asked and turned to an also confused Carlos.

"She says she she used to dance at the Twister."

"Ah, Yes!" Carlos said standing. "I remember now!" He said making his way over to he door. "Come with me Scott."

Scott was becoming annoyed with all the little errands that Carlos was making him do but he didn't understand what Carlos wanted to do with the dancers.

With a loud groan of annoyance Scott followed him out.

"Christina!" Carlos said aloud and a beautiful redhead with large brown eyes turned in her seat to smile at Carlos.

"Es tan bueno verte!" It's so good to see you! She said hugging Carlos. "No tienes no idea!" You have no idea!

"This is Scott." Carlos stood to the side to introduce them and Scott sucked in a deep breath as he held her hand out to her. "He is in charge of the dancers here." Carlos smiled at Scott and Scott looked confused for a moment but quickly recovered when Carlos slapped his shoulder.

"How are you?" Scott asked the woman and she smiled at him.

"Famished!" She laughed and Carlos nodded to one of the woman serving cocktails to come.

"Please take this lovely woman to feed." Carlos instructed to the other woman as she made her way to them.

"This way." The waitress said and took the other ladies arm and lead them away.

"In charge of the dancers?" Scott asked, his eyebrows raised in confusion as he and Carlos took a seat at the bar.

"Yes." Carlos answered him and ordered two tequilas. "Here." He handed Scott a shot of patron. "To the new Alcahuete!" Carlos clinked his glass with Scott's and they both shot their Patron and slammed both glasses on the Bar.

"So," Scott began, "how do I do it?"

"You've been doing it these past couple months ." Carlos said shrugging. "Except now everyone will know and you get all the perks including your own apartment down below."

Scott grinned. The space Carlos was talking about was an underground club he was building just for Culebras that could afford it. The space was huge underground and it was almost finished.

"I need you here Scott." Carlos stated ordering two more shots. "You've been good where you've been with me and now is the time to grow for you."

"Does that also mean that I get any girl that I..." Scott trailed off with an eyebrow raised at Carlos, a smirk growing on his face.

"Of course." Carlos shrugged. "But never forced." They both drank their shot and Scott finally relaxed.

He had found something he could do now. Something that could give him a good reputation within the Culebra community. He wanted to be powerful. Scott wanted to be someone that they would all remember.

"It's tacky to force yourself on someone, it means you have no skills and aren't confident in yourself." Carlos said looking at Scott with weary eyes and then smiled. "But we all know you've been busy with some of the dancers..." Carlos said in a song song voice.

"What can I say?" Scott asked shrugging his shoulder and turned to look at the bartender serving them another shot and winked at her.

"You can say yes to it all." Carlos replied leaning on the bar facing him, waiting.

"I say fuck yeah!" Scott said and both downed their shot.

"Okay now get to work and show that new girl how it's done around here." Carlos got up from his seat and started to make his way back to his office and Scott looked back at he bartender.

"Welcome Jefe." She said as she leaned against the bar, showing off her cleavage in the process to Scott who just grinned at her.

He knew he was going to like his new position. If Kate found out she would hate him, but that was her problem. Scott thought and nodded his head to the side at the bartender.

"Let's get out of here." He said casually and the bartender grinned and walked around the bar to him.

"Lead the way Jefe." She smiled at him and he took her hand and lead them to the back.

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!" The head of the Texas rangers came into the room and everyone stopped what they were doing including ranger Federico.

"Does anybody have a clue as to what I'm talking about?" He slammed his fist on Federico's desk but Federico didn't even flinch at the action. "Can you please tell me what the fuck this is?!" His captain threw a dvd at his computer but Federico didn't react. "Watch it and then come to my office!" His boss commanded before walking away and everyone in the room stared at him.

"It's not polite to stare." Federico said getting up and walking to his boss's office to knock on the door.

"It better be you Federico!" He heard the man but Federico went in as if nothing had happened and sat at a chair in front of him.

The ranger knew why he was here.

"Can you please explain to me how is it that the same pattern of bank robberies are occurring in New Mexico? Hmm?" His captain got to his feet again, clearly more angered than he should be.

"I have no idea and it's out of my jurisdiction." Federico replied folding his hands in his lap never faltering his eyes from his boss's.

"Then under what jurisdiction should you be in in order to get those son of bitches? Huh?" His boss was loosing it over nothing. "What do you need to do to get those Goddamn Gecko brothers?" He stage whispered.

"I don't know." Federico replied. "You tell me."

"I want you to leave your badge here with me and pack your bags!" He sat trying to control his breathing. "And go get me those assholes!"

"How do you know it's them?" Federico asked. "They were famous and someone was bound to imitate. Couldn't it be a copycat?"

"Every eye witness have described just them the same except there is a woman involved as well."

Federico tried to calm his breathing before covering his mouth to hide his grimace. Those idiots got Kate involved too? What the hell were thinking?

"Can't you give this to someone else?" Federico tried to play tired. "I really can't drop everything and just go."

"But you can!" His boss was starting to actually piss him off. "You were the one that confirmed the bodies, so it's your job to confirm the bodies again!" He leaned forward in his chair and looked right into Federico's eyes. "You either find them or hand over your badge right now ranger."

There it was again. He had to choose his career over his family. This time he would make the right choice for them.

"I quit." Federico stood and took off his badge and gun and tossed it on the desk and looked at his former boss in the eye. "Good luck finding them." With that he walked out of the office with a heavy heart but with a big weight lifted off his shoulders.

Federico felt free despite the fact that he was going to miss his job a lot. He was looking forward to his job of being a father and a husband to his family. That's all he was worried about. The Gecko brothers were on their own.


	4. Chapter 4 Plot 2 “The Calm Before The ”

Probably the longest chapter ever!!!! Almost 8K WORDS!!! To make it up to those who do read it. (My expressions are cruder than this) just sayin. (Had this edited by a friend for the sole purpose of my fucking profanity problem )

️

8pm

Seth watched Richie light a cigarette on the balcony of the hotel suite as he looked up at the moon, pensive. Richie turned slightly leaning on the railing as Seth approached.

"If we do this," Richie began straightening to his full height; "We won't need to take Regina back." Richie looked down at his brother waiting for his refusal and then his face softened as Seth smiled.

"We both know that wasn't going to happen." Seth laughed.

"So, what do we need?" Richie let out a large cloud of smoke and sighed with relief.

"We need the outfit back."

Richie scowled looking away.

"Unless you know other people..." Seth shrugged.

Richie didn't end it well with most of the outfit, Seth was aware of this but he didn't care. They were like family at one point. They would forgive. Right?

"There's always someone else." Richie waved his hand but kept his eyes away from his brother.

"I know that it didn't end well with some of them for you but don't forget we were like family at one point." Seth said leaning on the railing his back to the moon. "All you need to do is talk to them and explain to them what happened." Seth almost pleaded.

"It's not that I don't want to work it out with them, Seth." Richie turned to his brother. "I just don't think it would be a good idea to tell them what happened with me. I don't care if they think I'm crazy." Richie shrugged but Seth didn't miss the slight hurt he saw in his brother's eyes.

"Who would you trust to help?" Seth decided to try a different avenue.

"I don't know at this moment but there are definitely professionals out there much better than those assholes." Richie threw the cigarette bud over the balcony. "We need a new outfit."

"That would take too long." Seth crossed his arms over his chest. "We don't have the amount of time I would've liked to plan this." He shook his head looking at the floor, clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"How about friends from the pen?" Richie suggested.

"I don't know." Seth shrugged with eyebrows raised at the floor thinking.

"Think about it." Richie didn't want his brother to know what really happened with their so called 'family'.

"Carlos wants to meet tomorrow at Jackknifes." Seth started walking towards the door. "We gotta get ready for early takeoff."

"Where did you sleep last night brother?" Richie asked and Seth stopped dead in his tracks.

"I just slept, Richard." Seth breathed out.

"You know what they say about Culebras?" Richie asked.

"No, Richie." Seth sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do they say?"

"That they have the hearing sensitivity of a pure breed Alaskan Wolf." Richie answered with a grin.

"Well if you know why did you ask?" Seth turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"I just think you should be careful of what you do with our business partner." Richie shrugged.

"This is Kate we are talking about." Seth shook his head with an opened mouth smile.

"Exactly." Richie answered and walked past his brother inside.

Asshole. Seth thought and closed the door behind him.

He was right, Richie. He was right about it all but more importantly Kate was the better of the three. What was Richie worried about? They could trust Kate.

Keeping himself steady over the large moving truck after landing, the Peacekeeper held his gun out and pointed at the rather large Culebra.

"You're no longer a cop Rinche!" The Culebra yelled over the wind as the truck raced through the empty highway.

"I'm still the Peacekeeper asshole!" Pulling the trigger he shoots the Culebra in between the eyes making the Culebra fall and roll off the truck's roof.

"Give up!" The Peacekeeper turned in time to see another Culebra jump on the roof of the truck. "The real goddess will come back and you won't be able to do a damn thing about it!"

"Pretty sure your bitch queen is back where she belongs!" He turned his body and steadied himself as the large truck changed lanes.

"She belongs here!" The Culebra yelled and stepped closer to him. "No one will be able to stop her or her God!" The Culebra warned, his eyes flashing green seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"I'll be waiting!" The Peacekeeper yelled and kicked the Culebra off the back end of the roof of the truck.

Fuck. The Peacekeper thought and climbed down the back of the truck slowly.

Her God? What did that mean?

12 am.

"I'm going to the pool with Kate." Regina declared as she came out of Kate's room with nothing but one of Richie's large t-shirts on, her long chocolate hair up in a pointy tale.

"You can do whatever you want, your majesty." Seth said. "Just keep a low profile."

"It's midnight and no one will be there." Kate said coming out of her room. "No need to wait up darling." Kate walked by him without so much as a glance.

"Does Richie know?" Seth asked Regina.

"It was his idea." Regina shrugged and followed Kate to the door.

"Goodbye to you too then." Seth waved at their retreating backs.

He didn't like the way Kate was acting around him. Cold. Like the talk they had the night before didn't mean a thing.

"Seth!" Richie yelled from the kitchen.

"Why did you let the duchess go to the pool?" Seth asked pointing to the door with his thumb. "She's very high profile. Her picture was and still is all over the news!"

"We need time to plan for this job, Seth and I want to be ready for our meeting with Carlos; besides, Kate is with her." Richie replied as he sat at the table. "It's been a long night for them." Richie grinned and Seth rolled his eyes to the sky again.

"Very mature." Seth scoffed and almost missed the envelope his brother threw at him. "What is this?"

"That will solve all our problems." Richie leaned back in his chair and watched as Seth opened the list.

"So..." Seth said as he read the list a small smile forming on his lips. "This list of complete strangers is supposed to be the answer to our prayers?" Seth scoffed and let the envelope fall back on the table and looked at his brother expectantly.

"That is The Black List."

"And what exactly is that?"

"That is the list of some of the best prison escapee's in the U.S."

"How do you know that you can trust these people?" Seth looked at the list of names again. "I don't recognize any one!"

"That's because the government doesn't want anyone to know that their system is flawed." Richie shrugged. "And I know I can trust them because it's hard for these guys to get jobs and hiding costs money."

"And you've contacted them?" Seth asked his head leaned to the side; hoping that his brother hadn't told anyone yet.

"Wanted to run it by you first." Richie shrugged again but Seth didn't believe him.

"Which of these people do you suggest I call?"

Seth hadn't given Richie a chance to really prove himself since he got out of prison. The past year Seth had given his brother the second seat to everything. He had to give him a chance to redeem himself for himself.

Especially now that it seemed that Richie had someone, it would be important for his brother's moral. Groaning internally Seth looked at his brother expectingly.

"I am thinking that we go with the level of security they have escaped from." Richie began regaining some composure, preparing for the interrogation his brother was about to barrel over him.

"Miguel Ferigno." Seth began.

"He escaped from a high security prison in Arizona about seven years ago and he was in for falsification of information for a huge conglomerate." Richie answered.

"Okay." Seth looked down at the list again. "What about this Julian Harvey?"

"That man escaped from a maximum security prison in Houston, Texas." Richie smiled at his brother.

"Why was he in?" Seth asked looking at his brother glaring.

"He was in for perpetrating a Navy Seal on a special mission to save, from what I understand, a woman that was held hostage in Iraq." Richie crossed both ankles and leaned back in the chair with his hands clasped behind his neck. "Men do stupid things for love." He shook his head.

"Unfortunately." Seth agreed.

"Speaking of which," Richie began smiling at his brother. "I need to ask about Kate."

"Here we go again." Seth rolled his eyes clearly agitated and knowing why his brother chose this Harvey fugitive.

"What do you plan to do?" Richie asked leaning in folding both hands on the table, waiting.

"Fine!" Seth said throwing the envelope on to the middle of the glass table. "To start," Seth began leaning back in his chair glaring at his brother. "I am going to do this right."

"So you plan to wed, hmmmm." Richie frowned nodding slowly. "That's very good to hear."

"I don't know if she wants that yet!" Seth laughed and then a flash of memory of Kate's lips on his made him smile.

"What are you gonna do in the mean time?" Richie asked. "Watch movies and makeout?" He mocked and scoffed but the laugh escaped either way.

"I'm serious, Richie." Seth said lowly and his brother felt it.

Seth would definitely marry Kate but he will be damned if his brother didn't give her the chance of a normal life for someone her age.

"What about what's best for her?" Richie asked knowing fully well he would stop his brother dead in his tracks.

Seth glared at his brother trying to figure that out. Clenching his jaw.

"Have you thought about what's best for someone her age?" Seth glared at his brother but Richie kept his gaze steady. "Have you thought about her education?" Richie raised an eyebrow at his brother's confused expression.

"I didn't." Seth sighed looking away clenching his eyes.

Richie was right. This was no life for a girl Kate's age. She needed to finish high school and go to college so she could do something with her life.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now." Richie said lighting a cigarette. "I'm sorry." He apologized letting out a large cloud of smoke.

Richie was breaking his brothers' heart. And he knew it. To Richie, both the lives of his family mattered and that included Kate. He wanted what was best for both her and Seth.

"Sorry for what, Richard?" Seth asked keeping his pensive gaze looking straight ahead.

"I should've said something before you two..." Richie trailed off and shrugged with a suggestive look.

"I told you," Seth began turning to him. "Nothing happened." He replied with a low tone looking his brother dead in the eye.

"Let's get back to work." Richie suggested with a small smile and looked at the list.

"Please." Seth agreed but the thought of what Richie said made him angry, sad, grateful, and utterly stupefied all at once.

How could he not have thought about that life for Kate? Would he be able to find a way to keep them together and give her what she needed?

"Okay!" Kate sighed as they entered the elevator. "Please tell me if I'm stepping over the line here," Kate began as she leaned back on the railing of the elevator wall next to Regina. "I just want to know what you're intentions are with Richard."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked confused looking at the shorter girl next to her.

Kate blushed but she looked up anyways.

"How serious are you about him?" Kate asked her gaze never faltering as she waited.

Kate was happy for Richie but she was also suspecting of the princess standing next to her. What would happen when they finally gave her up to her family? Richie was like a brother to her now and she wanted to make sure the princess wasn't taking advantage of him.

"Well," Regina cleared her throat and looked forward, avoiding her questioning gaze.

Regina thought about her words carefully, she knew the girl had great influence on the brothers and she didn't want anyone to influence Richie into eventually making her go home. She would do anything to never go back. And if she had to play the part of a lovesickened idiot then she would play along. Well, she would try to play along, ignoring her feelings and feeling like she betrayed Richie, Regina gave Kate her best smile and involuntary blushed.

"There is chemistry between us but I just think we need to get to know eachother more." Regina answered truthfully.

Guess she didn't need to lie. Regina thought, everything was true. That's exactly how she felt about Richard right now.

"I know Richie and I haven't seen him so relaxed." Kate sighs and looks towards the elevator doors thinking about the day the four of them had together. "Richie is very intense and somehow," She laughs again shaking her head from side to side. "Then you came, and I know it sounds ridiculous because it has literally only been a day but I have never seen him so-" She squints her eyes shut trying to come up for the right words. "Normal." Kate finally says looking at Regina.

Regina smiled at Kate and leaned back against the elevator wall as the doors opened.

"Yesterday was surreal for me." Kate confessed as the crossed the lobby to the indoor pool.

"Why?" Regina asked but thought about what she said before.

Normal.

"It was like I was seeing a new Richie." Kate said opening the large metal door for them and Regina stayed quiet to drop the subject.

Regina didn't want to think of what Kate meant by normal. Yes, he was weird in the beginning there but then again he was her captor and he was the first to recognize her. And maybe, Regina thought to herself as they sat on lounge chairs. Given their lifestyle it probably was weird for Kate to see Richie relaxed. Whatever it meant, she was sure that they were all they had and she craved to be a part of it.

Pushing the thought away she shrugged and stood peeling the large t-shirt over her head.

"Let's swim before we have to go back!" Kate said dropping the subject but Regina knew the girl wanted to know more.

After an hour of laps Kate felt more relaxed as the tension in her body left. She had read in her books to get rid of tension she needed to exersize and keep her mind off things that caused stress.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked and swam up to her. "You should take it easy."

"Yeah." Kate panted agreeing before getting out of the pool.

"You seem really wound up." Regina stated following her out of the pool to their lounge chairs.

"I am." Kate confessed and blushed looking away. "I don't know." Kate shook her head and dried her face it's her towel in frustration because she didn't even know how to talk about it.

"It's okay." Regina said sitting next to her. "We all need a release and exertion." Regina smiled at her knowingly and Kate blushed deeper looking away.

"I haven't... Ahem. " Kate cleared her throat and straightened her back knowing this would be a rare chance to talk about girl stuff with someone closer to her age. "I'm a virgin." Kate looked down at her hands.

"You mean, you and Seth haven't?" Regina asked peicing things together.

"He says he wants to wait but-ahem..." She looks up into Regina's eyes. "Every time we touch or kiss I feel like-" She sighs. "I don't know!" She threw her hands in the air in frustration. "You know?"

"I understand." Regina smiles reassuringly at her and Kate rubs a hand over her face. "If he wants to wait that means that he respects you and wants to do things right. What's so bad about that?"

"I just can't handle it anymore!" She stood wrapping the towel around herself. "It's infuriating and I can't handle it!" She grabbed her things and shoved them in her bag with a huff.

Regina wanted to reassure Kate but she knew no one could do that if it wasn't Seth. Following close behind her they reached the elevator and waited in scilence as they reached their floor.

"There are other ways to relieve your uh-" Regina cleared her throat. "Tension." She turned to Kate.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked curiousity coating her face.

"Seth can do certain things without actually having sex with you."

"Oh." Kate looked perplexed for a moment and bit her thumb nail looking at the floor thinking. "Like what?"

Regina laughed at the girls' curiosity and told her.

Kate walked into the room with a small smile on her face and made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water ignoring Seth and Richie that sat at the table going through copious amounts of papers and what looked like to be some sort of blue prints.

"How was the pool?" Richie asked as Regina made her way over to him and sat next to him.

"Divertido!" Regina said in Spanish and Richie scowled at her.

"English woman!" He commanded as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side grinning at her.

"Fun!" She laughed and then looked at Kate.

"It was educational too!" Kate grinned and looked from Regina to Seth. "So much to learn about certain things." Kate whispered that last to herself but Seth heard her and stood.

"Good night everyone!" Kate ignored him and went to her room.

"I'll be back guys." Seth announced bitterly and followed Kate down the hall.

"You have to teach me Spanish." Richie declared pulling her on his lap.

His strength was not normal, Regina thought and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Cuando quieras guerito!" Regina laughed at the easiness of his attitude.

"English!" Richie scowled at her and pecked her lips.

"Whenever you want." Regina pulled on his hair and in an instant Richie stood and took them the room.

"In that case..." Richie trailed off as he slammed the door to the room and pushed her against it.

"Richie!" Regina moaned loudly as he attacked her neck with rough kisses and bites.

"Callate." He growled agianst her skin and Regina scowled at him with gritted teeth slapping his arm.

In retalliation Richie bit her shoulder almost drawing blood and she screamed/groaned loudly.

"You have to talk to-" Seth began but was cut short when he noticed the bikini clad Kate slip the towel from around her body and dropped it to the ground.

Recovering, Seth shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have to talk to me, Kate."

"We already talked about it." Kate crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him expectantly.

"About?" Seth kept his eyes from roaming her body and concentrated on her face.

If he learned anything from his past relationships, it was how important communication was. Especially in their line of work.

"You really don't know?" Kate dropped her arms to her sides and walked slowly towards him.

Seth wasn't hearing her voice much as his eyes made their way down her body.

"What?" He shook his head again trying to regain composure as she stood only a foot away from him.

"You know what." Kate answered looking towards the bathroom door.

Kate looked from him to the door and she waited for her escape. There was no way in hell she could be alone in a room with him. She didn't trust herself to not make a fool of herself. She didn't want to show him how much she wanted him anymore.

Even though he was acting like a complete fool, Kate couldn't be mad at him. No matter how much she tried.

If he didn't give her what she wanted then he shouldn't get what he wanted.

She made her way slowly to his side and instead of grabbing the bathroom door handle she shifted her weight and bolted behind him and out the room.

"Kate!" Seth called after her and followed her.

"That's mine!" He whined but it was too late. Kate was already pouring the amber liquid down the drain before he could reach her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seth hissed stalking towards her but Kate held her ground and then threw the bottle in the trash bin under the sink.

"What would you prefer to be yours," Kate looked at him with a scowl and pursed her lips. "Me or the alcohol." Kate wasn't asking but she needed to hear him make a choice.

She didn't want a drunk in her life anymore.

"That's not fair." Seth scowled biting his lower lip trying to calm himself. He knew better.

"I don't want another drunk in my life." Kate said never standing down or even looking intimidated as Seth looked down at her. "You said you wanted to do this right." She places a hand over his heart. "That means having a clear heart and mind." She looked down at her hand and Seth sighed giving in.

"Okay." He said regretting it the moment the word left his lips. "I'll stop." He put his hand over hers holding it there.

"Thank you." She looked back up into his eyes. "It means a lot to me."

"You didn't give me much of a choice." Seth groaned but smiled despite himself.

He would do anything for her.

"Motivation baby." Kate smiled and cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips softly to his.

"Oh my God, yes!" They both turned at the sound and Seth laughed but Kate scowled and stepped back.

Why couldn't Seth give in and give them both what they wanted?

"At least someone is getting laid." Kate said under her breath but Seth heard her and he reacted before he could stop himself.

"What-" Seth pulled her back to him and kissed her roughly on the lips pushing her against the marble counter of the kitchen.

"Guess I have to teach you a lesson." Seth said and picked up a dazed Kate bridal style in his arms and took them to her room.

Seth had enough. He was going to give her what she wanted.

"I thought you said you wanted to wait?" Kate questioned with a shaky breath as Seth locked the door behind him.

"For sex." Seth confirmed to her but he still lead them to the bed and Kate felt so confused as she was laid on the bed and he followed landing on top of her. "But..."

He kissed her softly never taking his eyes away from hers as he bit her lower lip.

"You need to be taught a lesson tonight." He began as he reached behind her neck and undid the tie that held her bikini top up.

"Seth!" Kate yelled trying to cover herself from his hungry gaze.

She tried pulling a pillow over herself but Seth grabbed both of her hands and pinned them down on either side of her face.

"Teaching you a lesson about being patient." He kissed her roughly and her heart was begging to beat out of her chest as Seth worked his way down to her chest and she arched her back needing to be closer to his lips.

"Always so beautiful." Seth said breathless before pulling her arms over her head and held them there with one of his by the wrists before he let his other hand finish removing the bikini top.

He knew what she wanted and he was going to give her the best he could before he could give her all of him.

Seth almost laughed at the situation. Here he had a woman who he was beyond a doubt in love with and said woman wanted to give her virgin self up to him and he wanted to take things slow? Maybe he was delusional or maybe he was becoming stupid with age but deep down he wanted Kate to experience everything a relationship could offer before she made her final choice.

"Ah!" Kate yelled out loud as Seth took one of her small breasts to his mouth and sucked on it as if it was her sweetest fruit.

Indeed, he thought as he brought a pink bud into his mouth.

"Keep still." Seth warned as he worked his way down even lower to her exposed abdomen. Kissing every curve and shape. He wanted to taste everything, he just didn't want to lose his shit and take Kate right then and there.

"Aha!" Kate agreed breathless before Seth let go of her hands and let his hands roam her body as her hands entangled in his hair.

"Good girl." Seth growled and with one strong tug he pulled her bikini bottom off and threw it across the room.

"Seth!" Kate said when she felt air hit her most intimate area and she tried covering herself again but Seth pulled her hands away pinning them above her head.

"Do I have to tie you down to the bed Kate?" He leaned in above her body and Kate let out a rough gasp when she met his dark eyes.

He was being dead serious.

"N-no." She stuttered and he kissed her roughly again.

"That's my girl." He let go of her hands and moved down her body kissing, biting, tugging, and licking his way down once more.

"Wait!" Kate said when he reached her hips with his lips and she pulled on his hair trying to stop him from going any lower.

"What did I say?" He looked up with a hard glare in her direction and Kate looked away embarrassed. "Wait here." He got up from the bed and Kate heard the room door open then close softly.

"Oh my good lord." Kate sighed bringing a pillow to cover her nakedness her heart racing. "Please help me God." She prayed and waited patiently but her heart was thudding loudly in her ears.

She was getting what she wanted. Why was she so scared?

"Unfortunately," Seth began as he walked in the room and she heard the click of the lock before he came into view.

Kate gasped as she took in his shirtless state.

"God won't help you tonight." He stalked toward her and held up something in his hand that looked like a belt.

"What'er gonna do?" She looked at the belt and then back into his smoldering gaze with fear evident in her eyes.

"This is because you can't keep your word." He said crawling over her and in an instant he had her bound to the metal headboard. "I told you to keep still." He said, "You threw my buddy Jack Daniels down the drain!" He looked accusingly to her. "Now I have to find a new source to calm my cravings." He grinned mischievously at her and she swore anyone within a five mile radius could hear her heart thudding violently in her chest.

"Do you trust me?" Seth asked seriously and searched her frightened eyes.

"With my life." Kate responded without hesitation.

Seth would never hurt her.

Kate couldn't even look at him in the eyes but he gently turned her head to him and kissed her softly. "I've never thirsted for something more than you." He growled wrapping his arms around her hips and pulled her body down until her arms were outstretched above her.

"Y-you won't hurt me." Kate stated as he looked up into his eyes pleadingly.

Seth just smirked at her and kissed her softly as if answering her question but he pulled away and continued his way down her body again taking his time knowing she couldn't try to pull him away.

He explored her body and kissed every inch of it. Letting his hands roam all over her causing the sharp intakes of breath and moans as he teased her never letting his mouth go where it wanted it to.

"Please!" Seth looked up to see a red-faced Kate with pleading eyes.

"Think you learned your lesson about being patient?" Seth moved his body up to hers and let his weight on her as he settled in between her legs. "Hmmm?" He leaned down to kiss her neck softly.

"Y-yes!" She groaned out. "Please make it go away." She begged and nothing sounded sweeter to his ears.

"Tell me exactly what you want Kate." He looked deep into her eyes and she huffed a breath out in annoyance and tugged at her restraints. "Tell me and I will do it."

Kate was struggling to hold onto her mind but she couldn't take it anymore. He was torturing her with his mouth and there was only so much more she could take. She needs him to do something to take the ache away that was consuming her entire body.

"Please..." She trailed off looking away embarrassed.

She had never felt so hot.

"Please what?" He leaned down biting her neck softly. "Tell me." He commanded and Kate sighed giving in to his command but arched her back in the process.

"Kiss me..." she began but stopped when he looked at her and searched for her eyes.

She was too embarrassed to ask.

"Where?" He looked expectantly at her as he pulled some of his weight off her. "It's now or never Kate."

"Between my legs." Kate huffed out looking away and Seth groaned but obliged and started a slow and torturous trail of kissing and biting down to her hips.

Pulling the skin on her inner thigh with his teeth.

"Please Seth!" Kate moaned a loud and Seth gave in to her wrapping her legs around his shoulders and finally let his mouth taste her.

"So good." Seth groaned and Kate arched her back moving her hips against him.

"Oh my God, yes!" Kate whined as she pulled on her restraints. "Right there!" She moaned and dug her heels into his back pushing her hips against him.

Seth pulled away slightly and let his breath blow against her wetness and watched her shudder. Looking from her and up to her searching gaze.

"Seth, please!" She begged throwing her head back and moved her hips against him and Seth gave her what she wanted.

Gripping her ass tightly his tongue made love to her slowly until her moans got louder and louder.

"Seth!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and threw her head back, her body bowing off the bed as she trembled and Seth licked up every bit of her essence as she started to calm down, her soft moans echoed throughout the large room.

Seth moved his body up and untied her wrists as her body trembled under him. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, her body slowly calming down with shudders.

"I hope you learned your lesson about taunting me." Seth said in a low tone as he moved onto his back and pulled her upper body over his chest rubbing slow circles on her back, looking up at the ceiling with a satisfied grin gracing his face.

Kate didn't answer but snuggled against him letting another shudder go through her. Seth pulled the covers over them and held her closer.

"Sleep." Seth told her but Kate's heart was still beating rapidly in her chest and another shudder pulsed through her.

How could she possibly fall asleep? There was no way! Then a thought occurred to her: what about him? Kate thought and tentatively let the hand that was resting against his chest slowly drift down to his stomach.

"Kate." Seth said in a warning tone but Kate wasn't having it. She wanted to feel him too.

"It's not fair." Kate said her hand pausing just below his belly button.

"You're not ready for that." Seth said pulling her hand softly up to his chest again.

"What about you?" Kate asked as she looked up at his eyes.

"What about me?" Seth challenged and Kate blushed even more than she ever thought possible looking into his questioning gaze.

"Don't you need to uh..." Kate trailed off looking down at his very prominent erection with what Seth thought was wonder and chuckled despite his discomfort.

"Don't worry about me." Seth said holding her hand tightly against his chest before kissing her forehead. "I got what I want right here."

Then Kate felt anger rise up her throat to her chest. What made him the captain of this pairing? Since when was he in charge? She would decide when she was damn well ready and with one last glance at his erection she pulled away.

"Let's get something straight." Kate sat pulling the covers slightly off of them as she sat up straight. She didn't care of her exposed flesh and Seth looked at her expectantly but then his eyes drifted down to her chest and then back up to her eyes. "You do not," Kate began pointing a finger into his chest. "Know what I'm ready for. So don't dictate or assume what I want."

"You didn't mind when I dictated earlier." He smirked. "I saw the look in your eyes when I tied you to the bed." He grinned with raised eyebrows and Kate blushed but she wouldn't let him shame her into shying away from the subject.

"It's not that I'm trying to be fair." Kate said leaning closer to him a hand on his exposed chest. "How do you know what I'm ready for?" She asked letting her eyes linger on his lips then up to his bewildered expression.

"Well," Seth sat up against the headboard looking away from her gaze and cleared his throat.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing but he knew she wasn't ready to pleasure him the way he liked to be pleased.

"I just don't think you will know what you're doing." He scratched the back of his head feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"So what do you suggest I do?" She leaned closer. "Go find another man to teach me?" Seth growled and pulled her to him roughly and she landed with a thud on his chest as his arm wrapped her tightly to him.

"No." He said in a very low tone that made Kate shiver.

She knew she had struck a nerve but he needed to know.

"So..." Kate said pulling herself up again from his embrace looking into his eyes. "Teach me." Kate said never leaving his gaze. "I want to." She pulled his hand to her lips and kissed the tips of his fingers.

Seth looked into her pleading and innocent eyes trying to comprehend what she was saying. He looked for any insecurities in her eyes or anything to deterred her. He found none. She was determined and as much as he told himself he would only live off cold showers until the time came he knew he would give in eventually. He was a man after all.

"Okay." He answered with a shaking breath and Kate closed the distance between them gently resting her body against his and Seth kissed back hungrily. "We will take it slow." He said in between kisses but Kate's hand was already reaching below the belt and he groaned but didn't stop her.

Kate definitely had no idea what she was doing but she had read books on it when the brothers would leave her alone. She learned a lot but she was scared to exercise said things even on herself. Those thoughts fogged her mind but she reached lower and gasped when her hand came in contact with the very hot body part and then the images of the book came flooding back and she gripped him in her small hand barely able to encompass the girth of it and Seth groaned loudly letting his head fall back against the bed.

"Fuck." Closing his eyes and he arched into her hand.

Kate felt lost for a bit but reveled in the power it gave her to see him like this because of her. She tightened her grip more and moved her hand slowly up and down his long length. Seth moaned and laid a hand under his head. Kate watched him and leaned in to lay next to him and started to kiss his neck. She wanted to taste him too. Her lips sucked onto his neck and Seth let out a hiss when Kate started biting and sucking down his collarbone to his chest.

She moved her hand faster now and Seth reached down and gripped her hand tightly around him. "Like this." Seth said gripping tightly and when Kate got the hang of it he let go guiding her head back up to meet his lips. "Fuck." He groaned against her lips and let his head fall back as he gripped the headboard bars tightly with both hands as Kate pulled a tight nipple into her mouth.

"Stay still now." Kate said mimicking his earlier tone and Seth swore biting into his bicep as Kate moved her hand faster.

Kate would get tired soon. He thought but he didn't try stopping her. He remembered finding a book on Kama Sutra in her bag once when he was sent to find her phone a couple months ago.

Let's see if she learned anything.

"Do what you want within reason." He growled out making it sound more harshly than he intended given his current position.

"I was going to anyways." Kate grinned straddling him but her hand never stopped her stroking him.

"Jesus!" Seth groaned and grabbed her hips. "What are you doing?" He looked up into her eyes.

"Relax." Kate said and he nodded as she let her hands smooth down up and down his chest to his torso and lower.

"Stop teasing me." He growled angry that the tables had turned on him.

"Be quite." Kate commanded and Seth groaned as she moved her body lower and held on to his hips balancing herself over his knees. "Relax."

Before Seth could protest she bent down and started kissing his abs and lower.

"Kate!" He warned gripping the bars on the headboard making them screech with the pressure he was putting on them.

Kate gulped before she looked down at his member and remembered what the book said and she gripped him with both of her hands.

"Fuck!" Seth growled and thrusted his hips up against her hands. "Like that." He he said letting out a breath biting his bicep.

Kate held onto him before letting one hand reach below and slowly massaged his testicles at the same time letting her other hand massage the tip of him and it made him groan even louder but he kept his arms above his head. He knew if he touched her he might be tougher than intended so he gripped tightly onto the headboard.

Kate gripped him before bending down and kissing the tip.

"Oh fuck Kate!" Seth looked down at her. "You don't have to-" He looked as Kate covered the tip of him with her lips. "Oh shit!" He threw his head back. He was going to lose it and soon.

Kate pulled back and licked her lips her heart thundering in her chest. Not what she expected but then she looked up at his arched body and let her tongue swirled around the tip as her hand gripped him tightly, moving up and down faster than before and she sucked on his tip with more fervor than before.

"Oh fuck yes!" Seth hissed and looked down and felt the caressing fire of her hair against his stomach as she bobbed her head up and down slowly and Seth moved her hair out of the way wanting to see her. "Oh god!" Once his hand touched her head he pushed her head down slowly making her take more of him in her mouth. "Like that." He groaned but kept his hand in her hair. "Good girl." He grunted as Kate started sucking more strongly than before both of her hands on his shaft.

"Mmm." Kate let herself groan as she nipped the tip of him with her lips making a popping sound when she pulled away to look into his eyes to find them clouded and dark as he gripped her hair tightly with one hand while the other was holding onto the headboard she was tied to only moments ago.

She loved this power she had over him and took him into her mouth deeply but he pushed her head down even more and Kate remembered to relax her throat as his tip entered it.

"Oh my fucking God." Seth hissed and pulled on her tightly watching her head bob up and down.

The room started to fill with sucking and slurping noises mixed with his grunting and moans as he tried to pace himself with her. He couldn't handle it anymore he was about to explode inside of her.

"Kate, I'm going to cum!" He tried pushing her away at her shoulders but she didn't move away and he grunted as his hips thrusted up against her mouth with both of his hands tangled in her hair. "Kate!" He warned again but it was too late he lost control and with one deep thrust into her throat Seth exploded down her throat.

His hips jerked upwards as his orgasm hit him hard. He unclenched his eyes and looked down at Kate she sucked for more making him shudder against her.

"Fuck!" He threw his head back not being able to look at her.

Kate kept her mouth over him sucking for more and licked him again before kissing the tip and then looking up into the eyes of a very satisfied misty eyed Seth who gave her a surprised look before letting his head fall back against the pillows with a grin on his handsome face.

"Please tell me you learned how to do that in one of your books." He said as Kate moved up slowly kissing his torso blushing at what she just did.

"Well duh." She gave him an exasperated sigh and then winked at him before kissing up to his neck and laid down next to him.

"Good." Seth said breathless and pulled her body up higher to kiss her.

"So." She said pulling away resting her chin on his chest looking at him with curious eyes. "How did I do?"

"You know damn well." He blushed, his body relaxing like it was the first time and looked away from her searching gaze.

"No." Kate said leaning in closer. "Tell me." She gripped his chin to turn him towards her. Her fingers lingering over his lips before running her hand against the stubble on his strong jaw. "How did I do?"

"How do you think?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed looking away. "I'd say you pleasantly surprised me." He chuckled and wrapped her in his arms looking at the ceiling a satisfied grin taking over his face.

"Good." She snuggled against him.

"But," Seth began. "I could've hurt you." He said slowly with a twinge of regret in his voice.

"How?" Kate asked confused. She never felt like he would even when he gripped onto her hair like his life depended on it, did Kate complain or ever even thought about the pain, in fact, she liked it.

She wouldn't tell him that. Not yet anyway.

"You really don't know?" He asked and took a big breath before beginning again.

He had to let her know that they had to be careful. He wasn't a man who was used to being gentle in bed. "We have to learn from each other."

"Okay." Kate agreed but she still didn't understand how he could hurt her. Even in the heat of the moment, Kate never expected Seth to actually hurt her.

"We will if..." Kate trailed off kissing his chest lightly and then nibbled on his neck until she reached his ear. "We keep practicing." She breathed in his ear and Seth growled slapping her ass hard with his hand. "Ow!" Kate exclaimed but the act made her squirm against him.

Seth noticed with a grin and slapped her right at the apex of the back of her thighs and Kate hissed against his chest.

"Hmmm?" Seth said curiously looking down at a blushing Kate with her eyes closed as she bit her bottom lip to stop the moan that threatened to come out. "You like?" He gripped her ass tightly where he had slapped.

"Hmmm..." Kate groaned against him and nodded her head eyes still shut tight, her leg finding it way over his torso and grinded her hips against him.

"Let's practice then."

"A La Diosa le ofresco mi perdon con el sacrficio de mi." Plunging a knife into his heart the hooded man kneeled in front of the statue of his Goddess of Darkness. "La Gran Diosa! Soy tuyo!" He twisted the knife and screamed in pain and then the fire in his blood took over.

Bending forward he falls to his side reathing in pain when the burning sensation reaches his eyes they turn red and his screams become louder as the darkness finally takes over.

"Seras mi heredero." A woman's voice whispered to him and with a smile on his lips he stepped back and wacthed from the inside as the goddess took over his body.

Crispin Alvarez was an orphan as far back as he could remember. Never knowing his family or where he came from he decided to create his own family. He wanted to be someone that would leave a mark in this world. He had no one to worry about and no one that worried about him. He knew of the Goddess of Darkness that ruled Xibabla. He was a bytstnadered that watched the events unfold. The gate was open and he knew it was his chance to meet her and offer himselff to her.

He knew darkness was hard to die, he knew it wasn't enough to kill the great goddess. Darkness is needed in this world and he was sure the goddess would accept his offering. Heaving one last sigh, Crispin felt the burn subside and then bones craking and the burn returned with each movement as he reathed on the floor of the small shack he called home.

"Dejate ir!" The voice commanded and he relaxed his body on the cold wooden floor. "No mas dolor."

With a last breath Crispin let go.

Carlos knew the Gecko brothers would pull off the job without a problem. He would pay them and keep himself in their good graces. The brothers were valuable and so was Kate and he needed them all turned in case the Goddess returned.

Sending her back to where she once ruled was the problem. She was a master manipulator and could tell your darkest fears by looking in your eyes. Carlos had a feeling she might try to return and there was more than one culebra out there willing to make that happen.

Evil doesn't die easily.

Seth would be the first Carlos would turn, then Kate. It might awaken something within her that might give her immense power. There needed to be a new queen and he was sure that Kisa wanted nothing to do with it all. Last he heard, she was out with a new girlfriend and they have been traveling.

As far as he was concerned, Kisa could go wherever the hell she wanted to but he needed a queen by his side. He couldn't think of a better replacement than Kate. If she was strong enough to fight Amaru than she would be strong enough to rule by his side as a culebra. Once turned, he would get her on his side. He would use Scott if he had to.


	5. Chapter 5 Plot 2 “Outfit (Part 1)”

"Would you let me drive for once?" Richie grumbled but Seth ignored him as he took the driver's seat.

Richie's groan echoed through the large underground garage.

"I can get in the back with Regina." Kate offered to stop the coming argument between the two.

"No." He turned to Regina and his face softened. "I'll ride with her in the back." He winked at Kate.

"Psht." Regina scoffed and got in the back seat behind Seth. "Like you were going to get anything out of it." She laughed to herself and Richie turned back to Kate.

"Just keep your eyes forward." Richie grinned getting in behind Regina and slapped her ass playfully.

"Sin veruguenza!" Regina hissed to him as her face blushed and she looked towards Seth hoping he didn't see the act.

"English!" Richie scolded playfully as he adjusted himself in his seat with a challenge in his eyes.

"You have no shame." Regina scolded and slapped his hands away as he reached for her but Richie ignored her and pulled her waist until her back was flush against his chest.

"You're right!" He chuckled lowly against her temple and it made Regina shiver and she turned to him his arm wrapped around her shoulders with a look of disdain in her emerald eyes. "You like it!" He whispered against her ear and Regina elbowed him in the gut and returned to her side of the seat scowling at a hurt looking Richie who clutched his stomach.

"Stay!" Regina warned putting her hand up and she heard a giggle come from the front seat and turned to see Kate trying to hold in her laughter at Richie's expense.

"Low blow babe." Richie grunted incredulous and scowled at Kate who was laughing now.

"Wow." Seth said eyeing Regina in the rearview mirror in appreciation as he turned on the car Kate whiped her eyes and nodded in agreement. "One night and one day and she has you whipped!" He chuckled at Richie who scowled at him with a grimace.

"Finally someone who can get him to shut up!" Kate laughed and Richie grumbled something incoherent and sat back with pleading eyes at Regina, she giggled in response to his puppy dog eyes and almost caved.

"No." Came the low response and Richie sighed giving up and turned to the amused Kate.

"I told you to keep your eyes on the road!" Richie scowled at her but she just grinned and Seth shook his head with a smirk of his own as he drove out of the hotel's underground driveway.

"Why'd you hit me?" Richie asked with a pout and Regina rolled her eyes at him trying to hide her smirk.

"I do not appreciate being slapped en el culo!" She finally huffed out and noticed that he got closer but she kept facing out the window.

"You didn't mind it last night." He breathed against her neck and she held the shiver that threatened to engulf her and give in to his advances.

He was so quite before and now she couldn't get Richie to shut up or keep his hands to himself.

"Shh!" Regina giggled and slapped the hand that was now on her thigh away. "Why are you such a sin verguenza?" Richie grinned with his head bending towards her to kiss her neck.

"I have no shame, I know." He whispered and she felt the smirk aginast her hot skin. "I didn't mean anything by it." He kissed her neck and laid am arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry." it sounded like a prayer and she turned to look into those blue eyes that scared her.

"Muy bien, Carino." Regina sighed getting lost like an imbacile

Don't look into his eyes you idiot!

"I understood that!" Richie grinned and kissed her softly and Regina closed her eyes enjoying the spark when she felt his rough hand caress her stomach softly.

"No hookin' up in the backseat!" Seth grumbled out loud in warning and Regina held in her laugh and pushed Richie away smiling at him surprised.

"Fine." Richie rolled his eyes at his brother and gave her a lopsided grin and winked at her.

"Dios mio!" Regina whispered to herself when she noticed the front of her blouse was showing her middrift and pushed it back down with a playful scowl at Richie who just shrugged and then his cellphone rang.

The atmoshpere changed immeadiatly between the two brothers and Regina reached for Richie's hand as an instinct and flushed embarassed when he turned giving her a small nod and squeezed her small hand in his, eyes reassuring her.

"Yes?" He answered in a clipped tone turning slightly away. "Yes." He said as if he was being told something of like an order. "Watch it." The low sound made Regina scared but her knees squeezed together.

Why was she turned on right now?

"Not enough." Richie answered in the same tone and Regina squeezed her eyes shut enjoying the feeling of the low tone he took her hand grasping his tighter.

Holy shit. Regina thought opening her eyes to look at her hand in Richie's larger one as he ran slow circles on the sensitive skin of the backside of her hand and continued his converstaion.

She could tell Richie was thinking of something else as he spoke on the phone.

"No dice." She heard his low tone again and she wondered what Richie was capable of when he was truly angry. "You can do better." The tone never changed but his hand didn't stop rubbing circles on her hand. "Half now." Richie smirked and looked at his brother and hung up.

"Yeah?" Seth asked from the driver's seat as he turned to his brother who shrugged with a shit-eating grin.

"Yup." Richie answered popping the 'p' with his lips his eyes glimmering in victory, the act made him look so much younger

"Good." Seth nodded a grin plastered on his face as he turned to Kate and winked at her but she crossed her arms over her chest clearly angered and looked out the window.

Seth frowned and shrugged his eyes smiling.

What were they up to?

"You and Kate are going to stay at another hotel while Seth and I go and check something out." Richie announced and turned to her, his hand still rubbing slow circles on her's, his eyes now cautious as if he was anticipating something.

"Where are you going?" He was right to anticipate, Regina thought pulling her hand from his.

As much as everything was beginning to scare her, Regina couldn't help but feel like she was being left out of the loop. If she was going to be a part of this she wanted to know everything that awaited her.

"To see about a job." He answered non chalant but kept his eyes hooded in anticiaption.

"And?" Regina crossed her arms over her chest and tried to make her young face look angry but she knew she proabably looked like an irritated child.

"And we don't have to give you any excuses your majesty." Seth snapped but Regina didn't even flinch and kept her gaze settled on Richie's.

"Come on, Seth!" Kate sighed in annoyance at him. "Be nice."

"The less you know the better." Richie deadpanned as if he ended the converstaion.

"Mierda!" Regina whispered her anger taking over.

"Oh shit." She heard Kate whisper and Seth snickered.

"I may be your hostage but I am not about to be left in a hotel to wonder your fate or my own!" Regina shouted making everyone jump. "And as of last twenty-four hours, I think it's safe to say that I am more than just your hostage!" She sneered at him in a low whisper her eyes shimmering with unshed tears and Richie's eyes softened.

"It's true." Richie reached for her hands but Regina pulled them to her chest a look of hurt flashed in his baby blues, his touch would not help her resolve. "Which is why you need to be kept safe Regina." He pronounced her name with an accent that made her think he knew more Spanish than he let on.

For a moment no one said a word and Richie sighed heavily turning his whole body to her.

"I won't tell you." Richie began and Regina let a tear fall but she blinked at him with an unaffected blank face. "All you have to know is that everything will be okay." He lowered his voice to a soft tone his eyes pleading.

Richie didn't know what to do with the angry woman causing his insides to stir in random directions that left him feeling nauseous and nervous. Not even Kisa was as domineering as Regina was. There was a much brighter fire in Regina that enthralled, scared, and enticed him so much more than anyone ever did.

"Fine." Regina sighed and clasped her hands in her lap a look of contempt took over her soft features, her big eyes squinted at his, holding him still. "If you leave me there I will leave and you won't have to worry about me again." She didn't need this angst and worry in her already hurt heart, she thought as more tears escaped.

Richie's eyes widened and Seth blew out a low whistle impressed.

"I keep my word." Regina snapped at Richie's sudden hard face.

"What makes you think it will be so easy?" He smirked but it never reached his eyes.

"I escaped the royal guard." Regina scoffed. "I can escape a hotel and Kate." Regina turned to Kate. "No offense."

"None taken." Kate shrugged her hand tapping her fingers on consul of the car but kept her eyes forward uncomfortable with what was transpiring.

"Is that so?" Richie glared, a grin graced his face despiste his glaring eyes.

Once again Richie felt like he was up against the wall. He couldn't help but wonder why she was so tough and cold when she wanted something, but he would be damned if she left him.

"Si." She replied and wiped her cheeks pursing her lips in defiance her eyes never leaving his.

"You are not escaping this or leaving any of it." Richie lowered his voice and the virbation of pure menace edged out of him in his eyes. "You will do as I say, there is no way around it." The finality in his tone made Regina's blood boil with anger.

"Pues claro!" Regina laughed bitterly and glared at him with so much anger she felt her hands shake. "El hombre todo el tiempo quiere adueñar!" Her laugh turned into a scoff.

"What the hell does that mean!" He demanded raising his voice slightly and inched closer to her.

"That you are pig!" Regina laughed at his perplexed face and shoved him back. "Un hombre que mas que nada es estupido que piensa que vas hacer lo que quiera conmigo!" She shoved him again and crossed her arms over her chest at his hard glare.

"That's enough!" Seth shouted but Regina didn't even react.

Richie and Regina glared at eachother neither willing to comply or back down.

"Please?" They both turned to Seth at the same time like they just realized that he was there.

"Sorry." Richie muttered and he visibly swallowed as his face turned back to it's natural pale coloring, his eyes roamed over Regina and he sucked on his teeth a broading expression taking over his face.

Regina scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest and placed a knee over the other still glaring at Richie.

She was tired of men trying to rule her life; tired of men thinking they knew what was best for her. She was twenty four years old, had found a way to escape her country and kept a low profile for months on her own. And she didn't need a man for that.

"Regina?" Richie asked but she turned giving him her back and she heard his sigh. "Look, you don't have to understand right now but I'll be damned if you don't do-"

"Don't..." Seth cut in, in warning cutting Richie off and Regina glanced at him but then back out the window when she heard Richie sigh again.

"Everything will be okay." Richie promised.

For an hour no one spoke until Seth pulled into a gas station with a sigh of relief wanting to get out of the car.

"Anyone want something to eat?" Seth asked looking from Kate to Regina and then to Richie.

"I'm not hungry, thank you." Regina didn't even look up.

"Anything to drink?" Seth asked again leaning in over his seat his eyes searched for hers but Regina only glanced at him second guessing her earlier choice.

Maybe she should get something to drink at least.

"A water please." She said in a polite tone and she heard Richie sigh in relief.

"Okay." Seth turned to Richie. "You?"

"An horchata or a Jolt Cola." Richie answered and Kate mimicked him at the same time and gave Regina a sideways glance, Regina stifled her laugh.

Maybe she would get along with her female companion.

"I like them, so what!" Richie sounded like an irritated child and Kate giggled and hopped out of the car shutting the door behind her quickly.

"No fighting." Seth warned looking from Richie to Regina with large eyes before closing the door and following Kate into the gas station.

The air was tense and Richie was wondering if it was a good idea to just tell her what he was and about the job but he was terribly afraid to lose the connection they had. Richie wasn't going to let her go. Even if she kicked and screamed all the way he would take her to that hotel room and lock her in there with guards if he had to. Why couldn't she understand that it was about her safety?

"I'm sorry, Regina." Richie said in the softest tone he could muster.

Richie was sorry for the way things went but if he had to use his power to get her to her safety then Richie would do it without hesitation.

"You're only sorry that you are not able to 'tame' me." Regina hissed her head still turned away from him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Richie apologized and slid against the leather seat and moved slightly closer to her.

Regina felt his eyes drilling holes in the back of her head but she kept still. He wasn't there yet. He still didn't get it.

"Regina..." Richie whined and she rolled her eyes turning to him.

Despite his cold exterior Regina couldn't help but notice how young his antics actually were.

"You shouldn't have done what, Richard?" Regina was not only irritated she was still angry that he thought she would just do exactly as he said.

Why couldn't he understand this?

"I shouldn't have yelled at you." He looked in her eyes pleading.

Regina groaned loudly.

"You think I'm mad about your little shouting?!" She threw her hands in the air and her eyes bugged out of her head in astonishment and anger. "This is about the fact that you thought I would simply roll over and do as you say when all I asked was that you tell me what was going to happen!" She threw her hands in the air in frustraion at the baffled looking Richie.

"I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean what?" Regina was close to shouting again as the anger rised up to her chest. "You didn't mean to order me around and expect me to submit to your commands!"

"I am doing this for your saftey." Richie pressed his lips into a fine line and then bit his lower lip before letting out a deep breath and looked away from her beautifully angry eyes that bored into his soul before he lost it again.

"You do not know what I am capable of on my own." Regina hissed throwing her hair to the side and also took a deep breath in frustration when a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"They teach you how to shoot a gun in princess school?" He teased fully grining now and Regina looked away ignoring his antagonizing gaze. "This is a lot more than just a simple escape." Richie turned serious again and Regina gave him a sideways glance before turning back to look outside the window at the bleak flat desert that surrounded the small world created in the backseat of a car.

"Then why don't you tell me?" She snapped turning to him her arms crossed over her chest.

"I have told you too much already!" Richie snapped back giving her a wide eyed glare. "The less you know, the safer you are." He didn't know how to be more serious in his life then in that very moment. "I can't let anything happen to you." Richie sighed and sat back in his seat a look of sadness fell through a small crack of his cold exterior.

"Why?" Regina said ignoring his sadness. "Because you won't get your reward money?" She glared at him but almost recoiled when he bared his teeth in anger.

"I told you that it wasn't going to happen anymore!" He ran a hand through his hair and messed it up, Regina wanted to run her hands through it and pull it while she kissed him.

He looked incredibly hot in the suit but with his hair messed up he looked even sexier to her.

"I made you a promise." Richie reached for her after several breaths and Regina didn't recoil away from his touch this time, too stunned by his anger that made her squeeze her thighs together but instead he hesitated and let his hands drop on his lap.

The look in Richie's eyes told her enough to know that the man really did care for her. Whatever that meant.

"I meant that, Regina." She looked from his hands that were on his lap palms up to his pleading baby blues. "You have no idea how much." He professed looking down at his hands as if defeated before looking back into her emerald eyes.

Regina was losing her resolve slowly as she looked into his mesmerizing baby blue eyes.

"That doesn't explain the fact that you think I would simply do as you say, Richie."

At the mention of his nickname Richard suppressed a grin.

"I thought you would comply given the fact that you might not want to get involved in something that will put you in danger and ruin any chance of you ever being completely free." Richard would never let her know how much it hurt him to say that.

Regina looked at the devastation and sadness that clouded his baby blues as he said the last part.

"Completely free?" Regina repeated as she searched his now sad eyes.

Was he planning on getting rid of her?

"I thought that's what you wanted?" His eyes turned to slits as he inspected every part of her face.

"Yes." Regina replied with a sigh and Richie had to bite his lip to keep it from quivering.

He did not want her to leave his side but he would respect her choice although it broke something inside of him. He would never be able to trust or feel the same way for the rest of his existence.

"But I want to be free with you." Regina turned in her seat and grabbed one of his hands in hers, searching his crestfallen gaze as his eyes gave a brief glimmer of relief. "I want to do this job and the next with you, why can't you under-"

Richie cut her off pulling her hand until his arm wrapped around her while the other caressed her head as he pressed his lips softly again at hers. Regina moaned softly against his own groan. Richie pulled back breathless both of his hands cupping her cheeks, Regina panted and Richie bit his lower lip.

"You could be free, Regina." Richie sucked in a lungful of air and let it out slowly with his eyes closed briefly before looking into her emerald ones. "You could have the life you always wanted." He squinted his eyes searching trying to make her understand the choices she had.

Regina looked from his lips to his captivating eyes and gave him her warmest smile. If he was afraid of losing her then she would comply with his demands because she honestly didn't feel safe alone. Regina had never felt safer in her life then she did in his hands.

"I don't want that." Regina pulled back from his grasp.

Touching wasn't going to let them get anywhere.

"You don't want your freedom?" He asked his brow furrowed but his eyes were still sad.

"I want you." Regina got straight to the point with a pointed gaze. "Freedom means nothing to me if I don't feel safe." Regina began and Richie's eyes hooded a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "I've never felt safer than when I am with you."

Richie grinned and took her hand in his, placing his other hand over hers.

Richie was never in any real relationship. He didn't know how to act like a boyfriend. Even growing up, Richard never had a girlfriend, period. All he did since high school was hookup with girls any chance he got. Now, looking into Regina's eyes he noticed the same thing he had the first night they spent together.

Hope.

That's all that mattered to him, in that moment the hope in her eyes gave him something he always wanted: reassurance.

"Are you sure?" Richie asked and Regina heard the slight tremble in his voice and gave a genuine smile.

What did it matter? Freedom with fear wasn't something she wanted. She gave herself to Richie, something like that was sacred to her even knowing he might have just used her. In his eyes she saw her future, a future about her, about him, about both of them. Something she always wanted.

"Pues claro." Regina laughed at his serious expression and squeezed his hand.

Regina would never tell him that no matter what she agreed to she would end up doing exactly as she wanted. She was free after all.

"Then will you please stay with Kate?" Richie asked softly his eyes never left hers.

"If it is needed." Regina sighed rolling her eyes at him in feigned annoyance and he grinned pulling her to him.

"Well somebody made up!" Regina pushed Richie away from his embrace when Seth opened the door a mischievous grin on his face.

"Knock much?" Richie growled fixing his hair and Regina laughed despite her flushed face.

"It's my car idiot!" Seth said handing Regina a cold bottle of water.

"Thank you." Regina accepted the bottle.

"Whatever." Richie grumbled his hair still messed up and Regina wanted to mess it up again and pull on it like she did moments before. "They have any horchata?"

"Nope!" Kate answered opening the car door and handed him a brown paper bag. "But they did have that jolt stuff."

"Thanks." He opened the tall can and Regina grimaced as Kate closed the door again and stood outside of the car as Seth filled he tank.

"Let me see that." She asked and Richie handed her the can after taking a huge gulp.

"How can you consume this?" Regina asked as she read the ingredients. "This is very bad for you." Regina scolded but Richie just shrugged as she handed it back.

"Not a lot can harm me." He grinned at her chugging the rest of the drink.

"Ugh." She groaned and drank her water.

"Come here." Richie said playfully putting the can on the car floor reaching with his hand he hooked a finger on a belt loop of her jeans.

"No!" Regina cried when he pulled her leg. "I don't want to go anywhere where that stuff has been!" She giggled as she tried kicking him away.

"They fight a lot." Kate commented as she stood next to Seth and glanced back at the car when she heard Regina's cry then giggle right after.

"I like that she puts Richie in his place." Seth smiled. "He needed that." He said leaning against the car and heard another giggle erupt from the backseat.

"Why can't I help you with this?" Kate sighed crossing her arms over chest and looked towards the gas station her head shaking slowly. "I don't get it."

"What do you think you would do? Hmm?" Seth asked his eyes smiling and Kate scoffed.

"I can help you organize and plan but you haven't even let me do that!" Kate snapped.

"Listen," Seth began turning his body to hers. "We have never done something like this before so we need to plan as carefully as possible especially since we have no idea where this guy is hidden." Seth explained but Kate didn't budge from her stance.

Kate took a couple cues from Regina's outburst earlier. She wanted to know what she could do, she wanted to work for her share of the money.

"I am a partner in this!" Kate hissed turning to him. "You can't treat me like Richie treated Regina. I've been here much longer than that!" She snapped and Seth sighed.

He didn't want to fight with her but his brother did warn him.

"I want to earn my share." Hugging an arm around her torso she waited for Seth to give in.

"You are doing your part, Kate." He almost whined. "By keeping yourself and her safe you are earning your share." Seth professed.

"You and I both know that's bullshit." She changed her stand and took the nozzle out of the car and put it back as Seth closed the tank.

"And you also know that she would help too!"

"I don't ever want to see you go near a prison ever." The low tone made Kate shiver slightly realizing that this wasn't about just her safety.

"Seth?"

Seth looked away with pursed lips in thought before turning to her.

"Fine." Seth groaned. "You and her majesty can help but only with the planning." He looked her straight in the eye. "Nothing more after."

Kate smiled and hugged him almost knocking him back.

"Thank you!" She pulled her head back and pressed her lips to his. "Thank you!" She kissed. "Thank you!"

"As much as I am enjoying this," Seth ran a hand through her hair and pulled on it to stop her onslaught of kisses against his neck and she gasped at the sudden pain. "We have to go."

"Let's go!" They heard Richie yell and broke apart.

"You're going to pay for that." Kate warned opening her door.

"Looking forward to it sweetheart!" Seth winked before closing her door.

As soon as they closed the door Seth turned to see Regina cuddled up against Richie in the backseat. His brother winked at him and wiggled his eyebrows. Seth shook his head and turned on the car.

Two hours of sleeping the car, mostly on top of Richie, Regina felt hot and ready to sleep in a cool bed after a cold shower.

"Guero." Regina sighed as tried to get up but it was impossible unless Richie woke up. "Guero!" She slapped his chest and Richie wrapped his arms tightly around her as if something was about to happen and turned them over to shield her. "Oyeme pero que te pasa!" Regina laughed breathlessly at his shocked expression.

"Jesus!" Richie sighed sitting up. "Sorry." He breathed out.

"Todo bien." She laughed.

"Calm the hell down, Richard." Seth ground out but winked at Regina.

"We have to leave them at the hotel before we head over." Richie informed Seth.

"Yeah." Seth confirmed.

"Sleep." Richie sighed settling himself back.

He needs to sleep, he had gotten much sleep since he met Regina. Richard thought with a smirk.

"Hmm." Regina agreed resting her head against his chest and pulled his arm around her shoulders.

"You guys are so cute." Kate smiled looking back at them.

Richie wiggled an eyebrow and Regina snickered.

"Gracias, corazon." Regina responded but she tried hiding her blush.

"Why did you call her your heart?" Richie scowled looking down at her.

"Because she is sweet." Regina responded matter a factly and smiled at Kate who blushed and turned back to the road.

"I'm sweeter baby." Richie wiggled his eyebrows and sucked in his lips.

"Sure." Regina agreed pecking his lips.

"We will leave them at the motel and head over to Jackknife's." Seth announced to everyone. "Then come back." He turned to Kate. "We won't be more than three hours at most."

"Okay." Kate agreed placing her hand over his. "Just be careful."

"You know it babe." Seth smiled.

After fifteen minutes of driving they found a small motel and Kate looked at it in disgust.

"Ugh." She groaned. "I'm so over these fucking motels."

"We won't need to do this for long." Seth promised squeezing her hand.

Seth was tired of always being on edge too. He loved the thrill of a good score but he was getting tired of always worrying about Kate. Seth was getting tired of it all. For once he wanted to settle down and simply live.

"We are going to be late, Seth." Richard said from the backseat and Seth nodded in acknowledgment and handed Kate a wad of cash.

"We will be back soon." Seth promised again and kissed Kate softly on the lips.

"Good." Kate said getting out and folded the front seat for Regina to get out.

"Mas te vale que regreses a mi." Regina grasped Richie's chin and pressed her lips to his roughly and pulled back.

"What does that mean?" Richie asked confused with a smirk.

"You have to come back to find out." Regina responded and looked at every feature on his face, memorizing.

"I'll come back." He promised and bit her finger and winked snaking his arms around her small waist his eyes never leaving her scowling emeralds.

"Guero." Regina whispered and pulled away from him. "Nos vemos." Regina promised with one last rueful smile and closed the door.

"My God!" Seth sighed driving away with one last look at Kate. "We are both fucking whipped."

"And you haven't even gone all the way!" Richie laughed as he took the front seat.

"Shut the hell up Richard!" Seth snapped as he moved back on the road his eyes looked through the rear view mirror at the both women they had left behind.

He just hoped Carlos wasn't going to pull a fast one.

"We could get them to help us, you know?" Seth suggested casually and Richie scoffed.

"Sure!" Richie grumbled. "Let's get them more involved so that if we get caught they can go to jail too!" Richie suggested with overly cheerful manner. "Why don't we all just go to prison!"

"Kate's good with planning and I can tell that her majesty is sharp and honestly, she has some balls!" Seth laughed.

"She does." Richie agreed and became quiet when her face flashed in his mind. "I don't want to get her involved."

"They won't get near the action." Seth countered. "It would be nice to have some help since we don't know if your contacts will meet with us or not." Seth shrugged.

"Let's just wait and see if they do then." Richie replied looking out the tinted window.

"I'm just sayin it wouldn't hurt." Seth shrugged and looked at the pensive Richie. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that even if we don't pull this off I want this life to end for some time." He deadpanned and Seth pursed his lips trying to hold his smile in.

"I had something in mind like that."

"Where would you go?" Richie asked turning to him his cold exterior clouded with curiosity.

"Anywhere Kate wants to go." Seth confessed but kept his eyes on the road as he reached and scratched his knee. "Anywhere but here." He looked at the flat desert.

"I was thinking along the lines of a tropical forest or maybe even the snow for a bit." Seth laughed at him.

"You have no say with that girl!" He chuckled and punched Richie's shoulder. "You're going where she wants!" Richie rolled his eyes at him before his signature smirk appeared on his face.

Richard was very aware that he would follow Regina anywhere. He just didn't want to admit it.

"We have to keep it short with Carlos." Richard began. "The guys will meet us afterwards at Pochito's."

"Alright."

Richie went through the two year old blueprints of the prison they're supposed to extricate the drug lord in the front seat.

"So he went up?" Seth asked turning to Richie.

"He doubled." Richie grinned.

"No fucking way!" Seth laughed excited. "Twenty mill?"

"Yup." Richie responded with a satisfied smirk.

"Well shit." Seth sighed. "And half now?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Yes." Richie grinned his eyes shimmering.

"You know?" Seth began sitting straighter. "It still isn't enough." He shook his head. "To pay the others and the equipment it won't be enough."

"I agree." Richie pursed his lips and looked out the tinted window as the sun shined above, thinking.

Seth watched from his peripheral Richie pinch his lips in concentration; a trait that Seth had come to love because it meant Richie was on the verge of something.

"Let's see what he says." Richie said in a low tone still pensive.

As they reached Jackknife's Seth felt something in the pit of his stomach. Something told him that for once Carlos might be telling the truth.

The outside was still the same and almost everyone waved at them. Leaving Jackknife's was really hard for Richie but they both knew that the power Richie had there wasn't good for him.

"It's weird to be back." Richie said under his breath as they entered the newly designed bar and stage where the girls all turned to them with curious glances before saying hello.

A tall redhead with bright green eyes looked at Seth with lust but Seth didn't notice this. They're focus was on Carlos who stood at the end of the stage.

"The Infamous Gecko Brothers!" Carlos said out loud and everyone got silent.

Even the music was turned off.

"Welcome to the new and improved Jackknife's!" His satisfied smile made Richie smirk.

"Let's get to it." Seth said in a clipped tone slightly glaring at Carlos as he jumped off the stage.

"Always straight to the point." Carlos grinned. "This way!" They followed down the now large blue hallway.

Richie paid attention to everything in sight. The place looked newer and much more modern than when he had it. He was just happy that he got the money he wanted out of it. Richard missed the power of being a lord, but even now the Culebras knew better than to mess with the Gecko brothers.

Down the long, now light blue corridor to two large wooden double doors they followed Carlos.

"Take a seat." Carlos offered walking into the cavelike office.

"Contrast much?" Richard smirked as he and Seth took a seat in two large leather chairs in front of an even larger cherry wood desk.

"I wanted my personal space to feel like home." Carlos smiled as he took the throne like chair behind said desk.

"New clientele?" Seth raised an eyebrow amused.

"No more bikers?" Richard asked right after his brother and Carlos smiled at both of them and shrugged.

"The Gueros like their fun too." Carlos answered reaching under his desk and pulled out a stainless steel briefcase and set it on the desk.

Seth eyed Carlos curiously and laid his hand on his hip where his loaded wooden bullet gun was.

"Easy Seth." Carlos turned the open suitcase to them and Seth almost gasped but he and Richard kept their composure. "It's just the promised cash." Carlos chuckled.

"You do realize that this will not cover even an eighth of what we need to pay the outfit and supplies?" Richard kept his tone low and immaculate.

"I thought you might say that!" Carlos got up from his seat and pushed a stone on the cavelike wall and the sound of stone against stone filled the room.

Without another look back at them Carlos went in briefly and then walked out with another suitcase.

"This is another five for supplies and whatnot." Carlos shrugged opening the suitcase and turned it for them to see.

Richard leaned forward and pulled a stack of one hundred dollar bills from each suitcase out and flipped through them.

"Is that enough to get this going?" Carlos asked clasping his hands in front of him as he sat.

Seth looked at Richard and blinked once and turned to Carlos.

"This will do for now." Richie closed both suitcases and set them in between Seth and his chairs.

"Well then," Carlos began as he looked from Seth to Richard. "Any ideas?" A complacent smile on his face but the look in his eyes meant business.

"Right now we will round up the rest of the outfit and get back to you." Richard answered standing his eyes never leaving his and Carlos shrugged.

"You'll hear from us soon." Seth said taking a suitcase in hand and Richard followed suit.

"I want to know in a week." Carlos said in a clipped tone looking from Seth to Richard with a hard glare. "El Chato will want to know." He tilted his head to the side.

"You'll know in a week." Richard answered with a clipped tone as both brothers turned and left.

Carlos looked at the closed door and heard the footsteps as they made their way out Jackknife's doors and smiled.

Picking up the phone, Carlos dialed the number to the prison.

"Los pajaros llegaron y volaron." Carlos said into the line and hung up.

"Holy shit!" Richard smirked as they drove off.

"That's right!" Seth grinned as he pushed the gas pedal.

"Now for the outfit..." Richard trailed off thinking.

For an hour neither said a word, anxious, nervous of what Pochito's would bring them.

Reaching the small Mexican restaurant, Richard sighed and Seth grumbled something under his breath.

"Got your balls on?" Richard asked with a smirk as he glanced at his brother and Seth grinned.

"Screwed on tight!" With one last look at his brother Seth stepped out into sun.

Richard pulled out his umbrella and followed his brother to the porch that creaked beneath their weight. Looking around at the other cars Richard counted before nodding to Seth.

Seth opened the door slowly and walked in with Richard behind him as they scoped it out before making their way to a small fold out metal table in the middle of the restaurant and sat. A small brunette came to them in no time and handed them menus.

"Do you have horchata?" Richard asked as Seth scoped out the place.

Two men in jeans and cowboy hats sat near the window behind Richard's left side. A man with a baseball cap and blue denim shirt sat in the far corner. All of them had horchatas in front of them.

The tell.

Seth thought looking at the three men.

Richard noticed the wavering glances Seth was giving to the people sitting behind him and he took his cue and looked at the other three tables. A man with short black hair sat with his back towards Richard, the blonde green eyed woman sitting across from him glanced at Richard as she held her horchata in both her small hands and then looked back down quickly.

To Seth's left side, Richard noticed a woman sitting all alone with a penetrating gaze at her horchata but she refused to look up.

Good.

Richie thought eyeing them.

Five have come and only one more to go. Richard kept his gaze on them but also smiled every so often at the waitress that kept eyeing him with interest.

Seth watched the other men behind Richard and waited.

For ten minutes the only sounds were that of those drinking their horchata and the light giggle the waitress gave every time Richard smiled at her as she cleaned the small counter waiting for the food they ordered.

The sound of the bell made everyone turn to the door to see a tall African American man in a white T-shirt and jeans, his cowboy boots scraped against the floor as he approached the counter.

"An horchata please." He told the waitress politely and she smiled at him before shaking her head a small smile on her face.

"Everyone wants horchata today!" She giggled as she handed him the drink.

"That's because it's good horchata!" Richard smirked at her and winked and the small brunette who blushed hiding her smile behind her hand.

"Order up!" The man in the kitchen behind her yelled making her tear her eyes from Richard's.

"Two tortas de asada." She put both plastic plates down in front of Seth and Richard.

"Thank you." Richie beamed at her and she turned an even more scarlet before heading back behind the counter.

Richard noticed the man who entered last sit on the empty table in the corner on Seth's left as he chewed his food.

"Time?" Seth asked and Richard swallowed the food in his mouth and checked his watch.

"Time." Richard confirmed getting up.

"Follow." Seth said loudly to no one in particular as Richard laid a one hundred dollar bill on the table and winked at the waitress before following his brother out.

Richard opened his umbrella and walked behind Seth to the car and got in. Turning on the car they waited for the rest to follow out and into their own cars.

Watching everyone file out at different times made Richard smirk.

These were professionals.

Seth felt an excitement burst through him at the thought of this new job that would, given the time, make their name known even more. But as he watched everyone get in their cars he remembered that the best weren't the ones they made movies about. The best were the ones no one knew about.

"Let's hit it." Seth turned the car from the dusty parking lot and the rest of the vehicles followed suit.

"Well at least they showed up." Richard shrugged.

"Now let's see if they're willing to do the job." Seth said glancing at him.

"If they didn't they wouldn't have come." He shrugged again.

"I guess." Seth said tapping the steering wheel.

They stayed quiet until they reached the old abandoned ranch.

Parking the car Seth and Richard stepped out and sat on the hood of the car. Richard held his umbrella and smiled when he noticed the brunette that sat alone checked Seth out.

No one said a word as they all made a circle around them. Inspecting them.

"Welcome." Seth began standing straight his glare serious as he eyed everyone up and down at least once before turning to his brother. "I am Seth and this here is Richard." He waved a hand at his brother.

"What's up with umbrella?" The thick Bronx accent that came from the brunette made both brothers turn to her.

"Skin condition." Richard shrugged at her and she dimpled a cheek and shrugged uninterested as she eyed Seth.

"What's the job?" The man with the blonde woman glued to his side asked a pointed gaze at Seth.

"We are here to see about helping someone out of the can." Seth crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the hood of his car.

"El Chato?" The African American man asked with a glimmer in his eyes that made Richard eye him curiously.

"Yes." Seth answered with a small nod.

"Well shit!" The man in the denim shirt scoffed impressed.

"Cuanto?" Seth turned to the brunette.

"Two million each."

"I'm in." The African American man stepped up.

"Me too." The brunette said taking a step closer.

The burly man with the blonde looked at her and then at Seth.

"We're in too." He nodded at Seth.

"Hora primo!" The two other men step up. "Let's get the homie out!" They high fived each other and Seth snickered at their antics.

"I'm in." Richard turned to the tall man in the baseball cap and nodded at him.

"Good." Seth said rubbing his hands together slowly with a satisfied grin. "We will meet tomorrow at Pochito's." He and Richard stood straight and opened the doors to their car. "Nine AM sharp." He said before getting in his car.

Richard looked at everyone of them and then got in himself.

The brunette watched them leave and turned to the others who all held worried smiles on their faces.

"Vamonos!" One of the Mexican guys said excitedly and slapped the other one in the back as they got in the large black pickup.

The couple looked at one another and got in their dark blue sedan. The African American was staring at her and she blushed before turning to her old Jeep and drove off.

Looking through the rear view mirror she noticed said man was looking at the back of her Jeep and she pressed the pedal speeding out of sight. A cloud of dust left behind.

"I can't believe she didn't recognize me." The man said in surprise and got in his pickup.

"Fuck." The tall man with the baseball cap said as he watched everyone leave. "I really hope this shit's worth it." He took a drag of his cigarette as the dust around him settled and got in his car.

"I hate not knowing what they are doing!" Kate sighed as she sat back on the stiff bed and glared.

Regina just looked out the window of the old motel room and twisted the small cross on her neck in anticipation.

They had waited for three hours already and they were late by thirty minutes. Regina felt her heart hammer in her chest. She was worried about them and she could tell that Kate was worried too.

"If both those idiots don't get here in the next five minutes I'm going to go and hot wire the old man at lobby's car and go find them!"

"They're here!" Regina announced as she watched the familiar black car pull up.

"About time!" Kate sighed with relief and got up to look out the window next to her Richard turned around and looked at Regina with a smirk and winked at her before his umbrella shadowed over him.

"Oh shit." Seth said as they climbed the stairs. "Kate looked pissed."

"I just hope they got us different rooms." Richard shrugged remembering the look of relief on Regina's face.

Seth grumbled as they knocked on the door. Kate opened the door and stepped aside to let them in.

"Wow, this place sucks!" Richard hissed at the smell before Regina jumped in his arms knocking the umbrella on the ground. "Hello to you too!" He grinned breathing in her scent as he walked in, forgetting about the umbrella that laid now outside of the rooms door.

"Hey." Seth said placing the two briefcases on the small table next to the dresser with an old tv that played the news.

"You guys are twenty minutes late!" Kate said accusingly and Regina pulled away from a surprised Richard as she stood next to Kate with a scowl and Seth rolled his eyes.

"This isn't happening right now." Seth said under his breath and walked past them to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"I really need to get some sleep." Richard pinched the bridge between his eyes and closed his eyes with a sigh.

Regina looked at him curiously.

Why does he sleep so much during the day?

"I haven't had much sleep recently." He gave Regina a lazy smirk and she blushed a deep red.

Well that answered her question. Richard thought with a smirk.

"You guys have a room two doors down." Kate looked from Regina to Richard who was still smirking at her.

"Keys?" Richard asked putting his hand out and Kate pulled them from her pocket.

There's nothing Richie needed more than sleeping in Regina's arms.

"Here." Kate said with a giggle when she noticed Regina's flush.

"Come." The low tone made Regina slightly shiver as her hand made contact with his outstretched one.

"Sleep well!" Regina heard Kate giggle as Richie grabbed the umbrella shielding him from the sun.

Regina paid no mind as her heart thudded louder in her chest with every step they took.

Richie opened the door in haste and pulled her roughly in the room locking the door behind her. Quickly closing the blinds Richie pulled her to him looking from her lips to her eyes in permission.

Regina gasped when he finally kissed her pulling her on top of him on the bed.

"You really have to learn to call when you are late." Kate grumbled as she laid on the bed flipping through an old magazine as Seth got out of the bathroom.

"I'll call next time." Seth promised crawling to her on the bed with a mischievous smirk.

"You're a good liar but not that good." She smirked back but pushed him away when he tried kissing her, his arms on either side of her hips.

"I promise." He pouted his lower lip and she pursed her lips glaring at him as he leaned in closer to her face. "Would you like to practice?" His grin intensified and he tilted his head to the side and kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear. "I'm ready to pay for I what I did at the gas station." Kate gasped as he bit down on her earlobe, dragging his teeth slowly as he pulled away.

"Fuck!" Kate groaned giving in and placed both hands on either side of his face pulling him to her lips.

Seth chuckled against her lips wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her down to his eye level. His hand pushed her hand up against the wooden headboard and then let it graze against the soft skin of her under arm. He leaned his forehead against hers to watch her reaction.

"Hahaha!" Kate laughed pulling her arm down. "That tickles!" Seth grunted something under his breath and slammed her hand against the headboard again.

Seth chuckled at her scared reaction and trapped down her underarm to the side of her breast. Her soft giggles turned into soft moans as his hand groped her hip tightly.

"So soft." Seth said mesmerized by her porcelain skin.

"Hmmm..." She moaned out loud as the blunt ends of his finger nails dug into her skin through the fabric of her cutoff black jeans.

"Didn't I tell you these shorts were too short?" Seth grumbled against her neck, his five day stubble scratching the soft skin at the base of her neck.

"Hum?" Came the huffed out response as Kate bit her lower lip, her finger curling against her his hair bringing him closer to her neck.

"You have too much on right now." He groaned as his groped her hips roughly. "Off!" He commanded and Kate complied her fingers fumbling with her shorts' buttons until they popped open.

"Kate..." Seth trailed off biting on the creamy skin at the base of her neck. "Need help?" She felt his lips form in into a smile against her skin.

"Yes." Kate replied pulling tightly on his hair. "Wait!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?" His hand stopped as it reached her belly button.

"Shouldn't we start this-" she groaned as he sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck. "Plan." She finished with a sigh pulling on his hair to look into his hooded eyes.

"Okay." Seth sighed closing his eyes tightly before his body fell beside hers with a loud groan. "I think I need to take a cold shower." He smirked at her widened eyes as she looked at his hard on.

"Go!" Kate shoed him off the bed with her legs until he fell off the bed with a loud thud.

"That was mean!" He pouted getting up rubbing his bum.

"You're cute when you flush." Kate giggled as she watched him take off his black vest and shirt.

The muscles underneath mesmerized Kate as she watched him, biting her lip.

"Would you like to help?" Seth asked as he took off his belt and threw it on the bed, his gaze hooded as he smirked at her.

Memories flooded her mind of the night before and she blushed throwing a shoe at him that he dodged with a laugh.

"I'll use the belt if you want?" He chuckled looking at her flushed expression, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No!" She yelled throwing her other shoe at him but he ran into the bathroom just in time before it hit his head.

Poking his head out he grinned at her.

"Are you sure, kitten?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You better go!" Kate warned as she reached for the phone on the nightstand.

Seth laughed full heartedly as he watched her reach for it and slammed the door.

"So mean!" He whines aloud and Kate rolled her eyes and then they landed on the two suitcases.

"Hmm." Kate got up from the bed and buttoned her pants as she made her way over to them.

She waited for Seth to turn on the water and opened one of them.

"Holy shit." She gasped as her eyes scanned the money.

Kate opened the other one and she blinked a couple times noticing that here was at least twice the amount in hat one than the first she opened. Closing the suitcases she jumped back on the bed and waited for Seth to get out of his shower.

"I'm hungry." Seth whines loudly as he turned to her from bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist and plopped down on the bed next to her, the towel almost coming off his hip.

"Whoa!" He said loudly and clasped the towel against his hip winking at Kate as her eyes roamed his heavily muscled torso. "Tonight babe." He pecked her cheek. "Let's get some food!"

"Please put some clothes on!" Kate grumbled her cheeks flushed as she looked from him to the tv.

"I thought you enjoyed the view!" Seth teased and bit his lip, eyes glimmering with stark eagerness.

"Oh, shut up!" Kate scoffed and pushed his face away and got up from the bed.

If she stayed in bed, Kate knew they would get nothing done. She had yet to prove herself to the brothers as a true partner. Someone they could trust to do a job and gain they're respect.

"Alright!" Seth bellowed and got up, Kate turned around to give him privacy as he changed but he chuckled. "You've already seen it all baby, don't be shy!" He teased.

"Get over yourself!" Kate snapped turning to see him slipping his tighty whiteys over his knees so Kate got the full view. Gasping she turned away from him embarrassed that she was caught looking.

Seth laughed as he finished getting ready watching her rigid figure and saw her shake her head at his bluntness.

"What should we get?" Kate heard him sit down on the bed and relaxed.

"Whatever is near."

"There's a small grocery store ten miles back." He suggested putting on his other shoe eyeing Kate's legs as she stood in front of him with her phone in hand as she ignored him he let his eyes roam.

When was he going to give it up?

As much as Seth told himself that he would not have sex with Kate even after what they did at the other hotel, it was becoming harder to resist. He was having trouble focusing with every waking moment he spent with her. Each touch, none of it was enough.

He would have her, Seth promised himself.

Before the extraction.

His eyes roamed over her figure, Kate standing in front of him with not a clue as to the dark thoughts that clouded his mind.

"Yeah, let's go see what they have." She agreed looking up from her phone to notice the hooded gaze Seth sported and her heart skipped a beat.

Seth was looking at her as if she was something to eat.

"S-Seth?" She stammered as he got up and stalked slowly towards her, their eyes connecting. "You ready?" She asked in a whisper trying to contain the intimidation she felt against his dark glare.

His face only inches from hers, Seth stopped his advance and looked at the rapid pulse on the base of her neck dance at his proximity.

"As I'll ever be, Princess." He smirked pulling back to see her flushed face. "Let's go." Seth grinned taking both suitcases in his hands and motioned for her to go ahead of him out the door.

Kate huffed and muttered something under her breath, her brain catching up to his actions. She cursed him under her breath as she opened the door for him.

She would ask him about the money soon, Kate just didn't want to pressure him for an answers she might not be ready for. Something told her that the Gecko brothers were onto something much bigger than they let on.

Kate just didn't know what.

Richard awoke with an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Something wasn't right.

He felt an angst growing inside of him that he couldn't comprehend. It couldn't have to do with the plan. Everything was going according to plan and they even got more out of it than they thought they would. So what was it?

Looking down at Regina's sleeping face against his chest made the angst go away but he couldn't shake it.

"Richie?" Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal the emeralds behind them.

"Yes?" Richard asked adjusting himself so he was eye level with her. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know." She shook her head and giggled lazily and rested her head on his arm.

At first Richard thought it was because she wasn't used to sex but then he thought of something else that didn't cross his mind before; he hadn't used any protection and because of her state he was certain she hadn't used any type of protection either.

"I got this strange feeling like," She searches his eyes and blinked a couple times before her brow furrowed her hand moved to the front of her mid drift. "I don't know-" she began, her eyes closing in thought and shook her head laughing at herself.

That's impossible.

"Like what?" He asked looking at every freckle on her face then down to her hand.

It couldn't be.

"I don't know. It was like-" Regina took a deep breath and she felt tension in the pit of her stomach move within her lower abdomen and bucked slightly in shock.

Richard's eyes widened and he sat up in bed the sheets falling down his torso. He rubbed his palms in his eyes and looked at her again as if he wasn't able to see her.

Fear rushed through Richard. He was so not ready to become a father. Let alone know what to do with a new Culebra baby. Richard shuddered at the thought. That would be the worst way to tell Regina he was a Culebra.

"No!" She sat up laughing at his sacred expression, eyes wide looking at her like she had two heads and pulled the covers up to cover herself.

"Fuckin' Aye!" Richard cursed running both hands through his hair taking a deep breath glaring at her amused face.

Why didn't he think of that? How could he not have thought of that?

Richard thought eyeing her hands that were no longer on her belly and sighed deeply letting his head fall back against the wall behind the bed.

"That would be too quick." Regina bit her bottom lip unable to explain the still stretching feeling in the pit of her stomach and gave him a reassuring smile.

The panicked look on his face showed her that Richard was not only scared but that he was definitely not ready for something like that and for once; Regina couldn't agree more with him. She couldn't see herself as a mother at this point in her life. But she still couldn't explain the odd feeling of something moving inside of her.

"Then?" Richard asked motioning with a hand at her.

"I think it must have been from the scare at the beginning..." Regina suggested trying to calm her nerves. "Since the bank."

"Or maybe it's because you've spent most of the day mad at me and haven't eaten?" He sighed glaring at her.

Regina shrugged it off and settled back down into bed, pulling the covers up to her neck watching him with blank eyes.

She would never tell him she had a problem with her eating habits.

Moments passed before she found the right words that would take him out of his current shock.

"I did not mean to frighten you, Guero." Regina apologized laying a hand over his.

The feeling came as soon as their skin touched. Richard looked at their hands and he felt the need to protect her. He had never felt something so strong in his life. He looked at her body as if searching for something or anything was wrong.

"Then please eat something." He pulled on her chin inspecting her face for something wrong and tilting her head this way and that.

"Uhhh..." Regina trailed off as he inspected her. "Richie?" She gave him a skeptical gaze.

Richard don't realize that he was checking her for injuries until he looked at her questioning eyes.

"Sorry." He muttered letting her chin go.

What the hell was that?

Richard looked down at his hands. His vision was a little blurry making his head spin slightly. He shook it off and turned to her but his eyes saw a nest. A large nest made of dead leaves surrounded him.

Looking up, Richard looked out to the night sky through a small hole in the cavelike roof over him and panic settled in.

"Regina?" He hands searched desperately for her in the dark but didn't hear or feel her body next to his. "Regina!" He asked the dark again but nothing came of his cries.

Richard moved his hands over the dead leaves and twigs finding nothing. Panic settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Regina!" He yelled his hands searching frantically until they reached a warm oblong sphere. "What the hell?" He gasped pulling his hand back then slowly reaching again.

Grabbing it, he raised it up to moonlight and sucked in a shaking breath. Inside the football sized white oblong sphere was the image of a small snake moving inside.

A loud hissing noise echoed throughout the cave and Richard pulled the egg to his chest.

Protect.

"Who's there?" Richard stood with a rock in his hand gently putting down the egg where what seemed like another sat.

The overwhelming need to protect the eggs rushed through him.

Richard momentarily gazed at the other egg in amazement and gave his attention to the surrounding area.

"Richard..." the vibration of the sound echoed in waves around him.

"Who is there!" Richard demanded. "Kisa?" He asked but no sound came. "Regina?"

"I'm coming back for you and your spawn." A teasing voice promised in echo around him and crouched down over the eggs. "A spawn that should never be."

"You threaten but don't show your face!" Richard yelled. "Show your face!" He bellowed out.

"You know who I am." The voice turned from a woman's voice to a thousand in one. "See you soon, Richard."

With that Richard blinked again and he was back in the motel room looking at the headboard and looked down at a fear stricken Regina underneath him.

"Richie?" She asked unshed tears in her eyes as her hands reached up to his face. "Richie?" Tears spilled as she looked at his worried features.

"Regina!" He realized his own morbid stillness.

"What happened?" Her frightened voice trembled as she sat up.

Relief washed over him and pulled her body up against his.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in her hair.

"Yes." She pulled back. "One moment you were here then your eyes turned a different color." Her eyes searched his.

"Impossible." Richard refused.

He didn't want her to know just yet. But if his instincts were correct; he would become a father soon, just not with Regina.

Kisa told him of the prophecy of the naturally born culebras that would come and rule. Richard was certain that the prophecy would come to be, but he needed another Culebra to make it happen. Not with a human.

He sighed in relief and held Regina closer.

"I think I was having a nightmare." He explained nuzzling her neck.

"You were so still for a moment and then you jumped over me..." She pulled back to look into his eyes. "You were protecting me from something." She finished placing both hands on his jaw.

Richard couldn't tell her, not now at least.

Sighing he sat back down on the mattress.

"Like I said," he began pulling her down with him. "Nightmares." The look on her face told him she didn't believe a word he was saying. "Are you going to leave me because I have nightmares like a child?" He joked strengthening the hold he had around her waist.

"As if I could leave!" She giggled struggling to pull away from him.

The mirth in her eyes held a question in them that he would answer later, Richard was sure of it.

He needed to talk to Kisa and soon.

A knock on the door startled them and Richard nudged her to answer it.

"Estoy desnuda!" She whispered with a severe expression and Richard laughed getting up with a sheet wrapped around his waist to look through the curtains and found Kate knocking again.

"Hello there." Richard opened the door revealing himself and Kate looked away immediately blushing a deep breath.

"For God's sake, Richie!" Kate scowled looking back at him. "Put on some damn clothes!" She looked away again frustrated. "What is it with you Geckos an your blatant disregard of shame?"

"I was busy." Richard tried holding in his chuckle but failed miserably and then got a pillow thrown at his back.

"Sin verguenza!" Regina yelled.

"I just wanted to see if Regina wanted to go grocery shopping." Kate said still looking away from him.

"I will come!" Regina yelled and Richard turned to her leaving Kate at the door.

"We were busy." Richard glared at her as she got up and pulled on her pants and his large t-shirt.

"Do not lie!" She scolded him as she put on her sandals .

"Get me something?" Richard tilted his head back a lazy grin on his face as he snaked his arms around her waist.

Kate looked away again as Richard's naked backside came into view.

The brothers really didn't know the meaning of shame. Kate thought shaking her head.

"What would you like?" Regina asked rubbing her hands up and down his broad shoulders.

"A Jolt Cola..." he began and noticed her features turn into an expression of disgust. "Or an horchata and some beef jerky." He smiled down at her.

"Y?" She asked eyeing him curiously.

"Condoms." Richard deadpanned and laughed at her expression. "The big ones too!"

Regina was shocked that he would ask her of such a thing but then she realized that they really did need them.

"Esta bien." Regina sighed and shook her head.

The big ones.

Regina pushed tried pushing him away but he just chuckled at her struggle and gave a chaste kiss on the lips and jumped on the bed.

"I'll be waiting." Richard promised with hooded eyes and Regina blushed at his naked form and ran out the room.

"Porque Es tan sin verguenza!" Regina sighed following Kate to the car.

"Trust me," Kate began looking up at her. "They both have no shame." Kate giggled shaking her head.

"Hey ladies!" Seth winked at both of them as they got in the car. "How's your day going, your majesty?" He asked Regina and looked at her flushed face through the rear view mirror and chuckled softly. "Giving the royal treatment, I see?"

Kate punched his arm and Seth swerved the car on the empty road.

"Ow!" He looked at her with mocked hurt.

"Don't be so crude!" Kate scolded.

"Si que no tienen verguenza!" Regina sighed shaking her head with a giggle.

"Ya te dije!" Kate agreed and they both laughed and Seth scolwed at them.

"As Richard would say," He began pressing the gas more. "English!" He demanded and both women laughed at him even harder.

Good. Kate thought, she needed another women to balance it out. This would work.

"Keep laughing!" Seth warned Kate who was now wiping the tears of mirth from her cat eyes.

"Or what?" She panted holding her side looking into his now hooded gaze.

"You'll find out as soon as we hit that motel room again." He winked and Kate stopped laughing immediately and he wiggled his eyebrows and bit his bottom lip eyeing her up and down. "I promise."

The hidden conversation from the front seats had Regina's laughter die down and she looked out the window instead.

The grocery store was more of a deli/gas station. The outside looked like it needed a better paint job and the gas pumps looked too old to function. The white on the outside of the small building was stained with the desert's amenities and sun's dryness.

Stepping out Regina felt the movement in her lower tummy again. And rubbed a hand over the spot.

"Dios mio..." She sighed but she had faith it was just a stomach ache coming to.

Besides, it was impossible.

"You okay?" Seth reached her side as he looked at Kate's retreating back.

"Yes." She replied avoiding his gaze.

"You sure?" He asked again eyeing her.

"Si." Regina dropped her hand to her side. "I haven't eaten today." She explained getting rid of the anxiety she felt in her eyes.

Seth wasn't an intuitive man but he knew something was off about the princess. Preganancy came to mind but then also the fact that Richard was a Culebra and technically speaking he was supposed to be able to reproduce.

Right?

Seth would have to talk to Richard about it. A pregnant woman would not only be unsafe in their line of work but she would also be a liability. And apparently his brother couldn't keep it in his pants.

Shaking his head he followed them into the only building on the side of the dusty road.

It has only been two days, it was impossible, right?

Regina entered the store to be greeted by the smell of pine needles and ammonia as a short woman mopped next to the front door.

"Buenas." She greeted with a warm smile.

"Buenas." Regina repeated and looked around finding Kate next to the deli looking at the the meats and cheeses the small deli fridge displayed.

"What would you like?" Kate asked as Regina reached her.

"I think I want something small." Regina said looking at the display of deli food.

"Tamale?" Kate asked eyeing said tamales.

"Sounds good." Regina replied and turned to another isle filled with candy and towards the end of it she saw the toiletries.

Condoms.

The word repeated in her head and she realized she didn't have money to buy them even if she found them. Turning back to Kate she pulled her by her arm close to her.

"What is it?" Kate asked worried searching her face.

"I need-" Regina sighed looking away but then forced herself to look at Kate again. "I need to buy some things." She blushed looking down.

"Of course!" Kate relaxed and pulled out a fifty dollar bill from her short's pocket and handed it to her. "Tat should be enough." Kate turned back to the deli sparing her anymore embarrassment.

Reaching the isle she found the condoms and panic ran through her when Seth walked up next to her and grabbed a black box of condoms and handed it to her.

"Maybe some of these." He winked at her and Regina looked at him like he had two heads. "Just take it." He shoved the box at her and grabbed another one and winked at her starting to make his way over to the counter to pay.

Regina was mortified and didn't know what to do. She looked at his retreating back in utter embarrassment and shock and then down at the box in her hands. At least she got the right type. Taking other items off the shelf she made sure to cover the box of condoms with her toiletries as she headed to the counter.

"That that be all?" The woman who was mopping when she entered the store asked from behind the counter with a small smile.

"Yes, thank you!" She dropped the items on the counter softly looking around her to make sure Kate wasn't around.

The women rung her up and she paid her making her way outside to find Seth and Kate getting in the car.

They were fast.

"Got everything you need?" Seth smirked as she made her over to them.

"Yes." She replied avoiding his gaze and Kate scowled at him.

"What?" Seth asked shrugging before getting in the car his eyes wide with question.

Richard wasn't a fan of waiting for something to go wrong. He wanted to know what he was up against at all times. Anticipation and knowledge were his best allies.

Picking up his phone he dialed the number he never knew he would dial.

"Richard?" Came the voice of his old dreams.

"Kisa." Richard began.

"Orale!" Rodrigo said slapping his friend in the back. "Vamos a ayudar Al Chato!" He was beyond excited.

"Calmate guey!" Jorge said shaking his hand off as he drove. "We don't even know if these guys are for real!" He shook his head.

"They're the Gecko Brothers!" Rodrigo defended leaning back in his seat. "I'm pretty sure they know what they're doing!"

"Weren't they supposed to be dead?" Jorge asked glancing at him with a furrowed brow.

"Only the Chato would bring them from the dead to bust him out!" Rodrigo laughed.

"I just hope we don't fuck this up." Jorge sighed.

"I'm the best man behind a computer and you used to be black ops!" He scoffed. "They need us more than we need them."

"Sure." Jorge grunted and kept driving.

"These guys are smart that's why they can to us."

Jorge rolled his eyes at his friends cockiness and kept driving in silence.

Richard awoke to find himself alone and heard the laughter from two doors down and smiled. At least she was happy with Kate by her side as well. No matter what he was destined for, the need to have Regina by his side won't change whatever prophecy came his way.

You will turn her when the time comes.

Kisa

"Hey Rich!" He heard Seth's voice as he made his way to the door.

"Yeah?" Richard responded and Seth opened the door and walked in with both suitcases in hand and the blueprints under an arm.

"Good sleep?" Seth asked taking a seat on one of the chairs but the small table next to the window setting down the items.

"Yeah." Richard responded pulling up his trousers.

"Good because we need to get this started for tomorrow." He opened the blue prints and put the water bottle on one end and held open looking at the large maximum security prison.

"I was thinking that was thinking that what we need to do might be to infiltrate." Richard suggested pulling a black T-shirt over his head and sat down across from his brother.

"And who would be best for such a thing when we are all wanted criminals?" Seth asked letting his chin touch his chest eyes expectant.

"I think we need to find someone new, obviously." Richard rolled his eyes. "It can be anyone and we can pay them pebbles for their troubles." He shrugged.

"And who would that be?" Seth didn't disagree with him but he didn't think infiltration was necessary if they planned right.

"Anyone who looks like one on the blacklist." Richard chewed on the inside of his cheek thinking. "What about just infiltrating staff?"

"Three would suffice." Seth agreed.

"I could be one." Seth nodded at his suggestion.

"You would have to be the one who control from the inside." Seth stated looking down at the blue prints. "Find out where they keep El Chato first."

"We could send Kate to visit Ramiro." Seth suggested and Seth laughed at him without humor.

"I don't want Kate to get near any prison." He snapped loudly and Richard sighed leaning back.

Richard had to find another way. He couldn't let Regina to the prison. She's too recognizable. Even as a brunette, it was easy for him to realize who she was.

"How about one of Carlos' girls?" Richard chewed on the inside of his lower lip. "I'm pretty sure he would comply."

"Probably." Seth nodded.

"Once we find out who's who in the highs I'll be able to enter and find out where they keep el Chato."

"Once all our men are in and we know where he is we find out how to take him out." Seth scratched his ten day stubble, pensive.

"I thought about going underground."

"Underground?" Seth smirked then raised his eyebrows for his brother to continue.

"Mexican prisons are simply built over the ground with very little amenities below it." He tilted his head to the side thinking. "Once we figure out where he is I think we can definitely pull a Buggs Bunny."

"A what?" Seth asked scowling.

"You know," Richard straightened in his seat. "The one where he escapes Elmer Fudd's cage by digging a hole and he comes out from underneath the ground on the other side."

"It can't be that simple." Seth scoffed sipping his whiskey. "Not to mention the amount of time that it would take for us to dig a tunnel long enough so that they doesn't know where he will end up!" Seth shook his head.

"We can do it with a Culebra crew-"

"No fucking way!" Seth slammed his drink down on the table. "Anyone from Carlos is Carlos."

"Fine." Richard shook his head. "What about Kisa?"

"You're ready to bring that one near you with the girl you got?" Seth asked with wide eyes his smirk turned into a full blown grin before he shook his head and poured himself another one.

If those two girls crossed paths he was sure all hell would break loose again.

"Nothing will happen." Richard tried to sound reassuring but he didn't even believe himself.

Kisa meeting Regina might not be a good idea.

"C'mon!" Seth drank the rest of the amber liquid in his glass. "Let's day you bring Kisa and Regina meets her and finds out what happened between you two..." he trailed off pouring each of them more the amber liquid. "And..." he raises his hand and slams it down. "BAM!" He laughs at Richard's annoyed expression. "Her majesty finally puts down a Gecko!"

"Psht." Richard said sucking on his teeth then biting his lower lip in concentration.

"Or she just might castrate you." Seth shrugged with a smirk.

"I think she would be able to handle it if I talked to-"

"Just drop it." Seth chuckled.

Richard shrugged with a closed mouth smile.

Obviously, it would be a bad idea, but another Culebra could really help them and he didn't know another one whom he could trust.

"I'm serious." Richard retorted after a minute of thinking. "Another Culebra could really help."

"I don't mind but worry about the drama that could ensue." Seth shrugged. "It's your problem."

"I'll just talk to Regina first."

"It would help if you told her what you were first." He closed his eyes and nodded contemplating the drama that would definitely come with Kisa's return.

"I don't know if that's a good idea just yet." Richard shook his head.

"What about that brunette from Pochito's?" Seth wiggled his eyebrows and Richard chuckled at the memory of the blushing girl.

"No that would definitely cause problems." Richard pursed his lips and sighed heavily.

"So what do we do?" Seth asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I guess Regina doesn't have to know the details." He looked down at the blueprints and pinched his lip.

"Can you keep a secret?" Seth asked scowling at him and swallowed his drink. "Because that Spanish Flower you got in there is a lot smarter than we think."

"We don't have to say a thing." Richard defended.

"No, but sometimes women can tell." He grinned his eyes hooded as he placed a hand on his chest. "Call it woman's intuition."

"We will stick to the plan and that's it." Richard snapped.

"Fine." Seth raised his hands up in defeat. "Don't say I didn't warn ya!" He pointed at him.

Richard rolled his eyes and began to make notes on the blue prints.

That night both brothers stayed up until dawn until they figured out the ideal plan to show the outfit. Figuring out the rolls each one would take was the easy part, weather or not they lived up to their names was another thing.

"Hey!" Seth knocked on the door at have past five in the morning. "One up!" He knocked again.

Kate got up from the bed she and Regina had slept on while the brothers worked.

"Hey babe!" Seth said lazily pulling a sleepy Kate into his arms. "Damn you sexy with your hair all messy!" He complimented and in her sleepy daze Kate couldn't stop him when he kissed her feverishly.

"Buenos Dias!" Regina said loudly and Seth pulled away.

"Good morning to you too!" Seth smirked pulling a still sleepy Kate against him.

"I'll go now." She laughed at the dazed expression Kate gave her and rushed out of the room.

"Come here babygirl!" She bears Seth and then the bed squeak.

Regina shook her head and smiled as she reached the door to where no doubt Richie awaited. But when she opened the door he wasn't there.

"Y ahora?" She asked to no one in particular and went to the bathroom that had the door closed and knocked. "Richard?"

She was starting to get angry and she didn't even know why. For all she knew he went out to grab something to eat. Laying down on the messed up bed, Regina turned on the TV and waited.

"Mas te vale que llegues Guero."

"I could really use your help on this." Richard pleaded and heard Kisa sigh on the other end.

"Esta bien." Richard could see her roll her eyes. "When?" She asked.

"We meet with the outfit today at nine AM." He responded. "It's at a small place called Pochito's off highway I-45."

"I'll see you there." She said in a low tone and yawned.

"The cut would be two."

"I don't want your money." She sighed. "I just want a new Ducati."

"Done." Richard responded without hesitation and hung up.

Taking his umbrella he made his way back to the hotel to find a sleeping Regina curled up into a small ball in the corner of the large bed. Chuckling he took off his shirt and sweatpants and slid in the sheets pulling her body to his.

"Hello there." Richard grinned at her now open eyes. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." She replied and yawned, her arms stretching above her, her back bowing off the bed as the muscles and bones cracked.

Laying an hand on her abdomen he pushed her body down and moved on top of her pushing his knee between her legs.

"I missed you last night." Richard began and leaned down so his forehead was against hers and licked his lips.

"Where were you?" She placed a small hand on his jaw so he looked at her in the eyes.

"I had to call about the job." He leaned his nose against hers and flicked it with his own. "We are meeting this morning."

Regina looked from his lips to the hand that started massaging her hip and she shuddered under his touch. She missed him last night too!

With a grunt Regina entangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him down until his lips met hers for a heated kiss but Richard pulled back quickly.

"Did you get what I asked for?" He asked with a pant placing both hands on either side of her head holding his weight and leaned down to kiss her chin. "Hmm?"

"Si." She replied her flushed cheeks darkened more and she pointed to the paper bag on the table.

"Good." Richard growled.

Meeting at Pochito's was the easy part, getting them to the old Ranch that Eddie left him was the complicated part.

Everyone followed suit but they made it there at only half past ten. Getting out and into the large barn in the secluded area Richard opened the large lock and slid the large door to the side and opened it.

Richard was happy that he and Seth had gotten there after they met with the outfit yesterday. They needed headquarters and this was the best they had. The large metal table in the middle of the barn was about ten feet wide and Richard turned on the light above it and it illuminated the vast space.

Tools littered the walls and most of them looked new. And despite the wooden walls everything seemed new. The tools, supplies, and even a three monitor computer made the place more modern than the outside promised. It was a professional thief's playhouse.

Richard grinned as they all walked in with impressed faces.

"Orale pues!" Rodrigo sighed flicking the tip of his texana towards Richard who who shrugged the tiniest bit in acknowledgment.

"Everyone please take a seat and we will get started." Seth began standing next to the large display chart of the blue print of the prison.

"Señor Jimenez?" Seth pointed to youngest of the outfit, Rodrigo, who lifted his chin. "I want to know who's who in the prison." Seth pointed to the computer and Rodrigo stood cracking his knuckles with a smirk.

"Easy." Rodrigo Jimenez said leaving the table and Seth turned to the couple and they gave him an expectant look.

"As I understand," Seth began setting both of his palms on the table leaning forward. "Mr. Harvey is very good with cameras?"

"Yes." He says standing and the blonde does as well. "I'm an electrical engineer." He said sternly his big blue eyes wide.

"Good." Seth turned to Richard. "You and my brother would get along greatly!" Richard nodded at Julian Harvey. "Richard, please show this gentleman the way to the samples we have set up." Seth turns to the blonde and tilts his head and then turns back to Julian.

"She can help us as well." Julian said nodding at her to follow him and Seth shrugged.

"Great." Seth turned to the other man in the cowboy hat. "Señor Jorge Del Monte," Seth began with a satisfied smirk at the man who sported a permanent scowl on his rugged features. "I hear you're great at excavating."

"Yes." He replied curtly and pursed his lips as if trying to surprise his smile. "I know a thing or two." He smirked at Seth.

"I hear you know more than a thing or two!" Seth pointed a finger at him and the larger man shrugged a shoulder. "Think you can figure out if there are any of those barriers underground of the prison?" Seth was holding his excitement.

"Yes," He brow furrowed and his dark brown eyes searched Seth's curiously. "Are you planning on a tunnel?" He shook his head. "That's impossible."

"It's just an idea, alright?" Seth raised his eyebrows in challenge and Jorge got up raising his hands in surrender. "Whatever you want Jefe."

"Why don't you go see those blue prints and let me know?" Seth suggested tilting his head to the board behind him and sighed.

Seth wasn't used to be called jefe but it felt right.

Turning to the last two men Seth grinned and sat down in Jorge's seat, right next to Miguel Ferigno and the tall man with the baseball cap that knew as Gerald Johnson.

"So," Seth began making himself comfortable in the fold out chair and turned to them with a small smile, eyes curious. "I hear you're good with paperwork and editing."

"Nothing is impossible." He leaned forward on the table. "What do you need?" He asked setting both elbows on the metal table and clasped his hands together in front of him giving Seth his full attention.

"I want badges to the right places of the place." Seth leaned on the table as well and pointed to Rodrigo who sat at the computer typing away on what looked like to be a code of some sort. "He can help you with names and ID's."

With a nod the tall man stood without another word and headed to Rodrigo.

"Mr. Ferigno." Seth turned to the African American man and tilted his head again with genuine curiosity. "I hear you haven't just busted yourself out."

Nodding the man confirmed with a rueful smile.

"And I hear the Gecko Brothers were supposed to be dead." He raised an eyebrow at Seth and he snickered in reply.

"Funny thing about death," Richard began and took a seat next to Seth. "It can take you and spit you back out again."

"You're the box man." Richard shrugged with a smirk and Miguel leaned forward hands on his knees and looked at them with an amused smile. "What do you need from me?" He raised an eyebrow and Seth turned to his brother sucking on his teeth and Richard nodded.

"We would like for you to help on a different level." Richard pulled out a small black notebook and handed it to Seth who set it on the table in front of him.

Miguel took the small black leather bound pocket book in hand and opened it.

"You want me to infiltrate?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked down at the notebook that was blank.

"The prison is in Mexico not the US." Seth answered. "We need someone on the inside."

"As a guard?" He asked.

"As a prisoner." Richard deadpanned and Miguel shook his head laughing.

"You guys really are a piece of work!" He laughed throwing his head back and Seth glared at him. "There's no way."

"If you go in as a prisoner the chances of you knowing exactly where our friend is are more likely." Richard smirked. "I would go in and get you out once you have the info."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" He placed the notebook on the table, elbows on his knees.

"You let me worry about that." Richard replied nonchalant and wiped at his breast pocket when a fly landed on it.

"I've been avoiding going to prison." Miguel scoffed and began to laugh until his eyes reached the brunette that knocked on the side of the barn door.

"I'm sorry I'm late." The woman said and sauntered over to them. "Samantha Gutierrez at your service." She ignored the penetrating gaze Miguel gave her and sat next to Richard who smiled at her. "Some bitch in a street bike tried to cut me off on the highway and you know?" She shrugged sitting back in her seat.

"Oh fuck." Richard said under his breath and stood just as the raving of said street bike sounded by the entrance of the barn and all heads turned to the tall woman.

"It's that bitch!" Samantha groaned and stood.

"Calm the hell down lady!" Seth warned and Samantha glared before sitting back down.

Richard adjusted his tie and turned as Kisa took off her helmet and he heard the whistle come from Rodrigo.

"Mamacita!"

"Hey!" Seth scolded with a pointed look at the younger man. "Watch it."

"Geez!" Rodrigo rolled his eyes but he looked back at Kisa with a smirk.

"Pinche puta!" Kisa said throwing her helmet on the ground and made her way over but Richard stood in front of her stopping her.

"Hey stranger!" Richard said blocking her from Samantha who was already up on her feet.

"La tuya pendeja!" Samantha yelled but Miguel was on his feet stopping her.

Seth rolled his eyes but stayed seated.

"She threw me off the side of the road!" Kisa yelled her eyes glaring and gritted her teeth at Samantha who only smirked and tried to move around Miguel who wrapped an arm around her waist when she tried jumping at her.

"Who the fuck said you can cut people off on a oneway street!" Samantha yelled back ignoring the spark she felt against her skin when Miguel held her back.

"Cat fight!" Rodrigo cheered and Seth glared at him.

"I swear to God..." Seth warned him and pointed his finger at him taking a deep breath and Rodrigo took his seat again at the computer but his eyes never left Kisa, his hands up in surrender.

"Calm down." Richard whispered and Kisa finally looked at him with contempt.

"I am going to kill her." Kisa whispered and rounded him and stood in front of Miguel who held Samantha back by the waist as she thrashed in his arms.

Kisa folded her arms over her chest and sauntered closer to her.

"Calmate perrita." Kisa commanded with a smirk and made her way to the table where Seth sat.

"Let me go you big goon!" Samantha yelled punching his large arm.

"No way little lady!" Miguel groaned when she dug her fingers in his forearm almost drawing blood but he didn't budge.

"Try cutting me off again and I'll make sure you're dead next time!" Samantha warned Kisa who smirked and turned to her, Richard stood between them again watching Kisa closely.

"I would love to see you try." Kisa growled over Richard's shoulder and took the seat next to Seth before glancing at Richard who sighed with relief.

I really hope this works. Richard thought looking from Kisa to Samantha who still thrashed in Miguel's large arms.

"Calm the hell down." Richard commanded and Samantha glared at him before elbowing Miguel in the ribs and his arms dropped to his side and she stepped away from him .

"Next time you touch me," Samantha began as she eyed Miguel's large form bent over in pain. "I'll kill you too!" She warned and made her way to sit on the table on the other side of Richard.

"How's it going?" Seth teased when Kisa settled herself back with a glare at Samantha.

"How do you think?" She eyed Samantha with malice dripping from every pore of her.

"I would say pretty shitty." Samantha suggested with a smirk.

"Enough!" Seth slammed his hand on the metal table and everyone around the room turned to him as he stood. " I want no drama in this place or on the job." He looked from Samantha to Kisa and eyes everyone else in the room. "Everyone is to leave the petty bullshit at the door. Am I clear?" Everyone nodded and he turned to Samantha who grunted something under her breath. "Am I clear?" He leaned over her glaring.

"Crystal." Samantha replied her eyes roaming his handsome features.

The man was incredibly hot. Samantha thought and she bit her lip.

Seth remembered why he and Richard went on their own from the outfit.

The damn drama.

"So," Seth began and sat in between Kisa and Miguel who kept his eyes on Samantha across the table. "Before the bullshit we were in the middle something." He turned to Richard. "Get Miguel set up with the details, will ya?" Richard nodded and motioned for Miguel to follow him.

Both women looked at Seth with expectation and particular interest coming from Samantha.

"You know what you're here for." Seth said turning to Kisa who shrugged with a blank face and looked at Richard's retreating back.

Seth rolled his eyes and turned to Samantha who leaned forward on the table giving him her full attention all the while having her cleavage on full display for Seth.

Damn. Seth thought giving her a curious gaze which he masked when Kisa nudged his arm.

"You," Seth pointed at Samantha, "Are going to help with infiltration so please follow Richard."

"You got it!" She stood and winked at Seth before following Richard.

Seth looked on and his eyes darted to the large backside the small woman had.

"Looks like Kate might have competition." Kisa whispered with a smirk and Seth tore his eyes away from the woman's ample backside.

"What?" Seth shook his head and hid his amused smile.

Kisa snickered and got up to follow Richard.

Drama. Seth thought and rose from his seat.

He might have more drama coming his way than Richard did.

16,000 WORDS!!!!

I guess two crazy bitches fighting might not be enough for action so I'm making this chapter into a twofer for you all.

It gets better!

Tell me what you think!

(I wanted to post this but I will be editing from time to time, so expect updating on the same chapter from time to time)

Comment/vote/ tell me what you think, blah, blah, any of that shit that's supposed to tell me I should keep writing this.


	6. Chapter 6 Plot 2 A Solid Plan

After several hours of preparation Seth had what he wanted. A solid plan.

"Miguel?" Seth asked as he looked at the blue prints next to Jorge.

Miguel gets up from sitting at the large steel table "Yeah?" He asked standing next to him.

"You see this section right here?" Seth asked running his finger over the south-west section of the prison.

"Yeah." Miguel replied and looked at him crossing his arms over his large chest.

"Those are all the solitaries." Seth pinched the bridge of his nose thinking before turning to him.

"As you know," Miguel began and watched from the corner of his eye as Samantha looked at him with curiosity. "Getting into solitary won't be so hard, it's going to be hard to get those guards to talk."

"Just get an ID on those guards." Richard said inspecting the blueprints. "I will take care of the rest."

"Sure." Miguel let his arms drop and frowned impressed.

"According to the reports," Rodrigo said making his way over next to Richard. "They change the solitaries every week." He scratched the back of his neck as he looked down at the paper in his hand.

"I don't think that they would change the cell for someone like a El Chato." Richard shook his head. "It wouldn't make since."

"Okay, so..." Seth turned to him. "Let's say he's not in that section where else would he be?" He turned back to the blueprints and those around him did the same.

"Maybe somewhere that isn't marked on the blue prints?" Rodrigo suggested.

"Can you get older blue prints?" Richard asked him and Rodrigo grinned.

"I can get you all the blueprints if you want?" He shrugged at Richard.

"Get to it." Richard nodded at him and he went back to the computer. Richard noticed Kisa's eyes follow the man's backside and he furrowed his brow.

Wasn't she into women now?

"Once we find the spot I think we can figure something out." Jorge said jotting down something in a small notepad and then set it down facing up on on the metal table behind him. "I'm assuming that they would keep him very secluded."

"Away from everyone else." Seth confirmed looking at the scribbles for handwriting the man had on the notepad only to understand none of it.

"I'll look at the blueprints." Richard said heading back to the table with Kisa and Miguel.

"Hm." Seth grunted and shook his head.

"I'm thinking of a few ways to extract from underground and by the looks of it, this place doesn't have the fortitude base." Jorge said looking at the south west end of the section. "So if you wanted to go that way, I think we could definitely do it." He shrugged.

"Let's hold off on that until you go through all of the blue prints." Seth turned looking at the floor as he explained.

Standing by the door Richard smoked his cigarette and watched the interaction between everyone. Kisa's eyes would wonder over to Rodrigo every so often. Rodrigo oblivious.

Next to Rodrigo the ridiculously tall Gerald sat next to him writing things down in lists. He kept his head like Rodrigo, on the monitors and whenever they wrote something down.

Samantha seemed to be having an internal battle between who to give her advances to, Seth or Miguel. Seth would glance every once in a while at her but mostly out of habit. He was doing that to everyone in the barn but still oblivious to her lustful stares.

Miguel was focused and paid her no mind but whenever he thought no one was looking his eyes wondered over to the woman with longing, Samantha oblivious.

Jorge was focused and would jot down every once and a while on a small notepad as he went over the blueprints ignoring everyone but Seth when he asked questions.

Julian Harvey has pulled out his laptop and a leather-like tool box to take apart the camera samples they had and the blonde woman helped him. The duo looked like they were performing surgery. Each move calculated.

Julian offered the expertise that Richard and Seth needed to rely on; but as Richard looked from Julian to the others, he knew each one would prevail and earn their share. They were determined which was the only thing that, in the end, mattered.

Shrugging Richard put out his cigarette and made his way over to Kisa. The only other thing plaguing Richard's mind more than the job was the vision he had of the eggs and the warning that came with them.

"Can we talk?" He reached Kisa's side and she nodded a look of understanding flashing across her eyes.

Richard lead them to the small patio behind the barn under a tall walnut tree and lit another cigarette. The sun was covered by a thick fog making it easier for them to stand outside.

"What I had," Richard looked down at his cigarette as Kisa approached. "Wasn't a dream, was it?" Richard asked taking a large puff and leaned against the tree to hide from the sun's burning rays.

"No." Kisa looked at him with a hint of pity in her dark eyes. "I'm sorry, Richard." She looked down at her high heeled boots. "But it will happen." She refused to look at his eyes. "You have to find the right Culebra or the right woman to turn into a Culebra."

"Why can't these fucking things leave me alone?" Richard growled. "What do I have to do to stop it?"

"You can't stop it." Kisa shook her head and looked up at him. "You must make this happen in order to rid yourself of your true destiny, Richard."

Richard took another puff of his cigarette before glaring at her.

"It was you!" He pointed at her, his eyes flashing to his Culebra's. "You traded prisoners!" He accused lowly.

"That was never a power I held!" She defended through gritted teeth. "You know this!"

"Why did I get the vision?" He asked irritated.

"Because you have always been the one, Richard."

Richard threw his head back laughing loudly and clutched his chest and then stopped suddenly his smile never reaching his eyes.

"I'm serious!" She warned.

"So," Richard began straightening. "You're saying that now I'm the chosen one?" He took another puff of his cigarette and sucked on his teeth scowling.

Richard was over it. He knew of the prophecy but didn't understand why it would come to him? It was bullshit. He had fulfilled his prophecy with Seth and helped Kisa escape; not to mention that they had also saved the fucking world!

"What more do your God's want from me?" Richard asked incredulous. "Haven't we done enough?"

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Seth demanded walking up to him. "What are ya doing to him?" Seth asked as he approached to Kisa. "What else do you want from him?" He looked accusingly at Kisa.

"It's not what I want!" Kisa defended herself. "It's the visions your brother seems to be having." She grinned and folded her arms across her chest her hip resting against the tree. "And apparently," She smirked at Seth's widened eyes that turned to a glare at his younger brother. "He hasn't told you about them."

"What the hell is she talking about, Richard?" Seth glared at him and then at Kisa with disgust.

Seth always knew the woman would come between him and his brother.

"It's nothing." Richard replied with a blank face.

"Bullshit!" Seth spat and walked up to Richard. "We," He glanced at Kisa. "Will talk about this later." He pressed his lips into a firm line and Richard nodded once and glared at Kisa.

Seth turned and left them lightly kicking dust with each step.

"Shouldn't keep secrets from family!" Kisa said in a sing-song voice but then looked down. "I really am sorry you have to go through this though." She said sincerity dripping from every syllable as she gave him one last glance and went inside.

Richard took a deep breath and stomped out the rest of his cigarette and snickered.

Whatever fucking prophecy he had to fulfill, he would face it. As long it had an ending with Regina by his side he didn't give a shit. He would face it head on.

"When did you become the head of the Peeping Toms?" Samantha smirked with disgust at Miguel who only gave her a polite smile.

"I am just trying to help you." He rolled his eyes, standing and turned to walk away from where they sat.

Miguel was sure Samantha remembered him and she still held a grudge. It was his fault, but he just wanted to move on. Not for his sake, but for hers.

"Don't turn your back on me!" She growled and Miguel stopped. "Migs."

Miguel smriked and turned around to face her, her eyes glaring. Clearly still mad.

"So you do remember!" He took the seat by her side and angled his body to hers but leaned back in his chair.

"Of course, I do!" She scoffed and sat back in her chair with a questioning gaze. "Why are you here?" She glared as her arms crossed over her chest.

"Becuase I need the job." He answered leaning forward slightly.

"Are sure you didn't follow me?" Her angered gaze was unwavering and Miguel looked down at his hands then at her.

"Have you seen me before this?" Miguel asked and opened mouth smile in confusion as he motioned to those around them in the large barn with his hands.

"No." She said under her breath and looked away blushing.

"I'm sorry it ended the way it did." Miguel had been waiting five years to tell her that.

"Humph." Samantha scoffed. "I don't need your apologies!" She snapped and stood leaving him looking at her retreating back and Miguel sighed.

At least he was trying. And he wasn't going to let her run away this time.

"Hey!" Seth greeted as he made his way over. "What's wrong with Sweetums?" Seth glanced at her retreating back and then back at Miguel questioning.

"Nothing." Miguel replied standing and Seth walked up to him.

"Are we going to have a problem with you two?" Seth asked tilting his head to the side and eyed the man up and down.

"No." Miguel responded his eyes never leaving Seth's.

"Good." He stepped back. "Go get her, you guys have stuff to go over with Richard." He pointed behind him and Miguel sighed in defeat and followed after Samantha.

"What's up with them?" Richard asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Lover's quarrel." Seth replied looking at Miguel's retreating back.

"Huh." Richard sucked on his front teeth. "Actually," Richard began putting both of his hands in his suit's pockets. "Out of all of them and besides you," He smirked at his brother who was already glaring at him. "I think they're the perfect fit." He shrugged and Seth rolled his eyes.

"Come on." Kisa nudged Richard. "We have our guards." She tilted her head to where Rodrigo sat with papers all around the large black desk.

"Let's see." Richard followed her and looked at the list of ID's of all the guards that Rodrigo handed to him with a grin, Seth in tow.

"Shit, kid!" Seth chuckled and looked at the list beside Richard with a grin. "Good job." Seth complimented impressed and Richard smirked.

"Thanks." Rodrigo shrugged and turned back to the computer screen, Kisa approached him holding onto the back of the chair and bent over his shoulder to look closer at the large monitor.

"Can you figure out who is in charge of deliveries they get?" Kisa asked as she bent down laying both palms on the desk where Rodrigo sat her eyes searching his with a small smile and Rodrigo smirked.

"Is that an insult?" Rodrigo scoffed glaring at her and Kisa grinned.

"I would never!" She giggled quietly avoiding his smoldering gaze.

Kisa wasn't sure why but this man, Rodrigo, was unlike any guy she had ever encountered. He was obviously very smart but in an innocent sort of way that she couldn't quite understand. In some ways he reminded her of Richard but mostly it was because he seemed like a decent man. There was good in him.

"Of course." Came his smooth reply with shimmering eyes and turned back to the computer screen. "When do you want it?"

"Now." Kisa whispered closer to his ear and she could see the pulse on his neck quicken.

"Here," Rodrigo began and handed her a list fresh from the printer. "Let me show you." He raised an eyebrow at her shocked expression and began to walk out of the barn.

Without another word Kisa followed him outside.

Richard watched them leave from the corner of his eye and smirked.

Kisa was never one to wait for something she wanted. And she always got what she wanted.

"Richard?" Seth asked clasping a hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Richard answered as he looked down at the list in his hands.

"I thought she was into girls?" Seth titlted his head looking at her retreating back.

"I thought so too." Richard shrugged.

He didn't feel the same way for her as he once did and he was very grateful for that. Regina was on a different level all in itself. Somehow knowing he would see Kisa again, Richard just didn't know when that would happen until last night. Richard was happy for her, he just wished she wasn't wasting precious time.

As night fell Richard and Seth prepared the old Victorian house that stood tall beside the even larger barn. The old white house needed a solid paint job, inside and out, but Seth could see why his uncle bought it. It was a perfect getaway house. The property and the trees that surrounded it made it invisible to anyone who passed by the driveway off the side of the road.

The house itself had at least seven bedrooms and five bathrooms throughout it. Entering the house stairs greeted the forge to the rooms upstairs. To the left side of it the large living room opened up invitingly with a large fireplace. To the right a large archway announced the dining room that lead to the large kitchen.

Seth didn't remember Eddie ever mentioning the place, there was something about it that reminded Seth of his grandparents house back in Kansas. The decor was old but somehow, his uncle made the grand old place feel like a home. It gave the impression that it was meant for a family. Not an old man's house to live alone in.

Maybe that was his plan?

Seth shrugged it off and returned to the task at hand of removing all the coverings of the furniture in the living room as Richard prepped the rooms upstairs. Everyone else was still in the barn working and Seth felt a comfortable feeling settle in his stomach. He was in his element with a crew who would listen to him and Richard and had a score that was going to put them back on top.

Making his way over to the kitchen, Seth began to take out all the groceries and alcohol out of the boxes and bags.

"Upstairs is done." Richard informed him and rolled down his buttoned shirt sleeves.

Seth nodded in acknowledgement as he put down the groceries he bought on the large island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Could you tell them there is food in here if they want?" Seth looked at the old fridge and was happy that despite the age of the icebox it still worked. "And tell them we have beer too!"

Time to get along with the new crew. They needed to know them in order to trust them. Their history was already known, or they wouldn't be there, but Seth was sure other secrets were held. He wasn't a man to pry but when it comes to a crew on a score like this, Seth needed to know as much as possible.

"Call them and tell them we will be late." Richard blew out a breath knowing Regina would not be happy about it.

"Excuse me?" Seth asked with a smirk.

Richard frowned thinking by the front door.

"Tell them we ran late with work." Richard nodded. "That we have most of it planned out and just need to pull an all nighter." They would understand.

"I'm not worried about mine." Seth shook his head with a smirk at his brother understanding who he was talking about, knowing Kate would understand but Regina, well that was a whole other story.

"She will understand." Richard nodded again, more so to convince himself.

"If you say so." Seth grinned and pulled out the burner phone. "Pick up." Seth said under his breath and after two rings Kate picked up.

"What's taking so long?" She sounded anxious and Seth cursed under his breath.

"We have something and we would like to get to the bottom of it." Seth said in a clipped tone that wasn't up for argument. "We might need to pull an all-nighter." Seth sighed trying to sound tired.

"Do you need help?" Kate asked in a softer tone.

"It's just leg work we have to get out of the way." He explained and heard her take a deep breath.

"Fine." She grumbled. "Please be safe." She pleaded.

"Always babe." Seth smiled. "I'll see ya in the morning." He promised.

"Is he there?" Kate asked. "She wants to talk to him." Seth heard the shuffling from the other line.

"Just tell him to call." Regina sounded angry and Seth pursed his lips.

"I'll tell him." Seth hung up before she could get another word in and shook his head. "Oh Richard!" Seth said in a sing song voice and a few seconds later Richard opened the side door behind the kitchen.

"What happened?" He furrowed his brow. "What did they say?" By 'they' Richard meant Regina.

"She wants you to call her." Seth threw the phone on the island in the middle of the kitchen and smirked as he put the beer in the freezer.

His little brother was so fucked.

"Shit." Richard hissed under his breath and took the phone.

 _Why did she have such an affect on him even when she wasn't near?_

"Hehe." Seth chuckled as he put the rest of the food in the fridge.

Richard turned and walked out into the cold air of the night ignoring his brother.

The phone rang two times before Kate picked up.

"Hello?" Richard asked and then heard shuffling and a thud.

"Guero?" Regina's voice came from the other end and he smiled.

"Yes?"

"What's an 'all nighter' ?" She asked getting straight to it and he could envision her folding an arm over her chest in speculation.

"It means that I need to work all night." Richard replied.

"I see." Regina grumbled and Richard waited for the fight that would soon come. "When will you be back?" She asked without the sigh but giving in nonetheless and he blew out a breath relieved.

"Morning." He replied and looked out to see Kisa with Rodrigo by the side of his truck talking and flirting casually and he rolled his eyes.

"We are safe." Richard said in a playful tone. "Don't worry about me." He smiled looking away from Kisa and Rodrigo.

Kisa turned to him in that moment. She heard the conversation, she could tell when a man was in love, even before they themselves noticed and she was happy for Richard.

"But I do..." The worry in Regina's tone made Richard sigh.

"I'll get there as soon as I can." Richard whispered. "I promise."

"Cuidate." Regina whispered knowing he probably wouldn't understand.

"You too." Richard replied with a smirk.

"Claro, Cariño." Regina said and waited for him to get off the line before she hung the phone up and handed it to Kate with an apologetic smile.

"They'll be fine." Kate promised. "They know what they're doing." She leaned back on the bed and sighed looking at the news on the tv.

Regina's stomach was still in knots and her energy would deplete with the smallest of tasks. She kept lying on the bed most of the day while Kate would organize her things and then she would sit and read. Regina would sleep or watched tv sometimes leafing through the magazines Kate had but she felt tired.

"For two months the future duchess of Alba Spain has been missing. American authorities and Interpol have come to the conclusion that the princess is in fact within the United States."

"And there is the cherry on top of the sundae!" Kate sighed looking at the screen as they showed the picture of Regina with her natural blonde hair.

"I miss my blonde hair." Regina looked sadly at the tv as they showed pictures of the luncheon she had attended with the royal family weeks before she left.

"I think brunette works better on you with your tan features." Kate complimented with a smile.

"Thank you." Regina smiled but it disappeared when they began the recording of her father.

"My daughter is out there somewhere and we ask is that if anyone knows of her whereabouts to please contact their local authorities. So that we may bring her home safely..."

"I cannot watch this." Regina said getting up from the bed where she laid next to Kate.

"I'll change the channel." Kate pushed the button on the remote control and smiled at her but Regina felt the need to be alone.

Regina wanted to cry because she missed her parents. She wanted to cry because she missed her younger sister. She wanted to cry because of how false every word her father said sounded and terribly practiced, it made her stomach churn.

"Hey..." Kate stood next to her when she noticed the welling in her eyes before the tears spilled over. "It's going to be okay." Kate cooed and pulled her in for a hug. "You made a choice for yourself." She rubbed her back as a sob escaped her. "That means that you made the right choice."

Regina smiled and let the tears fall against Kate shoulder staining the black T-shirt Kate wore.

"It's okay." Kate cooed again holding her trembling figure tightly.

In a very long time, Kate didn't have the feeling of wanting to pray than in that moment. And not for her, but for the girl who had made a choice, much like her, to change her life. She wanted to pray that Regina find what she was looking for but most of all, to find peace in her heart.

"So?" Richard approached his brother by the entrance of the living room and looked at everyone that finally seemed to relax. "What do you think?"

"I think that they need more alcohol." Seth mumbled as he looked at the four empty bottles of Jack Daniels and the littering of empty beer bottles all over the living room. "These guys can drink!" Seth commented looking around with a smirk.

 _At least Kisa and Samantha weren't fighting anymore. Thanks to the JD._

"Jefe!" Rodrigo approached them with a soft pace slightly moving from side to side clearly drunk. "I think we might needem ma couple more of those bottles of JD." Rodrigo pointed with a grin at the now empty bottles of JD then grabbed hold of the mantel of the fireplace to steady himself.

"Sure thing!" Seth grinned at him and Rodrigo grinned back with hooded eyes.

"Gracias!" He turned slowly and found a very relaxed looking Kisa sitting by herself with half a glass of JD left in her hand. "Quieres irte de aqui?" He whispered sitting next to her on the small love seat.

Kisa turned to him with a serious face before pursing her lips to think about his question and Rodrigo laughed fullheartedly.

"I just want to talk to you without all of this..." he motioned to everyone around them. "I can't even hear you speak señorita!" He chuckled and Kisa grinned shaking her head from side to side.

This man too drunk to talk. Period.

"Let's go have that talk upstairs." She suggested getting up and Rodrigo shot up as well but then tumbled and fell back on the couch.

"Lo siento..." Rodrigo grumbled and Kisa helped him up.

"Ven conmigo." Kisa laid his arm over her shoulders and held his waist to guide him upstairs.

"First door on the left!" She heard Seth yell and she nodded at him grateful.

"Por aqui." Kisa said gently while climbing the stairs holding his large body next to her.

"Peso mucho, mamacita." He warned and stumbled but Kisa held him closer until his weight was on her fully did she use her real strength to drag him up the rest of the stairs. "Estas fuerte!" He grinned at her as she opened the door to the room.

"Como muchos frijoles." _I eat a lot of beans._ Kisa giggled and pushed him on the bed.

"Yo tambien..." _Me too..._ Rodrigo trailed off drowsily and chuckled looking up at her, his face turned serious. "Tus ojos son tristes." _Your eyes are sad._ He noticed and reached up and touched her cheek. "Why?"

Kisa sighed and took his hand in both her own sitting on the edge of the bed. Her eyes clouded for a minute with memories and she clenched her eyes shut.

"You don't have to tell me." He squeezed her hand. "Probably won't remember!" He chuckled adjusting himself to sit and pulled her slender body towards him. "A durmir mamacita." _Let's get some rest, mamacita._ Rodrigo wrapped his arms around her waist and Kisa laughed letting him snuggle his large body with hers and in seconds she heard his soft snores.

Pulling away from him she stood and pulled a blanket over him. His feet dangled off the end of the bed and Kisa couldn't help but laugh at how much he dwarfed the small bed.

"You good?" Kisa turned to see Richard by the door of the room.

"Yes." She replied walking out.

"He seems like a good kid." Richard nodded as he closed the door behind him a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Maybe." She began going down the stairs.

"You can stay here if you want." Richard offered following behind her.

"No, gracias." She replied looking around at the others as they reached the large living room. "I have a place at a friends." She crossed her arms over her chest standing closer to him.

"Just ask." Richard sighed annoyed and Kisa smirked.

He knew her well.

"Whoever she is," Kisa still kept her eyes forward. "She's lucky." She smiled giving him a brief glance.

"Thanks." Richard gave her a small smile.

"Where's that whiskey chief?" The tall man Gerald approached him.

"Seth went to refresh." Richard replied and Gerald turned and sat on the floor near the large fireplace and sighed heavily a pout forming on his full lips.

The man looked like a child would when told their favorite super hero died.

Everyone was more relaxed after hours of working together and integrating ideas. Hoping to get nothing out of it but a more relaxed crew. And as far as Richard could tell, it was working perfectly.

Samantha was clearly inebriated but not so much so as Rodrigo was, having an animated conversation with Miguel who sat close to her. Both of them laughing at something she said on the love seat where Kisa once sat with Rodrigo. Julian and his girlfriend sat close with arms around each other relaxing and for a brief moment Richard found himself missing something.

Better yet, someone.

Kisa left without another word when Seth walked in with a box full of food and booze.

"Are you trying to kill them?" Richard asked as he went through the contents of the box finding another two bottles of JD and two of vodka.

"C'mon!" Seth waved him off. "They need it!" He motioned to them.

"Like hell we do!" Miguel came up to them and took a bottle of JD from the box on the small coffee table. "Thank you very mucho!" He turned on his booted heel with a big smile as he approached Samantha.

"I really hope they can work tomorrow." Richard grumbled as he looked on.

"They will." Seth nodded as he glared into space in thought. "I think you have something to tell me." Seth turned to him with a scowl and waited.

"Not really-" Seth punched his arm roughly and Richard clenched his teeth at the slight pain and nodded for him to follow.

"I'm not exactly sure what it means," Richard began to explain closing the door behind him drowning out the noise as they stepped out onto the front porch. "But I think it has something to do with pure breed Culebra babies ruling the underworld." Richard pushed his glasses up on his nose and put a cigarette to his mouth, lighting it.

Seth waited as he leaned on the wall next to the door, pensive. He wasn't going to say a thing until his brother was sure that he was done explaining. It sounded ridiculous but, for once, Seth wasn't going to wave off any crazy thing his brother said. Ultimately, Seth wanted to believe his brother when he said absurd things, mostly due to the fact that he was in his real state of mind now. The Richard standing in front of him had the same sharp mind he had before Kisa got a hold of him.

"I was in bed and I started to get really dizzy and then uh..." Richard trailed off looking away at the dark night sky. "Well I awoke in a nest made of dead leaves in a cave like room and then there were these two eggs-" Seth sighed loudly and shook his head.

"Wait." Seth couldn't take it anymore. "You're telling me that you lay eggs now?" He arched his eyebrow in question with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"No!" Richard hissed glaring. "But I knew I was to protect them."

"Protect them?"

"Like a father would his children." Richard shrugged and felt the tension in the pit of his stomach again. "And I heard..." he took a drag of his cigarette no longer ignoring his brother's penetrating glare. "Well, I think I heard Amaru." He swallowed hard.

"I thought you guys didn't reproduce?" Seth shook his head and rubbed his eyes. This was all getting to be too much for him. "And, isn't Queen bitch dead already?"

"This might be a one time deal, I think." Richard shook his head again trying to remember what Amaru said. "She said something about coming back and coming after them." Richard shook his head again stepping closer to his brother. "I can't let that happen to them." He whispered and Seth had never seen such pleading in his brother's eyes.

"What if you are just the messenger?" Seth suggested but Richard stepped back shaking his head from side to side.

"She said they were my spawn." Richard replied and then the look on Regina's face when she clutched her nonexistent belly in astonishment played behind his eyes.

"Regina the momma of this babies?" Seth glared and Richard's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Don't play the fool, Richard." Seth scoffed drinking some of his Jack Daniels. "You're a grown ass man!"

"Are you not listening to me?" Richard growled angrily. "They are pure breed Culebras." He snapped. "I can't reproduce with a human." He shook his head sadly. "Regina will not be the one to give me said heirs."

"I wasn't going to say anything but umm..." He trailed off looking out to the large walnut tree in front of the front yard. "Your girl didn't look very well today when we hit the grocery store." Seth rubbed the back of his neck remembering how pale the girl looked.

"She hasn't been eating well." Richard stated and took another puff of his cigarette and stomped it out on the porch.

"Alright." Seth didn't want to hear anymore about the damn underworld.

"According to Kisa, I need another Culebra who can actually birth them." He chuckled at the absurdity of it all.

"That will not end well with the Spanish Flower." Seth chuckled. "She might kill you before you get into someone else's pants." He laughed fully now. "Jesus, Richard!" He sighed. "Just make sure this doesn't interfere with this job."

"Don't you think I know that!" He snapped opening the door before they began to argue more.

"I'm just saying!" Seth remarked closing the door behind them.

"Santissima diosa!" Two women bowed down in front of Crispin when he entered the small chapel and he had never felt better in his miserable life.

"Ella no es una Diosa!" He pointed to the small statue adorned with flowers and candles. "Yo soy su dios y rey!" He glared at them with large red eyes and the women bowed down until their heads touched the ground in front of him, shaking in fear.

One of the women was younger with dark features that complimented her olive skin tone and Crispin touched the top of her head softly.

"Levantate amor." He cooed and looked around at the empty chapel before turning to the frightened girl and cupped her face in her hands. "Eres hermosa." He sighed rubbing a thumb pad on her lower lip.

"G-Gracias." She stuttered her face flushed as she looked up at the handsome man in front of her, her spine shaking in fear.

"Aye amor..." Crispin trailed off looking down at her full lips. "Don't be scared." He said softly pulling her closer to him and she shuddered again, his grip tightened on her hips.

"Es mi hija." The woman that still kneeled before him said in a weary tone. "Porfavor..." she trailed off looking at her daughter with fear.

"Y ahora sera mia." He smiled down at her.

"Porfavor, mi dios!" She begged with tears in her eyes. "Lleveme a mi!" She cried.

"Ya es muy tarde." Crispin grinned and both turned to the younger girl who's eyes were now red like his. "Ya tomo su decision." Crispin chuckled and the young woman looked down at her mother with something the older woman didn't recognize and screamed.

"Mi hija!" She exclaimed and reached for her but the young woman only smiled and turned from Crispin to grasp the chin of the older woman and began to consume her soul with the touch.

Screams of the older woman filled the chapel and the small town until there was nothing left in front of them but a dried up corpse in old clothes.

"Hmm..." Regina groaned next to Kate clutching her stomach in pain.

"Regina?" Kate tried shaking her awake but when she didn't budge she turned on the light and turned to find Regina covered in sweat, grimacing in pain. "Regina!" Kate wiggled her arm but Regina just shook her head, eyes still shut.

"Ah!" She groaned in pain again.

"Regina!" Kate shook her with all her strength and Regina popped her eyes open and shuddered. "You're burning up!" Kate commented touching her forehead.

"Me duele..." Regina trailed off clutching her stomach and Kate sighed thinking of what to do and grabbed the cellphone on the nightstand.

"You'll be okay." Kate cooed and stood to get a cold damp towel and dialed Richard's number.

"We are almost done." Richard chuckled from the other end of the line and Kate looked down at Regina still in pain and explained to him what was happening. "I'll be right there." He said hanging up.

"Regina?" Kate shook her shoulder laying her on her back. "Richie will be here soon." Her eyes watered with frustration not knowing what else to do. "You'll be okay." She whispered and bowed her head and prayed.

Prayed for the first time in two years.

After ten minutes Richard almost burst through the door.

"Regina?" Richard questioned and kneeled next to her. "What the hell happened?" He asked as he touched her forehead.

"She just woke up trembling and sweating." Kate explained. "I awoke when I heard her groaning in pain."

Richard nodded and began taking Regina's clothes off.

"Close the door and get out." He looked at Seth who nodded and turned to leave but Kate stayed back.

"I'll get some towels wet." Kate announced going to the bathroom as Richard stripped Regina of her clothing until she was just in her underwear and bra.

"Thanks." Richard accepted the cold wet towels and placed them over Regina's shuddering body.

"Her fever hasn't gone down." Kate looked at Regina worriedly. "You might have to take her to the hospital." Kate let out a deep breath trying to keep herself from crying.

"Let's." Richard nodded and wrapped Regina up in a sheet not wanting to waste another minute. "Get the door will ya?" He asked Kate who nodded without hesitation. "I'll take her to the car." He looked down at Regina as she trembled in his arms now. "Get Seth."

Kate nodded and left the room and Richard followed her out to the cold night air.

"Guero..." Regina trailed off her eyes still closed.

"I'm here." He whispered softly as he laid her down in the backseat and adjusted her legs so that her upper body was on his lap.

"Mi Guero..." Regina sighed and then she went limp.

"Regina?" Richard shook her again as Seth and Kate reached the car. "Regina!" He shook her roughly and Regina popped her eyes open wide and gasped for air. "Regina?"

"Guero." She looked up at him through widened eyes. "Me duele!" She complained clutching her stomach as she came back to consciousness.

"I know." Richard shook his head. "You'll be okay." He whispered as Seth pressed the gas petal down reaching a higher speed down the highway.

"Be there in five." Seth announced and Regina's eyes closed.

Her breathing evened and Richard breathed out heavily. This couldn't be happening right now. Regina was innocent! She didn't deserve this.

Not another word was spoken until they reached the hospital.

Seth opened the door for him and Richard took off his glasses and suit jacket before picking Regina up in his arms. Her heartbeat was getting slower and he rushed into the emergency room of the hospital.

The nurse nodded in understating when they entered and had two nurses and a doctor come out quickly.

"High fever." Richard said putting her on the gurney. "And her heartbeat is slowing." Richard shook his head to focus on her body but his vision clouded.

"She will be okay son." The tall doctor padded him on the back and Richard looked up and he felt a tear land on his cheek. "We will do everything we can." He promised and Richard nodded letting out a large breath as they took her away.

He stood in the middle of the hallway even after they turned the corner. Richard stood there until he couldn't hear Regina's heartbeat.

"Come." Kate said snapping him out of it and let her lead him back to the waiting room by the arm.

"You have to fill this out sir." The nurse handed him a clip board but Kate took it.

"Thank you." Kate replied and smiled at her turning them to the polyester leather chairs and sat guiding Richard to sit as well next to her.

Richard didn't comprehend anything else going on around him. He heard Seth comment something next to him and then Kate on the other side of him but Richard didn't acknowledge them. Thoughts flooded his mind of what could be wrong with Regina.

He surely couldn't get her pregnant with just one night and in such a short amount of time?

No, he thought. That couldn't be it. Fear filled Richard when he remembered Regina's unresponsiveness in the car and took a deep breath smelling the chemicals in the air of the hospital and awoke from his daze.

"We need to get her documents." Seth said in a low tone leaning closer to him. "I can get them early tomorrow." Seth suggested and Richard nodded and stood.

"I can't be in here." He said under his breath and walked out of the hospital.

"You stay here and keep your head down." Seth whispered to Kate and followed his younger brother out.

"Hey!" Seth grasped his younger brother's arm stopping him. "Man, are you okay?" Seth asked letting his arm relax over his shoulder but Richard didn't say anything keeping his gaze foreword.

Richard couldn't look at Seth because he was afraid of the uncertainty he would find in his eyes.

"Come on brother." Seth stood in front of him holding his neck but Richard kept his eyes down. "She's gonna be okay." He promised but Richard kept his eyes down.

As much as Richard tried to hide it, he knew something wasn't right. That tension in the pit of his stomach was more than a warning he had ever taken out of intuition. Not only did the math add up, his gut was also telling him that something wasn't right with Regina. He wasn't sure why but he suspected with a heavy heart that Regina and his vision really did connect somehow and that was his fault entirely.

"Look at me, damnit!" Seth slapped his shoulder and grasped it tightly. "She's going to be okay soon." He promised but Richard didn't budge and Seth sighed in exasperation. "If you don't get your shit together for yourself," Seth stood back. "Get it together for her."

"Something is not right." Richard sat on the white cement by a pillar of the entrance of the hospital still looking down. "It shouldn't have been her." Richard shook his head. "This isn't right." The words echoed loudly in his head and Richard closed his eyes shut tight at the sudden pain it caused his head.

"Do you need to feed?" Seth asked sitting next to him. "You don't look so good." He commented.

"I am not hallucinating things anymore, Seth." Richard finally turned to him. "Ever since the vision something in me isn't right and I have a horrible suspicion it's because of Regina." He looked down at his feet his elbows on his knees.

"Look, I'm not a doctor," He began and Richard chuckled unexpectedly and Seth snickered.

"Obviously." Richard remarked and sat back against the cold cement wall.

"But a fever like that can happen to anyone." He pointed to hospital. "But she's young and strong." He gave his brother a pointed look. "After everything that you know about her, you still can't give her enough credit?" Seth chuckled and got up. "She's much stronger than we think." Seth said and got a glimpse of Kate through one of the large windows circling the lobby.

"Why does it feel like it's my fault?" His younger brother asked and for the first time in his life, Seth didn't know what to say. "She shouldn't be in there." He looked towards the entrance and shook his head.

"You can't possibly think that this is your fault?" Seth scoffed. "You know the facts and know the outcome." Seth took a deep breath coming up with something else on the spot. "And your vision and what Kisa said..." Seth trailed off crossing his arms over his chest looking at the cement beneath his feet. "Well, it just doesn't make any sense." He shook his head.

Richard thought about it for a moment and came to the conclusion that his brother was right. No human woman ever seemed affected by having unprotected sex with a Culebra. They weren't meant to reproduce.

Even in his vision he knew it wouldn't be Regina but why was that feeling still there? That doubt. Richard couldn't comprehend but what was happening wasn't his fault. That still didn't change the fact that he felt everything was lost moments ago when she went limp in his arms and he knew it was his fault.

It felt like his whole reality didn't mean anything anymore. Not the money, the job, or even his brother would be able to bring him back. For the first time in his life, Richard felt helpless and more lost than he ever thought he could be.

"I think she just got a bug at the dusty motel room." Seth brought his brother back from his thoughts and Richard looked up at him.

"You're right," Richard began standing but his glum expression didn't change. "It's not my fault but..." He trailed off wiping his bottom. "What if-" Richard couldn't even finish speaking at the thought but he cleared his throat and tried again. "What if she doesn't make it?"

If she didn't make it, he would definitely be lost. And that would be it for him.

"Let's see what the doc says first and start speculation there." Seth nudged him and opened the entrance of the hospital door. "Come on." He waved for him to go in before him and Richard took a deep breath and walked in.

"Any word?" Richard asked silently afraid of what Kate would say.

"Not yet." Kate responded and motioned for him to sit.

"I need a cigarette." Richard said patting down his pants for his pack and walked out again not being able to handle the smell of the chemicals or the sympathy in Kate's eyes.

An hour passed and Richard moved from place to place all over the lobby but found no comfort in sitting and ended up walking around the gift shop to the side of the lobby with Seth and Kate in tow.

"Maybe you should get her this." Kate placed a long white box in front of him and opened it. "She told me she likes orchids." Kate winked at him and he opened the box to find just that.

A purple orchid with red veins going through it. He closed the small box and handed it to the woman at the small counter in the corner.

"Would that be all handsome?" The older woman asked and Richard gave her his best grin handing her a fifty dollar bill to pay for the boxed arrangement.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled back and took the money and gave him his change.

"Honey!" The nurse from the lobby came to the door of the gift shop.

"Yes?" Kate ran up to her. "Is she okay?"

"The doc is waitin for ya!" She pointed behind her and Richard rushed out first brushing past the nurse murmuring a thank you.

"How is she?" Richard asked approaching the doctor who took her in before.

"Are you her husband or boyfriend?" He asked.

"Husband." Kate replied for him as she reached them with Seth behind her.

"Well, she has a mild case of viral pneumonia." He began and looked down at the thick clip board in his hands. "But she is doing very well with a new antibiotic that is helping her lungs relax and the swelling in the bronchioles to come down." He informed. "She should be out in a couple days depending on how she feels but the antibiotics are doing their job as we speak!" He looked up at Richard with a big smile. "And we also have good news!" He took his glasses off. "Your wife is four weeks pregnant!"

Everything stopped. Time and the air around Richard stopped. His vision had a cloud around it and he couldn't hear anything besides muffled voices. He blinked and opened his mouth o speak but nothing came out. Kate nudged him but he didn't feel it. It felt as if he was stuck.

Stuck in the moment, Richard heard a whisper next to his ear.

 _"Richard..."_

Richard shook his head but to no avail.

 _"So close..."_ The woman spoke softly and Richard knew it was Amaru.

He wanted to reply and yell at her.

 _"No need to worry, I will take care of them."_ She promised and Richard felt a shudder pass through his whole body.

Kate's eyes widened and turned to look at Richard who blanched and blinked rapidly shaking his head and his mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Congratulations!" The doctor took Richard's hand in his and shook it vigorously to get him out of shock. "You're going to be a father!" He chuckled at Richard's shocked expression and Seth clapped his brother's back and Richard came back from his momentary lapse of reality.

"Congrats bro!" Seth steered him away from the doctor who only patted Richard's back before leaving.

"Well," He began but Richard shook his head dropping the box of orchids in his hands and went outside.

"This isn't happening." Richard shook his head. "There is no way!"

"I told you she was going to be okay!" Seth said walking out behind him but stopped when he looked at Richard's angered face.

"Kisa lied!" He bellowed out and lit a cigarette. "I know she did!"

"Are you sure you're not just mad at the fact that she might have been with somebody else before you?" Seth questioned with a shrug but Richard shook his head from side to side.

"I was her first." Richard stated squinting his eyes and took a long drag from his cigarette remembering that night. "There was blood on the sheets too." He looked away blowing out the smoke embarrassed for Regina.

Although, he did really like that about her, Richard still felt that she was keeping something from him but he didn't want to believe it. What Seth was saying, what he meant, made anger boil within Richard. He knew what happened and didn't need to believe anything less.

"Then how could it be four weeks, Richard?" Seth questioned with an angered smirk at his brother naivness.

"I don't know!" Richard spat frustrated. "I can't be a father right now!" He took another drag of his cigarette and finished it quickly.

Seth was wrong. Richard was sure of it. Regina had only been his. And his alone.

"Right now," Seth began standing closer. "You don't have to be until we figure all of this out." He promised taking off his suit jacket suggesting the obvious. "I'll call the professor and see what he knows and then the peacekeeper in the morning." Seth suggested nudging him. "Maybe this has something to do with the fact that your vision could've been a little off?" Seth questioned slowly expecting his younger brother to snap but to his surprise Richard just nodded.

"I think a paternity test might be a good idea." Richard mumbled with a scowl.

Richard pushed the thought of Regina with someone else let alone pregnant with someone else's kid. But Seth was right.

Seth let out a large breath and hugged his brother.

"Don't worry." Seth shook him and Richard hugged back nimbly. "We will figure it out." He promised before pulling back. "Now go in there and check on your wife!" He laughed pushing Richard to the door.

"Yes." He sighed and went inside.

After being guided down hallway to hallway, Richard was lead to a room where Regina was in a bed that seemed too large for her small frame.

"Would you like me to get your friends or do you want a moment alone?" The nurse asked and Richard shook his head, yes. "I'll give ya half an hour before I get them in here!" She smiled and Richard gave her a small smirk that didn't reach his eyes.

As soon as she closed the door Regina's steady heartbeat filled the room and Richard sighed taking the chair next to the bed. Taking her hand in his, he examined her tan skin and kissed the inside of her palm as he looked at the large blue tube that pumped pure oxygen through a mask that covered half her face. Her dibialtated form gave Richard an idea as he remembered last night before he had the vision. He looked down at her mid-drift.

 _What if he could feel them? Or hear they're thoughts?_

Taking a deep breath he placed his right hand on her mid drift over the white sheets waiting to see if he felt anything. After several moments nothing happened and Richard took his hand away shaking his head.

"How could this be possible?" Richard asked rubbing his eyes. "This is impossible." He looked down at her and his vision became blurry again and a feeling of dread spread from his chest.

Caressing her hand to his cheek, Richard let his tears fall rubbing her palm against his face. Richard was more lost and hopeless than he had ever been and he questioned everything. He was the kind of person that always believed in a higher power, a higher purpose as it pertained to him but with Regina, Richard didn't know what to believe. Everything made sense one moment and then it would all come crashing down making him question, sometimes, if she was real or a figment of his fucked imagination.

He needed to talk to Kisa again. And this time she would give him the answers he needed. Relaxing his head on her hip, Richard let her steady heartbeat lull him to sleep.

"Sun will be up soon." Kate nudged Richard awake the next morning.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily and turned to look at Regina but nothing had changed.

Her face and body where the same as when he fell asleep; unmoving and serene.

"Why don't you and Seth go get cleaned up before she wakes up?" Kate suggested and Richard nodded squeezing Regina's hand before getting up stretching.

"We will back in a couple hours." Seth informed and handed Kate his suit jacket to put over her t-shirt. "I'll bring you breakfast." He kissed her temple and turned to follow his brother.

"Regina." Kate sighed sitting next to Regina. "You scared me half to death." Kate squeezed her hand and laid her head down on the mattress beside her legs.

She needed to sleep too.

After an hour more of sleep Kate awoke and found a nurse taking off the blue mask on Regina's face and replaced it with a clear one.

"Good mornin honey." The tall lanky nurse said with her southern accent. "Would you like some coffee or somethin?" She asked looking at Kate with nothing but sympathy and Kate wondered how disheveled she must look.

"Please." Kate responded with a grateful smile.

"I'll be right back, ya hear?" She said flipping back her blonde curly hair before leaving.

"Kate?" Kate turned to find Regina awake.

"Hello!" Kate stood grabbing Regina's hand. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"I-" she began coughing and grimaced in pain. "Where's-" She coughed again loudly and a tear escaped from the pain she felt from chest straight through to her back. "Dios mio!" Regina took a steady breath as the nurse came in and handed Kate her coffee and mumbled a thanks and sighed taking a long whiff of the coffee.

"She's awake!" She gave Regina a full blown smile that she returned with a weak one. "Let me get the doctor." She hurried out and a few seconds later the doctor came in from the night before and smiled at both younger women.

"Good mornin darlin!" The Doctor said in chipper tone and Kate questioned weather or not the man was a robot.

There's no way he could be this chipper at five o'clock in the morning after working the whole night.

"Gave us a little scare there in the beginning." He smiled taking the seat where Kate once sat and placed a stethoscope over her chest. "Give me a deep breath and let it out slowly." He asked of Regina who began to take a deep breath before a fit of coughing shook her body. "Well, the good news is that the cough is expelling everything from your lungs that's causing the pain in your chest and back." He smiled and handed Regina a plastic cup with water. "Small sips." He warned as Regina moved her mask to sip at the drink. "Once you get better we need to talk about some other things but for now just worry about drinking lots of water and eating." He smiled standing.

"Thank you." Kate said holding the foam paper cup closer the warmth spreading from her fingers to her arms.

"Of course." He smiled at her and turned back to Regina. "Try not to cough too roughly, it won't help." He warned and Regina thanked him with a barely audible whisper. "And let your friends and family do most of the talking." He winked and walked out.

"You had a very bad fever last night." Kate said taking the chair again and looked at her friend.

"H-how do I..." Regina trailed off motioning to herself.

"You look how you're supposed to look when you're sick." Kate giggled catching on. "Let me see what I can find." She nodded in understanding and Regina gave her a weak smile.

"Just-" Regina sucked in a sharp breath as the pain in her throat throbbed."Mascara." She finished and Kate nodded leaning over her with the small tube in her hand.

"Look up." Kate instructed and began to apply the mascara on Regina's long eyelashes and a knock sounded at the door.

"If you don't mind?" The doctor walked in and motioned for Kate to follow him.

"Of course." She looked back at Regina. "I'll be right back." She promised and Regina nodded closing her eyes.

"It is my duty as her doctor to let her know about her pregnancy but sometimes the father likes to do it." He said once the door of the room closed behind them. "When will her husband be back?" He asked.

"He will be back any minute, actually." Kate looked down the hallway but found no one.

"Is something else the matter?" Kate asked as she looked up into the doctor's warm brown eyes.

"No." He shook his head smiling. "I just have to talk to them about the precautionary measures he needs to take in her delicate form." Kate frowned at that.

Delicate? What did that mean?

"That's all I wanted-"

"Hey!" A freshly showered Richard in black slacks and dark blue sweater approached and the doctor grasped his chest laughing lightly.

"Don't sneak up on people son!" He laughed and blew out a breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Richard apologized but the doctor waved him off.

"Can we have a moment?" He asked as his face turned serious and Richard nodded looking at the door that had Regina behind it. "This way." The doctor ushered them around the corner to a quiet hallway leaving a confused Kate.

"Is something wrong?" Richard asked worried his eyes searching the doctor's.

"Your wife has something called a t-shaped uterus." The doctor informed him calmly.

"Is that bad?" Richard asked furrowing his brows together but the doctor shook his head, no.

How could this possibly get any worse?

"It means that she will not be able to birth normally." He smiled reassuringly. "It's not normal but if everything goes well her first trimester she will be okay with a c-section."

Richard looked at him and then down at their feet. A lump formed in his throat and he was having a hard time swallowing.

"She is strong and healthy." The doctor comforted patting his shoulder. "You just have to help her through the next couple of months." The doctor squeezed Richard's large shoulder. "This happens but with modern medicine and the right care," Richard looked back up to his eyes. "She is going to be more than okay and happy with child."

"Thank you, doctor." Richard straightened.

"Now," The doctor began ushering them back around the corner. "Would you like to tell her the news or should I?" The doctor asked with a warm smile as they reached Regina's door.

Richard stopped in front of the door and heard her coughing and took a deep breath turning to the doctor.

"I will tell her." Richard whispered and the doctor nodded and walked away giving him a small smile.

Richard took another deep breath and opened the door. He would tell her but not right now.

"Good morning." He greeted entering the room his eyes locked with Reegina's and he felt like he could finally breath. "Hello." He said reaching her side and took her hand in his ignoring his brother and Kate as they left them alone.

"Guero." She smiled her eyes held a beautiful light in them but he could see how much she had changed the last couple of days since they met.

Her face had etherareal glow about it and her skin was darker with a flush that covered her body. When Richard met her she was paler and looked thinner than she did now. He leaned in and touched his forhead to hers and grinned because he had never been happier than to see that light in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry." Richard whispered against her lips because it was his fault.

If he had taken someone else she would've been safe without him. She would've continued to live the life that she dreamed about. He took that away from her when he pushed her in that car and drove off from her certain future. And now, as he looked down at her lips, Regina's future was uncertain.

"It is not your fault that I am ill." Regina whispered placing her palms on his cheeks and smiled. "How could you think that?"

"If it wasn't for me taking you as a hos-"

"Shh." She covered his mouth with her hand and shook her head her eyes smiling up at his distraught ones.

"I'm happy you did." She smirked and Richard kissed her palm before she removed her hand.

He didn't want to push it or go further down that path. Richard was guilty and weather or not she wanted to admit it, it was the truth. And now Regina was going to pay for it.

"How do you feel?" He asked looking at the machine by her bed.

"Better." She murmured in a groggy tone and coughed but cleared her throat to stop as she noticed Richard's eyes widen and waved him off and took his hand placing it over her chest enjoying the comfort it gave her and gave him a relaxed look.

There was something in his eyes that Regina only knew as fear.

"Dime." Regina demanded squeezing his hand on her chest but Richard looked at her confused. "Tell me what you are hiding from me." She gave him a determined look.

"Once you're better, we will talk. " He promised and leaned over her to kiss her temple but Regina grunted pushing him back.

"Tell me." She demanded in a low tone that Richard knew would turn into a full blown fight.

Richard sighed looking into her determined large grey eyes knowing that she wouldn't back down.

"Can we please wait until we get you out of here?" He asked with pleading eyes and her determined look became soft and she nodded her eyes becoming heavy.

For once, Regina just didn't have the fight in her. She was tired and it was hard for her to breathe. She trusted Richard would tell her whatever it was that seemed to have him out of sorts.

"Rest." He whispered and pressed a kiss to her lips softly.

"Hmm." Regina hummed looking up into those mesmerizing baby blue eyes remembering every feature before closing her eyes, unconciousness envolping her in a warm cacoon.

"I think we have to get her somewhere else other than that dingy motel room." Kate commented as she sat next to Seth in the car.

"I was thinking about that." Seth said taking out a packaged breakfast burrito and handed it to her. "The only problem is that we have the crew staying in the house." He took a bite of his own burrito and thought looking out the window as he chewed.

"Are all the rooms taken?" Kate asked in between bites.

"It's not that." Seth set his burrito down and turned to her. "I don't think it's a good idea to have you both there with them there." He shook his head sucking on his teeth.

Kate rolled her eyes and swallowed the last bite.

"This isn't about you or Richie's ego to keep us to yourselves." Kate grumbled. "No one will touch us when we are there."

"For fucksake." Seth's eyes shimmered with anger and Kate waited for him to give her the unreasonable reponse. "You think it's okay to have you two in the same house with all these guys running around in there too?" Seth scoffed and Kate rolled her eyes at him knowing he was a lost cause.

"Whatever." Kate muttered not wanting to fight with him right now but she knew Richard had say in this as well and right now, it was the best option they had for Regina and it would happen with or without Seth's permission.

"It's out of the question." Seth shook his head and picked up his burrito with a satisfied smile.

Kate shrugged and continued eating as if nothing had happened. She was right and he knew it but he was blinded by his own jealousy and ego.

"No one touches a Gecko's girl!" He announced with a smirk at no one in particular and Kate felt the urge to vomit the last bite she just had of her burrito.

"Ugh." Kate grunted putting her burrito down. "Just take me back to the motel to shower and change." She grumbled strapping her seat belt in.

"You got it babe!" He started the car and revved the engine before pulling out of the large parking lot with a smirk that Kate wanted to slap off.

Rodrigo awoke with a huge heacdache that pounded against his eyes and a pressure on his upper stomach made a wave of nausea roll through him and he shot up from the small bed and ran out the door to the next door over.

He barged in hoping it would be the bathroom and to his relief it was.

"Wuss." Rodrigo wipes his mouth after he flushed the toilet filled with the content he consumed last night.

"Fuck you Jorge!" Rodrigo grumbled getting up and turned the water of the sink to wash his face.

"You got fucked up!" Jorge laughed from the doorway. "And your girl left!" He shook his head in a disappointment and Rodrigo shrugged throwing a towel at him and stood straight.

He felt a million times better after vomiting but the headache remained and he did not want to hear anymore from his friend. He pushed passed him and into the room he awoke in.

"Come on!" Jorge sang and followed him into the room.

"Vete a la chingada!" Rodrigo growled pulling the sheets over his head of the small bed.

"No te enojes guey!" Jorge said kicking the side of the bed and Rodrigo grimaced at the pain in his head that came with the slight jerking noise the bed made. "So..." Jorge said sitting by the foot of the bed. "How'd it go last night? You guys were up here for a while."

"You're so fucking nosey!" Rodrigo groaned and kicked him with his strong leg off the bed.

"Hey!" Jorge grunted picking himself up.

He looked down at his friend and smirked.

"We have work to do!" He kicked the bed again and Rodrigo groaned. "Andale guey!" Rodrigo kicked the bed again.

"Get the fuck out!" Rodrigo yelled taking his boot off and threw at Jorge who dodged and ran for the door.

"Hurry up Bro!" Jorge yelled again with a chuckle as he slammed the door shut.

"Pinche culero!" Rodrigo grunted and fell back on the bed.

Despite the unease in his stomach and headache, Rodrigo was content. He felt like he was at his place before he got caught. And the promise of seeing Kisa made the day even brighter. Sure, he knew the woman probably didn't want anything to do with him but she hadn't rejected any of his advances, not that they are such forward advances, but that was still there.

The way she looked at him was so relaxed and there was no expectation or anticipation in her eyes. Rodrigo never once felt judged by her, it was almost like she was looking at someone who could never do any harm. She looked at him like he was an innocent angel.

Rodrigo laughed at the thought and sat up in bed. He didn't like to mention his past or his family. And he never thought about it, about them. Rodrigo rarely looked back. He was raised on the streets of Tijuana and only remembered fragments of it. Most of the time he spent it in the confines of an old building where he set up his own place when he acquired his first laptop.

It was easy for him to not look back because he had no one to thank but himself. Rodrigo was always a self made man and regarded no one as family except his friend Jorge.

The sun was shinning right through the window by the bed and he felt the cold early morning winds that made the old house creak through the thin walls. It was a perfect morning but he couldn't wait to spent the rest of the bright day indoors of that old barn with Kisa. Having been in love before, Rodrigo was sure that this time was different and if he was a gambler, he would bet his money on it.

Well. More drama. My fingers just kept going and before I knew it, BOOM! Hope you guys enjoy!

Vote/comment/like/add/follow/ and let me know what you guys think.

Btw this chapter is dedicated to isnotthecase  
Thanks for commenting and making me feel like someone else is actually reading this! xo


	7. Chapter 7 Plot 2 Lover & Fool

Samantha awoke to find herself in someone's strong arms. Her head pounded softly behind her eyes and she groaned causing whomever was spooning her to groan too and squeeze his arms tighter around her. She took a deep breath before turning to see who it was and gasped to see Miguel's sleeping face.

"What the fuck?" She whispered and pried his large arms from her waist.

"Where you going?" Miguel asked his eyes still closed but Samantha didn't reply and picked up her clothes from the floor.

Samantha didn't remember a thing and what's worse? She didn't remember the great sex that she no doubt had with Miguel. She remembered him being good in bed and if the soreness in between her thighs wasn't evidence enough she wouldn't be mad that she had forgotten about last nights activities.

She scolded herself as she put on her clothes watching Miguel open his eyes that welled with guilt.

"I'm sorry we got-"

"I know." Samantha interjected and blushed looking at anywhere but at his sexy abs that she wanted to run her hands on.

"I didn't mean to take advantage." Miguel said sitting up.

"It's okay." Samantha decided she didn't want to fight him anymore.

Whatever happened, happened. Their past, last night, it happened and Samantha was ready to get over it.

"We are both adults and know that this was only a one time type of deal." She said pulling her red T-shirt over her head.

Miguel's eyes flashed in hurt at her words but then he shook his head and nodded getting up. Samantha let her eyes roam the man's well muscled backside and she bit her lip really regretting not remembering the night before.

"If that's what this was." Miguel shrugged and took a deep breath as he finished putting his clothes on and turned to her. "Whatever you want."

At that Samantha stopped as she reached the door of the room.

 _What did he just say?_

"I'll be whatever you want me to be Sam." Samantha turned to look at the determination in his eyes but she gulped and opened the door and left closing it lightly behind her.

 _Why would he say that?_

As far as she was concerned, they were over and done with. She remembered what they talked about last night. That he was sorry and she genuinely forgave him. She remembered doing shots and then she remembered hushed whispers between breathless kisses in a darkened room. Samantha remembered him saying _I love you._

Samantha remembered she whispered those words back. She remembered his brown eyes glisten with something she hadn't felt in a long time and realized that she felt something still for him. After those words left her lips she remembered the soft caress of his lips against her taught skin.

"I don't regret it." Samantha was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear him reach behind her and she shuttered in acknowledgment. "Do you?" He breathes against her neck and Samantha wanted to be honest.

"No." She said softly and she felt his smile against the sensitive skin of the back of her neck.

"Good." Miguel pulled back but he felt the tension that wrapped around her and stood in front of her.

Her eyes were looking down as if ashamed. And Miguel didn't understand.

"What is it?" He stepped closer and Samantha took a step back.

"This can't happen again." She looked up at him through her long lashes and he clenched his jaw but nodded his head in understanding.

"Whatever you want." He gave her a weak smile and turned to head down the hallway his head hanging. "I'll be whatever you want." He whispered before he kept walking.

 _Whatever you want. What the hell did he mean by that?_

Samantha shook her head and followed him down the hallway to the stairs. Maybe he just meant that he was finally respecting her choices. That he was willing to let go of her and she could finally move on. But why didn't she feel free to do so? Why did she feel attached to him as if he still had a place in her heart?

She looked at his retreating back as he walked out the door to the sun filled sky, and she knew he was going to smoke a cigarette. Before he closed the door behind him he turned and caught her gaze and gave her a small smile that held a secret. Samantha looked back confused but shook her head looking away and she heard the door shut softly.

"Good morning." She turned to the tallest man of the bunch clad in denim from head to toe and had a smirk on his lips.

"What's that smirk for?" Samantha snapped and the throbbing in her head pounded against the back of her eyes and she winced.

"Can't a man greet with a smile in the mornin?" He grinned at her through his thick beard and Samantha grimaced in pain.

"Ugh, my head." Samantha groaned and Gerald smiled at her and walked up to her.

"Come on!" He ushered her to the kitchen. "They have some ibuprofen." He suggested as he looked down at her disgruntled face.

"Thank you." She replied and took a seat on the small table by the window that looked out the front yard.

"Here." Gerald offered her two white pills and a glass of water and she accepted graciously but didn't look up.

She didn't want to see the judgement she would surely find in his eyes.

"Hey!" He heard him chuckle. "You had fun last night, relax." She looked up at him and he shrugged taking a seat across from her on the small breakfast table.

"A little too much fun." Samantha grumbled mostly to herself and the large man chuckled in response filling the room with the low rumble.

"That's okay every once in a while darlin." He reassured her and Samantha felt comfortable under his soft gaze.

"Thanks." She replied and looked around the kitchen that was still empty of anyone besides her and Gerald.

The sound of the coffee machine caught her attention and the smell of the fresh brewed goodness that promised a better morning engulfed her.

"Want some coffee?" He offered standing and made his way over to the kitchen to look from cupboard to cupboard looking for cups. "Here we go!" He said in his southern accent and pulled out two black mugs and grinned.

"Yes, please!" Samantha answered standing and headed to the kitchen.

"Cream and sugar?" He asked opening the fridge and sighed as the smell wafted strongly under her nose.

"Just black, thank you." Samantha replied and Gerald handed her the steaming cup and drank from his own. "How can you not be hungover?" Samantha questioned leaning on the counter of the large kitchen and looked him up and down. "You drank two bottles!"

Gerald chuckled in response and leaned on the counter next to her keeping his eyes forward.

"I have cured myself of hangovers a long time ago." He shrugged turning to her, his lip pouted and eyes hooded in relaxation. "My liver is used to it after all these years."

"Oh, you can't be that old!" Samantha furrowed her brow and took a long sip from the hot heavenly coffee and Gerald raised an eyebrow at her with a warm smile.

"How old do you think I am?" He asked with warm eyes putting his right hand in his pocket, the other holding his mug of coffee.

"Hmmm." Samantha looks him up and down and squinted in concentration tracing his features with her eyes.

Gerald was a handsome man that hid behind his beard. His blue eyes shimmered filled with life and his lips were full and pouted out naturally through the thickness of his dirty blonde beard.

"I would say..." She trailed off giving him a rueful glare. "Forty-five with the beard and I'm guessing twenty-eight without it."

Gerald threw his head back and his loud and low chuckle vibrated throughout the large kitchen filling it with contagious mirth and Samantha smiled trying to hide her giggle.

"That's very observant." He huffed out through his chuckle. "But you're wrong on both counts." He smiled weakly at her with amusement in his eyes. "I am a ripe forty years old." Gerald smiled showing her his white teeth.

"No shit?" Samantha smiled in surprise. "Couldn't tell underneath all that beard!" She motioned with her mug of coffee.

"I guess so." He shrugged and drank his coffee before turning to her. "Think I have a better chance at finding me woman without it?" He asked with an eyebrow raised and Samantha laughed nervously giving him a lopsided smile.

"Oh yeah!" She assured him and he clinked his mug with hers.

"Maybe one day." He shrugged drinking his coffee and Samantha followed suit.

Samantha felt comfortable with the man that was larger than life. Gerald made her feel at ease and comfortable. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Something she always sought after in a man but Gerald felt more like a friend that she needed right now.

Miguel still occupied her heart and she was slowly pushing him out of it. She still needed to lick her wounds. But someone like Gerald gave her the reassurance she needed. She wanted to get over Miguel and looking at the large man beside her, Samantha felt it possible.

"Come on!" Gerald nudged her shoulder with his large arm. "Let's get to work before the bosses show up." He topped off his coffee mug and offered Samantha and she nodded gratefully as he poured more of the delicious beverage.

"Thank you." Samantha replied and followed him out through the back door of the kitchen and into the cold foggy morning. "What time is it?" She asked as they opened the large barn door and found it exactly as they all left it last night.

"Half past six." Gerald replied closing the door from the cold morning weather.

"Ugh!" She groaned aloud and it echoed in the vast space. "It's too early!" She whined.

"Oh! Hush!" Gerald scolded approaching the computer and sat, Samantha taking the other desk chair that swiveled and set her mug down on the desk.

"You know it's too early!" She said accusingly and turned in the chair slowly and shivered as the cold nipped at her skin through the thin material of her shirt.

"Here." Gerald stood and took off his denim jacket and placed it over her.

His cologne engulfed her and she snuggled in the warmth of the jacket and put it on. Wrapping the large piece of clothing around herself she sighed. He smelled of sandalwood and citrus. The combination described the man perfectly.

"Thank you!" She smiled gratefully at him and he nodded turning on the desktop.

"Welcome." He murmured and his eyes danced as he looked at her in his jacket.

Gerald could picture the girl in nothing but the jacket and he held in his grin. If she let him, Gerald would happily keep her warm but the thought was thrown out when he remembered the way she looked at the other man, Miguel, last night. She looked at him with so much love. He could tell when someone belonged with someone else. Samantha belonged with Miguel, he accepted that but this morning the younger woman looked different somehow.

Looking away from her to the computer screen Gerald began his work and he heard her sigh and snuggle in more to his jacket pulling her booted feet under her.

Gerald turned to find her buried under his jacket and he laughed at her.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow. "It's warm in here." She huffed and then lowered her head more until it covered half her face and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." Gerald smirked and then heard the door of the barn open and in walked Miguel with a scowl on his face as he looked from Samantha to him.

"Good morning." He greeted and his eyes softened and Gerald nodded in acknowledgement while Samantha simply smiled at him from under the jacket and turned her chair to face the computer screen.

 _What the hell was she doing in that damn jacket?_

Miguel thought eyeing Samantha's back.

"Early birds, I see!" They all turned to find Seth enter from the small door by the side of the barn with a large smile as he looked at all of them. "I'm assuming the rest of the crew is still passed out?" Seth chuckled remembering last night.

"I believe so." Gerald nodded at him before turning back to the screen in front of him.

"You guys don't have to be up so early." Seth suggested and heard the loud sigh come from the girl under a large denim jacket.

"Can I go back to sleep then?" Samantha asked poking her head out from under the jacket and eyed him curiously.

"Sure!" Seth replied and eyed her as she stood and the large denim jacket she wore draped and hung on her small form that reached well below her knees.

"Thank God!" She said and Seth noticed Gerald smirk and shake his head before she began pulling a hand out through a large sleeve to grab the black coffee mug. "Good night every one!" She said loudly and walked away with the jacket falling over her knee caps as she walked out.

"Hey that's my jacket!" Gerald called out but Samantha shrugged and kept walking out the door and Gerald rolled his eyes turning back to the computer.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Seth snickered as the woman passed him.

"Hey there beautiful." Richard greeted Regina when her eyes fluttered open under the florescent light of the hospital room.

"Guero..." She trailed off in a raspy voice looking at his every feature and smiled. "What time is it?" She whispered.

"Half past noon." Richard responded and held her hand kissing her palm and Regina removed her hand from his and caressed his face.

Her eyes roamed his tired features and she couldn't help but smile. Her Guero looked like he hadn't slept. His eyes were rimmed with red making his baby blue eyes stand out. He wasn't wearing his glasses and he looked different, younger Regina decided running her hand up his strong jaw and her thumb rubbed under his eye. His eyes were hooded as he inspected her face as well. Regina felt like she hadn't seen him in months, but this was every time Regina looked at him, as if it were the first time she laid eyes on him.

"Tell me." Regina ordered softly and pinched his chin. "Tell me what keeps you awake."

Richard chuckled through his lips and pulled her hand away from his face and kissed the backside of her palm.

"You." He grinned mischief coloring his eyes and bit her thumb.

"Dios mio!" Regina sighed pulling her hand away slapped his away as she blushed. "Stop trying to seduce me!" Regina snapped and Richard smirked. "Answer me!" She demanded and Richard's face softened, he sighed as he looked down at their enterwined hands.

He looked into her grey eyes and blew out a big breath, licking his lips and turned to her.

"Why are you so impatient?" He asked with smiling eyes and smoothed her hand in both of his before looking up at her questioning grey eyes.

"Because I do not like being kept in the dark." She smirked at him and raised an eyebrow waiting.

"Why can't you wait until you are better and we are out of this place?" Richard wasn't going down without a fight.

Regina looked at him with an amused smile and decided to amuse him. She sat up and threw the covers off her legs and swung her legs off the bed to face him.

"Regina, you can't do that!" Richard scolded and tried pulling the covers over her again but Regina just giggled at his flared attempts to cover her legs.

"I feel much better." She took a deep breath slowly to show him and Richard shook his head.

"Do not lie to me woman." He growled standing and loomed over her with a dark glare that she returned instantly and then Richard's broke into a smirk.

"I promise." She smirked back leaning her face upwards to his.

Richard leaned in closer and felt her sweet breath against his lips and he was a goner. He placed both hands on either side of her face and kissed her softly. Regina grinned and pulled on his black t-shirt to deepen the kiss and then she felt the need for air and immeadiatly pulled back and began to cough.

"Two can play that game, baby girl!" Richard chuckled and handed her the plastic cup filled with water chuckling.

"I want to get out of here." Regina confessed with a raspy voice as she regained control of her breathing.

"I know." Richard whispered pulling her body close to his in a warm embrace. "You just have one more day left." He looked down at her with pleading eyes.

"Then please tell me what has your eyes so sad?" She asked burring her face in his chest and smelled the sweet cologne that smelled of incense and dark spices, the smell comforted her to no end but she recognized it.

It was Black Orchid by Tom Ford. A scent she's knew well because of her small obsession with fragrances. And it matched the darkness and mystery that always seemed to surround Richard.

Richard sighed and pushed a piece of her hair back from her face and placed his hand behind her neck and titled her face up to meet his eyes to peck her lips.

"Do I look sad to you?" He grinned and made sure it reached his eyes.

"You don't see what I see." She placed a hand on his chest. "Tell me." Her eyes pleaded and Richard groaned stepping back.

"Fine." He grumbled losing his resolve and Regina grinned. "Get comfortable." He pushed her softly by the shoulders back into the bed and pulled the covers over her legs but an ankle was left uncovered and Richard reached to caress the tender skin, Regina giggled at the touch.

"Tell me!" She demanded loudly and Richard took another deep breath and turned to her covering her ankle.

"You're pregnant." Richard let out a large breath and looked up at her stoic face. "Regina?"

Regina blinked and looked at his blanched face and then down to her mid drift. She knew something wasn't right. But wasn't it too soon?

"Are you sure?" She questioned as she looked into his baby blues. "Isn't it too soon?"

"Do you want me to get the doctor to tell you?" Richard suggested squeezing her hand.

"No." She replied shaking her head. "I knew." She looked down at their hands.

"What?" Richard asked his face turning into a scowl.

"I had a pain in my stomach but I thought it was because I was ill but then-" She whimpered and Richard's expression softened and he cupped her face.

"It's okay." Richard reassured searching her eyes and wiped the tear that escaped down her cheek. "If you don't want-"

"I do!" She looked up with tears in her eyes and smiled at him and Richard sighed nodding. "I just don't understand." She shook her head and more tears fell. "It's been only four days."

"I know it seems like it's too much but you will soon find out that it will be okay." Richard promised and Regina sighed heavily.

The thought of being a parent terrified her but the reassurance she saw in Richard's eyes put her at ease. And yet, the memory of the way he acted that night made her question him.

"Are you ready to become a father?" The question slipped out before she could stop it and she didn't regret it.

"I am ready for whatever comes our way." Richard responded without hesitation in his voice his eyes filled with hope. "If you're sure that this is what you want." Something inside of him constricted at the thought of getting rid of his children.

Richard never thought, even when he was human, that he would become a parent. And now, despite all odds, he was going to be one and he couldn't be happier at the possibility.

"Now, you can't get rid of me." Regina grinned as more tears fell on her flushed cheeks and giggled groggily.

Regina wanted to be as fearless as he was but it still scared her to no end. But she knew they would better parents than her own. She would never ridicule or judge them and she was certain Richard wouldn't either. Regina decided that, with Richard by her side, she would be the best mom she could be.

"I never wanted to!" Richard chuckled and shook his head before wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "You're stuck with this thief."

Regina laughed at that and then coughed and cleared her throat.

"But you're a good one!" She grinned and leaned foreword until her forehead touched his. "So you should be able to support me and the niño."

"Niños." Richard corrects with a smirk and Regina pulled back with a scowl.

"I don't believe that!" She scowled playfully her heart hammering in her chest.

 _One child was more than enough. Two would be crazy!_

"I can tell." Richard looked deeply into her eyes and Regina believed him.

There was always something about his eyes that told her he was something much more than a simple thief.

"Really?" She questioned and took his hand and placed it over her bellybutton and felt warmth from within her spread as his large hand spread possessively on her. "Tell me," She began but Richard was looking down at her mid drift in awe. "What do you see?"

Richard huffed out a short breath and glanced at her before looking back down at his hand on her.

"I see two of them." Richard pressed slightly and felt a nudge against his palm and both Regina and he gasped looking at one another with wide eyes.

"How is it possible that I can feel it?" Regina shook her head in disbelief.

An overwhelming feeling came over Richard. Like in his vision, he felt the need to protect not only them but also Regina. It was overpowering and he had to take a deep breath to calm down, his eyes clouded with tears and blinked them away before looking up at her.

"They're strong." He commented still rubbing her belly and Regina smiled weakly at him wiping his eye with her free hand.

"Like you." She whispered and Richard shook his head and scoffed before looking into her eyes.

"No." Richard leaned closer until his head was on her lap. "You're stronger than you look and much stronger than I am." He smirked up at her and Regina giggled and ran a hand through his hair.

She could feel the pressure left off his shoulders as his body relaxed and he breathed evenly but Regina still found something else in his eyes that he wasn't telling her.

Richard kept his gaze on her mid drift, his hand still splayed over it, feeling a growing connection. He felt a strength and an eagerness come up from his right hand and he furrowed his brow and concentrated on the feeling closing his eyes his other arm wrapped around her waist.

Blue, pink, grey, and red flashed across his eyes and then an explosion of colors. Each color felt blinding but Richard kept his eyes closed. The feeling of eagerness and need for attention overcame him and then he felt a nudge on her belly and opened his eyes surprised.

 _Were those their thoughts?_

"What is it?" Regina caressed his face looking down. "It feels like they're having a partido in there!" She giggled softly.

"They're excited." Richard didn't know how else to explain it. "It's amazing." Richard sighed in awe his eyes glued to her mid drift.

"If they're moving this early," Regina began running her hands through his hair with a grin as more tears shimmered in her eyes. "They must be stronger than a bull running through the streets of Pamplona!"

"Indeed." Richard grinned and kissed her mid drift and Regina felt a tear roll down her cheek.

She had never seen Richard vulnerable. There was always this gentleness about him but he kept it reigned in until he was alone with her.

"Hey!" Kate walked into the room with a brown paper bag in her hand. "Sorry..." She looked from Richard's bent form and Regina.

"It's okay." Regina reassured and Richard sat back up and wiped his eyes before looking at her.

The scene was so tender that Kate felt tears well up in her eyes. Blinking them away she looked from Richard to Regina and the hand that he had over he mid drift protectively. Kate couldn't help but feel that she was intruding on a very personal moment.

"Come in." Regina smiled and Kate noticed the glow that surrounded Regina.

As Kate got closer she noticed Richard stand his eyes never leaving hers. He looked ready to kill her if she stepped nearer.

"Guero?" Regina tugged on his arm and Richard seemed to come back and shook his head looking back at Regina who scooted on the bed to make space for him and without much coaxing from her Richard sat beside her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. His hands over her stomach protectively.

Kate decided to keep her distance when Richard looked back up at her with a warning glare.

 _Not one more step._

Kate heard him loud and clear and smiled at him. That seemed like a Culebra thing.

"Where's Seth?" Regina looked behind her but found no one on the threshold.

"He's working." Kate replied softly smiling at her and sighed when she noticed Richard's stoic face that kept his eyes on every move Kate made. "I brought you some chicken fajitas from the small restaurant." She laid the bag on edge of the bed. "How do you feel?" Kate absentmindedly took another step towards the bed and heard Richard growl in warning.

"Calmate." Regina hissed slapping his arm and Richard shook his head and looked at Kate like she just noticed it was her.

"Sorry." Richard replied and he visibly relaxed and nodded at Kate before rubbing his hand over Regina's tummy.

Kate held in her grin at the face of complete awe he had as he looked over Regina's shoulder to her tummy.

"You're glowing." Kate commented as she took the chair by the bed.

"Thank you." Regina sighed leaning into Richard's embrace.

"How do you feel?" Kate asked with a smile and leaned in and this time Richard didn't even notice her.

Richard was in a trance as his eyes looked at her and then closed and the flashes of color began again. It was almost like he could see inside their heads. He adjusted himself so that his legs dangled off the bed but were on either side of Regina's waist and held her against him. Regina purring at the comfort his embrace brought.

"I feel very good now." Regina smiled at Kate and Kate felt a tinge of jealousy as she looked on and wandered if she and Seth would ever be in their shoes. "Richard seems to be happy about it."

"Congratulations!" Kate said softly and patted her knee and at that Richard's eyes popped opened and glared at Kate.

With a small smile Kate pulled her hand back.

"How did you get here?" Regina asked rubbing her hands over Richard's that remained over her mid drift and Kate could see Richard visibly relax at the touch.

"I hot-wired the manager's car." Kate shrugged and at that Richard looked up at her with a smirk and Regina gasped.

"Seth taught you." Richard chuckled at her and then looked back down over Regina's shoulder to her mid drift, lost again as he closed his eyes.

"He did." Kate smiled mischievously and Regina giggled.

"I have to head back before he wakes up from his morning nap." She said standing with a small smirk. "Do you need anything?" Kate looked from her to Richard but Regina shook her head and Richard nodded.

"I forgot my phone charger." Richard looked at Regina, his eyes solely focused on her and Kate couldn't help but notice the intensity in his eyes.

Richard looked obsessed but most importantly he looked happy. It was a tender look, it reminded Kate of the way her dad used to look at her mom. Love.

"You can use mine." Kate said opening her bag and pulled out the charger and laid it down by the foot of the bed.

"Thanks." Richard didn't look up, his eyes trained on the hand that covered most of Regina's stomach with a faint smile.

"Welcome." Kate smiled at Regina who was seemed lost as well by Richard's touch.

Kate wanted to take a picture of the tender moment and she took out her phone and snapped it.

"I'll send it to you." Kate promised and Richard just grunted in response and Regina smiled at her nodding.

"Gracias." Regina thanked.

"I'll come back soon." Kate promised and stepped out closing the door softly behind her.

"He hasn't left her side all day." The blonde nurse from the morning commented as Kate walked by the desk. "He's so protective of her." The woman grinned and sighed and Kate rolled her eyes.

 _Another woman with a crush on a Gecko._ Kate shook her head with a smile.

"He worships the ground she walks on!" Another nurse bellowed out swooning and Kate giggled at them. "She's so lucky!"

"It's the cutest thing ever!" Another nurse said from her desk.

"That's him." Kate smiled.

"Is he your brother or something?" One of them asked and Kate nodded without hesitation.

"He must've been an overprotective older brother!" The first nurse said.

"He was." Kate felt the lie roll from her lips.

"He's so handsome!" The blonde nurse complimented with a blush and Kate shook her head again grinning.

"Thank you ladies!" Kate turned to leave. "Hopefully Richard doesn't attract to much attention to himself." Kate mumbled to herself walking out of the hospital.

 _Now to find, Seth._

Kate thought putting on her mirror aviators and lit a cigarette.

The manager of the motel would sleep well into the afternoon. Which gave Kate ample time to drive to Seth's safe house and back. She adjusted the gun that was under her leather jacket and stalked to the old brown Cadillac Sevile and started it.

Kate was going to find out what they were up to no matter what.

Seth looked on from his seat on the large metal desk to most of the crew that was in the barn. One person was missing, besides Richard, Rodrigo.

Everyone was doing their work and coffee and cigarettes wafted through the barn's inside. Julian Harvey and his girlfriend seemed stiff around each other. The man was ignoring her and she sat next to him with a permanent scowl on her pale face.

 _Clearly, someone else didn't get up on the right side of the bed this morning._

Seth hid his smirk and drank his own coffee and heard the engine of a car approach and he shot up and headed for the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him but Seth simply put a finger up to his mouth and stalked towards the side of the door of the barn. He walked out slowly and felt a presence behind him.

"Get back inside!" Seth whispered in warning to Samantha who already had her gun out and shrugged at him.

"Just in case." She whispered back and Seth shook his head sighing and bit his lip in frustration.

"Wait for my signal." He whispered making his way slowly towards the front of the barn his back close to the barn's wall and turned to give a glance at Samantha who now had Miguel behind her with his own gun in hand and Seth took a deep breath scowling at both of them.

Seth put two fingers up and made a circle and Miguel nodded and turned with Samantha towards the back of the barn and to the other side. They would surround anyone trying to get in. Seth could see a familiar brown car and he tilted his head to the side when Kate got out and shut the door behind her.

"Jesus Christ!" Seth grunted and walked out lowering his gun. "Stand back!" He yelled and Samantha and Miguel walked out with their guns still pointed at Kate who was oblivious. "I said stand back, damnit!" Seth yelled again giving them a pointed look.

"Watch out!" Kate yelled and pointed her gun over the roof of the car at Miguel and Samantha who held their gun up at her.

"Put the gun down, Kate!" Seth yelled at her. "They're with us!" Seth yelled and Kate titled her head to the side eyeing them. "Stand back!" Seth turned to them as he approached Kate and they lowered their weapons nodding and Kate did also. "What the hell are you doing here?" Seth demanded and took her gun from her but Kate shoved him back and took her gun back holstering it in the back of her jeans.

"Helping." She smiled at him and Seth took a deep breath and eyed her outfit up and down.

The minx was wearing tight black jeans and long sleeved shirt under a black leather jacket. Seth licked his lips wanting to taste hers and turned around to see if Samantha and Miguel were looking and caught a glimpse of them entering the barn again.

"Come here!" Seth trailed off and pulled her to him kissing her lips roughly and Kate whimpered at the roughness.

Seth pulled back gasping and grinned at her. "Did I ever tell you how hot you looked holding a gun?" He pressed his lips to hers roughly again before she could answer and pushed her body against the Cadillac deepening the kiss.

Kate groaned against him and bit his lip until it drew blood. "Fuck!" Seth pulled back suddenly wiping his lip and Kate smirked breathless, his eyes danced with something dark Kate didn't want to deal with.

Kate only had one question: who the hell was the woman that pointed a gun at her?

"You have past all the tests, dear!" The doctor exclaimed happily looking from Regina to Richard.

"Thank you!" Regina beamed, happy that she was able to leave that day.

She felt the nudge in her lower tummy again and turned to Richard who was watching the doctor like a hawk. There was something different about him, he moved with her as if shielding her. She understood the protectiveness to some extent but sometimes Regina noticed something like a cloud pass over his eyes whenever someone entered her room. Richard looked like he was ready to attack someone with his bare hands. Something about it was attractive but it also scared her. She still didn't know what the man was capable of.

"Here are your prescriptions and some brochures to continue taking care of yourself properly." The doctor handed Richard the documents and Richard took them snapping out of his thoughts.

"Thank you." Richard replied politely his back straight, Regina's hand in his.

"The only thing that we need to discuss before I sign your release papers is the birth." The doctor looked from a blanched Richard to Regina with a reassuring expression and continued. "You have a t-shaped uterus and that can result in a miscarriage in ninety-five percent of cases."

"Santo Dios!" Regina sighed and Richard squeezed her hand, she felt tears fall on her cheeks but Richard stayed rigid clenching his jaw.

"Now," The doctor continued. "The embryo has survived the worst part of it and can," He turned to Richard, "With great care and rest." He turned back to Regina. "Survive the rest of the first trimester." He grinned and Richard felt Regina sigh and hung her head. "Please understand that despite this miracle," The doctor took a deep breath. "Your condition is still very much delicate."

"And that means?" Richard asked rasing an eyebrow.

"That given the right care, your child has a chance." The doctor nodded and Richard licked his lips before letting out a breath.

Regina had never felt so much dread and relief in her heart at the same time.

"Do you suggest she stay in the hospital?" Richard asked looking down at her.

"It is not necessary." The doctor shook his head looking at Regina's crestfallen face. "You simply need to be near a hospital and in a room with ease of access in case she needs to be brought in."

"I will make that happen." Richard nodded and squeezed Regina's small hand in his.

"Remember to eat well and to drink lots of fluids until you regain your strength." He turned to the door and looked back at them. "And no strain of any kind whatsoever." He pointed a finger at her and then at Richard. "No hanky-panky, ya hear?" He grinned and Richard smirked and nodded in understanding.

Richard felt like the man was working against him.

 _No sex! Really?_

Richard sighed and looked down at Regina who was already looking at him with hope in her eyes.

"A respiratory therapist will be here soon to give you some instructions for the pneumonia, which by the way," He smiled eagerly. "Will be gone soon!" He grinned in triumph and Regina blinked with a sigh.

 _At least something was going right!_

"You have a miracle that very rarely happens." The doctor's face turned serious. "You are one in a million." He smiled softly looking Regina in the eye with reassurance. "God is giving you a gift a lot of women in your condition would kill for, so please, for your miracle," His eyes pleaded. "Take good care of yourself." He gave her his best smile and stuck his hand out to her to shake and then Richard. "Good luck to you both!" He gave them one last smile and left.

Regina let out a deep breath and looked up at Richard who seemed to relax as well. And yet, the only thing Regina felt in heart was dread. First the illusion of having children scared her but then she felt happy that she would have a chance at being the mom she always wished she had. And now, the complications that arose with it scared her even more.

"What if-" She began with a whimper her heart breaking at the thought. "What if they don't make it?" Regina felt the tears spill down her cheeks.

"Do you trust me?" Richard asked his eyes serious and bored into hers.

Regina didn't need to think about it. The look of hope and determination in his eyes told her she could.

"I do." She nodded with a weak smile.

"Trust me when I say that everything will be all right." Richard kept his face stone cold and Regina gulped at the intensity that poured through the mesmerizing baby blue eyes that held her in place. "Trust me on that."

Regina nodded and Richard held her closer and kissed her temple.

"I promise." Richard whispered against her brow.

 _Or you have to choose the right woman to turn into a Culebra._

Kisa's words played like a chant in his head.

After a paternity test, Richard would turn Regina into a Culebra. He could see it every time he touched her tummy and closed his eyes. Richard could see it happening and at the rate it was going he would need turn her soon.

"Let's get out of here." Richard stood back. "I brought you some clothes." He put a big white paper bag on the bed.

"What did you get?" Regina asked curiously looking into the bag.

"Look." He nudged her and Regina pulled out a powdered baby sheath dress that tied right under her bust with long sleeves.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Regina said pulling it closer and turned to kiss his lips. "Thank you." She whispered. "Now get out!" She pushed back and Richard glared at her playfully.

"I can help you know?" He shrugged raising his eyebrows with a smirk and Regina rolled her eyes at him and pushed him back again when he reached for her.

"No! The doctor said no hanky for you!" Regina glared trying to hold in her giggle and pointed at the door. "Fuera!" She glared back but Richard clasped his hands behind his back and stood back.

"I won't touch but at least let me be here in case you need help." He pleaded seriously now.

Regina rolled her eyes again and rubbed her face.

"Esta bien." She sighed but twirled her finger for him to turn around.

"Seriously?" He whined with a pout but Regina held her ground and motioned for him to turn around again and Richard gave her an incredulous look.

"Anda!" She commanded.

"Fine!" Richard glared and turned around.

Regina waited and eyed his denim clad backside with suspicion until he gave in and turned around. And in a matter of seconds Richard did just that. Regina glared at him and Richard shrugged.

"What?"

"Fuera!" She pointed to the door with a stern glare.

"Okay!" He put his hands up in surrender and turned back around. "Geez!"

Regina huffed satisfied and stood to take her gown off her eyes never leaving his back. In the short time that she had known the man, one thing was for sure; Richard couldn't keep his hands to himself. Especially if she was undressed. She eyed his backside suspiciously waiting for him to turn around again but he didn't. She pulled the gown over her head and then slipped the dress on tying the knot and cleared her throat and looked up to find him much closer than she thought.

"Guero!" She exclaimed and checked herself quickly and flipped her long hair to the side.

"Blue looks nice on you." Richard complimented and reached for her but a knock on the door stopped him.

"Come in!" Regina called out and a short brunette nurse came in with a wide smile.

"Hello!" She greeted closing the door behind her. "I'm respiratory therapist Camila." She stuck her hand out at Regina to shake and then Richard. "I'm just going to give you some tools so that you can exercise your lungs and bring them back to a healthy state." She explained and took out a clear measuring tool with a little ping pong ball in it that attached to a blue tube with a white mouthpiece on the end.

Regina looked at it curiously as did Richard.

"This is going to help your lungs expand to to their original strength so you can take deeper breaths." She explained and handed the blue tube to Regina who placed the mouthpiece on her lips. "Blow as hard as you can for five seconds." She instructed.

Regina blew into it but the little ball inside only went a quarter of the way up before she started coughing.

"You will get better if you practice at least ten times a day until the ball reaches the top for a full fifteen seconds." She explained and looked at Regina's exasperated face. "You'll get better, with time." Camila promised with a warm smile. "Remember to make her practice as often as possible." She gave Richard a pointed look and he nodded. "Now, if you feel like you can't breathe remember to try to take slow breaths and stand with your palms out, arms wide open, and head bent back." She showed them. "This allows maximum airflow to your lungs." Regina nodded with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, I'll make sure she does all of it." Richard smirked at Regina who scowled at him before turning to the Respiratory therapist.

"Thank you very much." Regina said in a raspy voice.

"Just remember to come back if you feel any discomfort at all in your growing womb." She smiled. "You're one in a million." She stated looking into Regina's eyes. "It's a very rare miracle." Camila smiled softly before stepping to the door. "Good luck and may your pregnancy be the miracle I think it will be." Richard thanked her and Regina smiled and bit back the tears that formed in her large eyes.

"Come on." Richard bent down and put on the sandals on her feet. "We aren't going back to that motel room." Richard took her ankle and placed the kitten heeled sandal on.

"Where are you taking me Guero?" Regina asked looking down at him and smoothed his hair back as he placed the other sandal on her foot.

"An uncle of mine left me some property and it has an old Victorian house." He replied standing helped off the tall bed by her waist and held her closer. "You'll like it." He promised ushering them to the door, the white paper bag in hand, his other arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

Regina nodded and followed him out the door and into the hallway that opened into a large desk where three nurses sat. They all turned to them and gave her big smiles as they eyed Richard up and down and then at her with a small amount of envy in their eyes. Regina couldn't help but grin at them and she waved as Richard ushered them out not giving them any attention as he held her closer.

"Oh honey!" A tall blonde nurse said stopping them. "We need to get you on a wheelchair!" Richard nodded at her and they waited for her to bring one.

Richard helped her sit and the nurse moved aside to let Richard push Regina on the wheelchair.

"I knew you might want to do that!" She smiled brightly at him but Richard kept quite only giving her a smile in thanks.

"The nurse told me you said you were my husband." Regina laughed and looked up at him, Richard gave her a lopsided grin that made his eyes shimmer.

"They wouldn't have let me in otherwise." He shrugged but Regina smiled at the idea of it.

Married to one of the infamous Gecko brothers. That was a thought for another time.

Opening his umbrella as he pushed her he lead them to a brand new black mustang.

"Pero que lindo coche!" Regina complimented and Richard smiled at her opening the door for her.

"Easy." He trailed off holding her hand to sit slowly on the seat and shut the door to get in the drivers seat. "What does that mean?" He asked and put on the glasses Regina had missed on his face.

"It means that I like this car." Regina hummed running her hands over the smooth leather of the seat.

"It's yours then." Richard winked turning on the car and the engine roared to life Regina's jaw dropped and Richard snickered.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes shimmering with excitement.

"Yes." Richard replied with a grin and she grinned back and pecked his cheek. "But only after you get better." Regina rolled her eyes but the grin never left her lips.

"Gracias cariño!" She whispered pecking his cheek again and Richard took her hand in his and kissed the back of her palm.

"Anything for you." He grinned at her and drove out of the large parking lot.

"Why did you come here?" Seth asked stepping closer to Kate until her back was against the side of her car, the sun shinning brightly over them.

Seth sucked on his lower lip and then wiped it again where she bit his eyes scamming her up and down the length of her and Kate suppressed the shudder of heat that rushed through her.

"Why do you think?" Kate asked trying to sound casual placing both hands on her hips, her lips pressed into a fine line and Seth shook his head chuckling and moved his lower jaw from side to side licking his lips as he looked at the barn and then to her, agitation burning in his eyes.

"How did you even get here?" He asked and Kate shrugged in response with a smirk.

"I am here to work." She stated and turned on her heeled boot towards the barn.

"Wait!" Seth pulled her back to him.

"What?" She snapped tugging her arm away and Seth took a big breath calming his nerves.

"You can't just roll up in here! You can get shot!" He growled. "I told you, you could help, but not here." He glared as if he was scolding a child.

"Then where?" Kate hissed through her teeth glaring back at him through her aviators. "You can't keep me away from this forever!" She took her sunglasses off and glared at him through the rays of the sun. "Why don't you want me to help you?" She asked more calmly now. "Why do you insist on making me feel helpless?"

"It's not that, princess." Seth shook his head with a smirk. "This job isn't about what we are used to." He explained. "I've never done something like this before and I don't know where to put you." He shrugged.

"Meaning?" Kate raises an eyebrow.

"That I don't how you could possibly help." Seth shook his head and looked from the barn to her. "This job," He began kicking some dust. "Isn't at all like robbing a bank."

"You're right." Kate nodded understanding.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to keep you away but I will," he leaned forward placing both hands over her shoulders on the roof of the car behind her, caging her in.

He licked his lip of the blood and looked down from her eyes to her lips.

"Be very distracted by you." He finished leaning his forehead to hers.

"Then I don't want the cut." Kate murmured her breathing hitched at his close proximity but her eyes remained glued to his.

"Fine." Seth shrugged.

"But I just can't be locked away in a motel room while you have all the fun." Kate shook her head as she continued and Seth smiled blowing out a deep breath.

She was right, he knew it. Kate wasn't his hostage anymore and he couldn't keep her away even if he wanted to. She had a sharp mind and if she knew the details, to some extent, she might be able to help.

"I know."

"I'm not a hostage anymore, I'm your girlfriend and partner." Kate whispered and looked down at his lips and noticed blood still dropped from it.

She wiped it off with her thumb and kissed him softly.

"Girlfriend?" They both turned their heads to see Samantha on the porch of the house with a questioning glare at Seth.

"Yeah." Kate answered and pushed Seth away crossing her arms over her chest. "What's it to ya?"

Samantha's expression went from a questioning cold glare to a blank face.

"Just asking!" Samantha rolled her eyes but Kate noticed the jealousy in them and grinned taking Seth's hand.

Seth was holding in his grin but the jealousy that radiated off Kate was turning him on.

"Well," Kate smiled sweetly at her. "Now you know!"

Seth squeezed her hand and Samantha scowled and turned away from them to enter the house.

"Who the hell is that?" Kate tried pulling her hand from his but Seth wouldn't budge and pulled her to him with a shit eating grin.

"I would say don't be jealous but," He sucked in his lower lip, his other hand cradling her neck. "It's too hot!" He pressed his lips to her roughly but Kate pushed him away with an irritated scowl.

"Don't." Kate slapped his hand away. "Why was _she_ jealous of you?" She glared at him anger radiating off of her. "Is that why you wanted to keep me away?" She yelled.

"What the hell?" Seth shook his head rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture that Kate noticed would only appear when he was nervous. "No!" He scrounged his face in irritation and ran both of his hands over it.

"Then answer my question!" Kate demanded through gritted teeth and Seth rolled his eyes.

Somehow, in the pit of his stomach Seth knew Samantha would cause him problems. This was a problem he didn't expect to have. He would never give Samantha a second glance when he had Kate. Seth didn't want anyone else.

"Do you hear yourself right now?" Seth shook his head and fisted his hands. "She is working for us!" He pointed to the barn. "She has skills we need to make this work." He spit out eyes glaring at her angry scowling ones.

A moment of silence kept them both from opening their mouths to speak. Kate's heart dropped to her stomach and shook her head, her eyes shimmered with unshed tears before looking up at him.

"I'm sorry I don't have the _skills_ you need!" She growled angrily and opened the car door slamming it shut as she turned on the old car.

She didn't have the _skills_ he wanted. Then she would find better use for them somewhere else.

Seth banged on the window of the car door with his fist and tried to open it but Kate locked it.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Seth swore under his breath and ran to the other side of the car to open the passenger door but Kate pulled out of the driveway quickly not giving him a chance to even touch the the door handle.

"Whatever!" Kate yelled and stepped on the gas and away from him.

"Goddamn it!" He yelled frustrated and kicked the old mailbox stand hard and it broke in half. "Fuck!"

He couldn't fire Samantha. She knew too much already. Besides, Seth wasn't the kind of man who mixed business with pleasure. A job was a job and those who worked with him were professional and kept it that way.

Now, with Kate, who was more than willing to help, he found that he didn't want to get her involved. It was true. Seth didn't know how Kate could help. And this job was much more dangerous than robbing any bank.

"You all right?" The southern accent and deep baritone of Gerald made Seth turn to the house where the tall man leaned on the railing of the white porch.

"Yeah." Seth lied and walked over to him before giving one last glance to the back of the Cadillac that drove away with his _girlfriend_ in it.

"Don't look it." Gerald said eyeing him with a knitted brow.

"Women." Seth grumbled going inside the house and Gerald chuckled following behind.

"Women." Gerald agreed under his breath.

Turning to the kitchen they found Samantha sipping on a soda leaning on the fridge casually and Seth's anger rose to his chest.

"You," Seth pointed at her. "We need to talk." Samantha gulped with slightly widened eyes in anticipation and put the soda can down.

Seth didn't look like the kind of man who would get angered easily and by he looks of it, he was angry. Very angry. Samantha though and shuddered

"Get back to work." Seth told Gerald and he nodded and went out the back door and Seth waited for it to close behind him. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He scowled at Samantha who blanched as he stood in front of her with the large kitchen island between them.

"I didn't mean-"

"No." Seth cut her off shaking his head folding his arms over his chest and pursed his lips. "You do not get to intrude on my personal life and think you can get away with it." He glared clenching his jaw and Samantha remained quite looking down at her hands. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Samantha whispered but Seth didn't hear her.

"Do you understand?" He slammed his fist on the island in front of him making her jump.

"Yes." Samantha said louder this time and her lip trembled and looked down before looking up at him.

"Good." Seth said in a low tone and pointed to the back door. "Get back to work."

Seth watched as she made her way to the door with her head down and he sighed at her expense. He was not expecting this. With Kate mad at him, it would be better if he kept himself away from her for a bit. Maybe just one night apart might do them well.

Richard pulled up the driveway of the motel to retrieve the rest of Regina's things and to pick up Kate.

"You can stay here." Richard suggested. "I'll be right back with Kate." Regina nodded with a smile.

Even if she wanted to get up, Regina felt she couldn't. Every step made her breathless and dizzy. And she didn't want to push it. The thought of going to a house that was legally owned by Richard made her smile. It would be a home. It would be their home.

The thought of raising children in a house with no one around to question everything she did or judge her, made her smile. This was freedom. This life that Richard offered her was the freedom and love she yearned for.

As Richard got out the car a brown old Cadillac rushed into the spot next to him and screeched as the brakes stopped it from going through the motel itself. Richard bent down ready to yell at whoever was in the car but found a tear faced Kate with her forehead on the steering wheel.

"Kate?" Richard asked over the engine of the car and Kate turned to him and gave him a weak smile and wiped her eyes. "Jesus, Kate are you okay?" Richard asked opening the door and sat on the passengers seat to get away from the sun.

"Seth he-" Kate hiccuped as more tears fell. "I thought I could help but Seth's right." She said groggily through tears.

"What did Seth do?" Richard asked casually but inside anger was coursing through him.

 _What the fuck did my brother do now?_

"He doesn't know 'where to put me'!" Kate used air quotes with her fingers. as she sucked in a deep breath and Richard gave her a flat smile and shook his head not understanding.

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked handing her a handkerchief from his pocket.

 _Always the gentleman._ Kate thought accepting the small piece of cloth and wiped under her eyes.

"According to y-your brother," Kate began turning off the car. "I don't possess the right set of skills that he needs to pull this job off." Kate shrugged.

She felt the hurt in her chest at Seth's words but he was right. What could she do? How could she help?

"He said that to you?" Richard asked angered and turned to find Regina giving him a questioning gaze through the windshield of the car and Richard held his hand up.

 _Two minutes._ Richard mouthed and she nodded.

"Well," Kate continued. "He said that woman with big brown eyes and crazy curly hair had the _right_ set of skills." Kate giggled tears still landing on her cheekbones.

"Come on." Richard said getting out of the car his umbrella ready and bent down to look into the car. "Let's go show him how wrong he is." Richard glared at her with a smirk.

"He doesn't want me there." Kate mumbled and shook his head.

"Fuck what he wants!" Richard laughed and shut the door.

Kate smiled and felt her door open.

"Come on!" Richard motioned and Kate got out of the car. "Regina is waiting in the other car." A ghost of a smile on her lips. "We came to pick you up."

"For what?" Kate asked wiping her eyes.

"Regina can't be in that shitty motel room." Richard shook his head is disgust. "She needs to be somewhere else and what better place than the house Eddie left us?" He grinned wiggling his eyebrows and Kate giggled through her sniffles catching on.

"I told Seth that but he says there are too many men there." Kate laughed knowing she would be getting the upper hand with Richard on her side.

"He's right." Richard nodded and raised his eyebrows agreeing. "But we can change something's around." Richard frowned in thought. "There's still much to do."

It was petty bullshit. He could trust Regina to know that no man would touch her and if Kate came, she could be the one to watch out for her. He needed someone he could trust with Regina and Kate was the only he could think of.

"If you say so." Kate said shutting the door and began walking to the door that held Regina in.

"What's wrong?" Regina looked angry as she eyed Kate's puffy eyes. "Que ha pasado?" She asked opening the door but Richard stopped her before she could get up.

"We will talk when we get to the house." Kate promised with a small smile and Richard glared at her.

"We'll be right back." Richard promised gently moving her legs back inside and Regina sighed and squeezed Kate's hand.

With one more look at Regina through the window they made they're way up the stairs to the motel room.

Regina watched on as Richard lead them to the room and shit the door behind him.

She wandered what happened with Kate and if Seth had anything to do with it. And then Regina planned on how she would get back at Seth for making her friend cry.

"Pero que dramitca!" She laughed at herself and felt a nudge in her lower tummy and a warmth spread through her from the spot.

Mere minutes later, Richard and Kate emerged from the room with the one duffel bag and two more white bags that seemed to be filled to the brim with clothes. Regina heard the trunk open and seconds later it closed shut and Richard opened the drivers door.

"Are you okay?" Richard asked looking at her form as if looking to see if she was hurt.

"Bien, Guero." Regina smiled shaking her head.

Kate appeared under his arm and pushed the drivers seat forward and climbed in the back.

"Your boyfriend is too endearing isn't he?" Kate laughed and Regina saw Richard roll his eyes as he pushed the seat back and climbed in.

"Shut up Kate." Richard snapped as he turned on the car.

"Si que lo es!" Regina agreed grinning at her boyfriend who extended his right hand to hers and she placed it in his with a grin.

His touch seemed to calm _those_ in her tummy. It was as if they needed his touch too. Regina smirked at that.

"English!" Richard retorted after a minute and Kate settled herself back in her seat.

"Sure." Regina cooed and at him but Richard just rolled his eyes and drove faster down the dusty asphalt.

"We need to get your prescription and some other things you might need." Richard stated turning on the radio and the first station was playing "Despacito" by Luis Fonsi and Richard grimaced and pressed the button on the steering wheel.

 _Anything but that song._ Richard though.

"Oh!" Regina sighed putting a hand on his arm to stop him. "I love this song." She pleaded and Richard smirked turning the volume up as Ottis Redding sang "These Arms of Mine".

Kate noticed that with one simple look Regina conveyed a message to Richard. Like she knew he could read her mind. Why wasn't it that easy to communicate with Seth? Why did everything have to be a competition between the two of them?

 _Why does he always undermine me?_ Kate thought looking away from the love she could see in Regina's eyes that were on Richard.

She didn't understand how some people just clicked and other had to make it happen. It was easy to lie to yourself at first but Kate was starting to realize that no matter how much false power she held over Seth, the man would never treat her like an equal.

Kate would always be the girl he has to take care of and look after because she was too young to make her own damn choices.

 _Too young!_

Kate took a deep breath and looked out the window biting her lower lip to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes.

 _Maybe he's right..._ Kate shrugged. _Maybe I should be with someone who respects me more._ Kate thought. _Maybe this isn't our time._ Kate felt the lump in her throat try to rise the whimpering she was holding in.

She looked at Regina's form asleep by the caress of the soft music that filtered through the car. Looking at her made Kate think that she had it a lot better than Regina.

Kate wasn't pregnant. She wasn't to be the mother of Culebras. She wasn't going to be turned into a Culebra to fulfill a prophecy she had no knowledge of. Kate could be free of the Gecko Brothers and this life. She could be free to do as she pleased, with a crew of her own.

The possibilities were swarming through her head as they drove on the highway. And that fact alone was enough for Kate to know what she needed to do.

"I don't get it!" Seth scoffed as he paced the kitchen, his boots scraping the hardwood floors with his right hand resting on his hip.

"Why would she think that?" He spat and grimaced staring at the floor.

"Maybe you just need to explain it better?" Gerald suggested scratching his beard as he looked out the window by the sink.

"Ex-ah!" Seth stuttered and scoffed smacking his forehead. "Explain what G-man?" He exclaimed.

"That you didn't even think about it that way," Gerald began putting his hand in the air. "And didn't think about it."

"Make a point?" Seth glared pacing.

Clearly this was causing Seth a lot of stress, stress that Gerald didn't expect to see on the Gecko's face over a woman.

"That you never gave it a thought because it was never an option for you." Gerald suggested.

"After two years of pining over each other, you would think she already knew that!" Seth shook his head and drank more of Jack Daniels that swirled with ice in the glass he held.

"You have been together two years?" Gerald asked raising a brow.

"No." Seth shook his head from side to side. "It's hard to explain."

Gerald shrugged with his hand palm up a frown on his bearded face. Seth grunted in response and motioned for him to follow.

Seth lead them to the entrance and passed the living room to two large double doors and opened them to reveal an office that looked like a small library. Books filled the shelves that went up to the high ceiling. A large fireplace on the furthest wall miniaturized all the pieces of furniture in the cozy office.

Gerald got a hankering to read as he looked at the shelves of books

"Please take a seat." Seth offered motioning to the chair in from of the large stained oak desk.

Gerald took the seat and leaned back looking at the agitated Seth who poured more Jack Daniels into his glass.

"We has this job back in Albuquerque and we crossed paths." Seth explained taking the large leather desk chair behind the desk. "You see," Seth cleared his throat. "At the time she was seventeen." Gerald shot both his eyebrows up.

"And how long ago was this?" Gerald asked almost afraid of the answer.

"A couple years ago." Seth responded and took a large gulp of his whiskey and Gerald raised his eyebrows surprised. "We became more involved because her family and I got into a pickle out in Mexico." Seth explained leaving out the obvious of how Kate and he actually met.

"Okay." Gerald nodded for him to continue.

"Some stuff happened and she was released in my care until she could get back on her feet." Seth shrugged looking at his glass. "But it didn't work out because I'm an asshole." He rolled his eyes and stood and began pacing.

"And then?" Gerald asked calmly and Seth eyed him up and down clearly having a debate in his own mind.

"Well, she got sick and I was there to help her when she came back to and I don't know how to explain it!" Seth snapped angered.

Gerald didn't say a word. He kept his demeanor open and relaxed and nodded at Seth to continue.

"I don't know when I started to see her in a different way." Seth confessed.

"The point is that you're together now." Gerald nodded at him. "Right?"

"You could say that." Seth shrugged. "After what happened today," Seth glared at the floor. "We might not be."

"If you've been through so much together and have finally acknowledged what you feel for one another, I'm sure your Kate won't leave you for something this insignificant."

"But it is significant!" Seth argued. "This is our first real fight." Seth stated clenching his fists and paced behind the large desk.

Knowing what to say Gerald stood.

"You might want to remind her, and this could be by simply trying to spend more time with her, how much you love her." Gerald suggested with a small smile.

"It's that easy?" Seth scoffed and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, sir." Gerald nodded.

Taking a deep breath Seth stopped pacing and nodded.

"That's all you gotta do." Gerald shrugged with amused smirk. "Show her how much you appreciate her." Gerald nodded closing his eyes in thought. "Or maybe all she needs is a good ol' roll in the hay?" Gerald suggested and then squinted ready for the blow Seth might deliver but he only heard his boss choke and then laugh.

Gerald opened his eyes to see saying pounding on his chest softly to stop his laughter.

"You have no fucking idea!" Seth huffed out loudly and cleared his throat and wiped under his eyes.

"Why have you waited so long?" Gerald asked as Seth caught his breath.

"Because for once," Seth drank more of his whiskey. "I wanted to do everything the right way." The almost maniacal laughter erupted through his chest again without humor. "And look where that got me!"

"Just talk to her and show her how you really feel." Gerald suggested softly but the sternness in his voice didn't go unnoticed and Seth eyed him curiously and then frowned.

 _It was worth a shot._

"Fine!" He sighed. "I'll show her!" Seth had the perfect plan.

"Just remember that she is going to be pissed off at first and might shoot atcha!" Gerald warned with a smirk and Seth scoffed.

"I don't doubt it for minute G-man!" He shook his head and then the engine of a truck approaching made them both turn their heads to the door.

"How many people know where this place is?" Gerald asked with a knitted brow.

"Not many." Seth pulled out his gun and Gerald did the same leading them through the back door as the truck approached closer and Seth noticed Rodrigo and sighed putting his gun back in its holster. "I told him to call me before he came back!" Seth sighed agitated.

"The kid." Gerald confirmed with a knowing smirk.

"Howdy!" Rodrigo yelled as he killed the engine and Seth glared at the younger man.

"Where the hell have you been kid?" Seth yelled.

"I got us a xerox machine to help us with the maps!" He grins in triumph and takes off the blue blanket that covered the large machine on the bed of the truck.

"Were you followed?"Seth asked his eyes squinting against the afternoon sun. "And do I want to know?" He motioned to the xerox machine.

"No and no." Rodrigo gave him a flat smile and dimpled cheek.

Seth had faith in Rodrigo because the kid was smart and was one of the most honest people Seth had ever met. There was an innocence in Rodrigo that reminded Seth of his brother. Even if at times he took, although rather naive, initiative.

"Get a couple more guys." Seth pointed to the barn and Rodrigo jumped off the back of the truck with a smirk.

"Kids' smart!" Gerald complimented.

"Seems so." Seth rolled his eyes and soon Rodrigo returned with Miguel running up behind him.

"Let's get this bad boy inside!" Rodrigo chimed climbing on the back of the pickup truck.

"I'll get a dolly!" Jorge stated coming out of the barn. "Hold up!" All four of them stopped and waited for Jorge.

"Fucksake!" Gerald grumbled setting the large machine down on the dolly with Seth. "Shit's heavy!" He sighed and wiped his brow.

"Let's hurry it up fellas!" Seth motioned with his arms wide. "I want to get this shit over with." He grumbled and Rodrigo knitted his brow and Gerald shrugged.

Finally putting the xerox machine inside Rodrigo began setting it up with Julian Harvey's help.

As he closed the barn doors, Seth heard the engine of a car pass through the forested driveway and up the house. His brother got out and Seth relaxed and made his way over to them.

"I'll be back guys!" Seth announced over his shoulder and closed the large barn door behind him.

"Hey!" Seth greeted as he stood in front of the passenger's door and noticed the scowl Richard sported. "I thought you were supposed to be at the hospital?" He questioned over the roof of the car but Richard remained quite still glaring at his older brother with blame and then Kate got out of the car behind him.

"Kate." Seth nodded and she nodded in return, her eyes red and puffy around the edges and Seth sighed heavily.

 _You fucking idiot!_ His subconscious threw at him bitterly with every second that passed.

 _You fucking idiot._

"Move." Richard pushed him aside and opened the passenger door to help Regina out.

"What are you doing bringing them here?" Seth demanded as Richard wrapped an arm protectively over Regina waist and glared at his brother.

"Last time I checked," Richard smirked. "This is my house." He ushered Regina past him who gave him an apologetic glance.

"So you guys just up and left the motel?" Seth shook his head at Kate with an opened mouthed smile.

She blinked and proceeded to get the bags from the trunk of the car not sparing him a second glance.

"Seriously?" Seth shook his head and scoffed glaring at her with a smirk.

Kate walked past him with the bags in hand her aviators covered the redness on the rim of her green eyes as stalked by him.

"Fine then!" Seth yelled and scratched the back of his neck and twisted it from side to side so the muscles and bones cracked as he looked at Kate open and slam the front door of the large house.

"Just fucking great." Seth kicked the side of the old truck.

"Whoa boss!" Rodrigo came running to his trucks aid. "That's my old lady!" He stopped Seth with his arms out.

"Sorry!" Seth grunted. "I'll pay for the damages." He walked away towards the house leaving Rodrigo dumbfounded scratching his head looking at the three dents he created on the side of the old Ford truck.

"Damn man!" Rodrigo sighed reaching to touch the old metal.

"What happened?" Kisa asked approaching looking at him with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good." He pointed to the dents on the side of his truck. "But boss man had a rage fit just now." He explained pushing underneath and behind the largest dent.

"Who's here?" Kisa asked smelling the air.

"Two girls and the other boss man." Rodrigo informed standing straight and grabbed Kisa's arm before she headed inside the house. "Probably not the best time." Rodrigo shook his head and Kisa nodded in understanding.

 _The Queens are here._ Kisa thought, a shiver running over her spine.

 _The Future Queens of the underworld._

"Who are these people?" Henry asked his partner as they looked through the binoculars at Jackknife Jed's strip club.

"They're not cartel." Martina answered and shrugged. "But they sure do look like one."

"So what happened to the last guy they had on this?" Henry asked putting his binoculars down scrounging his face up in thought.

"Ranger Ferdinand Gomez." Martina replied calmly and took a taffy from her purse. "I heard her quit."

"I really don't understand how you could consume shit like that and remain as thin as you are." Henry grimaced at his partner in disgust. "I eat a fucking cookie and gain fifty pounds!"

"Oh shut up!" Martina slapped his arm playfully. "You're one of the healthiest people I know!"

"Trust me honey," Henry adjusted in his seat. "It takes me a lot more work then it does for you!"

"What can I say?" Martina smirked and lit a cigarette. "Good genes?" She chuckled. "Better taste in men than you do?"

"Do not even!" Henry warned with piercing dark eyes. "I can't even!" He sighed dramatically and frowned.

"I'm just saying that maybe dating the first asshole you see with a six pack isn't really healthy at all." Martina shrugged and pulled out a butterfinger from her purse.

"You have got to be shittin me!" Henry growled angrily snatching the candy bar from his partners hand.

"I told you I had only one rule!" She pointed at him angrily. "Do not touch my candy!" She exclaimed.

"Be quite!" Henry snapped angrily and opened the candy bar. "They're going to hear us!" He took a bite and moaned loudly. "Holy fuck this is amazing!" He cried.

"I knew you would like those!" Martina laughed. "I was wondering which one it was going to take for you to break..." She trailed off laughing at him.

"Hmmmm!" Came a loud moan from right outside Martina's door and she turned to find a blonde woman with green eyes hat had a slit down the middle. "I smell chocolate!" She licked her lips eyeing Martina up and down with hunger in her eyes.

"What the fuck?" Martina exclaimed taking her gun out.

"We only play nice!" Both detectives turned to Henry's window to find a man with short black hair with eyes that shown green with black slits. "We don't want to hurt you!" He broke the window and extended his hand palm up. "I'll take that." He motioned to her gun that still pointed at him. "It won't be necessary." He snatched from her hand fast and swift and eyed Henry.

"Give him yours." Martina sighed her heart thundering in her chest and she glared at her partner. "Do it!" Her only way in to get to Carlos Madrigal was to get caught and brought to the devil himself.

Martina would get revenge for her God daughter Paloma.

I wanted to write more but I want to leave it for the next chapter! I know I said "the weekend" this is technically my weekend. So here it is!

I'll post cast list up later tonight!

Comment/Add/Read/Like/Just Anything that shows people are actually reading this! ?

Enjoy guys! ? ﾟﾘﾬ? ﾟﾘﾁ? ﾟﾘﾌ?


	8. Chapter 8 “Lapse” Plot 2

Julian...

Diana...

Jorge...

Miguel...

Samantha...

Kisa...

Seth...

Gerald...

And where the hell was Rodrigo?

Richard counted the heads in the living room.

"Where the hell is the Kid?" Richard asked aloud.

"He said something about getting a new server blocker to kill the lights in the prison wirelessly." Julian answered drinking from his steaming cup.

"And where the hell would he need to go and find one?" Seth asked.

"He must've driven to Sonora off of the Ten." Richard thought aloud.

"He is getting supplies to build one." Julian spoke up.

"Let's get to it!" Seth began starting towards the back door. "And can someone please make more coffee?" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Pot's full!" Gerald announced before Seth left out the door.

"Thank you!" Seth replied happily pouring the hot beverage into his mug and stood back as everyone walked through the large kitchen.

Everyone filed out of the house with sleepy faces or sour expressions of fatigue. A tired crew meant that they were actually working. And that was a win to Seth.

"So..." Seth began stopping Gerald from walking out the door. "You're not going to ask what happened?"

"It's not my business to ask about." Gerald replied politely closing the door knowing Seth would tell him anyways.

"Good." Seth snapped and looked up at him. "Because I wasn't gonna tell ya!"

"What happened?" Gerald asked making himself comfortable leaning back against the counter.

Seth scoffed putting his mug down and looked out the hallway.

"What?" Gerald shrugged although knowing.

Two women were new in the house. That was something everyone knew already.

"You know what!" Seth snapped in a whisper glaring.

"So?" Gerald shrugged with wide eyes.

"She's still super pissed!" He hissed and Gerald shook his head. "I tried talking to her last night but she ignored me as if I wasn't there!" He grumbled.

"And what did you do about it?" Gerald asked smoothing his beard back looking into his mug.

"How can you talk to someone with no interest in talking to you?" Seth ground out. "She won't even look at me!"

"Did you try that other thing we talked about?" Gerald asked looking at the large wooden island in front of him.

"She kicked me out of the room!" Seth snapped drinking his coffee and looked at the door that lead out of the kitchen to the hallway.

Seth always knew when someone was watching him.

"Let's get back to work." He announced in a loud voice and Gerald nodded looking back at the doorway.

"Sure thing boss." Gerald quipped and opened the back door.

Seth gave one last look to the door but found no one but the smell of jasmine perfume. That shampoo and most importantly he could feel the anger that still radiated off of her.

Try what?

Kate thought with a furrowed brow.

What the hell were they talking about? And since when did he talk to the Big Guy?

"Fool!" Kate sighed as she watched Seth close the door behind him.

She walked into the large kitchen and found with a wide smile, that even after they ate, everyone cleaned up after themselves.

Seth probably had them do that.

Kate began to rummage through the cabinets to make herself and Regina some breakfast.

An omelet or cereal?

Kate didn't want to think about Seth or his lies. She wanted to come to terms with what she wanted before she could talk to him. Seth was the love Kate always thought she wanted but something still felt off. Something was missing.

"I hope you can work it out." Gerald gave Seth a lopsided smile before they went into the large barn but Seth only shook his head looking at the door that held Kate on the other side.

Seth just wanted to explain that there never was anything between he and Samantha but he questioned the necessity of it.

Why couldn't she believe him? He never lied to her about anything since they got together! Why would she assume something from someone she didn't know?

Seth drank from from his mug that steamed in the cold morning air. The smell comforted him but it also brought back the memory of the perfect cup of coffee Kate made him not too long ago.

"Or maybe all she needs is a good ol' roll in the hay?"

Gerald's words replayed in his head and Seth sucked on his front teeth and made a decision.

"Why were you on my property without any warrant, Detective Mata?" Carlos looked from her to the tall tan partner she had.

Carlos had everyone paid off. That was a clause to owning Jackknife Jed's. So why was he being watched?

Martina eyed the man up and down and noticed that the light someone usually has in their eyes was gone from Carlos Madrigal's dark eyes.

Carlos was looking at Martina as if she was something to eat. The hunger in his eyes was there although it was masked behind a false sense of importance.

Martina almost scoffed at the arrogance in the man's demeanor.

"We are just doing our job." She replied looking straight into the cold dark eyes.

"And that would be?" He glared in question tilting his head to the side.

"We are investigating the disappearance of sixteen year old Ingrid Rosales." Henry informed.

"I've never heard of her." Carlos shook his head and the look that passed over his eyes was almost of pity.

"She was with a few others crossing the border by foot." Martina added.

"Oh." Carlos looked around in thought "When was this?"

"We are the ones who ask the questions!" Henry shouted and Carlos chuckled and clapped his hands.

"Calmate puñal!" Carlos laughed pushing off the large desk. "I am the boss here!" He announced eyes glaring as he strutted towards them. "And you both know you shouldn't be here!" He bellowed out.

"We are doing our job!" Martina sneered and Henry pulled on the cable ties that bound his wrists to the metal chair.

"I have an agreement with your boss and we have a policy for all intruders of your kind..." He trailed off and nodded to the other man by the door.

"Get your hands off of her!" Henry yelled as a tall bearded man threw Martina over his shoulder.

"Get the fuck off me you piece of shit monster!" Martina gritted and elbowed the man with a loud grunt in his lower back and dropped her.

"Pinche vieja loca!" The man sneered and picked her up again.

"Actually..." Carlos spoke up stopping them. "Let me take a better look." Carlos walked over to them and eyed her up and down.

Martina kept her eyes glued to Carlos' every move as his eyes roamed her body.

"Give me a spin mamacita." He commanded and Martina smirked flipping him off with both hands that tied together with a cable tie.

"Fuck you!" She spat at his feet and Carlos clicked his tongue in disappointment and grabbed her chin roughly, his thumb and index finger pouting her full lips.

"I wonder what you taste like." Carlos bent over her smaller frame and licked her lips closing his eyes. "I can almost taste it..." He trailed off looking at the ceiling of the large cave-like office. "Like fresh strawberries and chocolate." Carlos sighed and his eyes turned to his Culebras.

Martina gasped and pulled on the grip he had on her.

"Dejame ir!" Martina growled angrily.

She knew of Culebras and knew Carlos was the head of many. And her plan was never to turn into one but to kill him and anyone that got in her way.

"Get her in my room and tie her to my bed." Carlos grinned and shoved her back against the other Culebra.

"No!" Henry shouted and thrashed in his chair as the other Culebra pulled Martina kicking and screaming away. "Let her go! This is illegal!" He shouted at Carlos who only smirked and sat behind his desk.

"What should we do with this one?" The tall redhead in a black tube dress asked eyeing Henry with hunger.

"Have him." Carlos shrugged and got up taking a few files in his hands. "Consider it your bonus." He said giving Henry one last look of pity. "And tell me what he tastes like."

"Of course." The redhead replied with a grin her face turning into her Culebras but Henry wasn't fazed.

Henry felt the edge of the stake he had against his ankle under his pant leg as if telling him it was ready.

Martina and he did not come here to die tonight.

"Smells like Butterfinger." The Redhead said inching closer until her face was right in front of him. "You're very handsome." She said her tongue licking his cheek.

"You are so barking up the wrong tree honey." Henry grimaced pulling his head back.

"Oh!" She pulled back and laughed straddling him. "We can fix that!" She cooed her face going back to her human. "Trust me," She began caressing his face with her hands smoothly. "I can make you change your mind." She thrusted her hips against him and Henry took a deep breath suppressing his urge to vomit.

"Trust me," Henry began baring his teeth. "I'm not your type."

"I'm everyone's type." She cooed against his ear and Henry felt something inside him stir.

What the fuck!

"You see?" The redhead asked and sucked on his earlobe and Henry found himself groaning. "Nobody says no to me, guapo." Her hands skimmed down his neck and began to unbutton the white shirt under his dark blue suit.

Henry took a deep breath and shook his head.

This was so not happening.

"You feel that?" She whispered against his ear and thrusted again. "Hmm?"

Henry groaned again letting his head fall back.

How the fuck was this happening to him? He was gay!

"There is only one thing that I enjoy more than feeding..." The redhead trailed off licking his neck. "And that is satisfying the lust I see in your eyes." She pulled his hair until he was looking into her dark brown eyes.

"I am not-" Henry gulped shaking his head no longer being able to look into the mesmerizing chocolate eyes.

"Oh, but you are!" She grinned grinding her hips against his.

No, please God! No!

Henry was slowly losing his resolve with every breath he took. And his mind was becoming foggy with lust as her hands trailed down his broad chest.

"So, what's it going to be, guapo?" She breathes against his lips. "Your freedom or your dignity?" She hovered her lips over his and Henry gulped again.

He had no choice.

"You will let me go?" Henry asked and the redhead smiled nodding slowly, her eyes glued to his and Henry licked his lips and pressed them against hers.

"Asi!" The redhead chuckled and snapped open the cable ties at his wrists and Henry felt a surge go through him as his hands explored her body.

Why did he want it?

"Come." She stood and took his hand.

Henry followed behind in a daze but he didn't pull out the stake strapped to his leg. Henry was only thinking of a way out to find Martina and right now that was playing nice with the Culebra, never mind the fact that he was questioning his sexuality.

Martina was his best friend and partner. And he was not going to leave her here.

"Fuck you!" Martina shouted as the man handcuffed her wrists above her head to the stone headboard but he just grunted in return and handcuffed her ankles to each post of the end of the bed. "How can you let him do this to innocent people?" She shouted as he headed for the door and the man turned around halfway not meeting her eyes.

"How could you let them do this to me?" Martina felt the tears spilled from her large eyes. "How can you help him do this to innocent girls?" She cried and he finally turned to her with dark eyes that shimmered with guilt.

Hooked.

Martina thought.

"I am-"

"None of your business, Mi Pan Dulce." Carlos sauntered in and the man turned back around and left quickly

Mierda.

"Just when I thought you were going to be a good little girl, Mi Dulce." Carlos tsked with a small smile and Martina grimaced. "You Detectives think you're so smart that you can come in here and pretend like you own the place coming and going as you please!" He laughed watching her closely.

"Sometimes I wonder why you cops don't get it." He shrugged sitting on the edge of the bed and Martina was sure you could hear the thundering in her ears. "I think I might need to make an example out of you." He frowned grabbing her chin and leaned in.

"Let me go!" She yelled and Carlos laughed.

"Or maybe I could just keep you around for fun for a bit..." Carlos trailed off thinking ignoring her pleas and cries. "Or I could turn you into my queen, to see what that's like for a bit..." He got up and began removing his black suit pants. "Want to give it a shot, Mi Dulce?" He grinned down at her and Martina spit in his face.

"Fuck you pinche puto!" Martina struggled with her restraints but Carlos only looked at her lost in thought.

"To turn you or not turn you..." Carlos thought aloud giving her a look of wonder wiping his face. "You know, Pan Dulce?" Carlos began sitting next to her again. "You're quite beautiful." He complimented caressing her tear stained cheek.

"Don't touch me." Martina growled at him moving her face away.

"Oh, Mi Pan Dulce!" Carlos cooed looking into her frightened eyes. "You can't stop me from my natural instinct as a man!" He grabbed her chin and leaned over her until his lips barely touched hers. "And you're in my bed already..." He trailed off looking down at her body. "And you're very hard to resist."

"Let me go and I won't say anything to anyone about you." Martina whispered giving into at least making a deal.

"Ha!" He stands up laughing and removes the rest of his clothes. "You are going to be so much fun in bed." Carlos promised scanning her body.

Martina gulped looking at him.

How could he do this? Was he really going to turn me? Was he going to eat me?

"Don't be scared, Pan Dulce." He positioned himself over her and undid her black buttoned shirt.

"Please don't..." Martina begged looking away from him tears welling freshly in her eyes.

"Why not?" Carlos asked his lips grazing her neck. "I think you could be a powerful Culebra."

Powerful?

"W-what does that mean?" She stuttered shivering at the light kisses he gave her on her neck with nausea.

"You could be a Queen." Carlos suggested looking into her dark brown eyes with a smirk. "I can see the power in your eyes..." He trailed off and pressed his lips to hers. "I can taste it." He finished pulling away.

Carlos's eyes held something that Martina never thought the monster was capable of having, compassion.

"You can have it all." He whispered against her lips and Martina gasped.

All?

"I-I don't understand." Martina looked from his lips to his mesmerizing brown eyes and felt his weight on her.

"If you behave and give me what I want..." Carlos trailed off caressing her face and ran two fingers over her parted lips. "You can be my Queen." He finished letting his weight off her.

"I do not want to be your queen!" Martina spat through her tears. "Let me go..." She begged shutting her eyes tight shut.

"I can make you very happy and give you everything you have ever wanted and more." Carlos promised licking her neck Martina whimpered.

Was this really it? Am I really going to die here? Like this? By his hand? Like Paloma?

Martina's mind was flooding with questions and heart was filling with dread.

You can't let him do the same thing he did to Paloma to you! That's not what you came for.

"What do you say Mi Dulce?" Carlos looked into her terrified eyes and watched as the anger rose in them. "Ah uhuh?" He shook his finger. "No point in getting angry." Carlos shook his head adjusting his hips over hers. "Imagine all we could have..." He trailed off biting her chin. "You could have everything you see and more." He promised and Martina shook her head, no.

She would not give in to him. Henry was on his way, she could feel it.

"And don't worry about your friend..." Carlos trailed off chuckling. "He is quite busy at the moment." He grinned down at her and undid her belt and ripped her pants off with a grunt. "I'm giving you a chance to make a choice, Mi Dulce." He pecked her trembling lips. "You know the what will happen anyway." He gave her a relaxed smile.

You can't let him do this to you!

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way." Carlos shrugged and let his hands caress over her hips. "I would much rather have you willing than unwilling, Mi Dulce." He pressed his lips to her neck on her pulse point.

Do not let him do this to you!

Martina struggled against the handcuffs and moved to knee him in between his thighs but he just laughed moving his hips higher over her.

"Easy now!" Carlos said turning into his Culebra and spread her thighs quickly settling in between them. "Do you want it rough or easy?" He asked licking her neck again, his hand holding her chin. "You have five seconds to give me an answer." Carlos warned licking her neck again.

Sending one last prayer Martina nodded and Carlos grinned removing the rest of her clothes and Martina started to hyperventilate.

Powerful. She would be powerful. She chanted in her head, giving herself some hope in a new plan.

"Turn me." Martina said blinking her tears away and looked into his cold dead eyes. "Make me a queen." Martina whispered looking from his lips to his dark eyes that glowed with want.

You could be more powerful than him. You would have a better chance at killing him.

"Que buena La Niña!" Carlos chuckled the want in his eyes turning more intense. "But not until after I make you mine." He grinned but it didn't reach his eyes and Martina took a deep breath.

She would be more powerful than him.

This Martina knew and felt. She would have the chance to kill him and bring down his whole world.

"Can we please talk?" Seth said walking into the kitchen to find Kate pouring cereal into a bowl not even looking up.

Since when is My Kate so cold?

"There's nothing to talk about anymore." Kate responded without looking up from her chore.

"Anymore?" Seth asked sucking on his teeth, his heart thundered in his chest.

Was she breaking up with him?

"We don't need to talk about anything right now." Kate clarified picking up the two bowls with cereal and set them on a tray that had a plate of bacon and two glasses of orange juice.

Seth chuckled and waited for her to set the bowls down and tugged her arm roughly until she was against him.

"Let go of me!" Kate hissed but Seth only chuckled and pushed her against the fridge with a grunt. "This is petty, even for you!" She spat but Seth only grinned and kissed her roughly with need.

Kate groaned and tried pushing him away but his hold on her was strong. His left hand held her wrists above her head and his other hand held her hip.

"You think I want someone else?" Seth asked in between kisses and Kate whimpered when he bit her lip for entrance. "Hm?" He questioned kissing her softly with need. "I am barely keeping my hands to myself every time you're near." He confessed against her lips eyes boring into hers.

"Mm..." Kate trailed off but then blinked and widened her eyes. "You really think it's about who you want more in bed?" Kate laughed finally pushing him away. "It's not about that!"

"Then what the hell is it?" He yelled. "Because I'm starting to think you're crazy!"

"It's the fact that you don't need me!" Kate answered loudly. "It's because I don't have the skills you need for the job." She snapped.

What the fuck? Was she serious?

"It's not my fault you took that the wrong way!" He shrugged relief spreading through him. "But don't think for one second that I don't need you." He stepped forward but Kate stepped back. "Nothing happened between me and her either." He shook his head inching closer his hazel eyes glued to hers in search.

Kate felt the tension in the room rise and her heart rate with it.

"I was not jealous!" Kate snapped glaring at the at him then away telling Seth she most definitely was.

"I'll always need you but this job is something else." He reached for her hand and she snatched it away.

"It's the way you said it!" She snapped. "You don't realize that some of things you say really hurt me and-"

Kate couldn't find the words as she looked into his hazel eyes. She didn't know how to tell him that she wanted to be trusted and treated like an equal.

"You're so caught up in your world that you don't realize that I am much more than you think." Kate huffed out and shook her head with an opened mouth smile. "You are never going to treat me like an equal." She wiped her tears and scoffed. "I thought we were partners and lately you treat me as if I am less and I think-"

"Shh..." Seth whispered pulling her close to him but she thrashed and tried pulling away.

"This is not how you work things out with people!" Kate struggled against him. "You can't make me forgive you for treating me like that with-" Kate was caught off when he pressed lips to hers again but she pushed his lips away but Kate couldn't get away from his suffocating embrace.

"I didn't mean to treat you that way." Seth said holding her tighter against him until she stopped and only sobs racked her body. "I'm sorry Kate, I never meant to hurt you." He cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears. "I really am sorry." He pleaded pecking her lips.

"How could you treat someone you love like that?" Kate asked and Seth sucked in a breath.

He hasn't told Kate he loves her or was he that obvious?

"I never meant it that way, princess." Seth whispered against her forehead. "I just don't know what to do here." He confessed taking a deep breath.

"I just want to be treated like your equal." Kate sniffed looking in between them at her hands. "I don't want to be treated like that again." Kate felt a surge of courage run through her. "There won't be a second chance next time." She turned on her heel and grabbed the tray and left without another look back.

That's my girl!

Seth thought.

Defend yourself from my own stupid shit.

Seth felt guilt rush through him in waves because Kate was right. He wasn't treating her like his equal. He was treating the score like his always did, with he and his brother at the front, everyone else worked for them. That's the way it always was on a job for job until Kate came into his life but this wasn't just any job. Seth wasn't too sure he was even ready for it.

"What the hell, man!" Richard strutted in closing the door behind him. "Everyone could hear you." Richard shook his head and Seth grimaced.

He needed to make a choice and right now, his brother, despite having his own problems, was the only one he could trust.

"Do you think you can hold it down for a couple days?" Seth asked and Richard tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I need to take Kate away for a bit." Seth nodding coming up with a plan in his head.

"I got it." Richard nodded his face serious but he was beyond ecstatic at the opportunity.

Was his brother finally trusting him?

"Thanks." Seth stood and smiled at his brother in gratitude but Richard could see the pensiveness that clouded his older brother's eyes and it made him think that his brother was finally trying to let go of his own reservations.

"Finally going to do the deed, I see. " Richard teased and Seth just shook his head and opened the door ignoring him.

"Mind your own damn business, Richard!" Seth ground out but Richard could see the smirk his brother was hiding and grinned.

"When do you leave?" Richard asked as they stood outside the barn's door his face turning serious.

"Tonight." Seth answered before opening the door. "After we figure out where the hell this guy is." He sighed opening the door and everyone gave him weary glances but Seth just ignored them.

For the rest of the day Seth found himself lost in thought. Kate was at the top of his interest throughout the day. He ran into her once during lunch but she didn't even acknowledge him with a glance and Seth knew he had to try harder. Much harder. He had never seen Kate so mad. After everything they had been through together, Seth didn't understand why she was so much more mad this time.

He didn't remember Kate forgiving him for everything that had happened in the past, it sort of wrapped up the moment they agreed to be in a relationship. He wanted to do things right, but that didn't mean Seth wanted things done a certain way. Seth promised himself that he would try to open up and get rid of his own reservations. Kate was his now and he was hers, no matter how much Seth told himself he needed to see it on paper. It didn't matter, in his eyes, Kate was everything and it was about damn time he treated her as such.

His love. His equal.

"And there he is!" Jorge said aloud getting everyone to turn to him in the barn that cooled down with the cool night that descended upon them.

"You found him!" Rodrigo exclaimed running to his friend and looked at the white board with the see-through blueprints.

"Really?" Seth broke through the group and looked at the blue mark on the blueprint and frowned impressed but said nothing going through the possibilities in his head.

"Now we need to confirm." Richard piped in from the back of the group and looked at Kisa who gave him a knowing look and nod.

"All right people!" Seth clapped his hands turning to them. "Let's lock this up and get a good night's rest." He announced and everyone nodded with sleepy faces and some yawned.

"Holy shit!" Rodrigo slapped Jorge's shoulder as he and Seth continued to study the blueprint. "I can't believe you found him!" Rodrigo grinned satisfied and scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks." Jorge grunted still lost in thought scribbling in his notebook.

"For sure Compa!" Rodrigo waved at both of them and turned to find Kisa standing by the door of the barn and hid his grin. "Hello there, señorita." Rodrigo greeted standing directly in front of her with only a foot of space in between them.

"Walk me to my bike?" Kisa raised an eyebrow and Rodrigo nodded smirking offering her his arm. "You're something else." Kisa laughed with shimmering eyes up at him.

"What does that mean?" Rodrigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know." Kisa shook her head in a noncommittal manner knowing in that instant why he was different from any man she had ever met.

Rodrigo didn't treat her like a piece of meat. He treated her with a manner only someone truly interested would. A manner which Kisa thought had died with the fading culture of the mid nineteen hundreds. Gone was the time a man held the door open for you or offered his arm for something so simple. Beyond his chivalry, Kisa felt something was hidden behind it all but she felt safe with him. Kisa felt something she hadn't felt since Manola was with her.

It wasn't because of the qualities she found in him but because she had lived long enough to know when someone was pure of heart in their intentions with her. Kisa had lived for centuries only to find herself falling back for a man. She didn't blame every man, Kisa blamed several but this man on her arm was not of the same kind of man.

"Are you okay?" Rodrigo asked with a worried gaze holding both of her hands in his.

"I'm fine." Kisa nodded and smiled genuinely up at him.

That was why Rodrigo was different. He genuinely cared. The realization almost brought tears to her eyes but she blinked them away looking down.

"I know you don't know me very well but you can trust that you have someone who is willing to listen..." He trailed off tilting her head with his index finger under her chin to look into her dark chocolate brown eyes. "And be there for whatever whenever in me." He promised and Kisa took in a shaking breath grinning.

"Many have said that to me before." Kisa scoffed but noticed the intensity in his eyes before he shook his head with a grin.

"I am not many." Was Rodrigo's response with a dark baritone, his eyes still trained on hers daring her to look away.

Parting her lips to suck in a deep breath she smelled all of him. Kisa could smell the subtlety of his cologne and the sweat of a man that earned his day. Something about it made her head swim and she tried blinking the sensation away.

"So..." He trailed off tilting his head to the side looking at every detail of her beautiful face.

"So..." Kisa whispered and looked from his eyes to his lips feeling her insides stir awake.

Well, it has definitely been a while.

Kisa sucked in her lower lip and found her hands move of their own accord up and over his broad chest to his neck in a swift motion before pulling him down to meet her lips softly.

Santo Dios!

Rodrigo groaned and pulled her body flush against him with one arm while his other hand held her neck and entangled with her long hair.

The need and the sweetness that he tasted on her lips caused his heart to hammer in his chest. Rodrigo had never tasted sweeter lips.

"Okay!" Kisa sighed pulling back and licked her lips her breathing hitched heat blooming behind her cheeks.

That was new.

Kisa thought touching her lips and looked away from him embarrassed. Kisa had never been so embarrassed in her long life.

"Okay!" Rodrigo laughed nervously putting both hands on his hips waiting for her to respond while looking away.

"Sorry it's just-" Kisa rubbed her hands together. "I'm just tired." She finished replying holding her forehead and looked up at him through her lashes but all Rodrigo did was smile at her in understanding.

"Me too." He agreed nodding and looked at the house in scrutiny a ghost of a scowl on his face.

"Dime!" Kisa pokes his chest and Rodrigo caught her hand before she retrieved it and kissed the outside of her palm.

"Did you see that bed!" He scoffed letting go of her hand to rub the back of his neck with the both of his. "It's so tiny!" He groaned twisting his neck until it popped.

"Then sleep somewhere else!" Kisa suggested with a small smile her eyes searching his face.

"I'm thinking of getting a hotel but uh..." He trailed blowing a raspberry and sighed. "I can't check into a hotel, I'm still too hot with the feds."

Kisa nodded understanding and sucked in a deep breath.

"You can stay at my place then." Kisa offered with a stern glare at him. "Don't worry." She crossed her arms under her chest and nodded to the house. "Let's go get your things." She gave him a small smile but laughed at his shocked expression.

"Really?" He asked surprised. "You would do that?"

"Don't make me change my mind." Kisa glared in challenge and Rodrigo lifted his hands up with a grin.

"You got it boss." He promised and snickered. "Thank you." He smiled gratefully not a single muscle on his face moved showing Kisa he meant that.

"You got it!" Kisa smiled and turned to the house.

Rodrigo blew out a big breath as he watched her take the stairs up the porch quickly. He didn't know if it was going to be the right thing to do.

"Rodrigo left with Kisa so I'll sleep in that room." Seth announced as he walked into one of the two largest rooms in the house on the top third floor but found no one and scowled. "Kate?" He called out but no sound came.

Seth looked in the bathroom but found no one and decided to go downstairs. The rooms he passed down the hallway all had the sounds of conversation and some laughs that sounded through the doors. Each room holding a story of its own. And Seth wondered what fate held for Kate and him.

Going down the last two steps he heard the sound of popping coming from the kitchen and turned to it.

"Kate?" He called out as he opened the swinging door to the kitchen.

"Hello!" Miguel said standing by the microwave.

"I'm looking for Kate." Seth stated looking around and Miguel shook his head.

"I saw her go out to the front porch." Miguel informed and Seth nodded in thanks before stepping back out of the kitchen.

Why is she outside at this hour? She knows it's not safe.

Seth sighed agitated as he reached the front door.

"Kate?" Seth asked as he saw her form sitting on the steps a cigarette in hand.

The black t-shirt hung loosely on her upper half as the cold night air filtered through it. Her legs exposed from her mid thigh in denim shorts.

"What, Seth?" Kate asked blowing out a puff of smoke but didn't turn to him.

"It's not safe out here." Seth informed and let out a small breath.

"Eh." Kate shrugged. "I can defend myself."

"I know." Seth said agreeing and took a seat a foot away from her. "You're very good at it now." He smirked and inspected her face to find her impassive as she sucked on the cigarette.

"What do you want Seth?" She asked still looking forward not sparing him a glance.

"Look at me, please." Seth said in a soft tone but Kate didn't budge.

"I can't." She replied eyes trained on her cigarette.

"I apologize and all I get is the cold shoulder." He stood and took a couple steps down to stand in front of her and she looked up irritated.

"What did you expect, huh?" Kate stood looking down at him with cold eyes. "That these past couple of days of you keeping me in the dark have gone unnoticed?" She scoffed and giggled without humor. "And let's not forget about the girl who thinks she's your girlfriend." She glared all false mirth gone from her features.

"Okay!" Seth taking a step up glaring at her. "Then you tell me what you could help with?" He leaned on the railing waiting for her to answer him with a knitted brow.

"Anything!" She replied quickly and sucked on the cigarette again.

"No." Seth shook his head. "I need a specific job." He challenged and Kate took another puff of the cigarette looking into his calculating eyes with her own cold.

"Why do I have to be the one who has to fight for this job?" She questioned taking a deep breath as renewed anger flowed through her and Seth looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Just fess up, will ya?" Seth sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

Seth didn't want to deal with her petty insecurities.

"I apologized for everything and when given the chance to explain why things have gone this way and you won't even give me a chance?" He shook his head at Kate's frazzled gaze. "I expected more from you than this petty bullshit." He looked away and Kate sat back down putting out the bud of her cigarette and pulled another out from the box beside her on the step.

"And since when do you smoke?" He took the lit cigarette from her lips and broke it in half and stomped it out on the wooden step. "That shit is nasty."

"You always think you can control everything." She grumbled giving up on her fight. "Always treating me like a child." She shook her head.

"Then stop acting like one." He snapped and Kate glared at him.

"So," Kate smiled looking at the ground. "You think that because I defend myself as your partner I am acting childish?" She scoffed rubbing her hands together and Seth rolled his eyes.

Kate was, for the most part, embarrassed but also still angered at Seth's words. He was right of course, but she was also right. And neither would back down.

"For the everlovin God!" Seth sighed out exasperated. "This isn't about you!" Seth knitted his brow in anger. "This is about you blaming me for everything I have no control over!" He looked towards the parking lot.

It dawned on Kate that Seth was holding all the weight on his shoulders, like always. Taking responsibility for everything and definitely overthinking things.

"Why don't you let me help you take the weight off?" Kate asked in a calmer tone.

"What?" Seth scoffed looking into her eyes.

"You always take the load of responsibility," Kate began standing. "It's not just yours to take, Seth."

Seth looked away from her cat eyes and smiled as if he just heard the funniest joke but couldn't laugh at it.

"That's why you always think you know best." Kate said serious and Seth shook his head. "You give yourself responsibility you don't have to have." Kate took a step down and Seth remained unmoving still looking away. "Why don't you let me take some of the weight off?" Kate asked again laying a hand gently on his shoulder.

Seth turned with his gaze down not wanting to accept the fact that she was right.

"You don't need to do this alone."

"Do I look alone?" Seth asked finally looking into her innocent green eyes shinning with resignation and humor.

"You will be if you keep thinking you're the only one in this." Kate hissed stepping back and Seth chuckled.

"Haven't you ever heard that with power comes great responsibility?"

"With great power comes great responsibility." Kate corrected. "You don't have great power to give yourself such a great burden." She glared and Seth's eyes glazed over with amusement because Kate was genuinely and amusingly right.

"This is probably the biggest job we have ever done of our own volition and if I want it done right," He motioned with a hand up to his chest. "I have to do it by making sure personally, that everything goes accordingly." He snapped and put his hands on his hips looking away.

"You know what?" Kate smiled to herself. "Fine." She turned away from him and began climb the stairs again and Seth knitted his brow.

"What?" Seth asked following his heart beating a hundred miles a second as Kate turned to him with watery eyes.

"I think it's best if we go our separate ways for a while." Kate smiled and Seth let out a large breath he had been holding.

"Kate-"

"I've always wandered why sometimes it just doesn't work between two people," Kate smiled as a tear dripped from her eye. "And now it's obvious."

Seth looked at her sucking in slow breath.

"What is?" Seth asked and reaching her side.

"Because theres always one person who isn't willing to change for the benefit of both." Kate replied quickly and turned to open the door. "There's always one that is too proud."

Speak up you idiot!

"I'm willing." Seth professed putting a hand on the door and caged her in. "I want to-" he sucked in a deep breath. "Try it." He whispered closer to her ear.

Kate turned then her eyes searching his hazel ones.

"If that's true," Kate licked her lips looking down. "Why haven't you wanted to before?"

"Because I thought no one understood." Came the reply and Kate smiled nodding.

She was right and they knew it. It took her a while to realize what it was exactly that Seth always seemed so stressed about and was too hard to deal with. He took responsibility, sometimes, not even for her

"And now?" She asked and another tear dropped.

"And now," He began wiped another tear with the back of his index finger. "You do." He pressed his lips into a fine line looking from her lips to her eyes and back.

"So?" Kate asked sucking in a deep breath of her own.

Oh, Seth.

Kate thought shaking her head.

Was he ever going to learn what it meant to trust someone other than himself completely?

"If this is going to work," He stood straight to his full height looking from her to the unopened door behind her. "You need to catch up." He answered with a smile.

"Let's go then." Kate opened the door and turned quickly before the opportunity was lost.

"Whoa there, sweetheart!" Seth grabbed her arm gently to stop her and let go. "Right now?" He questioned with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"We don't have time to fuck around." Kate answered boldly and Seth heard the snicker that came from the living room around the corner.

"Alright princess." Seth conceded and nodded. "After you." He grinned and turned and made her way around the corner.

"Goodnight you two!" Gerald yelled from the couch as he flipped through the channels on the large flat screen TV over the even larger fireplace.

"Uh, thanks?" Kate muttered but shrugged it off and Seth smacked the man's arm when Kate went through the threshold to the dining room with a grin holding a finger up to his lips a look of warning in his widened eyes.

Gerald grinned and shoved his arm off.

"Go!" He mouthed pointing to the door with a knowing grin and Seth nodded and rolled his eyes and adjusted his suit jacket over his vested chest.

For once your fucking life, trust someone other than yourself and your brother. Just this once. Trust Kate.

"Hey!" Jorge nodded at her with a bag full of popcorn in his hands. "My name is Jorge." He introduced himself to her with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kate." She stick her hand out but Jorge frowned with an open mouth.

"Sorry, popcorn!" He grimaced wiggling his fingers.

"You almost done in here?" Seth asked coming in right behind Kate.

"Yeah." Jorge replied looking from him to Kate. "I'll get out of your way." He smiled at Kate. "Nice meeting you."

"Good night!" Seth sang eyeing him.

"Good night!" Jorge turned and walked out with a smirk.

"Now I know why you kept me away!" Kate looked at him accusingly and Seth blew out a breath through his lips glaring incredulous.

"What?" He snapped angered now.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She snapped holding in her grin.

"You think he's hot?" Seth raised his eyebrows in challenge. "Psht."

"Oh yeah!" Kate teased. "He's really hot!" She fanned her face looking away.

"You know?" Seth growled glaring around looking for anyone else that might have stayed behind and advanced towards her quickly.

"Stop." Kate held her hand up but it was too late Seth had already wrapped his arms around her and entangled a hand in her hair.

"Let me show you how hot I am!" He growled and pushed his lips against hers.

"We can't do this here!" Kate breathed out her hand in his hair as he kissed her neck. "Seth!" She hissed pulling on his hair as the heat began to pool at the base of her stomach.

Seth couldn't hear her beyond the thudding in his ears as his lips kissed lower.

"Seth!" She hissed against his ear.

She couldn't let this happen right now.

Seth just grunted in response and grabbed the backs of her thighs and picked her up setting her on the large metal table standing in between her thighs.

"Seth!" She hissed again but his roughened hands gripped her hips and Kate gasped holding on to his shoulder. "We shouldn't..." She trailed off when his lips sucked on her neck. "Jesus Christ!" She hissed throwing her head back as her legs wrapped around his torso.

His rough hands skimmed against the smoothness of her tough stomach as he pushed her tank top up.

"Lay." He growled against her ear and pushed her down over the metal table.

Kate hissed as the cold metal stung her bare back and arched her back away from it.

"Seth!" She breathed out looking up at him but his eyes were darkened as he grinned down at her.

"Stay put." He commanded in a low tone that made Kate shiver. "I should've done this already." He growled licking his lips as he looked down at her body and thrusted his hips against her.

Kate looked up at him in shock and then felt more heat pool in her loins at his dark glare.

How could they go from fighting to this?

Seth bent down and pushed the black tank top over her chest and gave her one last dark glance before cupping both breasts in his hands as he bent down burying his face over them.

His hands pulled her bra down to expose them roughly and his lips found a pink bud and licked it making Kate moan and arch her back.

"Seth..." Kate trailed off her hands on his head holding him there.

Her eyes darted around the large barn and finding no one around them she let out a small moan.

"Quite." He commanded against her other nipple before gorging on it with his lips in hunger.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Kate began to feel anxious that someone would walk in on them. Somewhere in the back of her mind her subconscious screamed that she shouldn't do this like this. But Kate was lost under his touch.

Seth hands moved to her hips and undid the button of her shorts and let his hand hover over the sensitive skin of her hip bone with one hand while his lips trailed up to her neck. His hand found its way under the elastic band of her underwear and Kate let her head fall back against the cold metal of the table.

"Ah!" She breathed out as his fingers found her core.

"Jesus!" He growled against her neck. "You're so wet." He ground out.

"Ah!" Kate moaned and then bit her lip as her hand dragged across his back the tension in her tightening.

Seth continued with his movements at a steady pace. His body moving over hers with every movement of his hand. Seth bit his lip and looked down at her pained expression.

"Yes!" Kate panted pushing her hips against his hand. "Ah!" She grunted and Seth bent down smashing her lips against hers as her orgasm hit her body hard.

His hand didn't stop until her body shook beneath him and she squirmed.

"Fuck!" He breathed against her parted lips that panted.

"Jesus!" Kate breathed out her face flushed eyes tight shut as her orgasm still pulsated in ripples through her.

Seth grunted pulling his hand out slowly from her shorts and Kate gasped. Her body cling to him as the last pulse of pleasure ripped through her.

"It's going to be so fucking hard to keep focus when you're around." He confessed kissing her lips softly eyes grinning. "You okay? I don't know what came over me."

"Mmmhmmm." Kate nodded panting eyes shut in relaxation.

"I told you." He chuckled pulling her up against him.

"Maybe," Kate began letting her forehead fall on his shoulder to hide her blush. "We shouldn't be umm..." she trailed still trying to find her breath as his hands pulled her tank top down to cover her.

"We shouldn't what?" He asked biting his lower lip and pulled back to cup her face and search her eyes and Kate shook her head smirking. "What?" He demanded.

"Maybe we shouldn't let people know we are involved." She huffed out and smirked at his scowl.

"So that these assholes can flirt with you openly?" He scoffed. "In your dreams, Sweetheart." He chuckled and Kate chuckled in return and pressed her lips to his.

"Then we should keep it professional when we are working." She suggested as she sat back and Seth nodded with a scowl.

"But no fucking flirting with anyone." He warned glaring and Kate squeezed her thighs around his torso and scowled in challenge.

"I expect the same, baby." She glared and Seth grinned.

"I gotta admit though," He began with amusement in his eyes, his hands caressing down her back until they reached her hips, gripping them tightly. "You being jealous is really hot." He confessed against her temple making her shudder against him.

"I'm serious." She snapped untangling her legs from around him and pushed him back.

"Alright!" He sighed pecking her lips.

"Let's get to work!" She pushed him again until he stumbled back.

"You're just gonna use me and push me away?" He asked with mock hurt. "I'm not a piece of meat you know?"

Kate giggled getting off the metal table and turned buttoning her shorts up and stopped suddenly when he felt him behind her. She put her hands on the table to steady herself.

"What about me?" He asked against her ear as his hands covered hers, his hips grinding against her backside. "Hmm?" He pushed until her hips were against the metal table and grinned when he heard her sigh.

"What about you?" She asked in challenge turning her head to the side and Seth groaned.

"Do you want to go away for a couple days?" He asked and Kate turned fully to face him eyes curious.

"What?" She laughed.

"I think you and I need some time to ourselves." He looked from her lips to her eyes licking his lips.

Kate tilted her head to the side in thought.

A couple days alone with Seth?

Kate asked herself. Did they need that or space?

"I think we need the time alone to give this relationship a proper start." He grinned mischievously biting his lip.

"Can I think about it?" She asked looking up with a small smile in hope.

"Of course." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "But just remember we don't have much time with the job." He motioned around them stepping back.

Kate sighed relieved and looked around her. There were papers all around the metal table and a whiteboard with layered clear blueprints on a white board. A blue circle around one small space.

"Wow." Kate nodded impressed. "Catch me up and we will talk about going somewhere for the weekend." She bargained looking at the blueprints closely.

Seth rolled his eyes frustrated but she was right. The job is first.

Vision blurred in and out of consciousness and reality.

Was this really happening to me?

Lights above, fluorescent gave away nothing of her surroundings.

Was I dreaming?

She blinked rapidly to get rid of the blinding affect of the lights above.

This has to be a dream.

Shutting her eyes tightly she moved her arms to find them above and tied together with steel handcuffs. Popping her eyes open, Martina could see everything in full color and full focus.

What the fuck? Was she twenty/twenty?

Pulling again she heard the sound of chains and looked up to find large chains hooked to her handcuffs holding her naked body down.

"Puta Madre!" She grumbled pulling and looked down to find that her ankles were equally chained to the large stone table she was on.

"My Queen has awoken!" Martina stopped her movements shutting her eyes tightly willing the voice of her nightmare to go away and shuddered. "Mi Dulce." Martina cringed pushing her body as much as possible into the stone beneath her as the feeling of him looming over her grew with the heat of skin.

"What's wrong?" Carlos cooed leaning closely over her. "You're immortal now." He whispered against her ear. "You should be happy with the gift I have given you."

Martina's shook when she couldn't hear the beating drum of her heart in her ears. It was too quiet. All she felt was her breathing and a burning sensation in her throat.

"You smell that?" Carlos whispered in her ear. "Hmm?" He nuzzled his nose against her neck and Martina shuddered and took a deep breath.

A delicious smell wafted up her nose making fire burn in her throat. She groaned at the searing sensation and threw her head back.

"Hungry?" He asked and Martina finally opened her eyes to meet his forever cold ones.

"Let me go!" She yelled through her teeth feeling anger rise.

"What did we talk about?" Carlos gave her a pointed glare leaning on his hands to her side.

Martina had no idea what he was talking about looking around her, noticing her surroundings for the first time.

"Remember?" Carlos leaned in and kissed her neck.

A wave of nausea rolled through her and her memory came back in full color now.

She wanted it, the power, the strength, and the chance to kill Carlos and everything he stood for. But Martina also remembered what they did before he turned her.

"You remember!" He exclaimed with a glimmer of amusement.

"Ugh!" Martina grunted her throat dry turning her body away from him.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." He shoved her back grabbing her chin to look up at him. "Tell me you don't remember screaming my name?" He rested his forehead on hers chuckling with closed eyes and Martina held in the urge to vomit.

"Don't kid yourself!" Martina snapped and tugged on her handcuffs roughly. "You weren't even big enough to hit the spot!" She spat and chuckled throwing her head back and Carlos grimaced and slapped her across the face so hard her nose bled.

The truth was, Martina thought. I do remember screaming his name. I remember everything. Every caress that will turn into a slash on his skin. Martina counted. A thousand caresses, two hundred kisses, and all in fifteen minutes. The Culebra would pay for every time he touched her.

Martina hissed at the pain feeling courage well within her. She was a Culebra now. Martina was strong now. All she had to do was play the part.

Looking at her whimpering face Carlos saw the defeat in her eyes and grinned.

"Now," He began grabbing her chin to turn her to him. "Do you remember what we talked about?" He asked again and Martina knew how to answer now.

"Yes." She replied gulping and Carlos grinned like he just heard the best thing in the world.

A man who always wants recognition.

Martina made a mental note.

"I want you to know," Carlos began kissing her neck softly. "I will definitely remember." He pulled back to watch her stoic face as another tear escaped. "Don't be sad, Mi Dulce." Carlos cupped her face and wiped her eyes. "You have a whole new life ahead of you now." He promised. "At my side," He smiled pressing his lips to her softly. "You will be more than just a Queen." He looked into her brown eyes. "You will be a goddess!"

Martina whimpered against his lips.

She didn't want to be a Goddess! She wanted to destroy everything that he claimed to. And she would.

Martina nodded gulping with resignation in her eyes.

"Okay then." She agreed and Carlos grinned from ear to ear satisfied.

"Did you really think it would be so easy?" Carlos laughed standing at her shocked expression. "That I would just make you my Queen just like that?" He shook his head with amusement and Martina glared back with confusion.

"I already agreed!" She yelled yanking on the chains. "What else do you want from me?" She scrounged up her face in a pained expression as a wave of thirst burned through her throat.

"I want your complete devotion to me first." Carlos grinned. "And you will be trained to do so." He nodded to someone on the side of the large cavelike room and got up but not before pressing his lips to hers quickly. "Get her prepped for the ritual and call the professor over. Her meal will be here shortly!" Carlos ordered and Martina turned to find the same woman from before with long red hair.

"What did you do with Henry?" Martina yelled at her in anger. "What did you do to him?" She yelled again and the redhead simply smiled.

"We had fun." The redhead said grinning glancing at Carlos who just laughed.

"You see?" He laughed. "I knew your friend would have a good time here!" Carlos exclaimed as he walked away with another glance her way.

The door closed fast and with a loud thud and the room became eerily silent as she waited in anticipation.

"I'm hungry." Martina grumbled and turned to find the redhead on her phone, texting away and she rolled her eyes. "Any day now!" Martina whined.

She hated waiting. If they were going to kill her, then she prefers for them to do just that. Why prolong the inevitable?

"Please!" She begged when the burning in her throat intensified.

"Your meal will be here shortly." She chimed in an overly cheery voice never looking up from her phone.

"Gee, thanks!" Martina grumbled hearing footsteps outside the wooden door.

The smell of something sweet and the sound of a beating heart made her throat burn with hunger.

"It's here!" The redhead announced opening the large door, her heels clicking against the stone floor. "Oh!" She exclaimed and Martina's vision zeroed in on the man two big Culebras brought in.

He staggered in his stance with bloodshot eyes, drunk.

"This is my prize?" He slurred eyeing Martina's naked body. "S... Beautiful!" He slurred making his way towards her.

The two other men left without a glance back.

"Just for you!" The redhead cooed mostly to Martina and was at the chains at her wrists undoing them. "I'll leave you to it." She said before turning on her heel and walking out the stone door.

"Lo que te voy hacer mamacita..." He no longer slurred grabbing his groin over his worn out Levi's and Martina smiled as he approached her.

Her eyes were set on the pulse of his neck but she waited until he reached her side undoing his pants.

"Ven aqui." Martina waved him closer and he grinned stepping up to the table his hand touched her thigh and Martina smirked grabbing his hand and bit into the wrist with her Culebra fangs.

"Perra!" The man groaned trying to push her away but she was too strong.

Before long Martina was covered in the man's blood as she ate his heart. The stone table and half of the body laying over her legs as she feasted. She had never tasted something so good. Renewed energy flowed through her and she wondered in the small part of her mind that wasn't clouded with hunger, what she looked like in her Culebra form.

"All done?" The redhead poked her head in but Martina screeched loudly at her, her Culebra taking full control. "Okay then." The redhead rolled her eyes and shut the door again leaving Martina with her meal.

She's the first I'm going to kill. Martina thought and groaned as the taste of the man's heart filled her senses with his soul with every bite.

"So I can turn her." Richard grumbled shaking his head. "But wait!" He glared at Kisa. "She wasn't supposed to get pregnant until after I turned her?"

"Did you have the vision before or after you bedded her?" Kisa asked looking at her gun in the dark lighting of the porch outside the small house.

"Days after." Richard replied looking at the lab report in his hands that said he was definitely the father.

"You jumped the gun on the Gods." Kisa smirked. "But don't worry," she shook her head at his anxious face and gave him a sad smile. "Once you turn her, the prophecy will continue as it should." She nodded.

"What will happen to her?"

"She be turned into a true form." Kisa answered and took a deep breath.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Richard asked taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"It means that she will appear not as a Culebra but as an actual serpent." Kisa informed.

"Oh no..." He trailed off shaking his head and shut his eyes tight shut. "Fuck!" He groaned.

"That's only until she gives birth and the babies have hatched." Kisa informed placing a hand on his shoulder. "You have to tell her before you turn her." She warned.

"And the babies?" He asked.

"They will grow and go from true form to Culebra form in their own time." She answred softly.

"Oh fuck!" Richard glare at her. "You don't understand." He shrugged her hand off. "I'm going to lose her because of this bullshit!" He hissed and Kisa took a step back.

"You can do this Richard." Kisa countered with reassurance. "If it's true," Kisa continued. "If her love and heart is true," she continued looking at his anxious features. "She won't."

"That's comforting." Richard snapped.

Not only was Regina going to hate him, she was going to try to kill him. No doubt in his mind. Regina hated when he lied and he didn't want to lose her.

"What if-" He began licking his lips as he looked down at his feet and huffed out a breath from the pain in his chest that came with the thought. "What if she had an abortion?" Richard wasn't prepared to lose her.

"She can't." Kisa sighed and shook her head. "Her body won't let her."

"What choice do I have?" He asked.

"The only choice you have is weather or not to help her once you have turned her." She shrugged. "And by the looks of it," she smiled. "You will."

Richard shook his head defeated. He needed to tell Regina.

"You don't have much time before they begin to consume her body for nutrients." Richard glared.

"What?" He almost yelled.

"Shh!" She hissed and looked around at the other homes that were dark with the night that surrounded them. "You have to get a hold of yourself." She snapped him out of it. "For her," She began putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "For them."

Richard heaved in a breath and shook his head to focus again. The anxiety still prominent but he could control it now.

"Go to her and tell her." She turned him to her, eyes boring into his. "Do it before more time passes and the regret is greater." She warned and Richard took another deep breath and nodded. "Go!" She said sternly and nudged him to his car.

Richard gave her one last nod and made his way to his car.

"Fuck!" He let his head fall on the steering wheel of the mustang.

Driving out of the driveway and towards the open road Richard felt guilt and anxiety grip his insides as he made his choice.


	9. Chapter 9 Plot2 The Mother & Lady Gecko

"So!" Carlos began looking between the two Geckos. "As good as that sounds," He began rubbing his eyes. "It seems impossible."

"Actually, no." Seth shook his head.

"We have enough time to began the process of the tunnel with the right help." Richard finished for his brother.

"How long will it take?" Carlos asked.

"With Culebras and the right gear," Richard shrugged. "No longer than a month."

"How many Culebras do you need?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"We need at least six." Seth answered.

"I can manage that." He nodded with a small smile.

A knock on the door sounded and Carlos cursed under his breath.

"Will you please excuse me?" Carlos stood and walked to the door of his office. "What do you want?" He asked annoyed at the expression of Scott.

"Is Kate with them?" Scott asked looking through the door and Carlos shook his head, no. "I want to talk to them." Scott stood his ground.

"We have business to finish." Carlos pushed him back but Scott pushed him back harder.

"Let me talk to them!" He growled and Seth came into his sight of vision.

"Scott?" Seth asked with a curious gaze and Carlos sighed moving aside to let him enter. "What the hell you doing here kid?" Seth asked with a smirk.

Kate will not be happy about this.

"You know?" Scott shrugged entering the office. "Just chilling." He smiled at him. "How's Kate?" He eyed him wearily.

"She's good." Richard replied standing as well. "Don't lie." He smirked at him. "You're working for him." He nodded at Carlos and Scott shrugged.

"So what?" Scott scowled. "You two obviously are too!" He snapped back and Richard shrugged.

"Of consequence." He replied.

"I want to see Kate." Scott began walking up to them. "Where do you have her?" He looked pointedly at Seth who looked away a bit embarrassed.

Was it the common theory that he and Kate would end up together? Scott is the only family Kate has left. He told himself. Best to play nice.

"I'll give you a number before we leave." Seth smirked.

"No, fuck that!" Scott snapped at him. "I want to see her."

"Take the number and set up a time with her." Seth snapped back. "I don't control her life."

"You best not try to Gecko." Scott sneered. "And you better treat her right." He got in Seth's face. "Or I'll find you and kill you in your sleep." He warned and Seth nodded bored.

Fucking kid. Seth held in his grin.

"Okay!" Carlos spoke up. "Are we done intimidating the boyfriend?" He asked opening the door.

"Never." Scott snapped never taking his eyes off Seth who grunted in response. "Don't forget it." Scott warned and with another glance at Richard he left.

"Sorry about that!" Carlos apologized much his dismay closing the door behind him. "Scott has been asking about Kate recently and I can't say I blame him." He headed back to his desk. "His sweet innocent sister goes off with the Geckos..." He trailed off looking at them with a smirk. "Well, I'd be worried too." He sucked on his teeth leaning back in his chair with a smirk at Seth.

"You should mind your own business." Seth snapped glaring.

"Anyways!" He waved them off. "Back to business."

"Hello!" Gerald greeted Kate as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello!" She replied with a smile. "I'm Kate." She stuck her hand out.

"I'm Gerald." He replied taking her small hand in his larger one. "And we all know who the infamous Lady Gecko is." He laughed and Kate tilted her head to the side in question. "You have a reputation pretty lady." He smirked drinking coffee from his mug with shinning eyes.

"I guess everyone builds a reputation with The Geckos." She shrugged.

"No, no." Gerald chuckled. "From what I understand you're a a better shot than they are." He smirked.

"Eh." She shrugged grabbing two mugs from the cupboard. "You have to learn."

"You're being modest." He chuckled and Kate smiled as she began to fix two cups of tea.

"Just don't brag." She dimpled a cheek at him.

"Your reputation proceeds you." He eyed her her with a smirk but Kate felt comfortable under his soft scrutiny.

"As does yours." She countered with a smile. "That's how we all got here."

"I guess so." He agreed drinking more from his cup and the sound of Seth's GTO rumbled louder as it neared. "They're here." He said bending back to look out the window. "I gotta get back out there." He sighed as he walked to the back door. "It was a pleasure, Lady Gecko."

Kate laughed at him and waved as he left.

Lady Gecko. Kate laughed harder at the nickname the news gave her.

"Good morning." Kate turned at the sound and her smile instantly dropped at the woman with curly black hair.

"It's good." Kate agreed keeping her face blank devoid of any emotion as she took both steaming mugs in her hands.

"Good." The woman responded and with a nod left out the back door.

"Hey there, sweetheart." Kate turned to Seth as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." She replied and let him peck her lips with his now eleven day beard. "You need to shave." She complained putting the mugs down and turned to him.

"You don't like it?" He teased snaking his arms around her and nuzzled her neck with his chin.

"No!" She giggled breathless and struggled against him. "Get away!" She scolded as he rubbed harder against her. "Stop!" She snapped finally pushing his face away.

"I'll shave when we leave for those days we talked about." He promised with a smirk.

"I saw your other girlfriend." Kate smirked back.

"Don't even joke about that!" He snapped tightening his hold around her waist glaring.

"She seems nice at least." Kate turned in his arms and took both of the steaming mugs in her hands.

"Hey," Seth whispered getting her attention. "I saw Scott." At that Kate turned quickly to him almost spilling the hot tea in the mugs.

"How did he look?" She asked with a worried expression. "Where did you see him?"

"He seemed well." Seth shrugged but Kate scowled and Seth grunted stepping back. "I don't know if you're gonna like it." He shook his head.

"Tell me." She demanded softly.

"He's working for Carlos."

"HE WHAT!" She yelled and Seth grimaced stepping back

"Calm down." He pleads slowly reaching and rubbing her arms softly. "He seemed well, and if anything," He shrugged. "Scott seemed happy." Kate nodded with weary eyes.

"I gave him your number." Seth smiled. "He wants to see you."

"I want to see him too." She smiled. "Oh Scott." Kate sighed her anger deflating but she couldn't help the anxiety she felt.

Carlos wasn't to be trusted, if she had anything to do with it.

"You didn't see him the last time you were there?" She asked raising a brow.

"No." Seth shook his head and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "But he did threaten to kill me in my sleep if I ever hurt his sister." He chuckled and Kate huffed and smiled.

"What did he say?" She asked amused and animated eyes.

"Exactly that." Seth replied with wide eyes. "And I believe him." He frowned nodding and Kate laughed.

"Don't worry!" Kate slapped his chest with a grin, her eyes serious. "If you hurt me," she leaned in when her lips were a centimeters away. "I'll kill you myself." She promised against his lips and Seth pulled back with a look of fear in his eyes.

"I promise!" He lifted his hand to his chest. "On Richard's life!"

"Don't fuck with that!" They both turned to find Richard at the door shaking his head and walked to the fridge. "Did Regina eat already?" He asked looking through the fridge.

"She wasn't feeling well this morning." Kate informed and Richard grimaced with a sigh. "I can fix her something nutritious that will calm her morning sickness?" Kate suggested stepping away from Seth.

"Please." He nodded at her and took his glasses off to rub his eyes. "Did she tell you anything today?" He asked in a worried tone and Kate shook her head furrowing her brow.

"Did you fight?" She asked worried for her friend.

"No." Richard looked towards the contents of the fridge and closed it with a grimace. "I told her about me." He whispered and Seth walked over to them.

"How did she take it?" Seth asked his eyes searching his brother's.

"Actually," He chuckled without humor. "I have no idea." He shrugged with an opened mouth smile looking at the floor. "And I've been worried about it all night."

"What happened?" Kate asked.

Richard looked at both of them and then down at his shoes.

"I need to tell you something important about me." Richard announced walking into the large room his eyes finding hers.

"What is it?" Regina asked sitting up and set her book down on the nightstand eyeing him curiously and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

Richard blew out a deep breath and sat next to her. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it closing his eyes.

"Anda!" She commanded softly shaking her hand. "Tell me."

"Please promise me that you will try to take this as gently as possible for the babies?" He pleaded with wide eyes. "Please?"

Regina pressed her lips into a fine line before licking them and nodded.

"And please know that no matter what you choose to do afterwards I will stand behind you no matter what." He promised and Regina nodded.

"Please just tell me." Her eyes pleaded as she squeezed his hand.

Taking another deep breath Richard looked into her eyes.

"I am not human." He stayed and Regina scowled.

"Do not play with me." She scolded with a soft giggle.

"I am a Culebra." Richard confessed with a straight face but Regina grimaced in confusion and shook her head.

"You are obviously not a serpent." She motioned to him and Richard shook his head and stood from the bed. "What are you doing?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Watch." Richard ordered softly and took another deep breath and let his Culebra take over.

Regina blinked several times as her breathing hitched.

"This is what I am." Richard confessed through his fangs.

"What is this?" Regina asked shaking her head as tears formed in her eyes. "This isn't-" she gulped her eyes never leaving his face. "What-"

"A Culebra." Richard nodded at her shocked expression. "Please," He eyes pleaded as he took a step closer to the bed. "I am still the same person."

"No." Regina shook her head as tears spilled from her eyes. "I need-" she put her hand up to stop him. "I need time." She finished looking away from him.

Richard nodded with a sigh and let his face turn back. He heard her gasp at the sudden transformation and took a step back with pleading eyes.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." He promised and closed the door behind him.

"I have no idea what she thinks or what she wants to do." He covered his mouth in thought. "I don't want to lose her." He confessed and blinked back tears.

Since was he so Goddamn emotional?

"That explains why she jumped when I entered the room this morning." Kate sighed looking up at Richard with a worried gaze. "I know it hasn't been long but she seems to really like you."

Her words comforted Richard but he still couldn't erase the memory of the utter fear he saw in Regina's eyes.

"Have you tried talking to her today?" Seth asked.

"I don't think it's time yet." Richard shook his head a feeling of dread pushed up through his chest creating a lump in his throat.

"Try." Kate pleaded. "If she needs to be turned because of the babies then you need to talk to her now." She patted his shoulder.

"If this is as important as I think it is," Seth nodded at him. "Better now than later." Richard nodded. "This is for her sake and their sake."

"Alright." He agreed nodding again. "Is she awake now?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kate answered. "She was reading a book when I left her."

"Just go do what you gotta do." Seth encouraged and stood behind him ushering his younger brother by the shoulders. "You got this?" He asked as they reached the stairs.

"Got it." Richard nodded letting out another breath.

"Get up there then." Seth pushed him slightly and Richard took one stair at a time.

Richard reached the door and took a deep breath smelling her and it calmed his nerves. He put his fist up ready to knock but instead his hand reached for the doorknob and turned it.

"Kate?" Regina asked and gulped when Richard stepped up from behind the door.

"Hey." He breathed watching her hands drop the book and trembled slightly her eyes wide as she searched his eyes.

"Richie." Her breath was shaking as she continued to search his eyes.

"Did you-"

"Espera." She stopped him looking down at her trembling hands that grasped the thick material of the blanket that covered her legs tightly for moment, thinking.

In the moment, Richard thought she would surely reject him. Richard thought Regina was preparing her speech to leave him and his crazy world behind with only a couple words. And he was ready to let her go.

Her hands gripped the blanket tightly in her small hands causing them to turn white with the strain. But Richard waited and every second that passed made something in chest sink lower to the pit of his stomach in dread.

"I have always known there was something different about you," Regina began still holding on tightly to the blanket as if it was her last remaining piece of the world she once knew. "I knew in my heart that you were different but-" She shook her head and giggled as a shudder rippled through her. "Never this different." She finally looked up at him with a look of amusement fleeting through her eyes and shook her head again raising her eyebrows as her hands still strained on the blanket but Richard waited.

"But alas," She pulled the blanket off her feet and stepped on the hardwood floor slowly and threw the blanket to the other side of the bed with her fears as she stood slowly a renewed look in her eyes and Richard let out the breath he was holding in. "You are still the same Richie Gecko who understood me when no one else seemed to." She stepped closer and Richard wanted to get on his knees and thank her.

Thank her for not judging him, for trusting him. He wanted to thank her because she was the only person in the world who never judged him. Not even when he sold her out to Seth and Kate did she judge him.

Regina reached him and but kept her hands to her sides as her grey eyes searched his blue ones.

"Show me." Richard nodded once with a small smile and let his Culebra take over.

Regina gasped at the new appearance and tentatively raised her hand to his face. Her fingers lightly touched the scales that covered his face as she looked on with nothing but wonder in her eyes. Her fingers traced the scales down his neck and up his jaw to the fangs that stood out and reached to touch them but Richard took her hand in his and kissed the palm. His appearance changing back.

"Santo Dios." She huffed out looking at him with a small smile in adoration and worry. "What happened to you?" She asked with a now worried expression but Richard shook his head holding her hand over where his heart used to be.

"I did it to help someone." Richard responded with a small smile noticing her eyes shimmer with unshed tears.

It wasn't a total lie.

"In return for what?" She asked stepping closer.

"Love." He replied and chuckled lightly at her confused expression. "It was never recipocated."

"Do you still love her?" She asked as she searched his eyes a tear falling down her cheek.

"No." He wiped away the tear and heard the small sigh escape her lips.

"What does this do to you?" She asked licking her lips with fearful eyes.

"It gives hunger for blood and human flesh." Came the easy response and Regina chuckled.

"Just that?" She asked hiding her fear and giggled.

"And it has it's perks." Richard wiggled his eyebrows.

"Like?" Regina was almost afraid to ask but she needed to know.

"I am immortal." Regina's jaw dropped at that. "And other physical abilities that help me be the extraordinary thief I am today." He smiled at her shocked expression and pushed her jaw up.

"Is that all?" She asked with watery eyes an opened mouth smile as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Among other things..." Richard trailed off gulping.

"Guero," Regina began looking into his eyes. "Thank you for telling me the truth." She smiled cupping his jaw with her other hand and Richard thought he felt a tear fall on his cheek as her lips reached his. "Thank you." She whispered against them and Richard dropped to his knees holding her close as if she was going to dissapear from in front of his eyes.

"Thank you!" He replied burying his face in her chest. "Thank you." He repeated breathing in her scent and Regina held him close, hugging his head against her.

For a moment neather said a word, each enjoying the comfort of thier arms. Regina felt the tears against his shirt that she wore and smoothed her hands over his hair and dropped to her knees slowly as another realization hit her.

What about the children she carried?

Pulling back she kissed him softly and stood both hands over her bulging tummy asking him with her eyes.

"They will be fine if you-" He wasn't ready to tell her she needed to turn into a Culebra too.

"If I what?" She asked with a look of fear growing in her eyes.

"If I turn you." He confessed with pleading eyes and Regina looked away from him to the window outside. "It's the only way you both will survive."

Regina took a deep breath to calm to turmoil that filled her. Was she willing to give up everything she ever knew to become something that would make her consume another human being?

"If you don't survive," Richard stood. "They won't." He promised and Regina felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach and wondered what her grandmother would've done.

"As you American's say," Regina huffed out a breath not even beliveing the words that were going to leave her lips. "Alright." She nodded with closed eyes and felt his arms engulf her figure against his and let out the breath she was holding in.

"I promise I will make this as easy as possible." He looked down at her with watery eyes. "You will never have to kill for food, I will." He promised and wiped the tears that spilled over on her cheeks. "Okay?" He asked and Regina nodded.

What did she just agree to?

"We don't have much time and it needs to happen soon." Richard informed pushing her hair out of the way of the right side of her neck and his eyes zeroed in on the pulse point.

"Now?" She asked gulping and Richard nodded.

"It would be best." He licked his lips looking at hers.

"What will happen to them?" She gulped a hand over her tummy

"They will be fine and become stronger when you turn." He nodded looking into her eyes putting a hand over hers.

"What will happen to me?" She asked letting her forehead touch his chest.

"You will have lots of hunger but I will take care of that for you." He assured her rubbing her back and took a deep breath. "But because you are pregnant," he gulped. "You will turn into an actual serpent." He pulled back to gauge her reaction.

"Como?" She asked shaking her head. "A snake?"

"Until the babies are born." He nodded rubbing his hands up and down her tense back. "It won't last longer than nine days." He promised.

I don't even know my babies but if this is what it took then she was willing to do anything for them. They were hers as much as his and it was more than enough incentive to make her choice.

"Do it." She huffed out quickly before she lost her resolve and Richard craddled her neck in his hand as the other held her waist.

"It will only hurt for a bit." He promised and Regina saw his fangs extend as he leaned down. "I love you." He whispered and sunk his fangs in her neck.

Regina gasped at the sudden pain with wide eyes as her hands held on tightly to the back of his suit jacket as he groaned. The blood cascaded down his throat and Richard moaned and let his fangs inject the venom.

Her blood tasted like a cloud on his tastebuds and her soul was of infinite light and fury in one. He pulled back licking any residule blood as she passed out in his arms.

"Can you believe it?" Rodrigo shook his head as he looked at Kisa with amusement. "They found him and now it turns out they have moved him!" Rodrigo kicked the bucket next to the back door of the barn. "We have to start all over again!" He sighed.

"Seth is going to be ecstatic." Kisa shook her head taking a seat on the chair next to him.

"Seth is going to be ecstatic about what?" Seth asked as he entered the barn with Kate behind him.

"They moved him." Jorge informed him.

"Fuck." Seth hissed and looked around. "Are we trying to find out where they moved him to?" He eyed everyone that was sitting down with a look of mock amusement and everyone stood. "Kisa!" Seth yelled as headed out the back door and Kisa rolled her eyes following him and a frown at Kate who nodded.

"We need you and Richard to get over there and infiltrate ASAP." Seth said as Kisa closed the door behind him.

"We can go tonight through the delivery crew." She nodded in agreement.

"Yes." Seth nodded and began pacing. "The produce truck leaves at five this afternoon." He informed. "Get Richard will ya?"

"Sure." Kisa nodded and began to make her way to the house.

"Actually," Seth stopped her. "I'll go." He grumbled and Kisa shrugged watching him go.

"Richard!" Seth called out as he took the stairs two at a time. "Richie!" He knocked on the door and heard a loud hissing sound. "What the fuck? Richard!" He knocked loudly.

"Hold up!" He heard Richard and another loud hiss. "Hey!" He opened the door just a bit and Seth knew he was hiding something but he acted otherwise.

"You and Kisa need to infiltrate tonight." He informed him with weary eyes.

"I thought that was next week." Richard said as a flush crept up his face. "Right?" He bit angrily to someone behind him.

"What the hell is going on Richard?" Seth asked trying to look over his shoulder.

"Nothing, REGINA," He yelled over his shoulder in warning. "Is just having a little hard time getting used to her pregnancy." He gritted through his teeth and another loud hiss sounded.

Seth stood back folding his arms over his chest and waited with wide eyes a ghost of smile on his lips and Richard rolled his eyes as another loud hiss sounded and Seth raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ugh." Richard sighed and opened the door to reveal a large white snake bigger than an anaconda with large blue eyes and shimmering scales and Seth stumbled back.

"What the fuck?" Seth almost yelled with a questioning look in his wide eyes.

"It's Regina." Richard informed but Seth couldn't take his eyes away from the large serpent that hissed at him.

"What did you do to her?" Seth asked angered now.

"I turned her." Richard shrugged and the large snake hissed at him and whipped the back of her tale against the back of his legs in warning. "She is going to be like this until they're born." Richard informed him with a shrug and another hiss came from Regina.

"You can't keep her here." Seth said moving back slowly from them. "She won't be comfortable there," He looked into the large snake eyes. "I'm assuming?" He asked her and she nodded her large head in agreement. "She understands." Seth nodded letting out a breath but his eyes remained on her.

"Fine!" Richard grumbled and tried closing the door. "I'll get her out of here tonight." He promised and a loud hiss sounded and Richard's body tensed and jerked forward. "I have to get her something to eat." He grumbled. "I'll be back." He promised turning to her and Seth could see the large snake head nod.

"Holy shit man!" Seth wiped his face as Richard closed the door. "You can't leave her alone like that!" He motioned to the door.

"I'll get Kisa to stay here and guard the door."

"The door?" Seth scoffed almost yelling. "What about the windows?" Seth asked stepping closer to him. "What about all the humans here she can eat if she so escaped?" He snapped. "What about the fact that she's a fucking huge snake that could probably eat Kisa for breakfast?" He growled angered.

"Culebras don't eat Culebras." Richard pointed out bored. "Kisa can take care of her while I get her something to eat."

"You mean someone." Seth corrected glaring.

"It will be okay." Richard promised taking his leave.

Seth just looked at his back in shock and stared at the door where he heard another loud hiss.

"Kisa!" Richard called out as he entered the barn.

"Hey!" She answered standing from the chair next to Rodrigo.

"Come with me please." He turned and Kisa followed with a sigh as everyone looked on.

"I need your help." Richard confessed as they entered the house from the back door.

"You usually do." Kisa smirked and then she froze at the loud hissing sound she turned to him eyes wide. "You turned her." Richard nodded in response. "You have to get her out of here before this place turns into another night at the Twister!" She hissed.

"I'm going to go and get her something to eat." Richard's eyes pleaded. "Please watch her while I come back?" He pleaded with wide eyes and at the lack of response Richard nodded and left.

"Richard!" Kisa yelled after him but he was already out the front door.

A loud hiss surrounded her and she took a deep breath and made her way up the stairs tentatively. The hissing got louder in warning and she stopped reaching the third step.

The Mother of the Queens of Xibalba would be stronger than any other Culebra until the Queens are born. The prophecy spoke of a her as if she was holy for giving birth to them. She will be the mother of mothers.

The hissing sounded louder and Kisa sighed.

How do you deal with a serpent large enough to swallow you whole?

"Where's Richie?" Seth asked going down the stairs.

"You shouldn't be here." Kisa warned turning to him.

"Oh trust me!" He nodded with wides eyes. "I know."

"He went to get her something to eat." Kisa shrugged but Seth could tell the Culebra was worried.

"Than you can watch her while I make sure everyone else stays away from her." Seth grumbled rubbing his face with his hand in frustration as he walked away.

Kisa rubbed her temples and looked up the stairs where another loud hiss echoed around her.

Someone large.

Richard thought looking around the dark bar.

Someone my build.

A man with a greying beard and no wedding ring a bit taller than him was eyeing the bartender with a salacious grin and Richard grinned finding his last target.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He almost slurred and Richard sighed in relief.

This would be easier.

Ten minutes later Richard found himself dragging the large body to the back of the bar as twilight fell around him.

"Hey!" Someone yelled and Richard looked up to find the busboy looking at him curiously but Richard just waved him away as he finished putting the body in the back of his car on top of the other two he already had in there. "What are you doing over there?" He yelled but Richard ignored him taking his glasses off to finally face him.

"Mind your own business kid." Richard warned closing the trunk.

"This is my fathers bar." He began walking towards him. "It is my business!" He came closer and Richard raised an eyebrow looking at the depleted features of the younger man.

He looked like he had seen better days. A boy beyond his years because of drugs. Richard sighed shaking his head from side to side and pulled out his wallet.

"How much do you want?" He pulled two hundred dollar bills and the younger man looked at the money with hunger and anticipation. "Two hundred?" Richard asked and pulled out another hundred dollar bill. "Three hundred?" Richard asked with a raised brow.

"How about everything in your wallet?" He asked and Richard shrugged pulling out the rest of his thousand dollars in cash.

"Here." Richard handed him the cash. "Now, go!" He pointed to the bar with a warning look and the man nodded but instead of heading back in the bar he took off his black apron and went to the side of the bar with a look of eagerness on his pale face.

"Poor kid." Richard sighed turning on his car and drove back to the house quickly.

"We have to get her out of here before the crew starts coming back inside the house." Richard told Kate who nodded with a look of dismay.

"It's so loud." She covered her ears at the sound.

Kate couldn't believe what Seth told her but she had to. She was worried about her friend and what she must be going through.

The sound of a car approached and Seth looked out the front door window with his gun in hand and sighed turning to her.

"He's finally here." Seth opened the door and Kisa and Kate followed him out. "Where the hell have you been?" Seth scowled at Richard who ignored him as he opened the trunk.

"Shut up and help me!" He snapped hoisting the body of the large man from the bar.

"Holy shit!" Seth muttered under his breath looking away from the other two bodies as Kate and Kisa approached.

"I got this one." Kisa said taking the other body out half way and hoisted it over her shoulder with a huff.

"Oh my God!" Kate exclaimed with a shudder.

"Come on." Seth nodded as he pulled the man's legs out and looked towards the barn to see if anyone was watching but to his relief no one was. "Take his hands." He instructed.

Dragging the body up the stairs Kisa came down quickly to help them.

Richard watched with large eyes the large white snake that was Regina eyed the body before her large fangs pierced the skin on the body's shoulder and began to wrap her body around it.

The large fangs pushed the body further into her mouth, eyes wide watching her surroundings.

"I have more." Richard promised with a smile, proud of himself, stepping back he closed the door of the large bathroom.

"The last one." Kisa groaned as she piled the other body over the other at the end of the bed.

"Thanks." Richard nodded and noticed Kisa looked at the bodies hungrily.

"We will have time to feed when we go do the job." He assured her and Kisa nodded walking out of the room.

"I've been reading and-" Kate stopped before she entered the room looking at the bodies with a look of disdain.

"Yes?" Richard nodded for her to continue.

"Serpents like to be in cavelike spaces to nest the eggs." She finished.

"We can build one on the south end of the property?" Seth suggested.

"How?" Richard asked wiping the blood from his hands on a towel and began taking off the bloodied buttoned shirt leaving him in his trousers and black wife beater.

"I don't know!" Seth shrugged. "With some C-4?"

"Yes." He agreed nodding and sat down on the bed. "I have some."

"Of course you fucking do!" Seth shook his head unsurprised at his brother's need to have explosives around.

"Let's get to it then." He nodded but Seth shook his head at him.

"You stay with her because she seems calmer when you're here." Seth ordered and Richard nodded agreeing his eyes still down. "Where is the C-4?" He asked and Richard stood taking a black duffel bag out of the dresser

"Here." Richard handed him the bag carefully. "Nothing bigger than this room." He motioned around him.

"We will handle it." Seth promised and motioned for Kate to follow him and with one last look of worry to Richard they left.

"Come on!" Seth ordered Kisa. "We need to make a nesting place for my sister in law." He said sarcastically. "Can you stay here?" He turned to Kate as Kisa walked out the front door.

"I suppose." She nodded letting out a sigh.

"Thank you." He kissed her lips. "I'll be right back." He promised with another kiss and left quickly out the front door.

"Why is everything so fucked up all the time?" Kate asked herself as she headed to the barn.

Half an hour later Seth and Kisa stood behind a row of trees holding their heads as Seth pushed the button and the explosion threw dirt and rocks around them.

"Holy shit!" Seth exclaimed standing and looking at the large gaping hole of teen feet in diameter on the side of small hill of trees.

"That should work!" Kisa said standing as well and walked around the lining of the trees to get a better look.

The large whole was the entrance to what looked like a cave.

"This is perfect." Kisa assures Seth.

"Let's go then!" He turned to the car beyond the lining of the trees and started it.

"Let's get you out of here." Richard said opening the door of the bathroom and Regina hissed and nodded with what Richard thought was a look of thanks.

The large snake made its way down the stairs as Seth and Kate watched the back door and Kisa the barn doors. Richard opened the back of Rodrigo's pick up truck and watched as Regina's now large form snaked up and onto the bed in one swift movement.

"Let's go." He nodded at her as Kisa got into his mustang.

As soon as Richard opened the door of the truck's bed Regina quickly got out and spearheaded quickly to the large hole before Richard even looked at where it was.

"She should be okay here but you have to keep watch of her." Kisa warned.

"I know." Richard sighed.

"Go to her." She motioned with her jaw and Richard nodded as his eyes zeroed in on Regina's large glowing blue ones.

Kisa left in the truck and Richard took a deep breath going to the loud hissing noise that called him.

Richard wasn't sure what to expect but when he entered the large dirt cave his eyes found hers, and for a moment they went back to her human grey eyes as if telling him she was still there.

Leaning against the entrance Richard watched her with his own Culebra eyes that let him see movement in the darkness. She slithered all around the space smoothing the ground with her form looking out the entrance every so often before she slithered in circles in the furthest corner of the cave repeatedly.

It seemed like hours but once she was done and left the spot Richard gasped at the round flat circle she created. She slithered around him inspecting the space again and before he could say anything she bolted quickly out the cave.

"Hey!" He yelled but she ignored him as she slithered around a large willow tree cracking the base of it with her strength until it fell and her with it.

Regina hissed at him not to come closer when he reached her. She slithered around the tree until it cracked and broke into several pieces but it held on until the branches broke off. Her scales opening as her body slithered from it taking leaves with her.

Richard watched on in amazement as he followed her back to the cave. She hissed loudly as she settled in the nest arranging small branches around her.

She looked up when she settled and her eyes turned back to their human grey and hissed at him with a nod.

She was ready.

"So I'm assuming the tunnel won't work anymore?" Jorge asked Seth.

"Guess not." He replied looking at the blue prints.

"There are only four possible places he could be," Jorge pointed to them with his notebook in hand. "It's a short distance from where he was but if we do this another way you need four people on the inside." He finished resting his head in his hand in thought.

Right now, Seth knew Richard wouldn't be able to help at all. He needed to call Carlos for the Culebras that would help.

"I'll be back." He glanced at Kate who was by the printer.

"I was waiting for the boss man to leave," Rodrigo stood tall before Kate with the warmest smile she had ever seen on a man. "I'm Rodrigo." He stuck out his hand and Kate took it with a smile as Diana and Julian walked up as well.

"The Lady Gecko." Julian greeted with a small smile and shook her hand. "I'm Julian and this is Diana." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Kate." She smiled at them.

"And you know that large man over there!" Rodrigo pointed to Gerald who humphed and threw a pen at the back of his head.

"Samantha." The curly haired brunette approached introducing herself.

Seth's other girlfriend. Kate thought with a grimace.

"Kate." She replied taking the shorter woman's hand in hers shaking it strongly to Samantha's surprise.

"Sorry," Jorge stepped up with a smirk at Kate. "Everyone was wondering when the Geckos would let us meet the Lady Gecko."

Everyone either smirked shrugged or chuckled.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you all!" Seth apologized loudly as he walked in and they all turned to him. "Everyone, Kate Gecko." He introduced and Kate gasped at the introduction and Jorge smiled as if he was in the know and turned back to the whiteboard with a wink at Kate that didn't go unnoticed by Rodrigo.

"Oh," Jorge chuckled looking at Seth. "She's your sister?" He asked with a grin and the other males turned at the question.

"Nope." Came his reply with a smirk shrugging his eyes challenged in warning.

"All right!" Jorge grinned and stepped back.

Kate Gecko? What did that mean?

"Thanks for the intro!" Kate scowled as they all went back to their designated areas and Seth approached her.

Her heart was beating rapidly out of her chest as her eyes searched his.

"You're very welcome Lady Gecko." He smirked back clasping his hands behind him and Kate rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the large printer. "Mrs.Gecko sounds very nice." He whispered before turning back to the whiteboard where Jorge waited and she gulped.

Kate shook her head in bewilderment.

He must be pulling her leg. Kate thought sighing as she glared at Seth who only smirked back before turning to a pensive Jorge.

Was this his way of proposing to her?

Samantha watched on as Miguel entered from the outside through front door of the large barn. Miguel blew out the last smoke as his eyes found the Lady Gecko herself handing papers to Rodrigo.

Wow. He thought looking at the pale beauty. That's why they were hiding her. He smirked at Seth Gecko's glare but walked up to her nonetheless.

"I'm Miguel." He introduced himself when he reached her side and she turned and gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and momentarily just stared at her until he heard someone clear their throat nearby and shook himself out of the mesmerizing cat eyes.

He turned to find a Seth Gecko glaring at him pointedly.

"I'm Kate, nice to meet you." She greeted.

"Very nice." Miguel agreed and kissed the back of her palm.

Kate just smiled at his chocolate brown eyes that held more than a simple mirth to meeting someone. His eyes looked at her with some other interest that made Kate feel like the man wanted to kiss more than her hand. And her blush intensified.

"Hmm." Seth grunted and the moment was gone as Miguel stood back and walked over to her partner.

"Got them all under your spell." Kisa whispered and Kate glared at her playfully.

"Shut up." She hissed at a smirking Kisa as they made their way over to the large metal table.

Seth was watching them like a hawk every chance he got. Miguel seemed besotted by Kate; asking meaningless questions and making her and Kisa laugh. Jorge was hellbent on teasing him about the Lady Gecko and why he was hiding her from them. To which Seth rolled his eyes and snapped at him when Kate wasn't paying attention.

Samantha seemed to be bored by Kate but still stared daggers when she wasn't looking. And all in all, Seth knew the only one he might have a problem with was Miguel, to his surprise.

Another day passed by and Richard noticed the thickness of Regina's snake form grow in girth on her bottom half. It was odd. It looked like she had swallowed two half's of a human. He knew however that those were the eggs. Those were his spawn.

When he left her alone the second day with Kisa by the entrance of the cave, Regina had yet to leave the nest since the night before. She would be rooted to the spot until it all ended.

"They have most of it figured out since they moved him but Seth came up with a plan." Kisa informed Richard as they began to unload the bodies from the night before and took them to the entrance of the cave.

"Good." Richard nodded only really worrying about Regina. "I'll take them all the way inside for her." He nodded at her before they got the other body.

"You know what those babies will be, right?" Kisa asked him.

"Yes." Came the quick response as he put his hands on his hips eyeing the bodies in front of him.

"You will not raise them for long until they go and fulfill their own prophecy." She informed him and he sighed looking up at the growing sun above.

"I don't want to talk about it." He quipped and began to drag a body inside the cave.

Regina hissed loudly as Richard got only within a foot of her with the body and he stopped his movements.

"Too close?" He asked with a smirk and the large white snake nodded and he put his hands up taking a step back and watched her lean forward quickly consuming the body head first as her mouth unhinged widely at the broad shoulders of the man's body.

Richard turned away quickly and brought the other body to the same area already finding the first gone.

"Wow." He exclaimed impressed at her. "You're fast." He smirked and she hissed at him laying her head lower watching the other body with almost pure blue eyes closely ready to began on that one and Richard stepped back.

"I'll be back soon." He promised but Regina's large snake was too busy on her meal to acknowledge his leave.

"I'll be back with a couple more later on tonight." He informed Kisa who was looking out at the lining of the trees around them.

"Okay." She leaned back on the cave's side and nodded at him. "Good luck tonight."

Richard nodded and got in his mustang and drove off.

This was going to be one hell of a night.


	10. Chapter10 Plot 2 “Plan B Phase 1”

4:30pm

"We need one of you guys here and here." Seth pointed to the Culebras that would be taking care of the delivery. "Once they open those back gates, " He smiled up at them. "You guys are in." He nodded at Richard. 

"Let's go!" Richard exclaimed as they followed him out of the barn into the night sky. 

"And you," Seth pointed to Miguel. "You're going to cause a diversion right in front of the building's back gate when Guard Delgado let's you in." He handed a picture of the guard and Miguel nodded. "Make it so good that they will have no choice but to help you." Miguel nodded and took his leave. 

"A nice big heart attack coming up!" Miguel grinned at him and noticed Samantha watch him closely from the back of the large barn. 

"Not so dramatic." Seth scolded. "Something to get you inside and not have them notice when you disappear."

"Copy that." Miguel nodded. 

Be dramatic. He sighed at the absurdity of it but he knew Seth was right. Not too dramatic.

"Let's see," Seth began looking at the blue print Jorge drew. "You're going to need to be there at exactly eight-thirty." Seth caught his attention. "No fuck ups." Seth pointed at him and he nodded. 

"I'm serious." Seth snapped at the man's grin. "Punctuality is grave." 

"Copy that." Miguel nodded losing his grin because of the worried expression he saw on Samantha's face. 

"After you're inside," Seth pointed to the blue print. "There's a bathroom with a back door to the plumbing that will let you into almost every part of the prison." Seth continued and handed him a map drawn out perfectly by Jorge. "Follow the directions and it should lead you to the back of the kitchen where a dishwasher named Angel Barra will let you in and give you a uniform." Seth gave him a weary look as if thinking and Miguel looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"What?" He asked mimicking his pensive gaze. 

"I think you're gonna need to wear some really tight clothing to get through some of the areas in the plumbing." Seth nodded in agreement with himself. 

"He can use some of my yoga pants." Kate suggested and Seth raised an eyebrow at Miguel who grimaced at the thought. "They're not that tight." She smiled at him and Miguel snorted with a smirk. 

"I'm like twenty times your size, Lady Gecko." Miguel scoffed shaking his head.

"Just try them on!" Seth nodded at Kate to go get the offending garment much Miguel's protests. 

"It's 'one size fits all!" Kate laughed as she went out the back door of the barn and Miguel grimaced and frowned at her retreating back. 

"Ah fuck!" Miguel grumbled under his breath. 

"Don't be a sour puss." Samantha snapped at him stepping up next to Seth. 

"And you," Seth turned to her with unamused smile. "Have the rest of the week off until you get to visit your husband Adan Morales here." He nodded at Miguel who just tilted his head to the side with a look of mock excitement. 

"Why can't I say he's my brother or something?" Samantha asked sighing. 

"Because they don't allow conjugal visits for a sister." Seth snapped back with a dark smirk.

"And I'm black." Miguel pointed out with a smirk and stood. 

"Once you're in there," Seth nodded at the blue print. "You'll have the c-4 on the back of a gold bracelet and golden earrings." Seth continued. "And on the base of your heeled boots at exactly four pm a week from today so that Rodrigo can kill their lights in time for you to pass security." Seth informed. 

"Okay." She nodded at him. 

"And from what I understand," Seth looked from her to Miguel. "You two have history." He raised an eyebrow at them in challenge but neither said anything. "So acting like a doting wife shouldn't be too hard for you." He turned to Samantha with a smirk. 

"We were never married." Samantha scoffed. 

"In the eyes of Our Lord, Jesus Christ we were." Miguel snapped. "Technically," He stalked closer to them with a smirk. "You're still my wife, puddin." Miguel shrugged as he neared the metal table. "For life, remember?" 

Samantha's heart dropped to her stomach at that. Ignore it. She chanted in her head.

"Do you have pictures of that?" Seth asked. "Because if they find those in her purse," Seth nodded once again agreeing with himself. "It would really help any skill as an actor she might have." 

"I do." Miguel nodded and Samantha cursed under her breath. 

She really didn't need to see those pictures.

Samantha didn't need a reminder of when she loved him most. She didn't need to see the pictures of how happy they were before he betrayed her. She had put Miguel in her past but for two million dollars she was willing to go through it again. Samantha forgave him but that didn't mean she wanted to remember why.

"So get her some copies and we should be well on our way!" Seth grinned at both of them. 

Miguel shrugged. "If she's okay with it." Miguel nodded at Samantha who was avoiding both their gazes. 

"Well," Seth sighed. "If she's not," He shrugged. "She's out." He turned to Samantha who was now glaring daggers at Miguel. 

"I'll do it." She said clearly. 

"Good." Seth nodded at her and looked down at the blue print moving on quickly from her happiest and most hurtful memories. 

"Once you get into the plumbing," Seth began taking his copy of Miguel's map out. "Stash your guard's uniform and follow the route to the kitchen," he muttered mostly to himself, Miguel knew the plan already. "Then down the tunnel by the solitaries..." His finger traced over the map. "Down this..." He trailed off not noticing the death glares Samantha was sending Miguel's way. "Anyways!" He looked up shaking his head. "After your conjugal visit," He looked up at Miguel with a smirk. "You take her jewelry and blow the hole behind the wall of his cell." Seth continued.

"In small increments." Miguel nodded remembering. 

"Right." Seth sighed rubbing his eyes. "And what you will get in the box from the delivery crew will be for the final blow." He informed him and Miguel nodded keeping as much information as possible maintained by memory. 

Seth was tired, he hasn't had much sleep the last twenty-four hours and it was beginning to show. 

"Are you okay?" Samantha asked and Seth nodded snapping his eyes wide open when her hand touched his arm. 

"Just tired." He grumbled and Samantha looked to the door to find a skeptical Kate with an eyebrow raised and dropped her hand quickly. 

Yes, Samantha thought Seth was hot but should would never take a man that was taken. She knew that hurt of betrayal and never wanted to inflict that pain on someone. 

"Here are the pants." Kate walked up to Miguel and handed him the thin black material with a small smile. 

"Thanks." He smiled with sarcasm looking at the garment with a grimace. 

"They're not gonna be that tight!" She giggled up at him. 

"One size fits all!" Seth smirked as he looked down at the map in his hands. 

"Once you get there," Seth began looking at his watch. "Remember you only have a full two minutes to get into the plumbing through the back door of the staff bathroom at which point Rodrigo here will switch off the lights so you can make you can change and move in." 

"Copy that." Miguel answered looking at his own map. 

"Once you're in there," Seth leaned on the metal table. "Memorize the map." He gave him a look of contempt. "You will need to know the fastest way to get him out of there while the bomb explodes in a different direction in window of five minutes." 

"Copy that." Miguel nodded at him. 

"Good." Seth turned to him and gave him a weary look. "I know that this is a fucking nightmare," He began motioning for Miguel to follow him to the back of the barn leaving Samantha looking at their retreating backs. 

"No shit." Miguel replied with raised eyebrows as he folded the map and put it in the breast pocket of plumber uniform. 

"You will only be in there a week." Seth promised. "And you won't have time to bullshit or feel bad about being in there." 

"You don't have to give me a pep talk boss." Miguel sighed. "I've been in and out several times and this time I have more reason to pull through than just money." He shrugged. 

"Good." Seth nodded looking at the ground. "Maybe I can get Sweetums in there to go visit you more than once in the week." Seth winked at him but Miguel shook his head. 

"I don't want to push it." Miguel explained and Seth sighed with relief. 

So he wasn't after Kate. So I guess I don't have to mame him. 

"Alright then!" Seth began turning and ushering them back inside. "Good luck." 

Miguel nodded to him once before walking ahead and out the back door with one last glance at Samantha. 

"Wait!" She yelled as she ran up to the back door of the barn and Miguel waited for her to close the door behind her.

"What?" He asked in a whisper taking notice of her flushed face that clouded with confusion. 

"Just um," She licked her lips and cleared her throat. "Don't get killed." She snapped with a glare and Miguel smirked. 

"I'll try not to." He promised as her eyes searched his. 

"I'm serious." She snapped again with false anger. "Because if you die," Samantha took deep breath. "I won't get my money." She crossed her arms over her chest and Miguel shrugged.

He knew her too well to know when she was lying through her teeth. Miguel held in his grin and put on the baseball hat that came with the uniform on and turned and left without another glance back. 

Samantha let a large breath out as she watched him climb into his truck and drive out the long driveway until he was out of sight. 

She sent a quick prayer hoping with all her heart that he would be alright. She knew him too well to know he didn't do well when someone picked a fight with him. 

"You need to go get some sleep." Kate stated standing closer to Seth. "Just go take a thirty minute nap." She ordered softly but Seth shook his head. 

"Not until Miguel is in and Richard has transferred the other C-4 through the back." Seth grumbled and yawned his eyes turning watery. 

"I'll make you some coffee." She offered and Seth smiled at her with a nod in thanks and watched her backside pointedly with a sigh as she left. 

"Boss man!" Rodrigo said with a knowing smirk that interrupted the only pleasure he had for the day.

"What?" Seth snapped at him keeping his eyes on her.

"Just uh-" He looked back at Seth's line of vision and Seth slapped his arm when he lingered a moment too long. 

"Keep your eyes away from her." Seth warned annoyed and Rodrigo smirked with wide eyes. 

"I would never, boss man!" He looked at him with mock shock. 

"Very funny." Seth snapped at him holding in his smile. "What is it?" He asked his face turning serious again. 

"Just wanted to let you know that I have everything ready to kill the lights." He informed. 

"Good." Seth nodded and sat on the edge of the metal desk. "Just wait for Richard's call." Rodrigo nodded and went back to his computer. 

"Are you sure you'll be able to get him out?" Samantha asked walking in and Seth cursed blowing out a breath before looking down into her calculating brown eyes. 

Why did this girl always look so pissed off?

"If I wasn't sure," Seth began folding his arms over his chest with a stoic face. "I wouldn't have sent him." He bit back and Samantha gulped letting out a breath and looked down at her feet. 

"You better." She snapped and Seth's glare softened .

"You're worried about him." Seth nodded in understanding and Samantha grumbled. "He's going to be okay." He promised with a stern look. 

"I just-" She looked away and shook her head to blink away the tears that threatened to spill. 

"Hey, hey." Seth said getting her attention with his soft tone. "I'll make sure myself, okay?" He promised. 

Seth looked at the utter fear in her eyes and couldn't help but feel responsible but this was a job that Miguel took knowing the risks.

"Okay." She sniffed not meeting his eyes. 

"I promise." Seth reassured her and she nodded. 

"See you guys in six days." Samantha nodded again with a sniffle and left quickly as Kate walked in. 

"Is she okay?" Kate asked as she handed him a steaming mug and leaned on the metal table next to him. 

"She'll be okay." Seth muttered and drank the hot liquid slowly as his eyes skimmed down her body. 

Seth remembered exactly what they did the night before on the same table and groaned shaking his head to relive himself of the thought.

Why are you so fucking horny? He scolded himself. 

Seth wasn't a pervert, he wasn't a fucking adolescent teenager who couldn't keep his hands to himself either. And yet, every time he looked at Kate or even thought about her he found himself thinking of the moment he would finally make her his. But every time, Seth stopped himself from thinking of her that way to focus on the task at hand. And every time it was getting harder to ignore the fact that, and as much as he hated to admit it, Kate was right. 

"Why wait for something we both want?" She had said to him. 

Seth promised himself that he would take his time and give themselves a chance to know one another on this new level more. He wanted to get to know the woman before him because the girl from the past brought him guilt. 

"What?" Kate asked with a worried gaze at him and Seth hid his smirk. 

"Nothing for you to worry about until the night is over." He smirked as he looked through the steam of his mug at her blush. 

"Good luck with that." She snapped glaring and moved away from him and he could tell she was purposefully moving her hips a bit too much as she walked away without another look back. 

"Safe to say that she's Mrs.Seth Gecko." Jorge said with a knowing smile as he walked up to him. 

"That is safe to say." Seth nodded his eyes never leaving Kate's back until she left out the door. 

Mrs.Seth Gecko

"Good to know." Jorge muttered opening his notebook and Seth turned to him. 

"I thought that was clear." Seth glowered taking his suit jacket off and tossed it on the metal table. 

"It was to some of us," Jorge smirked. "But it's good to let us know every once in a while." He shrugged and Seth scowled. 

"Who needs to be reminded?" Seth scowled.

I knew it was a bad idea to bring Kate into this. 

"He's in prison now." He shrugged and Seth laughed at that. 

"Miguel knows better." Seth muttered folding his black dress shirt up on his forearms. 

Jorge nodded with raised eyebrows. 

"Okay, bossman." Jorge continued and looked at the blue print he drew. "What do we do now?" He asked taking a seat. 

"We wait." Seth answered. 

Plan B, here goes nothing. 

"That's our ride." Richard said to the other three culebras and pulled up next to a weigh-in stop and got out. 

"¿Que puta's quieres?" What the fuck do you want? The driver said out the window as he waited in line. 

"Ugh!" Richard sighed aloud. "English!" He hissed and jumped up pulling him out of the window by the neck and turned into his Culebra sucking on his neck as the other three Culebras did the same opening the doors and getting in a new form of the truck crew. 

"Identificacion." The guard ordered and Richard handed him his as another guard went around the other side and checked with a mirror and a dog around the truck. 

The guard turned as the other reached him with the dog growling but Richard glared at it and the k-9 stopped with a small whine. 

"Adelante!" Forward! He motioned and Richard drove forward. 

Reaching the gates of the prison two guards did the same procedure but with greater care, Richard noticed. 

"No mas de una hora." No longer than an hour. He warned before opening the gates. 

"Esta bien." All right. Richard responded in a dry tone and eased off the break and into the prison's gates. 

The large prison looked ominously of the future could bring them if caught under the bright lights that surrounded it. Guards in every corner in towers held the large metal gates that surrounded the property pointed guns at their truck ready to shoot at a moments notice. 

Reaching the back of the prison he turned the truck and backed it up to the loading dock carefully and waited for metal doors to open. 

"Te falta poco!" Just a bit more! Richard heard the yell and revved the large engine until the guard waved for him to stop and got out. "Buenas!" The short man greeted and Richard nodded opening up the truck's back as two other guards made their way into it to check the continents with guns aimed. 

Richard ignored them and let his eyes wander to the inside of the double doors. Two men in the same uniform were talking over a clipboard while another drove a forklift arranging a palette with boxes over another. To the right, another guard stood next to two double metal doors with gun in hand.

Two less guards than the schedule promised and it made Richard suspicious and sigh with relief all at once. 

"Orale!" The short guard who opened the loading dock nodded at Richard's guard. "Para adentro!" It's to go inside! He yelled and the man driving the forklift turned to them and up the ramp to the truck as the other Culebras got out of the truck. 

"Tenemos que meter todo horita." We have to get everything inside right now. The shorter guard informed him with a grimace motioning to the double doors the other guard guarded. 

Richard nodded and whistled as the other Culebras entered the line of sight of the guard. 

"Bien pues!" Well! The short guard nodded and ushered them to the metal doors as the first pallet arrived in front of them. "Uno a la ves." One at a time. He instructed. "Ya saben donde." You know where. 

Richard nodded taking the first of the boxes with a dolly through the metal doors. 

Right then another right and then a lift. Richard reminded himself. 

Reaching the storage room before the large pantry, Richard found the prisoner he was looking for. Miguel stood next Angel Barra with a perspiring forehead and calculating eyes. 

Miguel entered the gates shortly before Richard did with growing anticipation as his eyes landed on the dark prison in the night. 

Taking a deep breath he pulled up to the parking lot and went inside as his heart pounded in his chest. 

"I'm here to see about a plumbing issue." He informed the guard by the window who nodded bored without even looking down at the schedule and pushed the sign in sheet to him to sign. 

Miguel just held in his smirk and signed before a loud buzzing noise surrounded him and the door in front of him opened. 

"Go." The guard ordered still bored and with one more look back Miguel entered the prison. 

A large metal detector stood tall before him with another guard with the name tag that read: Delgado, Juan at the other side with another metal detector of his own in hand and nodded for him to read the sign. 

NO METAL OR CELLPHONES OF ANY KIND BETOND THIS POINT

Miguel nodded and took out the car keys from his pocket and badge with a metal clip. He took off his hat and boots as well. 

"Pase." Pass. The guard nodded at him and Miguel walked nodded and looked at the clock on the wall behind the glass walled visiting room. 

8:30

Miguel stepped forward and under the metal detector and all the lights went off with a low hiss. 

"Manos arriba!" The guard yelled loudly and Miguel complied and ten seconds later the lights came back up and looked to make sure he was on the right side of the metal detector. 

Not too dramatic. He reminded himself and let the blood drain from his face and stumbled back. 

"Ay!" The guard looked worriedly at him. "Que tiene?" What's wrong? He asked and Miguel grimaced clutching his chest. "Ay!" He yelled again and Miguel stumbled back more against the metal detector with wide eyes. "Que le pasa?" What's wrong with you? He asked putting his gun back helping him up. "Oiga!" Hey! He yelled into Miguel's face a look of panic in his eyes. 

"My-" Miguel panted and shook his head. "Not good heart." Miguel explained. "Water." He breathed and the guard looked at the other one by the window in question and he nodded as another loud buzzing sounded around them and he was lead into another door 

"Aqui." Here. The guard ushered him by the arm to the small bathroom with the back door. 

Miguel nodded in thanks and stumbled to the sink as the guard closed the door behind him. 

"Here we go." Miguel looked at himself in the mirror one last time before taking the uniform he had on off and was left in only his white t-shirt and Kate's tight yoga pants. 

The lights went out again and one Culebra replaced the guard by the window before the lights came on a minute later. 

Popping the lock of the back door open Miguel slipped inside and into the darkness at the beginning of the maze he needed to follow. 

"You got this." He told himself lightly and heard a knock on the other door and the lights shut off again and Miguel began his journey through the narrow corridor. 

Reaching his left he looked down at the map in his hands and squinted in the dim lighting. Pipes steamed from above and he pulled out the glasses with the small light attached. 

Turn after turn ten minutes later Miguel found the door that lead out into the back of kitchen. 

He knocked twice and waited for the response that would come. 

"Ten." Here. The man he knew as Angel Barra opened the door quickly and shoved a white t-shirt and pants at him with a white apron. "Hurry up." He snapped with one more glance at him and shut the door quickly. 

Miguel changed quickly and knocked again and waited for Angel to open it when the coast was clear. Ten seconds passed and Miguel took another deep breath as Angel opened the door quickly and shoved him up against the large metal sink with steaming hot water. 

Taking his cue, Miguel began scrubbing the large metal pot in front of him. 

"Did you bring me the stuff?" Angel asked as a guard passed by them with a nod. 

"Yeah." Miguel replied and waited for the guard to turn in another direction and handed him the small packet under the sink's ledge and Angel grinned widely and Miguel scoffed with a smirk.

"Mis favoritos!" He looked at the pack of cigarettes with hunger and Miguel shook his head amused and continued with the task at hand. 

Ten minutes passed and Miguel waited patiently and scrubbed large pot after large pot.

"Los dos a ayudar atras!" You two go and help in the back! The guard pointed to the back of them where two metal doors with small windows stood. "El nuevo cargamiento llego." The new shipment is here. Miguel and Angel nodded and went to do just that. 

The guard with the last name Casillas walked up to him with a dolly and nodded at him subtlety and unloaded the the four boxes in front of Miguel and watched the guard's fingers tap on the second box and Miguel nodded moving the boxes and pushed the corner of that box in, to know later. 

Two more of them came in quick succession and loaded more boxes in front of them as Miguel and Angel organized them quickly to the side. 

"Uno mas." One more. Casillas said and stood in front of Miguel with another three boxes and nodded one last time and left. 

"A trabajar cabrones!" The guard yelled at them and they continued washing the dishes.

"And?" Seth asked over the phone. 

"Gravy." Richard responded. 

"Good." Seth commented and hung up. 

"Phase One is complete." He said to no one in particular but the chorus of sighs told everyone was more than listening. "Hit the sack!" Seth said loudly and looked around to find some of them nodding and others yawning as they walked out. "Hey, Kid!" Seth motioned to Rodrigo. 

"What is it boss?" Rodrigo asked rubbing an eye. 

"Tomorrow you, G-man," Seth pointed at Gerald. "And Julian," Seth nodded to other man who was waiting by the door. "Have an early day." Seth informed.

"Right." Rodrigo shrugged. "I remember."

"This was your idea." Seth moved his gaze from Rodrigo's to Gerald's and then to Julian. "So, dress in black and be prepared to take off at eight AM sharp." Seth said to them and Julian nodded and took his leave. 

Gerald nodded as well and stood from the desk chair stretching his long limbs and yawned. 

"Get some rest, G-man." Seth smirked at him. 

"I actually don't think I will be." He smirked at them and Seth shot his eyebrows up surprised. 

"Have fun then!" Seth smirked throwing a wad of paper at him. "Just don't stay up too late!" Seth warned and Gerald shrugged a broad shoulder. 

"Whatever the lady wants." Gerald gave them a lopsided grin and threw the wad of paper back but hit Rodrigo smack dab in the middle of his forehead. 

"Hey!" Rodrigo threw it back but missed as Gerald walked quickly out the door with a lazy smile. 

"Alright Kid." Seth smiled at him. "Get outta here." Seth got up from the metal table's surface. 

"I have to wait for Kisa." Rodrigo shrugged. 

"Let's get something to drink." Seth grumbled as he lead them outside and into the house. 

"Hey guys!" Kate greeted as they entered. 

She was seated down the kitchen counter top with a steaming cup of something in her hands. 

"What's up?" Rodrigo asked and looked into the pot that still steamed and took a long whiff. "I love Chocolate Caliente!" He sighed aloud. 

"Have some." Kate offered and turned to open the cupboard over her head to hand him a mug. 

"Sorry to say," Rodrigo took the mug and smirked at her. "I wasn't gonna ask." He laughed and poured the hot liquid in his mug. 

"Hey you!" Kate smiled as Seth walked up to her with a ghost of smile on his lips and tired eyes. 

"Hey." Seth greeted and stood between her thighs and turned and Kate put her arms over his shoulders knowing the need for her comfort. 

"Is it good? Kate asked as Rodrigo took the first sip. 

"Yes, mam!" Rodrigo replied surprised. "Almost like my grandma's!" He sighed and took another sip.

"Have as much as you want!" Kate smiled at him. "There's teleras up there." She pointed to cupboard behind him. 

"Oh fuck yes!" Rodrigo chimed happily and Kate couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. 

"Get some hot chocolate." Kate whispered in Seth's ear but his eyes were closed and he leaned back against her until her head hit the cupboard. "Jesus, you're heavy!" Kate tried pushing him away and noticed the small smirk on his lips and shoved him again but his body grew heavier against her. "Seth!" She hissed using her all her strength but the dead weight was too heavy. 

"Should I carry him upstairs?" Rodrigo asked betweens bites and Seth grunted. "I think he wants you to take him." Rodrigo chuckled and Kate glared at him. 

"Seth!" She ground out. "Get off of me you big dufus!" She grunted and then got an idea. "If you don't get up now," Kate hissed in his ear causing his smirk to deepen but his eyes remained closed in false sleep. "You won't ever feel my lips on your-" 

"I'm up!" Seth shot up and turned to see the smuggest smirk he had ever seen on Kate's lips.

"You didn't let me finish!" She pushed him away. 

"Anything," Seth began stepping closer. "Starting like that," he continued with raised eyebrows. "Could not end well for me." He smirked and Kate noticed that Rodrigo had gone up and left them in the kitchen alone. "Rodrigo is gone." Seth grinned getting closer. 

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head, Seth Gecko?" Kate asked sitting back against the cupboard and crossed a leg over the other turning her body from him, her dimples caused something in him to want to move forward but he refrained from it. 

"Just very observant, princess." He smirked putting his palms on either side of her lap. "Thought you could pull fast one on me?" He leaned in closer and Kate pulled back until her head thudded slightly against the cupboard. 

"Almost got away with it too!" Kate pointed out dumpling a cheek at him unfazed. 

"I was just messing around." Seth explained bringing his face up next to hers. "We should go to bed." He suggested with a lazy grin and Kate pushed him away. 

"You should go to bed." She corrected and Seth frowned in agreement. 

"I should." Seth agreed nodding and Kate smirked with a furrowed brow. 

"You gave up easily!" She accused surprised. "You must be tired." Her hand went up to his jaw and looked into his sleepy eyes. "Go," She pinched his cheek. "I'll be up in a bit." She promised but Seth shook his head. 

"Gotta wait for Richard." He shook his standing next to her. "I won't be able to sleep until they cross the border." He muttered rubbing his eyes. 

"I have a feeling nothing will stand in the way of four vicious culebras." Kate shook her head at him. 

"Yeah, I know." 

"I wonder how Regina is doing." Kate let her head fall on his shoulder. "She must be freaking out." 

"No." Seth chuckled. "You should've seen her!" Seth shook his head again with renewed energy remembering the big blue eyes that looked at him with hunger. 

"Is she really like," Kate cleared her throat. "A huge snake?" Kate asked afraid of the answer. 

"Yeah!" Seth nodded turning to her. "She looks like a huge diamond back snake but all white with this pearl shimmer to her scales." Seth motioned with his hands two feet apart. "This is how big her head is!" He scoffed with wide eyes. "Can you imagine?" Seth shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose. "I almost shit my pants when those huge blue eyes looked back at me." Seth shuddered dramatically. 

"Holy shit." Kate nodded believing him. "Did she know you?" 

"That was the scary part!" He had a look of distress and bewildering shock shown in his features. "She knew exactly who I was and," he stepped closer. "And when I asked her a question she nodded in understanding." Seth leaned back against the counter. "I felt like fucking Harry Potter when he talked to that snake!" Seth scoffed and Kate snorted before she burst out laughing. 

"You know Harry Potter!" Kate laughed patting his shoulder and Seth glared at her. 

"It was a big deal, you know?" He defended shrugging her hand off and stepping away. 

"Oh, man." Kate laughed again at his now angered gaze. 

"Shut up!" Seth scoffed with a grimace. 

"You quoted Harry Potter!" Kate accused holding her middle. "Big bad Seth Gecko knows Harry Potter." Kate shook her head as her breathing evened out. 

"Happy I could amuse you princess." Seth grunted. 

"I'll forever use it against you." Kate promised and Seth rolled his eyes. 

"Are we done with this?" Seth asked with an incredulous look. "Because I'm over it." 

"Sure." Kate wipes her eyes. 

Fucking Harry Potter! Kate screamed in her head. I have to tell Richard!

"Some guy inside made me watch them." He defended himself. "They were a cool escape for a bit." He looked at the floor with a snort as a cloud of memory passed over his eyes and Kate signaled him with her hand. 

"Come here." She giggled at his annoyed face. "Don't be so peevish." Kate scolded. "I'm trying to make it up to you." She shrugged and Seth stepped closer. "Come on." She coaxed and Seth took another step and took advantage quickly kissing her. 

"I can think of a couple ways you can make it up to me." He caged her in with his arms raising an eyebrow but Kate shook her head blushing. "Most of the house is empty tonight." He whispered leaning forward and touched his lips to the corner edge of her jaw and watched the skin prickle. 

"I thought you wanted to wait for Richard to call so we could go?" Kate whispered now tilting her head back to look into his eyes with her own dazed. 

"I don't need Richard," Seth scoffed with dark eyes that eyed her every move intensely and noticed the shimmer of surprise that flushed her cheeks. "Or a bedroom," Seth leaned forward until his lips rested against hers. "For what you could do to make it up to me, sweetheart." He finished promising and Kate let out a shaking giggle pulling back from his now heated gaze. 

"Not here." Kate shook her head and Seth grinned pulling back. 

"Someone's coming." He grinned and Kate huffed out a breath relieved sucking in her bottom lip and Seth glared pulling the lip out by pinching her chin. "Don't do that." He ordered softly and Kate raised her eyebrows in challenge at his dark gaze.

"Oh, sorry!" Gerald turned to leave quickly before Kate called him to stay glaring at Seth pushing him away from her. 

"I made Mexican Hot Chocolate." Kate offered and Gerald looked from her to Seth who just rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, please!" Gerald made his way over and ignored Seth's glare as he smiled at Kate and took a mug from the cupboard and poured himself some as Kate pushed off the counter. 

Regina circled around the nest in agitation. She couldn't leave this place. The animal in her head was holding every instinct physically while she was forced to sit back. The other woman she sensed clearly was another Culebra and it made her uneasy. She didn't know this woman, but she looked familiar somehow, but not to her. Her serpent was telling her she could trust the woman and Regina had no choice but to do as she said. 

The time was coming quickly and her anxiety with it. She could feel the growing inside of her with each day that passed and the skin was becoming unbearably itchy. Her hunger was becoming greater with each day. The first time she didn't even get a chance to say no. The serpent took over immediately and without much force. 

Regina had to sit back and watch and feel the sustenance fuel her like never before. Each body tasted differently and she could taste the bad and good in the people that once occupied the bodies. It was like looking into their heart, seeing their deepest hidden secrets. Everything laid in front of her about a stranger and she was grateful for Richard because she would never be able to kill someone. 

Richard. She thought the serpent laid their head, her head, on the ground looking out until she couldn't ignore the thoughts that fogged her mind with the baby blue eyed thief of hers. 

A snap sounded and Regina opened her eyes slowly sensing someone approach in the dark and she hissed loudly in warning and they stopped their movement. 

"It's me." Richard called out and Regina noticed the familiar gait in with which he walked with and hissed lowly. "I got you something." His bare feet padded on the smooth earth as he came within a two foot distance of her and stopped. 

Regina hissed slithering her tongue out to feel how close he was and nodded pulling back as something dropped in front of her. The man's body was very big and it made her tongue slither out before her fangs dug into his chest pulling the body to her into the nest and wrapped around it as if it was going to get up and leave. 

"Glad you liked it." Richard watched on as the large serpent slipped the man's body inside. 

It was pride that coursed through Richard at being able to give her what she needed. He needed to feel it everyday, that accomplishment of providing. 

"I'll be back." Richard nodded at her and turned to leave. 

"You really need to get some rest, Richard." Kisa scolded looking at the dark circles under his eyes. "You can't work all day and all night and function properly." She glared at him and Richard shrugged. "She needs you fully focused and healthy."

"I get a good sleep here in the mornings," Richard began nodding eyes on the ground. "Then at twilight I wake up to find her hissing loudly like she wants me there and then she pushes me away when I get near." He sighed leaning against the cave's entrance. 

He didn't know how to deal with it, even with his Culebra's instincts kicking in full blast. Most of the time Richard felt like he shouldn't be there, and sometimes he believed it when he looked into her Culebra's blue eyes. She looked like she wanted to eat him sometimes. 

"That's because most female serpents eat their male counterparts after they mate." Kisa informed him holding in her grin. 

"How could I forget that?" He scoffed at his own stupidity. 

"Maybe you shouldn't be alone with her so much." Kisa suggested. "Especially since you sleep here." She raised her eyebrows in question. "Feeling all of that warning and you still have the huevos to sleep in her vicinity?" Kisa shook her head impressed. 

"What?" He asked. "It's my duty as the father." He shrugged and then glared in surprise. 

Responsible father are we? Richard thought and blinked a couple times to get rid of the foreign feeling of being so easily able to stand in front of a bullet for someone. 

"All I am saying," Kisa pointed out. "Is that you just need to be careful." She shrugged and began to walk to her bike. 

"Will do." Richard scoffed at her back and looked into the dark cave just as a loud hiss sounded and he began moving the other body inside. 

It was astonishing how much she could consume in a short amount of time and each day she ate more. Each night Richard came back with more and he was getting ready to just buy a truck. By the day she turns back she will be consuming eleven bodies in a night. 

Her Culebra has taken fully over when he reached her with the other body dutifully. Her scales were becoming slightly blurry and it could only mean that she would shed the skin soon. 

"You're going to shed that skin soon." He said as he watched her tongue dart out eyeing the body curiously before eyeing him with a tilted head. "You'll be fine, I suppose." He pulled back as her eyes looked down at the body again and began to consume it. "Good night Regina." Richard whispered and for a moment the serpent stopped her movements and looked at him with a flash of grey human eyes and then continued. 

She was still there. Richard thought smiling and left her to finish her meal. 

Part 1 of Chapter 10 complete.

Hopefully you guys enjoyed that! Got more tomorrow. Stay tuned my beautiful fucking readers! 

XO


	11. “Expected” Chap11 Plot 2

"Que piensas amor?" What are you thinking, love? Crispin asked Maria who had a longing look in her red eyes that scanned the desert before them.

"Estan por llegar." They're almost here. Maria replied without looking at him. "Tienen que morir las falsas rienas." The false queens must die. "Estan por llegar." They are to come. Maria warned.

"No se preocupe, mi riena." Do not worry my queen. Crispin took her hand in his. "You are the only one meant to hold power in Xibalba." He promised with a grin.

The baby Culebras were never going to rule. Not when the true queen stood before him.

"You are the true queen." Crispin bowed low to her and she turned with red eyes.

"Entonces," Then, she began snatching her hand away from his. "Porque no has defendido mi trono?" Why haven't you defended my throne? She yelled angered and picked him up by the neck, red eyes boring into his.

"I didn't know the Gecko would actually do it!" Crispin defended.

"You should know!" Maria yelled and flung him ten feet in the air. "I am the only heir to my mother's throne!" Maria began stalking towards him. "Those unborn dirty slaves want to take my birthright!" She scoffed.

"I won't let that happen." Crispin promised kissing her black heeled boot. "They won't even get to breathe fresh air." He promised looking up with pleading eyes.

"Que esperas?" What are you waiting for? Maria yelled at him. "Has lo dicho!" Do as you're told!

Crispin shot up quickly and nodded as he began to walk back caressing his bruised neck.

"Se lo prometo, mi riena." I promise you, my queen. Crispin bowed once more. "You will sit on your throne."

Maria nodded at him once before turning to the desert.

Once she was queen of Xibalba, Maria would have the power to travel to El Rey. She could harness it's powers better than any queen before her. She was destined for greater things and her mother prepared her for it. Maria was ready and she was willing to prove herself.

"So," Angel Barra began as Miguel got into their cell. "Do I get to go too?" He asked him with grin from the top bunk and Miguel snorted.

"They didn't pay me to get you out." He shook his head at Angel. "Talk to your boss, if you're serious." Miguel shrugged sitting on the hard mattress that was over the metal bed.

"Well then I guess I'll be in here another month!" Angel sighed laying back down.

"You have a month?" Miguel whispered as they shut the lights down and the cell doors closed.

"Si guey!" Angel whispered into the dark and Miguel shook his head.

"Why would you want to mess that up?" Miguel asked incredulously.

"I'm just over it." Angel sighed.

"Well," Miguel lied back on the small bed and took off his white t-shirt and used it as a pillow. "Let me know!" Miguel adjusted himself as he felt heat rise around him.

Miguel hated nights in a prison. It reminded him of the night he wasn't able to get his brother out of a fight with two guards. They beat his older brother senseless while he stood behind the cell bars watching and screaming. That night, in the infirmary of the prison, his brother died from severe internal bleeding. And Miguel couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Nights in prison reminded him of this. The heat of all the bodies that were caged in with him in the large building seemed to pour over him with pressure. It felt like he couldn't breathe sometimes but he remembered the plan and what was to come and it began to control his breathing.

The promise of what was yet to come made Miguel smile and shake his head in disbelief. Samantha was to visit him in four days and he never imagined he would see her again, let alone let him touch her.

That night, they both drank too much but he remembered everything. Miguel thought he was hallucinating the whole night but when he awoke to the reality it gave him hope.

"Nah." He muttered under his breath looking at the other side of the white cement wall with a frown.

Samantha was never going to come back to him.

Miguel shook his head and rubbed his face. The woman that loved him before didn't exist anymore and it was all his fault. If he had kept to his reservations and not drank so much that night he wouldn't be here.

They would've been together eight years by now. Probably with kids and a better life but that was beyond his reach now. He had to accept it and move on for his own sake. It was his fault and he would deal with the consequences. Even if it meant Miguel would never have his wife back.

Seth groaned as his head hit the bed and Kate couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She sat back in bed and watched him rub his neck with both hands and whined with closed eyes before letting his hands drop to his sides.

"Seth?" Kate nudged his shoulder but he was already passed out and she shook her head with a sigh and began undoing the buttons of his suit's vest. "You can't sleep like this!" She hissed bending his arm and began pulling the vest but to no avail.

"Hmm..." He grunted and continued his snoring and Kate shook her head again and began pushing his black t-shirt and vest up his torso and over his chest with a huff.

The weight was too heavy but Kate didn't give up and straddled over his torso putting his arms over his head huffed out a gruff groan as she pulled with all her strength until the shirt was pulled over his head and side.

"You're so fucking heavy!" She growled pulling the rest of the material off and stared at the large muscled chest beneath her.

"With muscle, sweetheart." Seth looked up at her with a relaxed expression putting his hands on her thighs.

"You can't fall asleep with all your clothes on like that." She scolded. "You're never going to get a good night's rest." She shook her head and began to lift her right thigh to move off of him but Seth gripped her hips tightly.

"I can think of a better way to get a good night's rest..." He pushed his hips up against hers biting his lower lip, eyes shimmering with mischief in the low light on the bedroom.

"We shouldn't." Kate shook her head and closed her eyes and balanced herself over him with her palms on his chest.

Her heart went from a steady beat to an erratic one at the movement and avoided his hooded eyes.

"Why not?" Seth asked softly and Kate relaxed a bit.

Kate sighed and opened her eyes to meet his and sat back on him

"Fuck!" Seth hissed taking hold of her backside and ground his hips against her's with a pained expression.

"Because you're too loud." Kate accused slapping his chest softly and pulled off of him with a smirk.

"I'm loud?" Seth scoffed at her with animated eyes and his million dollar grin. "I don't remember you being so quiet in the barn, or was that me getting the handjob?" He looked at the ceiling in thought before his grin came back full blast and turned to her blushed face.

"And if you remember correctly," Kate sighed lying back ignoring him. "You seduced me!" She accused glaring.

"Aw, yes!" Seth nodded with a sigh turning back to the ceiling with a lazy grin. "That I did, sweetheart." He smirked satisfied with himself and shrugged. "Didn't hear you complain either!" He wiggled his eyebrows turning his body to hers but Kate put her bare foot on his chest quickly pushing him away.

"Not tonight, Gecko." She rolled her eyes at his deflated face of utter disappointment. "You need to rest."

"Really?" He asked with a sigh holding onto her ankle with a soft caress that made Kate shudder and pulled her leg back but his hand gripped onto it and searched her eyes.

Her heart began to thud in her ears with his dark look and licked her lip quickly tugging her on her ankle again but it didn't even movement his grip.

"Really?" Seth asked again running his hand up her ankle to her calf muscle squeezing it in his rough palm and looked up her thigh and higher and Kate squirmed trying to pull away.

"Aren't you supposed to be tired?" She tried kicking him but Seth grinned and took her other leg by the ankle and pulled her underneath him. "Seth!" She hissed up at him but he just gave her a lazy grin and let his lips hover over hers and Kate felt herself lick her lips in anticipation but Seth pulled back with his shit eating grin.

"Kate!" Seth mimicked her tone and chuckled taking her hands and pinned them down on either side of her head with his own.

"You really need to get some..." Kate trailed off feeling his lips press on her jaw and lower to her neck.

"Oh, I know, love!" Seth breathed against her neck with a grin she felt on her skin.

"Sleep!" Kate corrected out loud when he began nibbling on her heated flesh. "I meant sleep!" She sighed and shook her head trying to regain some composure.

"Sure." Seth chuckled and let his full weight on her sighing against her neck.

"You really do need to sleep." Kate huffed out and struggled to breath in with the weight of him still on her. "Seth!" She tried sucking in a breath with struggle.

"Sorry." Seth chuckled through his lips and turned them over until her body lay over his and Kate sucked in a deep breath. "I am so fucking tired." He confessed as she gasped for air.

"Jesus!" Kate gasped relaxing her head on his chest. "You're so heavy!" Kate scolded.

"Muscle, baby." He retorted with closed his eyes and Kate made a move to get off of him but he wrapped his arms over her waist.

"Stay." He whispered and Kate sighed and reached over to the bedside lamp and turned it off.

His soft snores filled the room almost immediately and Kate smiled.

Seth Gecko was more like a child than she was! She chuckled and adjusted her body over his with knees on either side of his hips and Kate slept the best she ever had.

8 am

"Alright fellas!" Seth began entering the large barn with a grin at Rodrigo, Julian, and Gerald. "Good morning!"

"Very good." Gerald nodded with a grin mostly to himself and Seth gave him a pointed look as did Rodrigo but Julian looked at his feet, with a soft inaudible sigh.

"Glad yours went well, G-man!" Seth smirked at him Gerald shook his head quickly snapping out of it.

"Yup!" Rodrigo chuckled. "You said that out loud." He grinned and Gerald blinked a couple times.

"Sorry." He muttered and drank his coffee with a shrug and relaxed back in his seat.

"Richard will be here soon." Seth looked down at his watch. "Any fucking moment." Seth muttered.

"Sorry!" Richard announced as he entered in all black jeans and t-shirt. "Had a long night." He explained rubbing his eyes and Seth could tell that he wasn't the only who hadn't been sleeping.

In fact, Richard looked like he hadn't slept in months. And too pale for his own good.

"Let's go." Seth nodded at him and they all filed out quietly with only the sound of booted feet on the dirt driveway.

"I'll begin setup." Rodrigo offered and Julian followed behind as they entered the large blue van that read "Ricardo's Muebles".

"Jesus!" Seth exclaimed looking at Richard's face. "You look like you haven't slept all year!" Seth chuckled with a grimace.

Richard nodded and rubbed his eyes again.

"You know what?" Seth patted his shoulder. "You don't have to come with us." He shook his head.

"I do." Richard shook his head looking at him with hooded eyes. "You need me there just in case."

"Actually," Gerald began. "We only need to get within a certain perimeter outside the gates to get to the satellite signal." He shrugged with a small frown at them. "We won't even interact with anyone."

"You see?" Seth asked Richard and began to push Richard back towards the house. "Get some sleep and then go get yourself something to eat." Seth instructed and Richard grunted as a response. "I need you well rested, Richard." Seth pushed him again and Richard began his descent up the porch's steps.

"He looks like shit." Gerald commented as Seth walked back to the van.

"Hasn't been eating well, I think." Seth shrugged looking at the front door that closed softly behind his brother.

"Is it something to do with his girlfriend?" Gerald asked. "He looks worried."

"Yeah." Seth mumbled and headed to the back of the van to find Rodrigo and Julian turning the whole back of the van into what looked like a gamers play pin.

"Whoa." Gerald smirked at the set up.

Four different monitors were set up over a black box that took up half of the space. Rodrigo was wiring them with care as Julian held them. A box of wires was beside them and a black duffel bag with more wires and a laptop laid next to it.

"Jesus Christ." Seth shook his head.

"Yup." Julian smiled and continued.

"How long before you guys are done?" Seth asked.

"Like five minutes." Rodrigo shrugged and Julian smirked.

"Not too long boss." Julian responded mounting another monitor.

"Is it necessary?" Gerald asked motioning to all the wires.

"If we want it done right!" Rodrigo smirked focused on the task at hand.

"I'll be back." Seth announced and walked back to the house.

As he reached the steps he could hear the sound of a blender being used and raised an eyebrow.

"Can you fucking believe it!" He heard Kate's laughter trickle out from under the kitchen door.

"I can't believe he watched them!" Richard retorted as his laughter died down and Seth rolled his eyes opening the door.

"You guys making fun of me?" He asked leaning against the door with a frown.

"Hey!" Kate greeted surprised and Richard smirked.

"We would never!" Richard scoffed with feigned shock.

"No." Kate lied and Seth smirked at her.

"I thought you were leaving?" Richard leaned on the counter as Kate poured a green looking smoothie into a tall glass.

"Wanted to get a cup of joe first." Seth lied. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He reaches the counter eyes still on Kate.

Kate felt the room become alive around her with a certain energy when her eyes landed on Seth's. She licked her lip and looked him over.

A black vest over a black longe sleeved shirt and black jeans with black boots. When she looked up into his eyes she stopped the gasp that threatened to come out. His eyes undressed her casually with a hard glare and blush crept up her face.

Kate busied herself with her smoothie looking away from his glare and letting out a breath.

Why did he always look pissed off? Kate asked herself as she began to rinse the blender feeling his eyes on her back.

There it was again. Seth thought. There's that damn look.

"I'm going to bed then." Richard sighed and nodded at Kate then at Seth who just smiled at him trying to hide his grin.

Since was Kate embarrassed with him? Seth asked himself as he made his way towards her.

The scraping of the boots on hardwood floor alerted Kate of his coming but she remained focus on cleaning the glass blender as her breathing hitched.

"I forgot to say goodbye." Seth explained, his presence a few feet behind her.

"Oh!" Kate turned to him and found him much closer than she thought and gasped looking momentarily shocked before her arms wound around his waist. "I'm glad you did." She said her arms tightening.

Seth relaxed against her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked pulling back with his hands on her waist.

Kate laughed nervously.

"I'm not." She shook her head with a grimace but her blush deepened as she looked up into the hazel eyes that sometimes haunted her dreams.

"You most definitely are!" He grinned pecking her lips quickly and Kate felt her back hit the counter. "And," Seth continued rubbing her back and Kate sucked in a breath as heat grew where he touched. "If I didn't have to leave so soon," He continued putting his forehead forward on the crown of her head looking at her closed eyed look of anticipation. "I would've done something about it, sweetheart." He promised and Kate let out a sharp breath when his lips kissed her brow.

"Don't you n-need to go?" Kate asked and gulped looking at his lips as the heat around her suddenly made it hard to breath.

"I have ten minutes..." He trailed off in a whisper against her ear and Kate looked around the kitchen quickly.

Am I up for it? Kate asked herself swallowing again.

"I think I would need more than that though." Seth pulled back and grinned at her flushed face and cupped it looking into her eyes. "I don't think it's a good idea though..." he shook his head, eyes dancing with mirth and hid his grin noticing the look of disappointment in her eyes.

"You should go." She places a hand on his chest and pushed but Seth smirked.

"But now that I think about it..." He traile diff kissing her temple "Ten minutes is a long enough to help one of us." Seth stated hands on her hips and his thumbs began rubbing the skin that was right over the hem of her jeans.

"There's people in the house." Kate warned with a stern glare at him and Seth tsked and shook his head in disappointment.

"You're right." He replied stepping back and shook his head amusement in his eyes and Kate sighed with relief and disappointment.

He barely kissed me and I'm ridiculously hot all over! This isn't fair!

"I'll see you later." Seth promised with a grin and pecked her lips quickly and turned to leave.

Kate watched him go without another look back at her and let the breath she was holding out in a loud sigh.

"Fuck." She whispered to herself and put a hand on her chest.

"You guys really need to screw already!" Richard smirked at her flushed face and Kate threw the dish towel at him.

"Shut up!" Kate yelled with a pounding heart and Richard grinned and looked at the green smoothie on the counter with curiosity. "How long have you been there?"

"Hmm?" He picked up the glass and smelled the green liquid and frowned ignoring her question. "Doesn't smell too bad." He shrugged and took a sip. "Uh!" He grimaced spitting back out in the sink. "What the fuck is in that?" He frowned wiping his mouth.

"It's a kale smoothie." He turned to Kate who looked ready to burst with laughter. "Give it here." She took the glass from him and walked out of the kitchen and Richard took big gulps of water from the sink's faucet and washing his mouth and Kate laughed taking the glass from the counter and left him.

"We just need to see how strong the new signal is." Rodrigo said as he and Julian typed away with headphones on.

Seth and Gerald sat in the front seat of the van and looked at the large prison and Seth felt utter dread just looking at the place. He just hoped his man on the inside was okay.

"We can't be here long." Gerald commented looking out the passenger window with binoculars. "Besides, aren't we too far away?" He asked turning to them.

"No." Julian shook his head. "They have their own servers and satellites so we can pick up on them and create a mimic system to replace theirs while we transfer them out." He replied matter a factly and Gerald shook his head.

"I don't think he dumbed it down enough for me." Gerald shook his head and Seth chuckled.

"Just give us another five minutes and we should be done." Rodrigo pleaded but his eyes never left the computer.

"Why do you need to do this if it's easier to bust him out like we planned?" Gerald asked and Seth was beginning to get impatient.

"Everything is controlled with a wireless device to save time and energy." Rodrigo replied unannoyed by his questions. "We need to gain control of the facilities physically and wirelessly to make the job easier and more affective." He shrugged and Gerald sighed relenting as he looked out.

"Those guards in each tower are ready to kill at will," Julian began. "Their lights are controlled wirelessly." He explained. "If we get to control them we have a higher chance of pulling through with this plan." He shrugged.

"Copy that." Gerald murmured and rolled his eyes.

"Just giving you the stats G-man." Rodrigo smirked but continued his work.

"Or we could use a pinch?" Julian suggested wiggling his eyebrows at Rodrigo who smirked and turned to Seth.

"What the hell is a pinch?" Seth asked glaring at them.

"Where would we get one?" Rodrigo asked Julian with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Julian shook his head sadly. "Never mind."

"Answer me damn it!" Seth demanded and they both turned to him.

"It's sort of like a bomb." Rodrigo shrugged.

"What the fuck?" Gerald scowled.

"It's like an electromagnetic pulse the kills broadband circuitry." Rodrigo added as he continued the task at hand.

"A what?" Gerald asked shaking his head in confusion.

"I thought we already had control over that?" Seth murmured angry.

"We did but it's only a matter of time until they figure out we got into their backup grids." He shook his head. "But you never know for sure."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Seth asked with distaste at him.

Julian looked at Rodrigo and he nodded for him to tell.

"If they find out we caused the blackout," Julian turned to Seth as he adjusted a monitor in front of him for better viewing. "They will put the backup grids and double their security clearance."

"And you can't break through that?" Seth asked glaring.

Seth didn't like where this was going.

"Sometimes." Rodrigo replied standing to his full hight.

"Sometimes!" Seth yelled at him.

"I mean," Rodrigo visibly swallowed at Seth's angered gaze. "We could try but it would take more time we don't have." He informed him looking away at the monitor in front of him.

"You guys have to tell me this shit!" Seth rubbed his face.

"We are." Julian defended.

"How do you fucking figure that you told me with enough time!" Seth yelled at him.

Seth let out a breath and licked his lips looking up at them.

"If you two geniuses don't figure this out," Seth gritted out through clenched teeth. "I'll make sure you two never make it past this damn job!"

"Whoa boss man!" Gerald touched his shoulder. "Take it easy."

"Fuck that!" Seth shook his head and shrugged his hand off glaring at Julian then at a paler Rodrigo. "Figure it out before sundown." He ordered and turned on the van.

Gerald whistles and shook his head with wide eyes before turning to them with a glare as Seth drove them back to the house.

Seth couldn't believe it. How did they not think to tell him about something so significant? They were supposed to be the tech guys with all the answers for this shit!

Seth was beyond pissed and agitated as they got to the house. Without another glance at them he went inside the house.

"You heard him." Gerald looked up at them with and pressed his lips into a fine line. "We have the day." He looked at the front door as Seth slammed it shut behind him. "How do find a pinch?"

Regina felt her snake itch so much she was going crazy but the snake that had taken control of her physical remained calm and circled around the nest repeatedly and quickly until she felt it felt cold and the skin she shed was left around the nest.

She couldn't believe it as the snake pushed the dead skin away with her tail and settled back in the nest.

Regina looked at the body in front of them from last night but the snake wouldn't eat it. And Regina didn't want to look at it. She couldn't anymore and felt the snake look down at their lower half and nuzzle the two now bulging eggs inside.

Regina felt the discomfort of pressure within herself. With one last look her snake turned and wrapped herself around the nest with her tail in the middle and began to push with a loud hiss.

Kisa heard the loud hissing increase in volume and strength. She tried looking into the cave but the hissing increased tenfold and she stepped back.

Taking out her cellphone she dialed the number quickly.

"They're coming, Richie." Kisa informed quickly.

"I'll be right there." Richard hung up and Kisa began pacing as the night began to fall.

"Those fucking idiots!" Seth grumbled put angered. "They're going to ruin this!"

"Whoa!" Kate exclaimed with wide eyes at him walking out of the bathroom of their room. "What's wrong with you?"

Seth looked smiled and looked away from her clad towel state.

I really shouldn't be in here right now. Seth thought keeping his eyes away from her.

"The famous Navy Seal Imposter And Boy Genius fucked up." He explained sitting at the edge of the bed and rubbed his face with frustration.

"Anyone can fuck up." Kate said in a soft tone her hand on his shoulder taking a seat next to him much to his dismay. "Even the geniuses." She smiled but Seth couldn't look at her yet.

His mind was working a million miles a minute, the feeling of dread in his gut.

"Come on, Seth!" Kate squeezed his broad shoulder and Seth sighed with a lazy grin.

Her touch calmed Seth but his mind was stuck on the fact that Rodrigo and Julian both lied.

"We can figure it out." She offered and laid her chin his shoulder but Seth kept his eyes down looking at his hands.

"Can you please put some close on?" He asked still looking at his hands and felt the subtle brush of heat hit his cheeks.

"Oh, right!" Kate got up quickly and raced to the large dresser. "I'll be right back!" She said before closing the bathroom door.

"Jesus!" Seth sighed softly and fell back on the bed eyes closing as exhaustion took over.

You really shouldn't be around Kate right now. His subconscious scolded.

You won't do anything. Seth told himself and sat back up.

He was beyond frustrated and what could be better than finally getting something he always wanted?

"You need more rest is what you need!" He heard Kate scold him and he rolled his eyes.

"What I need is a good fuck!" Seth whispered to himself and laid down on his side of the bed.

"What?" Kate asked as she got out of the bathroom in jeans and a familiar black t-shirt that was too big for her small frame.

"Nothing." Seth sighed looking away from her and turned his body away.

He didn't understand why his body was so tired and fatigued but so ready to make a move on her.

Workout! His subconscious yelled at him and Seth grinned and got up quickly. Yes! Workout the frustration.

"I'm gonna go workout for a bit." He informed her with a smile and headed to the door and Kate followed. "What?" Seth turned to find her closer than he thought and took a step back in surprise.

"Can I come?" She asked with a grin.

"You want to bench press and do some pull ups with me?" Seth smirked and Kate shrugged with light dancing in her eyes.

"Why not?" She stepped back. "Let me just put something else on." She turned to the large dresser and Seth leaned back on the door watching her every movement until she went into the bathroom quickly.

This is your last chance to spend time with her before shit gets crazier. Seth nodded at his subconscious.

Soon, Kate walked out of the bathroom with a sport bra that was too small and made her breasts push out covering none of her midsection and black leggings that reached mid calf.

"Ready!" She smiled up at him and smirked at his lost face, eyes roaming over her too long. "Seth!" She snapped a finger in front of his eyes with a giggle and began to pull her hair up in a pointy tail making her breasts push out more and Seth shook his head blinking.

"What?" Seth asked with dazed eyes and Kate grinned at him.

"Should I put something else on?" She asked looking into his and Seth blinked again and shook his head.

"No." His eyes changed to a darker color that made her heartbeat quicken.

"L-let's got then." Kate breathed opening the door and Seth followed with a smirk.

Be cool. Seth told himself as he followed Kate downstairs and into the basement where an adequately furnished gym awaited them.

Now you're in a room alone with him. Kate licked her lips as she told herself.

She was fully aware of his eyes on her and Kate was happy to offer the distraction as long as he didn't act on the thoughts that were clearly going through his mind.

One hour of Seth working out was becoming too much for Kate. His shirtless body was sweating as he pulled himself up for hundredth time on the bar. Kate was sitting back in the bike exhausted.

How the hell was he still going? Kate shook her head at him and got off the bike. Seth looked like he needed time on his own.

"I'll be back!" Kate called out as she turned the doorknob and Seth nodded at her as he let go of the bar above him landing on his feet with a thud on the cement floor and shut off the small speaker.

"Good!" Seth pointed at her panting. "You could use a bit of stamina." He smirked at her with his shimmering eyes and Kate looked at him confused. "Trust me." Seth nodded letting out another breath and winked at her as he took hold of the bar again and began more pull-ups.

"Sure!" Kate shrugged and grimaced.

What the hell was he talking about?

"Seth!" He heard he faint yelling of his name and loud steps made their way up the stairs quickly. "Seth!" Richard growled opening the door.

"What the hell man!" Seth grumbled opening the door to look into a pale wide eyed Richard.

"Regina is going to give birth." Richard panted and Seth nodded quickly.

"Get over there." He pushed him but Richard remained frozen with panic in his eyes and Seth slapped his face lightly to get him to come back. "Get it together, Richard." He ordered with a stern glare and Richard shook his head blinking several times as his eyes focused on his brother again.

Richard nodded and gulped.

"Come on," Seth ushered them down the stairs. "I'll be back Kate!" He yelled over his shoulder and watched as she walked out of the bathroom with denim shorts and black t-shirt.

"What's going on?" She followed them down the stairs and grabbed Seth's arm as they reached the front door.

"She's having them." Seth informed with wide eyes and pushed a panicked Richard out the door.

"Really?" Kate asked with with an excited smile but looked at Richard's pale face as he sucked on a newly lit cigarette strongly.

"Yes." Seth nodded. "I'll be right back, okay?" He promised and Kate shook her head with an unamused smile.

"No way!" She laughed. "I'm going too!" She stood her ground.

"It's not even a good idea for me to come!" Seth snapped.

"We have to go!" Richard snapped at both of them taking another long drag of his cigarette.

"I'm only going to drive him there and come right back."

"He can't be there either." Richard shook his head at both of them. "She's fast and could eat him before he even knows she's coming!" Richard smiled with pride and Seth rolled his eyes.

"Ok!" Kate shoved them out the door. "Go help my friend." She ordered and Richard smiled at her with a nod and eyes that were lost in thought.

"Let's go!" Seth pushed him towards the black GTO.

"They're almost here," Maria began taking a deep breath of desert that surrounded her with a calm smile before turning to a terrified Crispin. "And you have failed." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I know where they are." Crispin offered quickly and her face turned serious as she crouched down before him.

"Where?" She asked softly her lips close to his and Crispin was lost in her big brown eyes. "Tell me..." She trailed off looking down at his lips with a small smile and then grabbed his neck lifting him off the ground before her.

"They're just south of here in a cave!" Crispin gasped for breath holding onto her small powerful wrist, eyes wide and pleading.

"Well then," Maria dropped him and watched with a smile as he sucked air into his lungs. "You have one hour to kill the little slaves." She growled before walking away towards the large black dodge truck.

Crispin got up rubbing his neck and began to make his way to his own black dodge truck.

"Puta madre!" He muttered and looked at the weapons he had acquired and did the math in his head and felt the heat consume his right arm.

He still had the power the ancient Amaru gave him.

"Get out of here!" Richard ordered Seth as he got out of the car quickly and ran to the cave quickly. The late afternoon promising darkness soon.

"Call me!" Seth ordered as he began to drive off but hit the breaks quickly when he saw the shadow of a man standing behind a tree with what looked like a weapon in his hand. "Oh, hell no!" Seth got out of the car with shotgun in hand.

"Hey!" Kisa yelled at him oblivious to what Seth was looking at. "You can't be here!" She growled and pushed him back.

"Someone else shouldn't be here." Seth growled and nodded at the shadow of the man who still hadn't moved.

"I've got it." Kisa nodded and took out the two swords attached to her back. "Stay here and protect the entrance.

Richard felt something warm inside of him that he never thought he would feel again. He eyes locked on the two eggs the Regina's snake form moved around protectively and let out a shaking breath as he dropped to his knees.

"Regina?" He looked into the big blue eyes that watched him closely before turning back to Regina's natural grey. "I don't-" Richard couldn't find the words as he looked back down at the large football sized eggs again with nothing but wonder and covered his mouth as he bit his lip.

He wasn't one to cry but in t hat moment Richard didn't know what else to do but weep and buried his face in his hands and felt a nudge on his shoulder and looked up with watery eyes at the big grey eyes.

She nodded her head at him to come closer and Richard licked his lips with a worried look at her but the now blue eyes nodded for him to get closer.

Gulping Richard moved closer until he was right next to her and leaned over to look at the large eggs and let out a shaker breath and looked back up at the blue eyes with gratitude.

"You just saved my race." Richard sniffled and shook his head wiping his eyes and looked back at her. "Thank you." He murmured and wanted to hug her but the now blue eyes snake hissed in warning.

Suddenly she looked in the direction of the entrance of the cave and pushed Richard away to the other sided the cave with a powerful push of her tail and left out the cave with a nod at him.

"What the hell?" He ran quickly after her but she hissed loudly at him in warning and pushed him back inside.

Stay. The message was clear and Richard nodded and looked in the direction of the nest and she nodded before leaving.

Protect.

"And the hell are you?" Kisa asked with a scowl at the man who simply smiled at her.

"I'm here to do the bidding of the One True Queen." He replied and looked at the cabe nearby and Kisa spread her wings and hissed in warning.

Kisa didn't understand who this was until his eyes turned red in their entirety and Kisa new.

Amaru was back and she was ready to fight.

"What the hell is going on, Richard?" Seth asked stepping into the large cave with a flashlight and Richard hissed turning into his Culebra and pushed him against the wall before he could near the nest. "What the fuck?" Seth yelled at him and Richard blinked his Culebra eyes away as he noticed it was Seth and let him go.

"You shouldn't be here." Richard grabbed the flashlight and handed it to him. "You have to go." He turned back to the nest quickly leaving a dumbfounded Seth and pointed to the nest with his flashlight and found a large nest with two large eggs and gasped.

"Holy shit!" Seth sighed and Richard turned to him again in his Culebra.

"Don't get any closer." He hissed and clenched his fists.

"I'm not going to hurt them." Seth promised and shook his head. "They're family now." He watched Richard relax but his Culebra remained as he eyed his every move.

"You saw them," Richard nodded at him. "You can leave now." He scowled and Seth nodded with a look of surprise.

"Thought you should know that there's some shit happening out there." Seth informed with a scowl of his own.

"Regina." Richard grumbled with a pained expression and felt anger rise in him like never before and turned to him.

"Kisa is out there." Seth muttered looking out the low light of the day and heard a loud hiss that shook the cave.

Richard growled lowly and took out a deep breath closing his eyes. His neck turned one way and then another and then he dropped and hissed out in pain.

"Richard!" Seth yelled and approached him but Richard hissed in warning to step back.

The sounds of bones cracking and Richard's grunts in pain filled the large cave as Seth watched with the flashlight pointed at him. Seth dropped it and picked it up and hit it quickly with trembling hands and pointed it back and found a large black snake with green eyes.

"Holy fuck!" Seth panted stepping back and dropped the flashlight again but it didn't shut off and illuminated the large black snake. "Richard?" Seth whispered trying to control his breathing as the green eyes looked him up and down.

The snake nodded once and left quickly out the cave.

"What the fuck?" Seth panted and shook his head.

"The Mother of Culebras!" The man with red eyes grinned at Regina's large white snake as the sun began to set behind her. "Welcome to your fiesta!" He smirked and Kisa lunged at him with her sword but he caught her arm and twisted it and Kisa screamed out in pain and he twisted the whole arm throwing it aside with a smirk.

"Pinche puto!" Kisa yelled and pulled out her other sword and shoved it right through his heart but the man just laughed and pulled it out easily and impaled her midsection with it.

"You're going to have to do better than that false queen!" He threw her to the side and turned to the large white snake.

Regina watched on in the background as the white snake took over fully again.

"Fuck!" Seth hissed under his breath and took his phone out but hesitated.

He couldn't call Carlos. That would make things worse.

Loud hissing echoed around him in the cave and he let out a long breath in agitation. Now his brother was like Regina and Seth didn't know what to focus on besides the eggs that held his nephews or nieces.

"And they left a human to guard?" Seth looked up and pointed his flashlight to find a tall slender woman with red eyes like Amaru's and gulped.

Not this bitch again.


	12. “Maria” Chp 12 Plot 2

Three days went by and I still couldn't find a job to help my mother or my baby sister. Everything was out of control. My mother was getting sicker everyday, no matter how much she tried to hide it, I could tell.

I awoke at five am to the sound of my baby sister crying in the other room. 

"Mi chiquita." I coped as I picked her up in my arms and put her binkie back to her small lips and she sucked hungrily on it. 

It had almost been six hours since I was able to get milk for her and it broke my heart not to be able to give her what she needs. Her crying had become softer as she sucked on the binkie and held my finger in her tiny hand. A knock on the door sounded and I gulped putting Milagro down in her makeshift crib in the large top drawer of a dresser in the one room house.

"Abre!" Open up! The owner of the house yelled and I shushed my sister until she stopped crying and placed the blanket over her. "Abre!" Open up! He pounded on the door and my heart rate escalated as I looked at the small wooden door shake with each pound of his fist.

"Buenos dias." Good morning. I said as I opened the door and felt the cold morning air nip at my skin and swallowed as he entered the tiny house dwarfing it with his size. 

"Si que son buenos!" A good morning it is! He said and looked over my head to find my mother sleeping and turned to me grabbing my chin to look up at him and I felt my stomach began to turn sour. "Como estas de buena ya." You look very good. He whispered into my ear and I felt my skin crawl as he looked back into my eyes with his cold dirty green ones. 

"Porfavor..." Please... I pleaded trying to pry his hand from my face and then began to pant as his other hand reached behind me grabbing my ass gruffly. "Porfavor..." Please... I begged as tears began to spill down my eyes. 

"Sabes que me gusta trempano." You know I like it early. He whispered as his lips hovered over mine. "Y como no han pagado la renta..." And since you haven't paid the rent... He shrugged gripping my ass tightly until my hips connected to his as he licked his lips and eyes darkened with need. 

"Porfavor, le puedo pagar en una semana." Please, I can pay you in a week. I promised gripping tightly to his arm and tried to soften my sobs to not awaken my mama or baby sister. "Porfavor!" I begged but it seemed to turn him on more and my heart threatened to beat out of my chest. 

"No rueges!" Do not beg! He scolded slapping my ass sharply and I held in the yelp of pain by biting my lip. "Ven conmigo." He pulled my and shoved me out the door of the house and onto the dirt street and across to his home.

"Porfavor!" I pleaded but he didn't hear me as he locked the metal door of his large house and pushed me on the couch.

My heart raced and I couldn't stop sobbing as the inevitable began to happen. 

"Mas te vale que no grites!" You better not yell! He growled lowly as he pulled my old black shorts off and threw them to the side quickly with my underwear and began to unbutton his pants.

Please, help me God! Don't let him do this to me again! I prayed and hoped that his wife or one of his daughters came downstairs to stop him. I gripped onto the hand-rest of the couch and dug my nails into it as he pushed my shirt up and I cringed as he groped my body. 

Suddenly the sound of someone coming down the stairs stopped his movements and I weeped as relief washed over me. 

"Que hijos de puta estas haciendo?!" What the fuck are doing?! His wife screamed and took notice of my tear stained face. 

"Porfavor!" I begged in a pant as she grabbed the metal broom by the entrance of the living room. 

"No es lo que piensas vieja!" It's not what you think! He defended himself as I pushed him off of me. 

"Haci le has cobrado la renta!" This is how you have been charging them the rent! She bellowed out charging at him with the metal broomstick in hand.

"No, mira-" No, look- He was caught off as she began beating him. 

" Pedaso de mierda!" You piece of shit! She yelled as she beat him with the broom. "Viejo cochino!" You sick fuck! 

"Ya estuvo!" He yelled grabbing the broom stick from her but she was ready.

Pulling the broomstick away, the woman jabbed it up and into his stomach quickly and hard. He dropped to his knees and grunted in pain but she wasn't finished. 

Pulling my shorts back on quickly I watched as she went to the kitchen next to the livinroom and brought back a knife with her. 

"No lo mate." Don't kill him. I begged softly but she just stared at the knife and then back up at me with a smile and cold eyes. 

"Es mi esposo," He's my husband, She began. "No te preocupes de lo que le pase." Do not worry about him. She said looking down at the man with a salacious grin that thirsted for his blood and I froze. "Vete, niña." Get out of here little girl. 

Gulping I reach the door as my heart thundered in my chest and his screaming began. The profanities the woman yelled at him as she killed him made me want to hurl but I kept going until I was in bed next to my mother sobbing softly. 

Something needed to change. I can't let my family live this way anymore. I can't let them suffer in poverty anymore. I need to do something about it. 

"No." My mother reached to wipe my tears. "No vas hacer eso." You are not going to do that. 

"No te preocupes por mi mama." Don't worry about me mama. I kiss her hand and watch her close her eyes. 

"Vamos a resar a la Santa Diosa." She said in her sleep and I nodded snuggling closer as the cold nipped at my skin despite the warm blanket covering me. 

Things are going to change, no matter what I have to do. Things will change.


	13. “In Dusk” Chp13 Plot 2

"You can't do this, Diana!" Julian warned her with a stern glare but Diana shook her head and reached for the doorknob of their room.

"I have to help!" She defended angered now. "They will need my help."

"Not this kind of help!" Julian almost yelled. "You could get killed!" He huffed out in a murmur and shook his head of the thought and Diana smiled putting both hands on his face to look into his eyes.

"My mother gave me a power I must use," Diana said softly and Julian grumbled keeping his eyes down. "Richard Gecko and his girlfriend need my help with their babies." She said with pleading in her eyes. "I was born to help keep peace between the world we think we live in and the world where Culebras exist."

"You don't know what you'll be up against." Julian finally looked into her eyes. "This could kill you!" He gripped her hips and shook his head. "I did not risk my life and escaped from prison to watch my wife die."

"I am not going to die." Diana promised with a small smile and pecked his lips. "I have a gift that could help them." Diana stood back and grinned down at her boots. "I was born to do this, that's why we are here."

There is no way in hell my man is going to let me go alone. Diana thought and shook her head giving in.

"Come with me?" She asked and the look of approval he gave her made her smirk. "Not like you were going to let me go by myself anyways!" She wrapped her slender arms around his neck bringing him down for a kiss.

"You got that right, beautiful." Julian kissed her and wrapped his arms tightly around her small waist.

"Let's go." Diana tugged on his arm and opened the door of their bedroom. "The babies are coming."

"May the Lord be with us." Julian rolled his eyes and took a deep breath following her out.

"For fucks sake!" Seth exclaimed and almost fell back looking into the eyes of a slender girl with blood red eyes like Amaru's.

"I would've thought that-" A loud hiss echoed around them stopping Maria mid sentence.

"Guess I'm not alone anymore!" Seth grinned at her pulling out his gun aiming at her.

"You fools!" Maria laughed hysterically looking from the large black snake behind her to Seth Gecko. "You really think you can take me down like my mother?" She laughed harder throwing her head back.

"What the fuck?" Seth grimaced as he watched on and noticed Richie's black snake form inch closer to slender woman.

"I am not my mother." She suddenly stopped laughing and turned to Richard who hissed loudly and rounded her so that he was in front of the nest. "And you are not worthy to father a queen of xilbalba let alone two!" She yelled at Richard's large snake.

"Queens?" Seth asked tilting his head to the side and glanced briefly at Richard who hissed loudly baring his teeth.

"A slave will never rule!" Maria yelled and a thick black smoke came out of her hands blending in with the darkness that surrounded them.

Richard hissed louder and lunged with bare teeth at her but Maria was faster and moved back as the smoke engulfed Richard's snake form. The smoke seemed to confuse Richard's large snake and it battled with itself to get out of it.

Seth clenched his teeth together and shot out at her but Maria moved again to stand right in front of Seth in a blink of an eye. Seth gulped and staggered back but gun still aimed.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Seth growled angered that he was cornered.

"You're handsome," Maria began as she looked him up and down. "And tall enough," She raised her eyebrows in appreciation and Seth had never felt such scrutiny in his life. "To be mine." She finished with a smirk, eyes still trailing down his body and Seth glanced at Richard as he struggled in the large cloud of black smoke and then looked in the direction of the eggs.

His nieces.

"What do you say," Seth began and gulped picturing Kate behind his closed eyes before looking back up at Amaru.

"Si, guapo?" Maria asked looking at him closely and Seth gulped again as the red eyes drank him in.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Seth smirked at her despite the turmoil in his heart.

Use it to your advantage!

"Trying to distract me, are you?" Maria laughed. "I can take you and those little slaves." She grimaced and Seth gulped again noticing Richard had disappeared.

"Too late." Seth grinned at her and shot his gun aimed at her head but Maria just raised her eyebrows and yawned lightly as the bullet simply fell from her forehead leaving no evidence that a bullet was there and Seth took a deep breath with parted lips.

"I'll deal with you later." Maria warned as she made her way inside the cave in the direction of the nest."

"Fuck!" Seth murmured and unloaded his gun on her back as she walked away.

"La Madre de Rienas!" Crispin smirked at Regina's large white snake with red eyes that flowed in in the last of twilight.

Regina felt fear grip her heart, not just for her but for her children that were somewhere beneath them in the cave.

The loud hiss came from her Culebra reminding Regina of the power they both held.

"I never thought someone with your royal bloodlines would find the Gecko." Crispin shook his head with a scoff in disbelief. "But you knew you were destined for greater things." He pointed at her and chuckled and Regina hissed loudly with her Culebra making the sound louder and Crispin grimaced putting his palms to his ears.

Regina looked at the man through her Culebra eyes. She never knew what she was destined for. That was her biggest reason for leaving her home. And that her step mother hated her. Not once did she think she would ever be involved in something like this.

She lunged at him and sank her fangs in his shoulder. Crispin hissed in pain and clutched at it as both Culebra and woman hissed loudly at him.

"That's why you ran away!" Crispin taunted and Regina's snake hissed loudly and he grimaced at the loud sound.

She lunged at him again and clasped her large jaws around his neck dragging him down. She needed to get back to her own.

Richard carefully put the two large eggs in his mouth and closed it when he felt the presence behind him.

"Thought you could get away?" Maria's asked and Richard turned quickly.

"Your mother sucked as a queen." Seth yelled getting Maria's attention and Richard noticed the dark smoke that began to spill from her hands and Seth began to run as she followed.

"My mother was the best queen Xibalba has ever had!" She yelled at Seth.

Richard took his opportunity and slithered away and out the covered hole in the side of the cave.

"If your mother sucked as queen," Seth panted as he ran faster feeling the black smoke at his heels. "You would suck as a queen!" He yelled over his shoulder and stepped outside in time to see Richard slithere into the forested area of the large property. "I'm pretty sure my nieces will do a better job." Seth turned to her and couldn't help but grin at her angered face and stepped back quickly when the black smoke reached the tip of his boots.

"Just like you sucked at keeping your beloved Kate safe?" Maria retorted and Seth pursed his lips when the familiar guilt ripped through his heart. "Did I hit a nerve?" She asked in a song song voice and Seth licked his lips and glared at her.

"Mind your own fucking business!" Seth snapped and watched in his peripheral Regina's white snake bring a body down with her closer to Maria.

"And the Mother." Maria grimaced at the large white snake.

Regina felt anger roll through her and the animal that controlled her instincts and body acknowledged it with a loud hiss in Maria's direction.

"Slaves do not get to be queens!" Maria turned fully to her as Crispin got up as if nothing happened.

Just then Kisa flew overhead and dug her nails into Crispin shoulders and flew away with him.

"Pinche Culebras y sus poderes!" Fucking Culebras and their powers! Maria hissed watching Crispin struggle to get out of Kisa's grasp as she flew away.

"Queen my ass!" Seth yelled at her and Regina's large snake lunged over the black smoke at Maria who side stepped and Regina hit the ground.

"I will be on the throne my mother intended for me!" Maria yelled as more black smoke came from her hands surrounding Regina. "Your slave daughters will never be Queens!" Maria yelled at Regina and placed a hand on the large snake head as it stuck out with strain from the smoke.

"I hear royal souls are stronger..." Maria trailed off eyeing in appreciation the beautiful white scales. "That they are sweeter and give great strength to whomever possesses one." She looked at Regina's large blue eyes and her snake began to squirm violently as the pain began.

Nothing could describe the pain that ripped through Regina but she didn't hear the small heartbeats from the cave which meant Richard had taken them and her body relaxed.

"Regina!" Seth yelled and began shooting two guns at Maria who smirked as the large snake struggled and the black smoke paralyzed it. "Don't give up!" Seth yelled getting closer but Maria ignored him taking a deep breath.

"Royal blood is so good!" She moaned and then the sound of a loud hiss came back again and Richard lunged at her from behind with wide opened jaws and pulled her back from Regina who fell limp on the ground.

"Regina!" Seth reached the large white snake in fear but Regina's body didn't move. "Fuck!" Seth panted and reached over to touch her head but to no avail.

"Tu realmente piensas que podran matar a la Madre De Rienas!" You really think that you can kill the Mother of Queens! Kisa laughed as she dropped Crispin to the ground in the forested area from ten feet and landed next to him.

"No es nada mas que una esclava!" You're both nothing but slaves! Crispin spit out standing with a grimace in pain clutching his shoulder and then straightened like nothing happened.

The sound of a truck approaching on the nearby road stopped Richard in his tracks and spit out Maria on the ground in front of him.

"Hijo de Puta!" Maria yelled as the slickness of the saliva dropped from her, eyes glowing red.

Richard hissed and gulped.

Eat her. The voice in his head said. It's the only way.

Richard nodded at himself and circled around her but black smoke quickly came out of her hands and Richard lunged pulling the rigorous moving body into his mouth before headlights shined on him and a small blonde stepped out of the truck quickly with her hands up.

"Don't do it!" She said calmly and Richard shook his head, no. "She will only use you!" The blonde warmed and Richard noticed for the first time that it was Diana. "Your babies need you." Diana pleaded with the big green eyes and Richard huffed out piercing Maria's body with his fangs and black blood oozed from his lips as the body went limp.

"Regina needs you." Diana gulped at the scene in front of her.

Her mother had given her books and she had seen what her destiny was. Diana was born into being a rinche. She was breed to do it.

Richard slithered back and dropped the body before him and hissed at her.

"We have to go get your babies and Regina." Diana said and Julian reached her side and Richard nodded but his eyes remained on the body in front of him.

There's no way that bitch is dead. Richard thought.

"We have to take the body." Diana told Julian who grimaced at the sight and nodded at her stepping closer and Richard hissed loudly and Julian covered his ears.

"You have to go to Regina." Diana yelled at Richard who nodded and stopped the loud hissing. "We will follow you." Diana said to him and watched as Julian put the body in the back of the bed.

The evil inside of the body would return in a different one.


	14. “Souless Body” Chp14 Plot 2

Maria didn't feel anything anymore, she was dead. She was sure of this. It was too dark and she couldn't hear her heart anymore. A gust of wind hit her and she felt the hotness of anger spark inside of her chest.

No. Please not again.

"Awaken and fulfill your purpose!" A thousand voices at ounce said.

Please, God, not again. Let me die in peace!

"Soulless bodies don't have a choice." The voice said and Maria felt her heart break as the hot searing pain came back engulfing her as Xina came back to control her body.

"Your soul belongs to me, Maria." Xina said as she awoke in the back of a truck bed.

Two humans were in the front and she could smell the rinche in the front seat. She would never die at the hands of a rinche.

Jumping out and into the night air, Xina knew she needed a new plan before those eggs hatched.

"Come on!" Seth yelled at Regina's large snake form but nothing happened. "You have to get up!" Seth yelled and nudged the top of her large snake head.

A slow small hiss erupted from her throat and Seth stepped back quickly blinking rapidly. He let out a breath in relief and stood as the large snake arose slowly.

"Regina?" Seth asked and the snake opened its large blue eyes and nodded before hissing in response.

"We have to go." Seth informed looking at the direction Richard left in and felt the large snake inch closer to him before turning quickly in that direction and he huffed out getting in his car. "Fucking aye!" He sighed and started the car to follow.

"Maria may embody Xina, the daughter of Amaru," Crispin yelled and thunder clapped loudly above promising a storm. "But she is soulless, Maria." Crispin grinned at Kisa.

"Like it fucking matters!" Kisa yelled and lunged at him with her saber slicing off his arm, the action causing blood to spurt out and over both of them.

Kisa resisted the urge to lick her lips. The blood was tainted with the evil Amaru had. The evil that an innocent girl destroyed not too long ago.

"You have figured it out!" Crispin gave her a perfect salacious grin that caused her to grimace.

"Figured what out?" Kisa lifted her saber ready to his neck, his eyes shimmered under the glowing moon above them.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it." Crispin shrugged with another grin that made Kisa want to slice the rest of him up until there was no trace left of that damn grin.

"Tell me!" Lisa demanded with a yell at him and Crispin shrugged causing the blade against his neck to pierce through the first layer of skin.

"Kill me before my queen comes back and makes you her bitch." Crispin leaned forward and Kisa moved the blade so that he didn't kill himself with it before he could give her answers.

"Tell me," Kisa leaned in closer to him. "Or I'll make this slow and as painful as possible." She warned looking to the dark depths of his eyes and Crispin frowned with animated eyes at her threat.

"You already know." Crispin grinned again and Kisa breathed heavily out her nose in annoyance.

Kate felt her heartbeat thud in her ears annoyingly. There was a darkness in her that Amaru had awoken and despite the fact that Kate had learned to accept and deal with it, she still couldn't find peace that night.

What if something bad happened to the babies? What if Regina got ill?

"Relax!" Kate told herself as she looked out into the bleak darkness that surrounded the large house because of the trees.

Kate nibbled on her thumbnail as her eyes darted around the vacated parking spaces where Seth's car once was.

"He'll be fine." She told herself but she still heard her heartbeat in her ears like an incessant alarm clock in the morning where you knew you needed to get up but chose to ignore the sound.

Kate couldn't ignore it, in fact, Kate remembered why she couldn't ignore it. That's how it felt, the sound of her heartbeat in her ears, the dread in the pit of her stomach, and the utter fear of something horrible about to happen whenever Amaru lost her battle and Kate came out for those brief moments.

Her senses were spiked when she heard the arguing of two people in the second floor of the house.

Kate leaned closer to the window and watched on as Diana and Julian got inside their pickup and drove away quickly, causing dirt to rise and loom over the parking spot in a cloud.

"What the hell?" Kate shook her head. "Maybe they just went to go get something from the nearby town?" She asked herself.

It wasn't uncommon for some of the crew to leave at night. They weren't hostages and could do as they pleased as long as they weren't followed. But it just didn't feel right to Kate.

There was a look of anticipation and fear on both faces as they got in the truck and it made her heartbeat thunder in her ears more.

Something wasn't right.

Follow the sound of the small hearts.

Regina told herself as she slithered closer to a tree and looked around the base of it but found nothing and continued forward with the headlights of Seth's car behind her enhancing her already perfect vision.

The need to find the eggs was overwhelming to Regina and her snake. If they didn't find them within the next ten seconds, Regina knew she would throw a fit. In the anxiety and dread, she had never felt closer to the snake that controlled her physical.

They were both the mother of those babies and she would be damned if she let the snake give up.

Seth kept driving and angling the car as best as possible around the trees following her. The desperation in every turn she took made him want to find them all the more.

He was going to be an uncle to two girls and Seth made sure to stick to that plan no matter what. There was no question. He would find the eggs himself and do the best he could in helping them any chance he got.

This was Seth's first chance to be the uncle he never in his life thought he would be.

"Maria..." Crispin trailed off feeling the connection he had with the young girl disappear.

"That's her name?" Kisa asked standing closer with her saber still attached to his neck.

"Was!" Crispin suddenly shouted stepping back and kicked the saber from her hand.

A loud hiss surrounded them and Kisa grinned at him.

"She will kill you and Amaru's bitch of a daughter." Kisa whispered and Crispin used his last hand and grabbed her throat.

"At your expense." Crispin squeezed Kisa's throat and began to take her soul. "Ugh!" Crispin grunted and Kisa struggled to breathe until she used the leverage and kicked him in the chest but to no avail, he was stronger. "Your soul is tainted with so much guilt," Crispin grunted and Kisa's face started to vein up with green and blues. "So much regret." He shook his head and Kisa thought she was seeing right into the eyes of Amaru herself.

A blur of white flashed in front of her and the sound of a car approaching soon followed and headlights blinded them. Crispin let go and Kisa fell to the ground gasping and clutching her chest.

"Fuck you!" Kisa grunted at Crispin and heard a door slam shut and the click of a loaded shot gun followed.

"Hello there!" Seth said in a song song voice pointing a loaded shotgun in the direction of Crispin who looked at him with disdain making his way closer to Kisa.

"You humans don't know your place!" Crispin shouted and the loud hiss of the large white snake made him turn away from him. "And neither do you slaves!" He shouted in anger at Regina's large snake form.

"You don't even belong in this realm!" Seth accused as he helped Kisa up by her elbow gun still aimed with one hand.

The sound of another loud hiss surrounded them and Kisa grinned at Seth who nodded with a smirk in Crispin's direction.

"Your time is up." Seth informed him in a sarcastic tone and another hiss sounded closer than before.

Regina hissed knowing her mate was coming and began to surround Crispin who watched her every move with a red eyed glare but didn't move.

"You will pay for what you did to the innocent girl!" Kisa warned him and leaned on Seth catching her breath.

"She chose her own destiny." Crispin shrugged at her with the only arm he had left.

"Something tells me that's a lie not even your mama will believe." Seth grunted holding his gun up ready to shoot at a moments notice.

Two sets of hisses echoed around them and the sound of another engine fast approaching made them all turn in the direction.

Kisa's eyes never left Crispin and she noticed the fear in his bright red eyes. He knew his death was coming if the two large snakes fought against him together. His fate would be clear.

"This isn't over." Crispin promised clenching his jaw and only took one step back before disappearing into the darkness, leaving black smoke in his wake.

"Fuck!" Seth groaned as the other truck approached and Regina's large snake followed the smoke head first but circled and found nothing.

"Who's that?" Kisa asked still clutching her throat.

"Amaru's bitch." Seth hissed.

I guess I do have soul. Kisa thought with a smirk at herself and shook her head as a pickup truck brightened the space surrounding them more and Richard slithered quickly to Regina in his large black snake form.

"What the hell are two doing here?" Seth asked and Julian and Diana got out of the pick up.

Diana looked at Julian as if he had all the answers before turning back to Seth with a frown.

"Holy shit!" Kate screetched and heard the thunder from up above threaten with a storm.

"Kate!" She heard Seth's voice from the front door and she hurried out of bed and down the stairs to see Seth with a pale Kisa holding onto his shoulders.

"What happened to her?" Kate asked helping him with Kisa to the living room and sat her down on the large couch.

"Amaru's daughter has come to kill my children." The accent and anger in the tone made Kate turn around to see Regina walk in with Richard's suit jacket around her naked form, Amaru's name made her stomach clench.

"Regina!" Kate exclaimed hugging her friend and pulled back when she looked at Richard with two large football sized white eggs in his arms. "Are those..." Kate looked at them in wonder and Richard grunted in response and continued to walk by with Regina in tow, his eyes trained on the eggs in his arms, the look of wonder and love in his eyes.

It seemed that he was talking to them. Calming them.

"I'll explain in a moment." Regina smiled at Kate as she followed Richard down the hall to the door of the basement at the end of it.

"What did you do with the body?" Seth asked Julian as he entered the house behind Diana.

"She jumped out at the last minute and we couldn't find her." Diana answered for him in a pant and looked at Kate who looked at her perplexed.

"Fuck!" Seth grumbled in anger.

"What's going on?" Kate asked Seth as he nodded at Julian and Diana to leave.

Seth took her arm and lead her up the stairs.

He was anxious, Seth was nervous to tell Kate Amaru's daughter was here and more than willing to kill anyone in her way to get her throne. He knew everything and he wasn't sure what would happen but he had to tell Kate.

Taking a deep breath Kate noticed the darkness cloud over Seth's hazel eyes in concentration.

"Just tell me!" She removed her hand from his and Seth looked into her eyes and licked his lips.

"Amaru's daughter is here." Seth blinked and then looked up into her frightened eyes and held her shoulders softly. "It's going o be okay though." He promised and a look of utter determination drowned out the fear in her eyes.

"I know how to end this." Came her reply and Seth couldn't help but look at her confused and felt his heart drop.

He wasn't going to let her anywhere near that bitch. Not again.


	15. “Colors” Chp15 Plot 2

The look he gives when he's impatient.

#richieforever #onlyzaneholtz # #

(((You Can Play Video When Indicated)))

"Every Time I Breathe" by Arlissa

Anyways! Back to the drama and sex-

Oh yeah! Expect sm_t!

... Back To The Story!

"Maria..." Crispin whispered to the starfilled sky above him with a heavy heart.

The human inside of him wanted to weep for the woman but he couldn't let him. To weep for someone who isnt your blood was a sin in Xibalba. Crispin swore to live by their rules, to be protected by Xina.

Xina used and abused him but Crispin didn't care. The darkness within him had already grown much stronger than any light he once had. The darkness wanted to serve his queen no matter the cost while the little light he had left was urging him to quit while he was ahead. But it was Maria that was making even the darkness within feel guilt and sadness.

Maria was the perfect candidate. She had lived a horrible life and all that anger and fear that was kept bottled up inside of her made her perfect for Xina. One can forgive in this world, we all have the heart to do it at one point but the anger or fear you experince, the soul holds onto that like a vice.

Fear and anger are needed to make a soul strong. Just like you need bad in the world to balance the good in it. Maria had all of this, she was perfect, and Crispin, despite his best effort to forget about her found himself weeping.

Richard slithered closer to Regina's large white snake and nudged his head against hers to make her follow.

"Where the hell are you two going?" Seth yelled after them and Regina hissed loudly back before following Richard into the dark forest.

It felt odd to Richard to be in this body but he had never felt so powerful in his life. Not even when he thought he was a Lord. This was different. It was like he and his Culebra were one. In this form, Richard felt more control over his body and his instincts like never before.

He looked around the tree where he left the eggs but Regina beat him to them slipping in front of him with such ferocity that he hissed in warning.

Regina felt the snake and her calm when she heard the tiny heartbeats that drummed against the shells. She had never felt more relieved in her life as she looked down at the two eggs and felt Richard move beside her awakening her from her awstruck moment.

He motioned with his head to look at him as he took one of the eggs in his mouth and shut it and then opened again showing her. Regina nodded and took the other egg in her mouth and a shudder went through her and she almost dropped the egg but Richard caught it with his large tongue.

A cold searing fire went through her and she moved back as Richard looked on with wide eyes and settled the eggs back on the ground approaching her. Checking her with his senses as she writhed and hissed in pain. Her large snake form jolted and jerked every which way and she hissed lowly in pain.

Richard didn't know what to do as he looked from her to the eggs but he knew he would need to figure it out and soon.

"Rich-" He turned back from the eggs and found a naked Regina looking up at him with weary eyes and her long hair tousled in smooth waves around her face and shoulders down to her hips. "Richie." She panted with a smile noticing her new form.

Richard felt heat rise from his chest and then rip up through his head like a red hot whip. The searing sensation caused his snake to fall back and began to jerk violently but it didn't take long for Richard to know what was happening and soon he found himself naked as well with a worried and very naked Regina trying to awake him.

"Guero-" Before Regina could finish Richard had his lips on hers with his hand holding the back of her neck.

Richard grunted pulling her body closer to his but Regina pulled back quickly and with a strength he forgot she now had.

"Regina." Richard panted against her lips and sat up pulling her on his lap and burried his face into her neck, his arms wrapping around her smaller form. "I missed you." He confessed lowly and Regina felt her heart flutter and heat rise to her cheeks.

"I've missed you too, Guero." Regina looked into his eyes and placed a palm on his thinner but forever handsome face and felt everything she felt for him release in every syllable and it mirrored back in his baby blue eyes.

Richard smiled softly and kissed her palm closing his eyes. He sighed and enjoyed the small caress holding her closer to his chest just as his ears picked up on the small heartbeats and he turned to the tree where the eggs nestled under the the old vines.

"Thank you." Richard whispered looking back at her with a softness Regina never thought she would see and she giggled rubbing his high cheekbone with her thumb. "For everything-" Regina cut him off by pressing her lips softly to his.

"I would prefer this life a million times over than what I had." She smiled up ant him and Richard gulped at the sincerity in her voice. "This is where I want to be." She whispered and Richard grinned and shook his head vehemntly closing his eyes.

Richard had never felt such comfort in words, the reality that he had someone who had accepted him as a whole was something Richard never experienced before besides his brother.

It was more than acceptance, it was faith, like a promise, a promise in eachother that one could always count in the other. Regina trusted him and he brought her into his world, now Richard trusted her like no other.

"Te amo, Guero." Regina whispered and Richard shook his head again enjoying the moment and kissed her palm again.

"You sure?" He asked with a grin and Regina rolled her eyes and motioned to the eggs a few feet away from them.

"If I didn't they wouldn't be here." She looked at the eggs with a small smile. "But I wanted this," She trailed off taking his hand from the back of her neck and entewined their fingers together. "With you." She kissed the back of his palm and Richard wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, his hand going up and down her bare back a smirk gracing his face slowly.

"Really?" He teased rubbing his nose against hers, an act Regina was learning to love.

"Really." Regina replied dimpling a cheek trying to hold in the tears that threatened to spill. "Para siempre, Guero." She gulped and Richard fully grinned with a stronger shimmer in his eyes as he enjoyed the words.

"I know what that means!" Richard kissed her softly and held her tightly. "Te amo mas." He whispered in her ear and felt the shiver run through her body as his hand caressed her back in soothing circles.

"Yo mas!" She whispered back and Richard chuckled and heard the small heartbeats again and pulled back looking at them then the sound of Seth yelling his name a hundred feet away made him roll his eyes. "Seth is coming and we are both naked." Regina laughed at the situation.

"Always shows up when I need him though." He shrugged and held her closer.

Regina snuggled into his embrace placing her palm on his chest while the other wrapped under his shoulder and around his waist, her head in the crook of his neck enjoying the contact and connection they shared.

"Richie!" Seth yelled getting closer and Richard wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"What?" Regina began to pull back knowing the heated look he gave her.

"We have at least five mintues before he gets here." Richard grinned looking from her eyes to her lips. "And I missed you." He said as if it was going to justify it and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I know what you want, Guero." Regina knew too well it would lead to more than just kissing, like it always did with him.

Which would lead to an embarassing situation with Seth. Regina told herself.

"You do?" He grinned and sucked in his bottom lip and Regina rolled her eyes again and pushed his chest as she tried getting up but Richard held her strongly by her hips. "I don't want Seth to see you naked when he comes." He growled and Regina sighed knowing full well she might fail to keep him at bay and laid her head back on his shoulder, pulling her knees up to her chest on his lap.

His arms came around her rocking them back and forth looking at the eggs. Richard leaned his cheek against hers and breathed into her ear.

"I missed your lips..." He confessed in a soft whisper and Regina clenched her eyes shut as the heat began in her lower tummy. "Please..." He trailed off kissing her earlobe and pulled on it with his lips making Regina gasp and shiver against him.

Don't look into his eyes. Regina chanted in her head. Don't look!

She opened her eyes and Richard pulled back connecting their gazes and Regina let out a breath and gave in pulling him by the hair behind his neck to smash her lips with his. Richard groaned and bit her lower lip asking for entrance but Regina knew better than to let him in and he bit harder drawing blood but it didn't faze her.

"Regina!" Seth yelled in the distance and Richard pulled back sucking the blood from her lip slowly and with anguish in his eyes as he looked down at her. Regina groaned and pulled her lip from his hungry ones.

"Richie!" Another voice yelled but Regina and Richard were lost in echothers eyes.

"More!" Richard demanded smashing his lips against hers, fighting for dominance against hers but Regina didn't give in. "More!" He whispered with severity and darkened eyes and kissed Regina roughly making her whimper in protest but Richard didn't stop and cupped her ass in his palms and picked her up until she stradeled him making her gasp as he stuck his tongue quickly past her lips, taking advantage of the moment and explored her mouth.

"Mmm..." He trailed off as she kissed back feverishly her hands in his hair, pulling on it trying to control the kiss but he wouldn't let her.

Regina didn't hear her heart anymore but her body sang in pulses with each caress of his tongue against her own and she gave in letting him take over. She didn't need to breathe, the thought made her pull back gasping as his hands palmed and massaged her ass.

"Guero..." She trailed off as his lips dragged down and bit the sensitive skin of her neck. "We have to stop..." Regina panted and pulled on his hair for him to stop but it only made him suck and bite harder on her neck. "They're getting closer..." She whispered but Richard continued and bit down hard drawing blood from the base of her neck and the pain mixed with the pleasure she felt made Regina moan outloud.

"Your blood tastes like a cloud in my mouth." Richard licked the spot making her shudder. "Every taste I love, in one." He whispered on her heated skin and sucked for more blood making her gasp, her mouth forming a perfect 'o' shape as he drained her neck of blood.

"Richie!" Seth yelled again only twenty feet away.

"Richie!" Regina hissed as she felt fangs sink into her skin and calmness spread through her as his venom numbed the pain and only pleasure was left in it's wake.

"Regina!" A woman's voice yelled and Regina snapped her eyes open coming down from her high and Richard groaned and pulled back licking her neck as it healed.

"We have to go." Regina cupped his face in her hands and Richard closed his eyes as she pressed her lips softly to his. "Tonight." She promised pecking his lips again and Richard sighed.

"As soon as we get home." Richard warned and gripped her ass firmly and against his hardened member that now rested up and against his abs.

"I promise." She sighed against his lips and gulped when his hips jerked upwards but Regina raised her hips up and away from his hard on and Richard grinned licking her chin and up to her lips.

"Richie!" Seth yelled ten feet away and Richard pulled back letting Regina settle on his lap with her knees up to her chest with a defeated sigh.

"Here!" Richard yelled back and Richard saw Seth's flashlight shine bright in the darkness that surrounded them.

"Jesus Christ!" He heard Seth snap under his breath and watched the flashlight fell five feet away as Seth fell face first over a dead tree and Richard barked in laughter at him. "Shut up, Richard!" Seth yelled clamoring up and made his way to them. "Whoa!" Seth gasped and then snickered as his flashlight shined on them.

Regina buried her face in Richard's neck hiding herself in embarssment.

"Do you have to yell?" Richard hissed at his brother and nodded to the eggs while his arms tightened around Regina.

"Do you have to be a prick when someone is trying to help you?" Seth rolled his eyes and Richard shook his head as he watched his brother take off his suit jacket with the flashlight in his mouth.

Handing the jacket to him Richard covered Regina first as more footsteps approached. Regina smiled up at him in thanks and they turned in time to see the blonde woman from the 'Outfit', as Richard had called it, with a blanket in her hand.

"Hello!" She smiled brightly at them and Richard looked at her confused and then at Seth who shrugged in response.

"Diana is a Peace Keeper." Seth smirked at Richard's surprise and looked at her.

"You knew all along?" Richard asked and Diana shrugged.

"It's my job to know." She handed him the large blanket and Richard stood wrapping the small blanket around his waist and it reached mid calve.

"You knew this would happen?" Richard tilted his head to the side as he helped Regina up and cover herself in the too large suit jacket for her.

"I had a vision but it was more of a riddle." Diana replied looking from him to Regina and gasped. "You're the missing princess!"

And only then did Regina notice her now natural blonde hair.

"Wow." Richard murmured in awe as he took in her features in the lighting.

Blonde was definetly her color but she looked different. Richard thought but didn't say anything.

"It has to be you or else none of this would have worked!" She motioned to them with excitement in her eyes. "It was your dissapearance that brought my first vision." Diana explained. "There needed to be a royal bloodline for the Queens to be born." She informed with a satisfied grin.

"Queens?" Richard asked with wide eyes looking at the eggs and felt Regina gasp in surprise beside him.

"Queens." Diana nodded looking from him to Regina. "I saw them on the thrones." She smiled at them and Richard blinked and let out a breath.

Daughters. The only word that repeated in his head. Daughters.

"Hijas!" Regina suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist with excitement pouring from her. "Ninas!" She grinned up at his stunned expression.

He was going to be a father to girls. Oh God. Something about this warned him that it might be harder to let them go when the time came. Looking back at the eggs he smiled and shook his head.

Of course they would be Queens! He couldn't help but smirk and hold Regina closer.

"Queens." Richard whispered to himself letting go of the idea that they could be boys happily.

He would be equally as happy as long as they were healthy. That's all that really mattered. They're survival and getting them to the throne, that was his next adventure and it felt so right. Much more than before, so much more than anything before he met Regina.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Seth smirked at them and then looked at the eggs.

"Don't get near." Richard warned through clenched teeth at Seth as he appeared in front of the eggs instantly and Seth put his hands up taking a step back at the menacing tone.

"As the father he will be like this until they hatch." Diana informed and Seth who looked back at her with confusion. "His Culebra will always take over his instincts when it comes to them." She explained and Seth nodded in understanding before turning around and find Richard and Regina each with an egg in hand.

(((((Play Video Now)))))

Richard looked down at the eggs and then at Regina who sat next to him on the ground of the large basement. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"I missed you." Richard whispered sitting back and stretching his legs out and around the eggs, eyes trained on her and he loved the blush that crept up her tan cheeks.

"I missed you too." She replied settling next to him and Richard wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead as they looked at the eggs in awe.

Only weeks ago she was on the run and looking for a job. The thought that her life was about to change for the better had plagued her the morning she went into the bank to apply for that job. And the man sitting next to her was never the man Regina thought she would end up with but he was perfect.

She looked from the eggs to his concentrated face and noticed the depleted color on his face. Richard looked like he hadn't eaten in months. He looked almost lifeless and morbid.

Hollowed cheeks accentuated his high cheekbones making him look too boyish and sickly. His full lips pouted out naturally as he dimples a cheek.

"Richie?" Regina called out softly and sat back to take in his features in the fluorescent lighting.

"Yes?" He smiled at her with tired eyes and Regina shook her head in disapproval as she caressed his face with both hands.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself." Regina scolded shaking her head and Richard rolled his eyes.

Richard didn't know how to explain it. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he couldn't even sit down for a brief moment to relax. He didn't want Regina to worry about him. They had enough on their plate.

"I need you to be strong for them," Regina began looking down at the eggs and then back up to the tired baby blues. "I need you to be strong for us." She placed a soft kiss on his lips and he pulled her body up in the moment setting her on his lap, he grunted in annoyance when she pulled back. "You need to eat." She shook her head in feigned annoyance but she felt the need in her to simply touch him and be near one another, this way, close.

"I have," Richard said looking back at the eggs as he clasped his hands together around her waist. "I've just missed you." He sighed and Regina licked her lips at the dead serious tone and shook her head again with a small smile.

"Guero..." Regina trailed off putting a hand on his chest and let her forehead fall forward on his jaw and sighed.

How could she explain how much she missed him too? How much it hurt to not be able to touch him or even talk to him? The smallest of tasks were difficult in her snake form and although she learned to accept that part of her, Regina was scared of it still.

"I missed you." Regina looked up at him and Richard gave her the famous Gecko smirk that graced the pictures in the news.

"Good." Richard grinned and kissed her again.

There was hunger in the soft yet feverish kiss.

"I missed this body..." He growled as his strong hands roamed around her back and then down to her bare thighs, up to grip an ass cheek roughly with one hand and Regina felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Richie!" She hissed trying to pull away as she looked down at the eggs worridley and pulled the suit jacket down over her thighs.

"They don't know anything yet." Richard whispered in her ear but kept his hand there and Regina breathed out through her nose in surprise. "All they see and know is colors." He informed her.

"It hasn't even been that long-" Regina was cut off by Richards lips on hers.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Regina..." He trailed off as his lips left hers and kissed her chin. "So much." He nodded closing his eyes as his arms held her closer against his chest. "This..." Richard trailed off kissing her temple and Regina wrapped her arms around his neck, her face in the crook of it. "Touch." Richard finished his hand reaching up and cradling the back of her soft neck in his palm tilting her head up to look at him. "I missed kissing you the most." His eyes trailed down to her lips with a darkness Regina started to know too well.

"I can't." Regina pulled back but Richard grinned.

Regina really didn't want to do this on the cement floor of a basement. Even though she promised him.

"I'm not gonna let go until you give me what I want!" Richard warned tightening his arms around her waist and Regina grinned back.

He thinks he's still the strongest. Regina thought and with one strong shove on his shoulder with her Culebra strength she shoved him all the way back and against the wall four feet away.

"Dios!" Regina ran to him quickly. "I am so very sorry!" She apologized checking him quickly not noticing the grin on his face as she fussed over him.

Richard took advantage of the situation and placed his hands behind her knees and Regina gasped when he made her fall over him.

"Richie!" She hissed in surprise as she angled herself so she sat on his lap. "Do not do that!" She snapped at him but Richard just grinned.

"It's going to be hard to hurt me." Richard said wrapping his arms around her waist stronger than Regina ever felt him before. "And you cut me off guard." He accused softly against her temple and Regina began the tireless fight of trying to push him away but he was still much stronger. "Oh fuck!" Richard hissed with a glare at her. "Stop moving!" He groaned with a pained expression and she felt exactly what he was talking about.

The only thing she wanted to say over and over again was what he whispered before turning her.

"Te amo." She whispered giving in and moved her head up until her lips reached his.

"I knew you were going to say it first!" He grinned down at her, eyes boring into hers. "I love you."

The kiss was tender for a precious moment until Regina found herself pulling on his hair deepening the kiss.

"You said it first, remember?" She grinned up at him and bit his lip drawing blood and Richard's eyes widened as she sucked his blood and felt his eyes roll back at the sensation.

"Hmmm..." Richard trailed off groaning and gripped her hips and lifted her until she straddled him.

"Richie, uhh..." Regina trailed off as his hands traveled up from her hips to her back and massaged with strong strokes.

"Please..." Richard begged and sank his fangs into her neck injecting his venom numbing the pain and Regina moaned at the new feeling.

The venom coursed through her quickly igniting heat and power in her veins. The high muddled her brain and threw away any caution she had and held Richard closer to her neck, hands in his hair pulling with every pump of venom he injected.

Regina felt her fangs extend involuntarily as his fingernails dug into her hips. The fresh venom that was running through her veins made her feel powerful and hot with life. It was a high she had never experienced but hunger soon began and she found herself looking down at Richard's neck with a pool of saliva in her mouth.

"Uh!" Richard grunted pulling his fangs from her neck as hers sank powerfully into his jugular the venom driving him forward and he ripped the suit jacket off her leaving her completely exposed to him. "Lean back." Richard ordered softly and felt her fangs retract and lick the spot on his neck of any blood.

Regina panted as she felt herself be lowered down until her back hit the cold cement floor in an inaudible smack but she didn't feel it. Richard's venom made her body sing with heat making her surroundings fuzzy, her focus on his every move instead.

"Perfect." Richard murmured sitting on his legs and pulled her hips up on his lap, his hardened member thick and heavy rested over her nether lips.

He bit his lip as his hands ran up from her knees over her thighs, hips, and smooth curves until they reached her breasts did his hands begin to massage and tease making Regina moan loudly and grip onto his forearms with the strength his hands used to massage her breasts.

Richard grunted as he bent down and took a hardened nipple in his mouth and bit down on the sensitive flesh.

"Richie!" Regina hissed, her Culebra coming out but Richard didn't stop and pulled on the nipple with his teeth, his eyes never leaving her blue Culebra ones in challenge.

"Quiet." He said lowly and did the same to the other nipple and Regina hissed as the pain mixed with the pleasure deliciously in her lower tummy.

His hands reached under her shoulders as his lips bit and sucked roughly on her skin, leaving marks on her body that healed quickly.

"So fucking good!" He growled into her ear and pulled her body up on his lap and Regina's eyes connected with his and then she felt his hands lift her and then let her down thrusting into her.

"Hmmm!" Regina whimpered through her nose and Richard let out a large breath peppering kisses on her breasts as he filled her.

"This is going to be quick, baby." He informed her hooking both arms under her knees and clasp around her back and got up making her gasp.

His eyes never left hers as he pushed her body against the cold wall with his hands holding her weight by gripping her ass, her ankles on his shoulders.

"Still." Richard ordered and pulled his hips back before thrusting up and into her roughly.

"Guero!" She hissed through clenched teeth tilting her head back but Richard continued thrusting in and out with force and eagerness he had never felt before and Regina found herself digging her nails into his chest as his pace quickened.

"Uh!" He grunted and pushed her higher up with each of his thrusts but he found himself unable to stop.

Richard turned his head and bit into her leg as he watched her begin to arch her back and he felt her walls grip him tighter.

"Not yet!" He growled and pulled out making her whimper in protest.

"Please!" She begged with a pained expression and Richard almost gave in but he had another idea.

He let her legs off his shoulders and steadied her dazed body with his hands on her hips.

"Regina?" He asked and Regina looked up at him with clouded eyes and disheveled hair and placed both of his hands on her reddened face and kissed her softly. "Turn around." He commanded into her ear and Regina blinked in confusion. "It will be good." He promised with a smirk and Regina gulped and nodded turning to face the wall.

She felt him run his hands over her back and shuddered when they gripped the backs of her thighs and guided them apart. A shiver ran down her spine as the air hit her in her most intimate area.

His right hand gripped her waist before trailing over and down her soft and flat tummy until it reached her throbbing clit.

"You're so fucking ready for me." Richard groaned pushing her shoulders until her back arched sticking her ass out to him.

"Aw..." Regina sighed feeling the heat inside of her begin again in eagerness, ready to be tamed.

Regina felt his large hardness rest over her ass and felt his breath hot against her shoulder until his hands began to travel to her hands and pinned them against the wall.

"Still now." He whispered pressing her palms on the wall with his and Regina huffed out eager and pushed her ass back against his hardness and he groaned gripping her hips. "I said still!" He growled and a sharp slap on her ass made her yelp out. "I meant still." He hissed and in an instant he thrusted deeply into her.

Regina yelled loudly as her body jerked forward and her breasts hit the cold wall and he filled her to the hilt, hitting her g-spot.

"When I say still," Richard grunted but kept still, still inside of her and Regina panted in response and bit her lip at how much the new position filled her with him. "I mean fucking still." He slapped her ass hard again and bit his lip as her wet walls clenched around his cock at the act.

"Ah!" Regina yelled but she felt her wetness only increase and spill down her leg, coating him in her juices.

"Understand?" He asked in a low tone and Regina gulped and nodded quickly and felt his hot breath sigh heavily. "That's my girl." He whispered with his lips on her ear and Regina bit her lip and nodded again.

"Please!" Regina whimpered and Richard smirked pulling out and then quickly back in. "Ah!" She cries out as he set a strong and fast pace.

Her cries and whimpers filled the basement accompanied by the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"Fuck!" Richard grunted digging his nails into her hips and thrusted his hips faster, making her body jerk with the power of his movement.

Regina felt the tension rise again as she held onto the wall and new she was going to fall apart soon.

"Guero!" She cried out and Richard grunted in response as he drove into her. "Asi!" She yelled and Richard groaned as her walls begin to clench him tightly and her orgasm hit. "Ah!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as her orgasm ripped roughly and needy through her in release.

"Shit!" Richard hissed feeling his cock swell and came inside of her with sharp thrust of his hips making them both bodies jerk forward and rest against the wall.

Heavy breaths filled the large basement and Richard placed soft kisses on her shoulder blades and up to her neck.

"I want more." Richard panted and slowly pulled out with a hiss and Regina whimpered as his thickness left her walls.

"Si." She whispered and Richard grinned turning her hot body to face him and kissed her lips softly.

"Sorry if I was too-"

"No." Regina stopped him and smirked letting out a large breath, eyes shimmering and Richard licked his lower lip at the hunger he saw in them. "Perfecto." She whispered pulling him down to kiss his lips roughly.

"Rinche." Kisa could smell it off her. "Of old blood." She didn't ask but Diana nodded nonetheless.

Julian looked towards Diana with worry and then back at Kisa's bleeding mid drift. "Should we get you something?" He asked wincing at the blood that oozed off Kisa.

"A nice fresh human body to gorge on." Kisa replies with a grimace and looked down at herself and noticed that she wasn't healing not even a tenth as fast as usual.

"Uhhh..." Julian looked confused.

Julian knew the Culebra diet and he wasn't a fan. Let alone was he going to bring an innocent in here for her to 'gorge' on.

"You can feed off me." Diana said sitting down next to her confidently.

"Thank you." Kisa said leaning in closer to Diana's neck with dark hunger in her eyes and Julian started to hyperventilate.

"Shouldn't you-" Julian began and Kisa stopped her movement. "Can we do this another way?" He gulped and Diana smiled at him.

"She won't get hurt because of her bloodline." Kisa informed him taking a deep breath as more blood oozed from her wound.

"I'll be okay." Diana assured him with a warm smile.

Always so fucking sure of herself! Julian thought shaking his head and took a deep breath.

"But you can definitely take her place." Kisa grinned at him and Julian nodded quickly.

Diana had been through enough in her life and if he had the chance to put himself in her position at the moment, he would do it in a heartbeat.

"You run a bigger risk than I do." Diana shook her head and remained seated.

"She has spoken." Kisa licked her lips as her Culebra came out and hissed lowly leaning closer to Diana's neck.

"Jesus!" Julian muttered and watched as Kisa sank her fangs in Diana's neck and began sucking.

Diana felt the familiar slight burn as the little venom Kisa used to numb the bite tried to turn her blood. But like before, the venom never took.

Two agonizing minutes passed and Kisa finally pulled back licking the small amount of blood that oozed from a dizzy looking Diana.

"What the hell?" They turned at the same time to look at a blanched Rodrigo.

"You aren't going anywhere near that crazy bitch." Seth hissed cornering Kate against the bathroom door. "I fucking swear it." He glared at her but Kate glared back.

"I may be a human but I am still stronger than her." Kate defended. "Maybe the reason I'm strong enough is because I was meant to stop her daughter as well."

"So those months Amaru spent inside of you were practice?" Seth snapped. "Forgive me if I'm wrong," He scoffed and leaned closer to her. "But I almost lost you in your fucking practice run!" He accused and licked his lips in anger.

The pain in his eyes told Kate how much that affected him. Losing her, was something Seth was determined to never let happen again.

"You brought me back." Kate sighed placing a hand on his jaw and Seth closed his eyes with a sigh.

"And I don't know if I can go through that again, Kate." He leaned into her touch and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her impossibly close.

"You won't lose me." Kate whispered in his ear and Seth huffed out a breath and pulled back to look into her green eyes with his glaring hazel ones.

"You bet your sweet ass I'm not going to!" He grinned letting his hand skim lightly over her ass before smacking it lightly and pecked her lips.

Kate gasped at the action feeling warmth pool within her. The dark gaze Seth Gecko had, always made her squirm and made her heart pitter patter in her chest quickly.

"Kate?" Seth asked looking down at her lips and then into her green eyes that were now hooded as they looked at his lips with what Seth knew only as hunger.

"Seth..." Kate sighed and Seth took his cue pressing his lips to her softly and time stopped again as their eyes met.

"I need you in my life Kate," Seth began and Kate felt the air leave her lungs as his hand came up to caress her face. "I can't ever loose you again." He whispered as his thumb ran over her bottom lip.

The soft pressure on her bottom lip by his rough finger made Kate dart her tongue out and lick the rough pad of his thumb.

"Fuck..." Seth felt the air leave his lungs and bit his lip at the small action. "Kate?"

The moment turned everything around them hot and aware of every movement they each made.

"Yes?" Kate asked letting her hands trail down slowly from his shoulders down and over his large chest, eyes still hooded as she panted softly.

"This may not be the best time to-" He was cut off as Kate sucked the tip of his thumb between her lips. "Uh..." Seth trailed off and pulled his thumb out of her lips and took both of her hands and pinned them to the wall on either side of her face.

"What?" Kate asked dazed and leaned forward to try and kiss his lips and Seth leaned back with a grin and closed his eyes.

"Don't you want to go see your nieces?" Seth asked and leaned closer and Kate reached his lips easily. "Kate." He said in a low tone in warning trying to pull away but her lips trailed down his jaw and then down to his neck nibbling slowly and Seth gave in standing still enjoying every lick and nibble that assaulted his skin in promise.

"Seth." Kate breathed out against his neck and his hands gripped her ass tightly at the act and gasped.

"Kate, wait." Seth breathed out but when her teeth bit down on his earlobe Seth lost his resolve and wrapped his arms around her waist with a groan and reached up with one hand to her hair, pulling on it until his lips met hers roughly.

The heat in the room increased and Kate felt her heart thunder in her chest as he bit her lip for entrance and she opened willingly. Their tongues danced hungrily with one another at a hard and steady pace leaving them breathless. Kate pulled away needing to breath but Seth pulled on her hair until her lips met his again.

Kate felt the witness collect in her red panties and felt his hips press her against the wall with a strong thrust.

"Uh!" Kate sighed loudly and tilted her back at the sensation it created and Seth growled under his breath, Kate felt it emanate from his chest to hers.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked tilting her head to look up at him.

He searched her green orbs for any indication of fear but all he saw was hunger and need.

The look in his eyes brought Kate down from her high and gulped eyes going wide.

"Maybe we should-" Kate cleared her throat biting her cheek looking down. "Wait." She finished with a sigh.

"Good." Seth grunted letting her go slowly with a tired look but eyes trained on hers. "I want to make it special, love." He whispered before turning around and heading for the bathroom door.

Kate felt her heart still pound in her headand wondered why the element of danger fell beside the need for his touch so much. Every second mattered so it had to count. Every time they came close to it he was the one that made sure, while all she did was give in. Seth Gecko was stronger than he let on.

He always seemed to be there in the moment and all Kate could do was get lost. Who else was to blame besides her? And now this new threat was going to make things different all over again. She felt it in her gut.

End of Chapter

I guess it's safe to say that I do focus a bit more around Richie and Regina. Regina is my OC so of course. But it doesn't mean everything will revolve around them in the season.

Kate has been taking the back burner for a while but I have my reasons for that.

P.s.: what do you guys think of the smut? I feel like I'm too crude? I don't know. Let me know what you guys think!

Enjoy!


	16. “Plan B Phase 2” Chp 16 Plot 2

"Una hora mas!" One more hour! The guard yelled and Miguel wiped his brow as he peeled more potatoes with his cell mate.

"Puta Madre!" Goddamn it! Angel muttered under his breath and wiped his own brow at the perspiration there.

"Relax!" Miguel rolled his eyes at the dramatic antics his cell mate had. "That's m nothing then the eight hours we have already worked!" He muttered and watched as another guard passed by them.

"Still." Angel grumbled and began to peel another potato roughly.

Miguel had been beaten three times in two nights and he couldn't wait to be locked away in a room with Samantha. Even if she didn't let him touch her, it would be a million times better than the treatment he was getting. He just wanted to be able to see her.

Being locked up always reminds you of someone you love on the outside. Miguel wasn't afraid to admit that person was Samantha for him. He was coming to terms with the fact that she would never give them a chance again. He stubborn heart didn't want to let her go though. She was the constant reminder to Miguel of how badly he messed up.

"When's the wife visiting?" Angel asked and Miguel shrugged.

"Tomorrow night." He replied and took another potato from the sac.

"Oh damn!" Angel snickered and shoved his shoulder. "You gonna need protection?" Angel laughed.

"What?" Miguel looked up at him with a glare.

"After what you told me you did to her," Angel laughed and shook his head. "She's going to kill you when she gets you alone!" He laughed dropping the fresh peeled potato in a bucket next to him.

"She forgave me." Miguel shrugged and Angel laughed harder and Miguel couldn't help but roll his eyes at him.

"Estas guey!" Don't be a dumbass! Angel barked through his laughter. "Woman never forgive or forget." He wiped his eye. "And if that woman of yours knows any better," He cleared his throat. "She won't ever forgive such a thing." Miguel smirked at the man and shook his head.

Of course, Samantha might have said she forgave him, and he believed her, but Miguel knew there was still something pent up inside of her whenever he was near. It was like a balloon was ready to explode whenever they were together. She said she didn't need his pity or his apology but he gave it to her anyways.

"All I'm saying is be careful." Angel shrugged. "Woman don't forgive easily in my experience." He shook his head as he peeled another potato with a pairing knife.

"Sure." Miguel sighed and thought about his words.

Samantha had forgiven him.

Right?

"So what's next on the 'to-do' list?" Angel asked and for once, since he told the man about his wife, he changed the subject.

"Not here." Miguel muttered as another guard passed by.

The plan was coming along as planned. He had loosened the wall of the old cell and once they switched him, Miguel had to improvise and change the last phase. The drug kingpin was more than ready and anxious to get out. The delay only angered him. And now, Miguel needed more explosives.

"Listen to me," Kisa began as she lead Rodrigo out the front door by the hand. "I was going to tell you when the job was over." She sighed noticing his eyes had glazed over with unmistakable hurt and she felt a pang of guilt hit her chest as he withdrew his hand.

"Were you planning on eating me too?" The cold tone and darkness in his glare made Kisa gulp with fear.

Losing Manola was the hardest thing that happened to her and now this was her new fear; losing Rodrigo. Losing the sweet man that was no longer before her.

"Answer me." Rodrigo said in a low whisper, masking his hurt with anger.

"That was never even a thought!" Kisa defended. "Do you think that because I am a Culebra that I want to eat every human I meet?" Kisa found anger in her voice at the preposterous question.

Rodrigo squinted, still unbelieving. How could he trust such a monster? The monsters that tried killing him and hunted him in the streets of Tijuana like an animal without mercy on his young life. His distaste and only true hatred belonged to them, the damned.

"It wouldn't surprise me." He remarked, his face going hard in concentration, jaw clenching.

Kisa thought he was going to blow up on her. His tan skin became dark with blood and Kisa licked her lip unconsciously.

"Not even from you." Rodrigo whispered through clenched teeth, eyes completely cold and Kisa swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes rimming with tears.

"Whatever one of us did to you in the past," She shook her head trying to shake the tears away and gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry and we are not all the same." She whispered.

For once she is honest with all her heart, told him everything besides one of the most import things about her. Kisa didn't know how to approach it because it felt like never before to have someone have faith in her like that.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Rodrigo heard himself say as he stepped back and began to look down at his boots.

Kisa swallowed again and felt the hot tears leave her eye ducts slowly as her eyes landed on his boots too, her hands clenched into fists. His words made something in her tear and twist. But it didn't matter anymore.

"Lo siento." I'm sorry. Rodrigo whispered and began to walk down the porch steps with heavy steps.

"Yo tambien." Me too. Kisa said in a louder tone angered at herself for even beginning of thinking of him that way.

Rodrigo stopped and took his Stetson off and tipped it to her before turning back and getting in his black pickup.

Kisa felt herself lean against the door as his truck disappeared down the long driveway.

"Tomorrow night," Seth began looking from Richard, who looked filled with renewed life the next night, to Kisa, who looked ready to kill at a moments notice, to Regina who smiled up at him waiting for instructions. "We have to infiltrate to make sure this goes according to plan." Seth finished.

"Kisa is all caught up." Seth nodded at her and then at Regina. "But Mama Bear here," Seth smirked at Regina's glare, she hated the pet name although it made her smile to remember the eggs that awaited safely with Kate upstairs and Diana and Julian ready by the door. "Needs to get catch up."

"I'll catch her up." Richard chimed in quickly and stood next to Regina with a smirk down at her but she just looked away blushing as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Of course you will!" Seth scoffed softly and looked at Kisa with a worried look as the couple walked away. "What's wrong with you?" Seth asked noticing her clenched fists and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Nothing." Kisa lied and looked away from him with her head held high and Seth stepped closer noticing the tear stained cheeks.

"What happened?" Seth asked with a glare.

"It's nothing important." She sighed taking one of the foldable metal chairs and sat at the large metal table.

"You know we are-" Seth took a seat in front of her and leaned forward on his elbows and cleared his throat. "Friends," He cleared his throat again at how awkward he sounded and shook his head. "We are friends and you can talk to me if-" He cleared his throat again. "You want to." He sighed crossing his ankle with his knee in an attempt to feel comfortable under her amused expression. "What?" He snapped and Kisa smirked for a brief moment before she looked down at her hands and the pain in her chest began again.

"Rodrigo saw me feeding off Diana." Kisa said softly and Seth almost didn't catch it.

"What happened with him?" Seth raised an eyebrow but Kisa had her eyes down.

"He left last night." She replied and heard Seth breathe out through his nose.

"I'm sorry if this sounds crude but," Seth shook his head not liking that he had to be the asshole to ask but it was his job to ask. "Did he leave the job?"

"Just me." She replied with a heavy pant and Seth noticed the tears land on her clasped hands.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Seth leaned closer but Kisa remained still and glued to her spot as if moving would make her break into a million pieces but Seth felt the need to comfort her. "If he can't accept you for who you are then he isn't worth it." Seth padded her hands softly with one of his.

Kisa wiped her eyes and finally looked up at him letting out a large breath and Seth nodded at her.

"You're right." She nodded with determination taking over her beautiful features. "He isn't worth it." She smiled at him but Seth saw the hurt in her eyes and only nodded.

"There you go!" Seth shrugged.

Hopefully that's the last of that! Seth thought with grimace and sighed.

The next morning, Miguel awoke to the loud blaring alarm at five AM to begin cooking breakfast. He was glad that the day he needed off ended early. He wanted to get ready. He wanted to get ready to see his wife.

"Wifey day!" Angel sang as the others in the cell over laughed and hooted.

"Mi vieja tambien viene hora!" The deep baritone of Hidalgo on the cell to the right of them said out loud and more hoots and cheers echoed around them.

"I want a mamacita too!" The whine came from the left.

"Una nalgona!" Angel smacked the wall loudly and more hoots and shouts in approval sounded around them loudly.

Miguel shook his head as they continued to describe the perfect 'mamacita'. He hadn't slept and he could see it in his reflection in the dirty mirror; the bags under his eyes made him look tired but at least the shiner from the first night had finally disappeared.

"Put a patty on that," Angel began getting down from the upper bunk and pulled on his white wife beater. "It will disappear before ya know it!" Angel patted his shoulder and pushed him away from the mirror in his haste. "En la madre!" Angel gasped looking at him wide eyed suddenly as the alarm went off. "I forgot to tell you that I got a message from your compa Carlitos!" He whispered and Miguel nodded for him to continue. "Here."

Angel handed him a tube of paper thinner than a pencil and motioned for him to unroll it.

"Cell changed. Clay on its way." The message was simple and Miguel sighed with relief and nodded at Angel as he tore the paper to pieces and flushed it down the toilet.

Hopefully tonight goes as planned. Miguel prayed to whatever God was above to help him.

You idiot! Samantha scolded herself when she awoke at eight in the morning. How could you agree to this, pendeja! She shook her head at the voice in her head.

How could she agree to such a thing like a fucking conjugal visit to her ex! How the fuck was this happening to her? After all the time it has taken her to forgive him and move on from him now she had to go through it all over again.

Samantha was set on never even giving Miguel a second thought but now she had to revert back to calling him 'hubby'. Samantha grimaced at the thought.

She wasn't ready to trust herself around him. Let alone in a room together with no one to tell her what a big mistake it would be to get involved with him again.

"This is going to be just fucking fantastic!" Samantha remarked getting into her shower. "Just fucking great!" She muttered as the hot water relaxed her shoulders.

And this was all Seth Geckos fault. But Samantha knew she deserved it for trying to get involved with the wrong man.

"Mi Pan Dulce?" Martina heard the whisper next to her ear and resisted the urge to shudder at the overbearing presence Carlos seemed to create whenever they were alone. "Buena noches, hermosa." He pecked her cheek and Martina felt his hand caress her elbow and up to her shoulder in a slow manner.

"Buenas." Martina responded, eyes still closed, and felt the shackle on her right ankle dangle under the red silk sheets.

"How do you feel this beautiful night?" Carlos asked leaning closer over her ear and Martina finally opened her eyes but kept them looking forward and away from his. "Does someone need some cheering up?" Carlos asked rubbing her arm and Martina swallowed the answer she was going to give him and shrugged instead.

"How could you possibly?" Martina responded dryly and Carlos chuckled softly.

"I know everything about you and I still can't figure out why you resist what you feel for me." He sighed and enlonged his fangs and pierced through the skin on her neck and began to suck her blood.

"Ah!" She screeched at the sudden pain and he gripped her chin like a vice as he sucked for more and Regina began to feel lightheaded.

"I know what you feel." Carlos whispered and pulling his fangs out and licked the blood that oozed. "I know what you feel for me, deep down in that cold heart of yours." He placed a palm on her throat and squeezed a little.

"I have no heart." Martina spat out with a hiss and Carlos squeezed her neck tighter. "Uh-" Martina began to choke.

"This isn't how a queen reacts to her King!" Carlos spat in her ear and Martina grimaced and tried to pull away but Carlos had his arms around her caging her against him and she gave up instantly, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of winning.

"When are you going to let go of the past and give in to our future together?" Carlos asked and pecked her cheek. "Hmm?" He squeezed her tighter and Martina began to gasp.

"Carlo-" Martina gasped but Carlos held her tighter and Martina felt her lungs collapse within her as her spine cracked causing a sharp pain to erupt up her back like a saber slicing from the neck down the middle of your back.

"Beg me." Carlos hissed but Martina couldn't breathe anymore and found the darkness begin to cloud her vision. "Not yet, Mi Pan Dulce!" Martina heard Carlos faint whisper before he pierces her neck again giving her his venom and Martina came back to life with searing pain all over her back.

"Now," Carlos began getting up from the bed and stretching as he watched her writhe in pain on the dark red silk sheets. "What did we say about manners to your king?" Carlos asked as her spine snapped back into place causing her body to jerk upwards and she cried out in pain. "Remember?"

Martina wasn't going to let him break her so she had to pretend that he did but she hated him to no end. The disgust and plain red anger she had for Carlos Madrigal was the kind of anger that can drive anyone to do many things to get back at him. The kind of anger Martina harbored for Carlos Madrigal came from from a dark place in her heart.

A place deep inside of her that told her, Carlos was responsible for the death of her Goddaughter Paloma. It was a fact she had come to know because it all pointed back to him. All the evidence was there. That same dark place inside of her also told her she would get revenge, no matter the cost.

The guard at the front gate gave her a small smile but his eyes calculated as he looked inside her car.

"Todo bien!" He yelled and a large bell rang and the gate opened.

"Gracias Señor." Samantha thanked him and felt her heart beat loudly in her ears of the loud bell but she drove forward and into the parking lot.

Samantha wasn't nervous about getting in. Richard Gecko told her the guard would let her in once she entered the facility. She would be assigned to room and wait for Miguel. A guard would bring him in and they would have two hours.

Two fucking hours! Samantha shook her head with a grimace as she got out of the car and walked, slowly, to the large metal doors and walked in.

The scent of alcohol and cleaning chemicals filled the entrance and she resisted the urge to grimace. The guard came up to her and nodded at her to go through the metal detector. She took off her jewelry and set it down slowly in the plastic been offered to her.

She stepped through and sighed when the light went off in green and the guard handed her her jewelry back with a smile she only knew as mischievous.

"Where do I sit to meet my husband?" Samantha asked and another guard came through two large metal doors and motioned for her to follow.

Down a large white hall to another on the right and she found a room filled with ten woman seated in their best clothes and Samantha looked down at her own outfit and almost laughed at how ridiculous it was to her. She wore her black jeans and boots with a white tank top and loose black leather jacket.

"Buenas." Samantha greeted as she sat next to a younger woman in a light blue dress with a large protruding belly.

"Buenas." The woman replied rubbing her large belly with a sigh. "Vienes a ver a tu marido?" You've come to see your husband? She smiled at Samantha and Samantha nodded and took the offending picture of her wedding out and showed it to her.

"Es mi primera ves aqui." It's my first time. Samantha answered and the woman shook her head with a grin.

"Va estar tan feliz cuando te vea!" He's going to be so happy when he sees you! She beamed as she handed the picture back and let her head rest on the white wall behind them, her hand still rubbing her large belly.

"Señora Moises Almada?" Samantha gulped at the name and got up waving at the woman as a guard lead her out and into a hall with a door every six feet and Samantha found herself panting under her breath.

The guard opened the door to reveal a full size bed with white sheets and two pillows, the walls were a creamy yellow color and a desk was provided at the end of it.

Samantha smiled in thanks and walked in with her heart in her ears and her hands clasped tightly in front of her, she almost let out a yelp as the door closed and locked behind her.

"Cinco minutos!" The guard said and Samantha let out a large breath taking a seat at the small desk.

How did you end up here? Samantha sighed taking off her jewelry and boots and set them on the table.

"Once Miguel and Samantha get in with the C4 and the extra lining in her jacket," Seth began looking from Richard, Julian, Rodrigo, and Gerald to Kisa, who looked too calm for comfort. "We will be able to finish the second phase of this and then we use the pinch."

"You guys found it?" Gerald asked surprised and Rodrigo's usually happier demeanor was coated with a thick layer of quiet angst and only nodded at him with a stoic expression.

"Went to the university of New Mexico." Julian shrugged with a grin. "Those kids didn't need it anyways!" He grinned and nudged Rodrigo who only gave them a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Alright!" Seth clapped his hands together to get their attention and gave a weary glance to Kisa who only looked away with a somber expression. "After tonight, we can rest easy until Friday." Seth informed with a grin.

Seth was ready to get the job over with and help his nieces. They had bigger fish to fry and as far as Seth was concerned, the only thing they should really worry about is Maria coming back.

"Get a good night sleep and we will see what happened in the morning." Seth announced and watched as they all filed out one by one, Richard being the first to leave eagerly.

Kisa made sure to be last but her eyes held hurt as she watched Rodrigo's retreating back. Seth wasn't as intuitive but he could tell Kisa was still very much hurt and that would be fuel to add to the fire in her.

"How you doing?" Seth asked leaning on the metal table and crossed his arms over the other as he inspected her downcast face. "You can't work like this." Seth shook his head and got to the point but Kisa didn't say anything and nodded. "But we need you here so if there's anything I can do to make this work," Seth shrugged. "Let me know, because I don't want any problems with you two." He wanted to get her to react but all she did was nod and Seth grunted and shook his head.

"Everything will go as planned, Seth." She sighed finally looking at him. "I'll make sure none of this gets in the way of the job." She said slowly and began to step back to leave.

"You can't let him get into your head like that." Seth shook his head and Kisa stopped and turned to him with a now bored expression that Seth knew as her mask.

"I'll be fine." She promised and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm fucking serious." Seth scolded and Kisa dropped her facade and gulped as she felt the pain in her chest. "What happened to the strong willed Queen of The Damned?" Seth asked with a smirk and noticed her lip twitch upwards. "What happened to the badass that killed Malvado?" At the name Kisa looked into his eyes and felt the fire within her burn. "There she is!" Seth grinned and stepped back.

There's the trigger! Seth's thought with a grin.

"It's best not to get involved with anyone here." Seth nodded at her and Kisa clenched her jaw and closed her eyes while nodding. "Learn from it." He shrugged and patted her shoulder as he left.

Kisa felt her chest ache as the door closed behind him and she was left alone. She sat at the large metal table and looked around the large barn before she broke down.

Rodrigo was outside watching Richard and Gerald smoke near the porch as he stood on the side of the house. He didn't want to talk to anyone, Rodrigo just hated being alone to stew in his own juices of anger about Kisa. He didn't understand why she decided to keep such an import thing like that from him.

Why did she hide such a thing?

"So we use the pinch and then what?" Richard asked taking a puff from his cigarette and before Gerald could answer, Julian walked out of the house to join them.

Rodrigo stood still looking at the ground from the side of the porch and looked around the front yard as a comfortable silence fell upon the four men. A faint weep caught Rodrigo's ear and he turned to the side of the house and found no one. The small side door of the barn was ajar and Rodrigo grumbled.

"Should be closed." He muttered as he set his beer down and went to close the door but weeping got louder with every step and Rodrigo stopped and took a deep breath.

Rodrigo wasn't in any mood to help someone like that. He couldn't even help himself.

"Estupida..." he heard the whisper as more sobs echoed in the large barn and Rodrigo gulped.

He knew that voice.

He walked to the door and peeked his head inside and felt his heart ache at the sight of Kisa holding herself as she weeped.

This was all his fault.

Rodrigo sighed and was about to leave when Kisa looked up and their eyes met. The world stopped whenever he looked into those dark eyes that always seemed to be hiding a secret. Those eyes that held darkness back from the world.

No words were spoken as Rodrigo stood tall on the doors frame no longer hiding. Eyes connected, Kisa found herself getting up and in an instant was in front of him and only inches away from his lips.

She tried to move to the side to leave but he moved too and stopped her.

"Kisa." He whispered and she felt it like a prayer for her.

Rodrigo felt guilt grip his chest at the sight of her red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks but most of all the hurt he saw in her eyes. His heart clenched and took a deep breath.

Neither said a word and the tension around them intensified. Kisa looked into his eyes hoping he could see the hurt and regret there at his words from before. She wanted him to feel what she felt at his rejection but the longer she looked into the big brown eyes the more lost she felt.

His eyes looked from hers to her lips with his own parted. Kisa could tell when a man wanted her but with Rodrigo, she could never tell. He was a puzzle to her, a puzzle she wanted to solve before she decided to let go of him but even then she knew she would be sucked right back in.

Rodrigo swallowed and found himself leaning closer but Kisa stayed still, rooted to the spot. The hurt in her eyes was a pain he wanted to soothe. He didn't want her to hurt because of him.

Kisa swallowed as more tears threatened to spill but she kept them at bay. She looked down at her hands then felt large hands cup her face and she looked up into the large brown eyes before they closed and full lips crashed against hers roughly.

"Lo siento." I'm sorry. Rodrigo said in between kisses and Kisa gave in holding him closer as he pushed her against the wall while shutting the door behind him shut. "Lo siento tanto." I'm so sorry. He whispered and Kisa nodded as more tears spilled in the heat of the kiss.

"Me too." Kisa nodded and kissed him back with need and Rodrigo growled through his chest pushing her body against the wall until his arms found their way around her waist and up under her shoulders to her back.

"No me importa." I don't care. He confessed against her lips and Kisa felt her chest heat up and rise to her cheeks at the words.

Rodrigo knew that she wasn't responsible for his past. It couldn't have anything to do with her what happened to him as a child. It wasn't her fault and he winced knowing how wrong he was.

"What?" She asked pulling back Rodrigo closed his eyes trying to catch his breath, his forehead falling on her shoulder.

"I shouldn't have judged you so quickly," He began looking into her dark eyes that called to him and Kisa noticed the hurt and regret in them. "But what I feel for you is stronger," He places a palm on her cheek. "Please forgive me?" He begged placing another soft kiss to her lips and Kisa felt more hot tears spill. "Please don't cry." He wiped her tears as his eyes glistened. "I never meant to hurt you." He whispered closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Lo se." I know. Kisa whispered in response and cupped his face in her hands to look at her. "Te perdono." I forgive you. She said and Rodrigo grinned widely feeling his heart drum loudly in his ears.

"De verdad?" For real? Rodrigo asked searching eyes and Kisa nodded biting her lip and Rodrigo closed his eyes enjoying the moment. "Gracias." He whispered and his lips found hers with impatience and need.

The barn grew quiet again and only pants and the sounds of lips tasting lips echoed around them. Kisa began to feel heat within and she found herself grinding her hips against his.

"Aqui?" Here? Rodrigo asked with a raised eyebrow as he panted and Kisa nodded with a smirk at the metal table and Rodrigo chuckled shaking his head. "Segura?" You sure? He asked as his lips hovered over hers, mirth and hunger in his eyes.

"Si!" She hissed and Rodrigo nodded biting his lip and grunted as he pulled her weight on him holding her hips.

"Lo que quieras." Whatever you want. He whispered sitting her body down on the large metal table.

Kisa moves back from him and he followed her up kneeling between her thighs before bending over her in the middle of the table. His hips pushed against hers and Kisa threw her head back at the heat it caused.

This was why Culebras liked sex. The heat it creates in the venoms in the veins intensifies and heats the body making them feel alive. Making them feel human again. This is why Culebras like sex with humans.

Kisa brought him down to kiss his lips. Rodrigo grunted as he let his weight on her and his hands pushed her shirt up exposing her flat torso. His large hands gripped the skin tightly. Rodrigo bit her lip in permission and Kisa opened willingly, tongues dancing in a desperate beat against each other.

"Quitatelo." Kisa growled as she pushed his shirt up and he kneeled up taking his shirt off and put it down next to her and Kisa let her hands feel the hard plains of his hips where his jeans hung low. She trailed the tips of her fingertips up over the six pack and up to his broad chest before they reached his face.

"Te toca." He whispered and Kisa sat up throwing her jacket away as their lips connected and Rodrigo pulled her shirt over her head.

Kisa felt the air leave her lungs when Rodrigo pushed them roughly back on the metal table.

"Bella..." Rodrigo trailed off as he leaned back and looked at her and Kisa felt the blood rise to her cheeks at the dark look.

Rodrigo ran his hands down her arms settled over her with smirk as he catches his breath and Kisa leaned her head up needing to kiss him. Rodrigo pecked her lips but kept back looking into her eyes and leaned back sitting on his legs.

"Que cuerpo..." What a body... Rodrigo sucked in a deep breath to calm himself and Kisa smirked at him and then her legs wrapped around his back and in second Rodrigo found himself underneath with a grinning Kisa over him.

"Que cuerpo." Kisa commented leaning over him, hands running from his chest down to the waist to his briefs and put her weight over the muscled hips and smashed her lips with his.

"Santo Dios!" Rodrigo pulled back needing air and Kisa bit his chin and lower until her lips found his pulse point and she sucked, making red marks on the hot flesh. "Se me olvida- uh!" Rodrigo gasped when her Culebra teeth scraped against his neck teasingly. "Que eres mas fuerte que yo." That you're much stronger than I am. He huffed out and Kisa scrapes he skin again feeling the shudder go through him.

She pulled her fangs back and looked into his brown orbs and Rodrigo cupped her her cheek with his right hand and wiped under her red rimmed eyes. He wiped away the last of her tears and Kisa kissed his palm and ground her hips on him.

"Ah." Rodrigo grunted as his hands gripped her hips at the act and a pained expression took over his face.

Kisa grinned and began to move her hips.

"Veme." She commanded in a soft whisper and Rodrigo looked up, his eyes connecting with hers.

Kisa kept her eyes on him as she slowly reached behind her back and undid the black lace bra. Rodrigo licked his lower lip as he watched the garment fall off her shoulders and land on his chest.

"Kisa." He whispered and she thought for a brief moment that Rodrigo was like other men until he placed his palm in the middle of her chest. "Corazon Mio." But Rodrigo wasn't like other men.

"Mio." Kisa nodded placing her palm over his hand with both her own and Rodrigo sat up quickly, his lips finding hers.

The large barn lost them as the small light of the desk dimmed and shut off. The sound of zippers and clothes falling off the metal table for a second before all they could hear of one another was the moans that echoed together around them.

"Dos horas." The guard informed Miguel as they walked the white hall with several doors and heard the swoosh of blood in his ears in anticipation.

Miguel nodded and the guard opened the door and he smelled her perfume before his eyes met hers and the guard pushed him in locking the door behind him.

"Hey." Samantha said from her seat at the desk and stood.

"Hey." Miguel whispered as his eyes roamed her and she cleared her throat.

"Let's get this over with." Samantha said snapping him awake from his dark thoughts.

"You look good." Miguel said stepping closer and Samantha nodded in thanks with a forced smile as her heart thudded loudly in her chest at his dark gaze.

"Thank you." She replied and cleared her throat again and looked at the jewelry and began to extract the c4 from the large necklace with tweezers from her opened bag.

Miguel smirked as he watched her work and took off his white T-shirt with a grunt.

"What are you doing?" Samantha asked and he noticed how her chest raised and fell in a sharp gasp.

"Just in case." He winked at her and took off the white wife beater underneath and watched as her eyes widened taking him in and turned back to the task at hand. "You should take some of it off too." He suggested as he leaned over the table to watch her take the c4 out with small tugs and placed it on the paper.

"Right." Samantha nodded but didn't make a move to do as she said and Miguel chuckled as he watched her cheeks redden.

"Don't worry," Miguel whispered above her head and watched her hands stop her movements as he leaned closer. "I've seen it all already." He whispered and watched her hands twitch and heard her small gasp.

"We agreed," Samantha began and swallowed as she continued her task. "That we were going to keep this professional." She said in a huff and Miguel scoffed and stood straight.

"I never agreed to anything." He scowled and Samantha finally looked up to meet his eyes and gulped at the intensity she saw in them.

"Don't play games with me!" Samantha scolded standing and blinked as her eyes trailed down his well muscled torso and shook her head.

"You're the one who used me that night," Miguel accused with huff and stepped closer but Samantha stood her ground. "You remember who tried to sneak out in the morning?" Miguel scowled playfully and Samantha sighed looking away from him.

He always played with her.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Miguel stepped closer and Samantha put a hand on his chest to push him back but when her hand came in contact with the hot smooth skin she gulped and her eyes roamed the entirety of him. "It's my turn," Miguel stepped closer and Samantha looked up into his dark eyes and sucked a deep breath. "Wife." He finished and tangled his hand in her hair and pressed his lips roughly to hers with hunger.

"No!" She pushed back angrily and he almost lost his balance but Miguel didn't let go and held her closer. "This isn't-" Miguel cut her off with his lips against hers.

Samantha pushed on his chest but when his lips started to move against hers she felt her arms slack as his other arm went around her waist.

"Don't deny what you feel." He whispered with closed eyes and kissed her again.

Samantha felt her lips move against his and gasped when both of his hands gripped her hips and pulled her body to him. Her hands clutched at his chest and Miguel grunted as her nails dug in and he pushed his tongue past her lips.

"I want you to remember what it was like," Miguel began but Samantha couldn't find words as he slipped a hand up and under her tank top caressing the soft skin of her back softly. "I want you to remember how much love we have for each other." He finished and Samantha sighed loudly and nodded.

She wanted to remember how good it was, not for him, but for herself, to give it a chance. To remember what that was like, to love.

"Yes?" He asked as his tongue licked her lower lip, brown eyes looking into hers pleadingly and Samantha found herself nodding with her arms going around his neck and pulled him down to meet hers.

Everything switched from tension and discontent to freedom around her. She wanted this opportunity to feel loved again, even if it would never happen again. Even if this was the last time she would feel it.

This was the last time she would let Miguel Ferigno touch her. Of that, she was sure of.

The depressing room around them disappeared as her eyes looked onto his and their lips moved in perfect sync.

"My Beautiful." Miguel whispered as his lips moved lower from her neck to her chest and took off her tank top quickly.

The nickname he had given Samantha made her heart burst but she quickly shut it down.

This is purely physical. Samantha reminded herself through the fog of heat he was creating with his dark look.

"My Beautiful." He repeated as his lips pressed softly on her abs and Samantha sucked in a gasp when his teeth nibbled under her breast pushing her white bra up and over her chest.

"Oh!" She exclaimed when his tongue darted out around the under swell of her breast.

Miguel watched as she tilted her head back against the pillows. He had never forgotten how perfect her body was. How perfect she was for him. Miguel knew she would put up a fight but he didn't she would agree so easily. Whatever it was that she let go of, Miguel was more than willing to take his opportunity.

Their love life was always lustful. When they were together Miguel couldn't keep his hands off her nor she him.

"Ah!" Samantha cried when Miguel sucked on the perked bud of her breast.

"I never forgot about you..." Miguel whispered and Samantha gulped looking up at his eyes that bored into hers. "You have always been in my heart." He whispered and pressed his lips to hers, eyes still on hers. "I don't want to let you go." He shook his head and Samantha found tears prickly behind her eyes.

"I can't promise anything." Samantha heard herself whisper and Miguel nodded slowly in understanding. "I need time to process everything." She placed her hand on the center of his chest and nodded.

The look on his face was of determination and slight hurt and Samantha felt guilty but she needed to be honest with him and herself.

"I'll give you all the time you want." Miguel huffed out and let his weight on her and Samantha began to pant. "But in the mean time..." He trailed off with a grin and kissed her lips roughly. "Be mine?" He asked and Samantha nodded before she could stop herself.

"En la Madre!" Rodrigo exclaimed pulling his pants on and Kisa giggled at his fear stricken face and threw his shirt at him from the other side of the metal table.

"Hurry up!" She laughed as she finished clasping her bra on and took her shirt from the table and slipped it on as she heard footsteps come closer to the door.

"I thought they were on the porch!" Rodrigo shook his head and pulled his black t-shirt on while he tried putting on his boots.

"Shh!" She hissed as she heard the steps stop at the door and Rodrigo froze as the metal doorknob turned.

"Why isn't this locked!" They heard Seth grumble and the door was closed shut and locked and he retreated back where he came from.

"Jesus!" Rodrigo sighed in relief and turned on the flashlight of his phone and found Kisa closer and wrapped his arms around her. "That was close." He whispered against her lips.

"Very close." Kisa nodded and kissed him.

"I don't know if I'll ever stop apologizing for my stupidity." He pulled back to look into her dark eyes with guilt laced through them. "Lo siento." I'm sorry. He leaned his forehead against hers and Kisa smiled.

"Forgiveness is the hardest thing I have learned and if I could forgive those who have hurt me more," She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes. "I can definitely forgive you." She smiled and heard him sigh before a grin took over his handsome tan features.

"Gracias, Corazon." He whispered.

"I don't think I have one of those." She shook her head with a giggle and Rodrigo chuckled through his nose and shook his head.

"It's a noble heart that can forgive." Rodrigo smiled at her. "If you didn't have one," He kissed the tip of her nose. "I wouldn't be here at your mercy." He whispered and Kisa felt heat rush through her and pressed her lips to his before hugging him close. "Mi Corazon." He whispered in her ear and Kisa grinned feeling safe in a man's arms for the first time in her life.

"So?" Angel asked rubbing his hands together wiggling his eyebrows as Miguel picked up a box of produce in the large walk in fridge. "Did she try to kill ya or did she kill ya?" He wiggles his eyebrow again grinned and Miguel just shook his head.

"Come on, Moreno!" Angel begged and Miguel rolled his eyes and shook his head again. "I don't want details, I just want facts!" He added with a smirk.

"It's a conjugal visit." Miguel stated and dimpled a cheek continuing his task and Angel let out a loud hoot.

"Ese compa!" He yelled proudly and smacked his shoulder. "That's my boy!" He chuckled.

Miguel shook his head again hiding his grin.

"Get back to work!" A guard yelled taking them by surprise but Miguel wasn't fazed.

Miguel was beyond elated. Samantha agreed. Maybe she wasn't a stubborn as he remembered her to be. Maybe it was him that had made Samantha stubborn. Was she finally giving into what they still felt? Or was she just going to use him?

There it was, the guilt an uncertainty of the future. Miguel hated uncertainty when it came to Samantha but that was also what he loved about her. He never could anticipate no matter how much they completed each other. She always found a way to surprise him but something told him she was going to surprise him this time.

Miguel grunted lifting another box of produce and sucked on his teeth. Samantha had already forgiven him, that should be more than enough, right? And yet the doubt was there. Miguel didn't know what was going to happen but he was sure he would never give up.

"You ready?" Angel whispered and handed him the small pack of C4 and Miguel nodded once taking the small package and turned to the door of the large fridge and looked out the small window of the wall in fridge and watched as the guard turned to the left disappearing from view.

"You have ten minutes before that joto comes back from getting his dick sucked!" Angel whispered and Miguel rolled his eyes and shook his head with a small smile and opened the large thick door.

"Watchale!" Angel whispered before Miguel walked out and he nodded in response.

No one was at the dish washing sink and he stepped closer pretending to look for something underneath and crawled slowly back towards the opening he first came into behind the fuse box. He closed the small door behind him and took the small flashlight from his hiding spot and began his trek to the new cell the Drug Lord was in.

The buzzing sound around him made the heat increase around him at every turn he took. It got hotter as Miguel went down two steps and looked down at his map.

He was close.

Reaching the cement wall behind where the man in question was Miguel leaned forward on it and placed his ear on it. The sound of a television playing Spanish news was all heard until shuffling and the screech of the mattress signaled he was in there. Miguel knocked twice and the TV was shut off. Miguel knocked again in Morse code telling him his first name.

Three knocks sounded in return and Miguel blew out a big breath. This was it. The Drug Lord was right there on the other side of that wall and Miguel took a deep breath.

Placing the small balls of c4 on different parts of the large wall and waited for the three knocks that signaled the guard was gone. Miguel waited a full three minutes and panted wiping his forehead in anticipation as he wired each piece together and the signal came.

Taking his spot further away on the wall with hot pipes hissed with steam, Miguel sent a quick prayer up and pressed the button.

END OF CHAPTER

So... What do you think? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! So take a fucking minute and let me know. I work hard on this fanfic because I love the craft and the series but it means nothing to me if I don't get feedback.


End file.
